A Jerk & A Vampire 2
by scarecrow1000154
Summary: The sequel to the first Jerk & A Vampire fan fic. This one follows Reiji through his second semester at Yokai Academy, and like his last semester nothing will be as simple as just going to class and doing homework. The demon boy tags along with his friends Tsukune and Moka through all of this, becoming closer with not just them, but the other girls as well.
1. The Second Semester

My name is Reiji Oni, I'm going to be a Sophomore this semester at Yokai Academy. It's been a while since I've seen my friends. I wonder how they're doing.

"Hey, isn't it almost time for you to head off to school, Reiji?", Cerbero asks from the doorway with his usual bedhead.

"Yeah, I'll be heading out here in a bit. I just need to grab a few more things and I should be ready to go.", I reply as I continue to pack my things.

"Okay, just let me know when you want me to setup that portal and you'll be there in no time.", Cerbero adds before going to the dinning room.

I grab a few more outfits, my jacket, and a book on different monster species that Cerbero gave to me and stuff them all into my large duffel bag before heading to the dinning room.

"You're ready then?", Cerbero asks with a raised eyebrow, to which I nod. He only grins at this and with a snap of his fingers, a red portal manifests seemingly out of nowhere.

As I go to head through the portal, Cerbero stops me and says, "I wasn't there for you first semester and for that I am sorry. This time though, I have requested some days off so I can come see you like other parents see their kids at school, okay?"

As I'm left surprised that Cerbero, the guard dog to the gate of the Underworld of all people, was able to request time off, he gives me his usual kind smile, something that seems to calm me even now. I simply nod in response and as he lets me go, I head through the portal with my bag.

Once I reach the other end of the portal, I find myself in front of the boys' dorm. Cerbero already told me what room I was given and even gave me my key, so I head straight for it to unpack all of my things before heading to the school.

When I finally reach my room, I find it doesn't seem to have changed much, but the bathroom seems a bit bigger than what I remember. Unpacking everything isn't really that much of a hassle, I just throw everything into the open drawers before slamming them shut. It's a bit of a mess, but it's an organized mess...kind of.

As soon as I finish unpacking my things, I head straight for the school. During the walk to the school, I think to myself about whether or not Tsukune would return to Yokai after what happened last semester with the whole almost dying and being turned into a ghoul and all. On my way through the forest I hear the sound of someone stepping on leaves and decide to check it out.

As I'm make my way towards the noise, I see Tsukune making his way to the school building all by himself. I grab the pack of cigarettes out of my pocket and pull one out as I make my way towards him. Before I put the cigarette in my mouth I say, "It's been a while, Tsukune.", then as he turns to see me I light the cigarette with my Zippo lighter.

As I shut the lighter with a flick of my wrist he looks up at me with a baffled expression and asks, "Reiji, you're here too? Have you seen any of the others yet?"

After taking a drag of my cigarette and blowing the smoke into the sky I reply with, "Nope. I just got here myself and was on my way to the school to check it out before I heard your loud ass walking and here we are."

"You want to go check it out together then?", he asks me with his usual smile on his face.

It reminds me of the good times we had last semester causing me to laugh a little before replying, "Sure thing Tsukune. It shouldn't be too far from here."

* * *

We slowly make our way toward the school building and as we get closer, we start to hear a large group of people gawking over something. We arrive at the school to see a hoard of freshmen girls in the front courtyard.

"Well, here we are. And look who's already here waiting for you Tsukune.", I say as I point over to Kurumu and Yukari standing in the middle of the hoard of freshman students with the remaining half of my cigarette in my hand.

As soon as Yukari sees Tsukune, she tries to run to him while shouting, "Tsukune!", but Kurumu tramples over her as she runs over to him to give him a hug.

"Oh Tsukune, I thought I was going to die the whole time we were apart! Did you miss your little Kurumu?", she exclaims as she smothers him with her breasts. I manage to pull him away from her before Yukari drops five washpans on her head, one after another.

"Tsukune, it's been so long. I got a little taller, you can tell, right?", Yukari says as she takes off her witch hat to show that she's grown by roughly an inch since last semester.

"Yeah, I think I can Yukari.", Tsukune happily replies causing her to blush.

I put my hand on my chin and say, "You're still pretty short though, Yukari, but I guess that's part of being twelve."

She's quickly enraged by this and shouts, "You better not be making fun of me!", before Kurumu get's back up and knocks Yukari to the ground for hitting her in the head with those washpans.

"You little shit, who do you think you are trying to flirt with MY Tsukune?", Kurumu growls as she grabs onto one of Tsukune's arms.

"Clearly you don't get the fact that Tsukune's MINE.", Yukari replies as she grabs his other arm.

Before I could break up their little tug of war game with Tsukune, a couple of kunai made of ice fly by my face and hit Yukari and Kurumu right in their foreheads causing them to let go of Tsukune.

We look over to where the kunai came from to see Mizore hiding behind a bush. "No, Tsukune belongs to ME.", Mizore retorts as she makes another ice kunai.

"I'm not about to let some snow scank run off with my Tsukune!", Kurumu shouts as she extends her nails and her wings rip through the back of her shirt.

"I'm going to turn you into a slutsicle, Kurumu.", Mizore growls as she forms her ice claws.

Before they're able to start their brawl, we hear Moka desperately shout, "Stop! We're friends and this is the first day of school! We shouldn't be fighting!"

We all look over to see her in her usual school uniform as a determined look covers her face. Suddenly her eyes widen and she stops everything just to stop and stare at Tsukune. "Tsukune.", she says with a smile on her face.

Tsukune tries to say 'Moka,' but before he gets the chance to start I slap him on the back of his head and growl, "Don't be weird, talk like normal people! For fuck's sake."

He rubs the back of his head like a baby and says, "It's nice to see you too, Moka. It's been a while."

She runs up to him and gives him a hug while saying, "I missed you so much Tsukune!" She leaned in for what he might have thought to be a kiss, but really she just leaned in and bit his neck to suck his blood.

I sigh while putting my face into my open palm as I say, "Some things just never change."

"Moka! Stop sucking his blood! If you suck too much, he'll pass out!", Yukari exclaims as she tries to pull Moka away from Tsukune's neck. She eventually lets go of his neck and he falls to the ground.

"Oops. I got a little carried away. I just haven't had anything like your blood in such a long time, Tsukune.", she says as if that makes it all okay.

Tsukune tries to say something, but he passes out before we can figure out what exactly it was. "Great, he hasn't been here more than five minutes and he's already unconscious.", I note with a slight irritated scowl, not really surprised by the outcome but still pissed none the less.

I lift his near lifeless body onto my shoulders and say, "Just like old times, right Tsukune?"

"We should probably go check out our homerooms. I wonder if we'll be in the same classes again this year.", Kurumu suggests as she looks to our club.

"One way to find out.", Yukari notes before heading to the nearby bulletin board.

"Hey, wait up!", Kurumu shouts as she follows after her. As I make my way to the board, Tsukune regains consciousness and asks, "What happened? Did Moka..."

"Yep.", I respond before he finishes his question.

"Where did everyone go?", he asks as he looks around for the others.

"They're over there looking at their classes. From the look on their faces, I'm guessing we're all in the same classes.", I answer him as I point to the others standing in front of the board with excited looks on their faces.

"Wow, that's pretty luck for us all to be put in all of the same classes, right Tsukune?", Moka notes as she walks towards us from the board.

"Yeah, what are the odds of that happening?", he replies with a smile on his face as a slight chuckle comes out with it.

"You think you can walk now Tsukune? You aren't exactly heavy, but I'd rather not be carrying you all day.", I ask him, not trying to be a total ass, but not wanting to be his butler.

"I should be fine now, thanks Reiji.", he replies as I let him down off of my shoulder. He manages to stand just fine on his own, but I'm still keeping an eye on him just in case he has another sleeping spell.

"So we're all in the same classes then?", I ask Moka as I glance over at the vampire. The odds of that happening are pretty low and Yukari is an honors student so you'd think she'd be in the higher up classes, but I guess not.

"Yep. You, Tsukune, Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari, and myself all have the same exact classes together.", she replies as she counts on her fingers for each of the people in our group.

"It also looks like we have a new teacher too. , the new gym teacher. I guess they finally found a replacement for that old pervert we had last year.", Mizore says with a relieved look on her face.

"We still have the same Math and Literature teachers, Rideko and Nekonome. I'm surprised they didn't fire Rideko for almost burning down that one room with all those lamps.", Kurumu notes as she continues to look at the list of teachers we have.

"We have Miss Nekonome for most of our classes so we should be fine for most of the semester.", Yukari says as she points to the five classes that Nekonome teaches.

"Well, we better head to our homeroom then. Since it's the first day I doubt we'll do anything other than go over the rules again.", I say as I put my hands in my pockets and head for our homeroom.

* * *

As we all make our way through the building we find our homeroom with a sign next to the door that says, "Miss Nekonome" "She's our homeroom teacher too? How many classes does this woman have with us?", Kurumu mutters to herself as we make our way into the room.

We look around the room to find a group of seats that would keep us all together and we find almost enough in the same spots we sat last year, except a few male students were sitting in my old seat and Tsukune's. So I do the only logical thing: I walk up to them, tap them on their shoulders and sake my head no. They just look at each other and one of them says, "This isn't worth it.", before moving all the way across the room.

"Dang Reiji, did you really have to bully those guys out of their seats? We could've just sat somewhere else.", Moka sheepishly asks as she takes her seat right behind Tsukune.

"Was it necessary? No. Did I have fun doing it? Yes, yes I did.", I reply with a smug look on my face as I sit in my seat and prop my feet up on my desk.

"I don't mind as long as I get to be close to you Tsukune.", Mizore says as she turns around from her seat in front of Tsukune.

Kurumu takes her seat behind me and says, "Man, this is just like last year, but Yukari is going to have to sit in front of Reiji."

Yukari takes her seat as well, the one right in front of mine, and says, "I prefer to be in the front of the room anyways."

Suddenly the door slides open and Nekonome comes strutting through saying, "Good morning class! I've been waiting all Spring to say that to you all! My name, for those of you who don't already know, is Miss Nekonome and I'll be your homeroom teacher for this semester, okay?" She grabs her ruler and begins to point to the images that she had already drawn on the board before hand before saying, "Since this is the first day we're only going over the rules, but since you all are sophomores you all should already know the rules by now."

At this point I zone out for the rest of the class while she continues to go over the rules that almost nobody follows anymore. Once I hear the bell ring though I snap out of my zoned out state and I see the other students begin to leave the classroom.

Kurumu jumps up from her seat and says, "Yes! This must be fate bringing us that much closer, right Tsukune?"

I sigh and say, "Only fools believe in fate. We're all in the same class for some reason. It's likely that the headmaster wanted us to keep an eye on Tsukune."

"That would make sense since the only thing keeping him himself is a single holy lock.", Yukari says as she begins to count off the classes we all have together on her fingers.

"That definitly sounds like something he'd do.", Mizore replies from behind her desk.

Kurumu grabs Tsukune's head and shoves it into her chest before saying, "Don't worry Tsukune, we'll protect you no matter what."

After a bit of a struggle Tsukune was able to breath again and replies with, "We should go explore the campus. It was fully rebuilt, right? That sounds like fun to me."

We all looked over at Moka to see if she'd give her opinion, but she just turned away quickly and walked out of the room.

"Hmm, that was a bit strange.", I note after getting up from my seat and sitting on top of the desk.

"No kidding. I'm going to go see what that was all about.", Yukari says before chasing after her.

After Yukari leaves I look around and ask, "So, how did everyone spend their free time while the school was being rebuilt?"

"I was at home most of the time studying so I don't fall too far behind this semester.", Tsukune replies like some sort of nerd.

"Mizore and I went through intense training to be able to keep up with you and Moka.", Kurumu answers as she attempts to flex her almost nonexistent muscles.

I laugh a little before jokingly asking, "What kind of 'intense training' are we talking about? It better be pretty damn good if you plan on catching up to Moka let alone me."

"It's a secret.", Mizore answers before ducking back behind her desk.

"Oh, super top secret techniques to take on Moka then? I see, you two really must be worried about her throwing her hat into the ring for Tsukune's heart as well then, am I right?", I ask them with a grin on my face.

They both look at each other nervously and even Tsukune is a bit nervous now at the thought of Inner Moka trying to seduce him.

I sigh before trying to calm them down by saying, "It's highly unlikely that she's going to do that since she seems to lack most emotions, but don't let your guards down."

Suddenly Yukari was back in the doorway and said, "Hey Tsukune, can you come with me for a moment? Pretty please?"

"Sure thing Yukari. What's up?", he replies as he makes his way to the door.

"Oh nothing. Just follow me.", the little witch replies in a giggly tone.

As they leave the room together I ask Mizore and Kurumu, "You two saw how fishy that was, right?"

"Yeah, but that's how Yukari acts.", Kurumu replies as she blows my worry off.

"No, this was a little too iffy even for her. She has something planned and it likely involves Tsukune doing something stupid.", I sternly reply as I get up off of my desk.

"So what should we do? Follow them?", Mizore asks as she gets out from behind her desk.

"You two were going to do that anyways, right? Might as well do it as a group.", I answer as I make my way towards the door.

They nod at each other before joining along to follow Tsukune and Yukari.

We follow them to the graveyard entrance, but they split up before going in. "Okay, you two follow Yukari and I'll follow Tsukune. Got it?", I say as I point in the direction Yukari went. They nod and we split up to follow our respective targets.

* * *

After catching up with him I see Tsukune and Moka are together in the graveyard, but Moka is acting a bit odd. Her face seems a bit redder than usual and her body language is all over the place. I can't quite make out what they are saying, but then Tsukune screams, "KISS! WHAT!?" and I am a bit more concerned.

What kind of kiss is she talking about? She then does something I never imagined I'd ever see Moka do in my entire life, she pulls up her skirt and thrusts his head to her thigh. I was a bit concerned when she lifted her skirt, but when his face hit her thigh it was a bit of a relief, but not by much.

I manage to get closer to hear part of what she was saying which was, "...not Kurumu's nor Mizore's. Just mine and mine alone." I begin to think of how I could get Tsukune out of this situation. If I don't do something soon, Kurumu and Mizore are going to do something for sure and make things worse.

Before I can make a plan though I feel vibrations in the ground and realize I'm too late to do anything.

I retreat to a nearby tree and watch as roots burst out from the ground and grab Moka, ripping her and Tsukune away from one another. "I knew this wasn't okay! Where did these tree roots come from!?", Tsukune frantically shouts as he looks around for who did this.

We all hear Kurumu say from up above, "Witch Craft. The succubus kind.", before swooping down and grabbing Tsukune. She then carries him to a tree close to mine and says, "How could you be seduced so easily by someone like Moka?! You have me, what do you need her for?!" Then she grabs his right hand and shoves it up her shirt causing him to have a massive nose bleed while she asked him, "Is this enough for you Tsukune?"

Before he has time to respond, Moka quickly breaks free of the tree roots and grabs one of the nearby tombstones which she uses to knock both of our trees down with one swing as she screams, "Stop groping her! Those are nothing more than blubber!"

Kurumu falls to the ground unconscious after running head first into most of the branches as she falls from the tree, but Moka catches Tsukune, saving him before he hits the ground. She seems to be carrying him in the bridal position, which is a bit unsettling, but at least she caught him.

As for me I am able to tuck and roll to avoid taking too much damage and end up standing, though this blew my cover to hell since they could see me clear as day.

"Reiji, you're here too?", Tsukune asks with a surprised look on his face.

I chuckle a bit before pulling out a cigarette from the box I have in my pocket.

Before I light it though I reply with, "I'd be more worried about your other lovers Tsukune.", then as I light my cigarette, Mizore begins to freeze Moka to a nearby tombstone.

"Keep your hands off of my Tsukune.", Mizore growls as she continues to freeze Moka to the tombstone. Mizore grabs Tsukune, holding him close to her chest with her ice claws as she says, "You can be with me forever Tsukune."

I take a drag of my cigarette as Moka begins to use her raw strength to break free from the ice. I make my way over to Mizore, who is currently cuddling Tsukune, and tap on her shoulder before pointing to Moka who is trying very hard to break free of the ice trap.

"There's no point in struggling. You can't break out of-", Mizore begins to say before Moka busts free from the ice and chucks the tombstone at us.

I'm able to pull Tsukune out of the way in time, but Mizore gets hit head on with the tombstone and is knocked unconscious.

"That was close. I almost dropped my cigarette.", I note sarcastically as Tsukune begins to nervously sweat.

Moka slowly makes here way towards us as I put my cigarette back in my mouth. She glares at me and asks, "Are you going to try to stop me too, Reiji?"

I grin and point towards her rosary before answering, "I don't have to. You woke her up."

The rosary begins to move rapidly and randomly all over the place. "W-what's going on? Tsukune help!", Moka exclaims as the rosary continues to flail wildly.

Tsukune, being the idiot he is, grabs the rosary in an attempt to stop it from moving, but he ends up pulling it off instead. "Oh crap! It came off!", he shouts as Moka transforms into her inner self.

"How dare you touch me so casually?", the Inner Moka shouts as she glares at Tsukune, now soaked in a pool of his own sweat.

"Moka, I can explain!", he nervously exclaims as he tried to defend his actions, but to no avail.

"You should know your place!", she shouts at the top of her lungs as she kicks him into the air.

As Tsukune's body hits the ground with a thud I can barely hear him say, "I'm sorry.", before he passes out.

I blow some smoke into the air from my cigarette and ask her, "Was all that really necessary? The other you did ask him to do it."

Ignoring my question she walks up to Tsukune and tells him, "The other Moka and I might have different hearts, but we share the same body. From this point forward you are no longer allowed to touch this body, even if she asks you to."

"So wait, does that go for her too then? Because she kind of has to make contact to drink his blood?", I ask her, because I believe if this should be a thing it should be a two way street.

"Shut up you fool. You're also to blame for not stopping this when you had the chance.", she growls back at me as she gives me her usual glare.

"I would've stopped it, but when I was trying to make a plan everything went to shit. Just goes to show I should just wing everything.", I say as I finish my cigarette.

"I think it's about time you learn your pla-", she says as she tries to kick me in the face, but I grab her leg, thwarting her attack.

"Yeah, I don't think so.", I reply as I sweep her other leg and lift her off the ground by her one foot, holding her upside down.

"Unhand me, you!", she shouts as she tries to pelt me with more kicks, but I'm able to block them with my other arm.

"I have a question that I want to ask. How is it to be all alone most of your life?", I ask her as she continues to pelt my arm with kicks.

"How do you-", she begins to ask, but I cut her off by dropping her on her head. "Hey! Don't just drop me!", she shouts as returns to her feet.

"Forget I asked. What exactly did Yukari do to make the other Moka act like that anyways?", I ask her, trying to change the subject as I turn away from her.

"It's something called: 'Lovey-Dovey-kun' and it let a person's 'true intentions' show.", she replied as she crossed her arms in her usual pissy tone.

I chuckle a bit before saying, "Lovey-Dovey-kun? That's the dumbest shit I've heard all day. That's definitely something Yukari would make. Speaking of Yukari, where is she?"

Suddenly we hear Yukari scream, "Someone help me!" Moka and I rush in the direction we heard her scream from and see her stuck in some sort of trap made of rope and ice. "Help, if the candle burns through the rope I'll be a kebab!", she desperately screams as the candle's flame continues to burn the rope.

"I guess Kurumu and Mizore figured out what you did and went to try to take Tsukune for themselves. You think you made a few mistakes Yukari or do you want to think about it some more?", I say as I kick the candle away.

"I don't see what mistakes I made. I simply let Moka be herself.", she nervously replies, trying to act all innocent.

"I highly doubt that, but we can't exactly leave you here. You grab onto her while I burn through the last of the rope.", I say to Moka as I use my pyrokinesis to start a small fire on my finger tip.

"When did you learn to do that Reiji?", Moka asks as she grabs a hold of Yukari and pulls her away from the ice spikes as she raises an eyebrow at my new ability.

"Over the break Cerbero taught me how to use it. All demons can use it, but most just focus on physical power rather than spells. It keeps me from buying lighters so that's nice.", I reply as I burn through the rope causing Yukari to fall into Moka's arms.

Suddenly Moka seems a bit off balance and dizzy. "Hey Moka, was the other you using some of your power to do that stuff back there?", I ask her, but I'm pretty sure I already know the answer.

"Yeah, but I'm fine though. I just need to get that rosary off of Tsuku-", she says before falling to one knee from exhaustion.

"Hmm, you seem perfectly fine to me. Nothing wrong at all. Just a little ware and tare from punting a person in the face, but that's nothing.", I say with maximum sarcasm as I stand in front of her with a grin on my face.

She simply glares up at me like she usually does, but this time she seemed more embarrassed than anything else. I look over to Yukari and tell her, "Hey, why don't you go and grab her rosary off of Tsukune. He's over there somewhere unconscious.", as I point over in Tsukune's general direction. Yukari give us both a quick nod before running off to grab the rosary, leaving the two of us alone.

"I was wondering why it was so easy to block those kicks of your. The other Moka must've drained quite a bit of your energy to weaken you this much. In this state I don't think you'd be able to even beat Mizore and Kurumu.", I note as I kneel down in front of her.

"Oh please, like I'd need even this much power to take those two on. I could still handle those two easily.", she confidently replies with somewhat of a grin on her face.

"I don't know, they seem to have gone through some sort of training over the break so they might have something hidden up their sleeves.", I tell her as I ponder what it might be. A weapon perhaps or some sort of attack, that would be interesting.

"It doesn't matter what they come at me with, I'll beat them every single time.", she growls back at me with her usual glare.

"Not even a single hint of doubt? You're definitely a vampire alright. Prideful and stubborn.", I mockingly tell her, causing her to growl. "You really shouldn't bottle up your emotions all the time Moka. Even though you're an S class super monster, that'll destroy you mentally. Though I could see why you'd want people to think that you're nothing more than a cold hearted vampire. But if you really want to throw your hat into the ring like the other Moka has, you're going to have to put a little more effort into it than that.", I explain to her, causing her to give me a wide-eyed look just before Yukari shows up with her rosary.

Before Moka has time to ask what I mean, I look over to Yukari and say, "Took you long enough. What took you so long, did Tsukune wake up and move or something?"

"No, I was doing a bit of research.", she replies as she hands me the rosary.

"Ah, 'research' you say, but I bet you were just groping Kurumu, weren't you?", I say in a smug tone, causing the little witch's face to turn red.

"W-what!? Were you watching me!?", she nervously asks as she quickly becomes flustered by my comment. I pass Moka her rosary and look back at Yukari with a sly grin on my face.

"No, it was a joke, but at least you got the job done. Good job Yukari.", I reply as I pick up her witch hat and put it on her head.

"Hey, Reiji. You should stop acting so nice. People are going to start thinking that you actually care.", Moka says before returning the rosary to its proper place.

After that, Moka began to fall over as she transformed back to her normal self. I manage to catch her before she hits the ground and I ask Yukari, "Do you think Tsukune and the others will regain consciousness soon? I don't want to carry everyone again."

Yukari just shrugs and says, "I don't know, but I think I saw Mizore moving a little when I was doing my research."

I let out a slightly relieved sigh before saying, "Well at least I won't have to carry everyone. Let's go see if Tsukune is up at least. I can pawn Moka off on him and carry Kurumu and Mizore if I have to." I pick up Moka and throw her over my right shoulder then we head back to where the others should be.

* * *

Once we get there we see Mizore and Kurumu playing tug of war with Tsukune who's shouting, "Guys, please stop! Everything hurts and I need to go to the nurse!"

"Hey, you guys are awake. Good, that means that I don't have to do any work.", I happily note as I walk up to Tsukune and the others.

"What happened to Moka?", Tsukune nervously asks as Mizore and Kurumu finally stop tugging on his arms.

"Apparently Yukari used some sort of drug thing to make Moka go berserk and lost all of her self control causing her to act on her innermost feelings.", I explained in the most vague way possible.

"So that's why she was acting so nice to me.", Tsukune replies, looking like a sad puppy as he resists the urge to cry.

"Yep, and you have the honor of carrying her. Have fun.", I say as I take her off my shoulder and place her in his arms.

"What? Why me!?", he nervously asks as he panics with the girl's unconscious body in his arms.

"Because I'm not doing it and the others would probably drop her on her head.", I answer him as I start to walk back to the dorms, waving to him as I walk away.


	2. The Field Exercise

It's the second day of school and we're already hard at work in math class. And by we I mean everyone else, because I don't pay attention in any of these classes that often. But for this class I made sure to stay awake and pretend to pay attention due to the teacher, Miss Ririko, being a pain in the ass to students who don't pay attention in her classes.

Apparently Kurumu chose to take a nap while Ririko was lecturing and she happened to notice the drool running off the desk. Unfortunately for her, Ririko notices her without any real effort and with a flick of her wrist, Ririko launches one of her rulers into Kurumu's head like a throwing knife.

Kurumu jumps up from her seat and lets out a eardrum shattering scream as she grasps at the ruler in pain. As she calms down, she looks around the room to see everyone is staring at her.

"Good morning Kurumu. Did you have a nice dream while you were sleeping through my lecture?", Ririko asks her as she twirls her other ruler in her left hand. Most of the class starts laughing at Kurumu's stupidity while Ririko's smug look somehow managed to become even smugger, if that's even possible. Ririko pushes up her glasses and says, "Though this is a school for monsters, its main objective is coexistence with humans so we must maintain academic standards similar to their own. Now could you kindly answer this question on the board Moka?"

Moka stands up from her seat and proceeds to solve the math problem step by step, though I didn't pay too much attention to that since I already knew the answer and she was only going to tell me what I already knew. After she finally said the answer for what might have been the second time the class began to compliment her for being what they believe to be perfect and how beautiful they think she is. I find it funny how they believe she's perfect, but have no idea how dangerous her other self is or that she even has a separate personality.

Kurumu looks over to Tsukune and says, "That problem wasn't even that hard. Right Tsukune?" But when I look over Tsukune seems to be enthralled by Moka's charm as well and Kurumu seems slightly disappointed in her own ability to gain Tsukune's attention.

Ririko then places her ruler back on her desk and says, "You all are sophomores now so you're going to have to get serious about your studies. Since the school was closed for so long we fell behind so we're going to have to do some making up for that lost time." She then looks directly at Kurumu and tells her, "Please follow Moka's example a bit more, okay Kurumu?", then she ends the class there and most of the students leave the room.

After all the students leave Yukari looks through her bag and grabs a pair of fake glasses that look very similar to Ririko's and a ruler. She then gets up and walks up to Kurumu and says in her best Ririko impression, "Please follow Moka's example a bit more, okay Kurumu?", before busting out laughing. Yukari starts rolling on the floor as she say, "Your stupidity has finally been exposed, Kurumu, especially compared to Moka!"

"You shouldn't say such things about your friends Yukari.", Tsukune notes before Kurumu snaps and grabs Yukari by her shirt and starts to shake her like a rag doll. Yukari doesn't seem phased though and continues to laugh until she passes out. Tsukune, trying to calm Kurumu down, says, "What Ririko said probably only applies to Math, right? Everyone has something that they are better at than others."

"Yeah, but Kurumu's inability extends beyond just Math, though.", Mizore interjects as she pops out from under Tsukune's desk.

"Shut up Mizore!", Kurumu shouts as she drops Yukari on the ground like a lifeless doll.

I let out a heavy sigh and add, "You all have your own strengths and weaknesses. None of you are perfect and have flaws just like everyone else. Deal with it."

"Well there's at least one thing I know I beat Moka in.", Kurumu notes as she presses her chest against Moka's.

"What are you...", Moka begins to ask as her cheeks begin to go red, but Kurumu interrupts her by saying, "Oh, did I bump into you? I couldn't tell with those tiny lumps you call tits."

"What the hell!? Your breasts are all you have to offer!?", Moka exclaims, completely caught off guard by Kurumu's lewd behavior.

Kurumu presses herself against Moka even further as she says, "No no no. I also offer better fan service!"

Moka begins to push back while saying, "It's better to not show the world your panties!"

As we watch this all turn out, Tsukune's face turns almost completely red from this awkward scene right in front of us. He tries to break up the fight between the two by saying, "Wait! Why are you guys fighting about such a stupid thing!?", but that does basically nothing.

Instead, Kurumu grabs Tsukune by his shoulder and asks, "Why don't ask Tsukune? Which of us is better?" Much to his surprise, she then shoves Tsukune in between both of their chests and says, "Just like this."

Tsukune tries to say something, but a drastic nosebleed kind of keeps that from happening and he passes out.

As Kurumu and Moka continue to argue with each other, I manage to catch him before he falls face first onto the floor. I set Tsukune down with his back against the wall, desperately trying to keep Tsukune's blood off of my shirt, and Mizore starts to poke Tsukune in his face to wake him up, which surprisingly works.

"I've had it with you! That was unforgivable Kurumu!", Moka exclaims as she glares at the Succubus.

"Then it's on! You against me to see who is the better woman! Then next class will decide it all!", Kurumu shouts with a smug grin coming across her face.

Mizore looks over to me with a confused glance and asks, "What even is the next class?"

I shrug in response and ask Tsukune, "Do you happen to remember what we have next?"

"Miss Nekonome had some sort of notice on her board that said that we were going to have some sort of 'Special Hands-On Training' today and to meet by the bus stop.", he replies as he wipes the blood from his nose with a tissue.

"Okay, I guess that's where we're heading then.", I suggest as I make my way out of the room.

* * *

We all then make our way to the bus stop where the bus is already wait for us surprisingly and once the whole class has taken their seats on the bus we head to what I believe is the outer forests around the school. Once we arrive we find Nekonome standing behind a table in what feels like the middle of nowhere. "Miss Nekonome, what is this 'Special Hands-On Training' that we are doing today?", I ask as soon as I see her.

"Well, today's special hands-on training will be a fruit gathering expedition!", she replies in her usual enthusiastic tone.

Tsukune begins to look around and asks, "Why are we suddenly going on a fruit gathering expedition in a place like this?"

"Well the forests around the school are filled with mountain strawberries, spring grapes and carnivorous plants that have been preying on birds and smaller animals. These are all gifts from nature that we should be taking advantage of!", she replies with even more enthusiasm.

Tsukune begins to sweat after hearing that last part and asks, "What do you mean by 'carnivorous plants,' Miss Nekonome?", but he never gets an answer.

She ignores him and continues on with her explanation, saying, "And this is the current center piece, a monster durian!", as she shows a spiky looking fruit with multiple mouths on it that seem to have their tongues sticking out. She then splits it in half with a cleaver before saying, "Since there are very few of these and harvesting them is so troublesome, they are a very rare fruit. The sweet sent and red, dense flesh are so delicious that it can make your stomach sore! If you find one, if any, of these you are very lucky."

Tsukune takes one look at the durian and says to Moka, "I can't eat that, right? That's a monstrous fruit. Right Moka?"

But he is answered with all four of the girls drooling over the durian and Moka saying, "It looks so yummy!"

I suddenly remember that I read something about durians in that book Cerbero gave me, but as soon as I pull it out, Nekonome say, "Now now, you should be harvesting not reading Mister Oni. Now go get in a group and go harvest some fruit. You can have your book back when class is over.", and holds her hand out, waiting for me to hand over my book. I do as she asks, even though every instinct I have is telling me not to, and hand her my book, but I do wonder why exactly she is taking it, this all seems off somehow.

Suddenly Moka and Kurumu look to one another with determined filled eyes and Kurumu says, "Well then Moka, the rules for our showdown are set, aren't they?"

"Whoever finds that durian first is the winner, right?", Moka replies as a grin comes across her face.

"And the winner gets to eat the durian with Tsukune while having a romantic conversation all alone with him.", Kurumu adds as they head towards the forest.

"Count me in, too.", Mizore says as she joins in on the showdown.

"But guys, I don't want to eat that thing! Guys!", Tsukune shouts as they head off to start their contest.

I follow behind them and suggest, "If I end up winning this thing none of you get to have a moment with Tsukune and he doesn't have to eat the durian, how's that?"

"Fine, that just means a little more competition.", Kurumu replies with confidence as she grins at me.

Yukari lets off a chuckle before saying, "You do realize he has actual tracking and survival training, right? I don't think even the other Moka could win at this point."

I pat Tsukune on the head and tell him, "I got your back Tsukune, besides, that thing would probably fuck up your organs if you tried to eat it."

"Off you go!", Nekonome shouts with maximum enthusiasm as all the students head into the forest.

* * *

We walk for a few minutes and unsurprisingly we see no durians. Everyone else seem to be focused heavily on finding that durian, but I'm still trying to figure out why Nekonome took my book. Then I get a whiff of what I think might be the durian, though nobody else seems to be using anything more than their eyes to hunt. I can't seem to pinpoint the exact direction it is coming from, but it is fairly close.

Suddenly, Tsukune stops and says, "Hey, for now why don't we work together? If we combine our strength we can accomplish anything. We need to prioritize our safety above all else, right?"

Kurumu shoots down that idea instantly as she says, "No good! It's not a contest if we work together."

"Then abandon the contest!", Tsukune suggest with a frustrated look on his face. He then points towards some grapes and says, "Let's go pick some of these grapes. Those look like something I can actually eat."

Kurumu shoots that idea down too by saying, "Noooo. I want to eat the durlan with you, Tsukune."

Tsukune is further frustrated and confused by this and asks, "But why?! Why are you so interested over that vile fruit?" As he says this, I can smell the durlan's scent get even stronger, almost as if it were a few feet away. Tsukune continues on by saying, "Besides, we haven't found any yet. How are we going to find such a rare fruit in such a giant forest? This is nearly impossi-" And before he can finish I find the durian sitting on the ground nearby.

I pick it up and say, "You're right Tsukune, these things are just impossible to find in this forest. We should just give up now." The fruit is surprisingly slippery and falls out of my hands before running away."That thing can move on its own?", I ask myself, baffled by the somehow mobile fruit.

"I guess so.", Mizore quickly replies as we chase after it.

Moka catches up to it first and as she grabs it she shouts, "I got it! I got the durian!"

Kurumu is furious with this and shouts, "God damn it!"

Moka gloats a bit, holding the durian up for Kurumu to see as she says, "I guess that makes me the winner of the contest, right?" Then, almost as if it was tempted by fate, the durian's tentacles begin to extend and go under Moka's clothes. "What the? Its tentacle are going under my... No! Stop!", she shouts as the durian's tentacles touch her everywhere.

Before it's able to go up Moka's skirt, Tsukune knocks it away with a punch to one of its multiple faces. Moka falls to the ground unconscious as the durian bounces away. Yukari shoots into a panic and runs over to the now unconscious Moka, shouting, "MOKA!"

"It strangled her! I'll catch it though. Don't worry.", Kurumu says as she tries to run after the durian.

Mizore forms her ice claws and says, "Move aside, Kurumu. It's too dangerous." She then shouted, "Secret Anti-Inner Moka technique: Chaotic Hail Barrage!", before launching a volley of ice shards at Kurumu and the durian.

"That was a bit dangerous, wouldn't you say?", I sarcastically note as I look around for the durian so I can just crush it and be done with it.

Mizore finds the durian before me and says, "There you are. Finally caught you." She then picks it up with her ice claws and starts to toss it up in the air and catch it before saying, "With this, it'll be my 'Dessert time' with Tsukune."

Surprisingly, Kurumu gets back to her feet with a few ice shards stuck in her back and hits Mizore over the head with her fists while saying, "You hit me too, idiot!" This causes Mizore to drop not only the lollipop from her mouth, but also the durian which then runs away yet again.

With both Mizore and Moka knocked out cold, Kurumu and Tsukune chase after the durian while Yukari and I look after Mizore and Moka. I sit down next to Mizore and say, "So that was one of your Secret Anti-Inner Moka techniques huh? It was flashy, but I don't know if some ice shards would do anything to that Moka." I poke her shoulder to see if she'll wake up, but nothing happens. "Any luck over there Yukari?", I ask the witch as I continue trying to wake Mizore up.

"Nope. She seems to be out cold.", Yukari says with a shake of her head as she pokes at Moka's face.

"I wonder if this will work.", I ask myself as I stand up and walk in between Moka and Mizore. I clear my throat before shouting, "Wow Tsukune, didn't think you'd propose to Yukari so soon! Look at that ring!"

Suddenly they both awoke from their slumber. Mizore looks around and asks, "Where is she? I'll kill her!"

"It was a tactic to wake you two up. And surprisingly it worked.", I reply as I pull a cigarette from my pocket.

"Oh thank God. I thought Tsukune was some sort of lolicon for a second there.", Moka says as she lets out a sigh of relief.

"So he went with Kurumu to go get the durian?", Mizore asks as she puts her claws away.

"I think so. I wonder what will happen if Tsukune gets the durian first. Would he have a romantic moment with himself then?", I ask as I ponder what would happen.

"The durian! We have to go after it!", Moka exclaims as she jumps up to her feet.

"That thing just kicked your ass and you still want to go after it?", I ask surprised that she is willing to go further with this.

"I can't let Kurumu beat me!", Moka growls as she begins frantically looking around for the dangerous fruit.

"They went that way, but at this rate they probably already caught up with the durian.", I explain as I point in the direction Tsukune and Kurumu went.

"Then let's hurry. We don't want anything to happen to Tsukune while we're gone.", Mizore says as she picks herself up.

I sigh before lighting my cigarette and asking Yukari, "Hey Yukari, you know something about this durian, right? Nekonome didn't want me taking my monster encyclopedia in here for some reason and I think that's it."

She nods and says, "I wasn't sure at first, but after all that I'm certain that the durian is the carnivorous plant that she was referring to earlier."

"So the fruit is bait then. That's pretty smart for a plant.", Mizore notes while dusting the dirt off of her skirt.

"Then we better hurry. Those two idiots will get themselves killed if we don't get that durian first.", I say as we start head in the direction they ran off in a moment ago.

* * *

We finally catch up to Kurumu and Tsukune. Kurumu is holding the durian bait in her hands while looking at Tsukune and I feel a slight vibration in the ground. I rush towards Kurumu and launch her towards Tsukune while catching the bait. "What the hell Reiji!? Give it back!", Kurumu shouts as she picks herself up.

Suddenly the real durian bursts from the ground and surrounds me with its giant jaws. "I knew this was going to happen!", I shout as its mouth closes.

"Reiji!", I hear Tsukune's somewhat muffled shouting from outside this damn plant.

"Damn thing thinks it can just eat me? You guessed wrong you little shit!", I growl as I try to punch my way out, but before I can land a solid blow, its stomach starts to fill with acid. "Like some acid is going to do anything to me!", I exclaim as I transform into my S class form. With a single punch I burst through to the outside and land in front of Moka and the others, who are now covered in the durian's flesh. "Little fuck thinking I'd just let it eat me.! I'm going to burn every single piece of it to fucking ashes!", I grumble to myself in a slight rage as I turn back to the durian.

"Are you alright Reiji?", a frantic Tsukune asks me as he checks me for any injuries.

I snap at him though and shout, "I just got eaten by a fucking plant, Tsukune, and I had to punch my way out of its stomach to save you guys! Other than that I'm pretty fucking peachy!"

I raise one hand to the durian prepared to use my enhanced pyrokinesis, but Mizore says, "What about the fruit?"

I look over to her and she gives me the most puppy dog face I've ever seen her make the entire time I've known her. "Really?", I ask as I put my arm down.

I look over to Moka, Kurumu and Yukari to see that they are giving me the same look. I let out a loud groan and growl back to them, "Fine, I'll kill it the old fashioned way, but I'm not doing all the work myself."

Tsukune pulls off Moka's rosary while everyone else gets ready for battle. Together, we all attack at once causing the durian to fall to pieces and launch its bait everywhere. Yukari laughs and say, "Look at all the durian fruit!", while making snow angels with the durians on the ground.

"There must be enough for everyone in the class to have some. We should bring as much of it as we can back to Nekonome.", Kurumu suggests as we all just stand there in complete shock at how much fruit the durian exploded into.

Moka lets out a slight growl before grumbling, "I don't want any.", and putting the rosary back on.

As Moka turns back into her normal form, Mizore and Kurumu begin gathering the durian to take back to the others. Once everyone has gathered a fair amount of durian fruit we head back to Nekonome who is surprised by the amount of fruit we brought back. "Wow, how did you guys get so much of this rare fruit?", she asks innocently.

"You know exactly how we got it. I almost got eaten by a plant.", I growl at the teacher as we put durian on the table.

"Well, at least you got something out of it.", she suggests with a snicker.

I hold my hand out and say, "Now give it back."

"Oh that's right, your book. That would've ruined the whole exercise if you had that.", she explains as she hands back my book.

"So you knew that the durian would try to eat students?", Moka asks the teacher with a raised eyebrow.

Nekonome gives her a quick nod before happily answering, "Yep, this was all a survival skills exercise. These are some of the skills you'll need in the real world when your back is against the wall and you have to fight your way out."

"Never. Again.", I growl at her, causing her to shiver a bit, before lighting a cigarette and sitting by the cliff.

As the other students get back they are impressed by the amount of durian fruit we managed to bring back. The rest of the group enjoys their durian, except for Tsukune (But he's still part human so that's to be expected), while I stand off to the side smoking a cigarette while reading my encyclopedia.

I read the durian page and see that the fruit is actually not meant for humans and can cause food poisoning. I hear Tsukune shout, "This thing reeks of blood!", and I walk over to see if he'd actually be dumb enough to eat it.

Kurumu stops eating and looks around before saying, "You know, this is really something. Even though I planned to eat this alone with Tsukune it's just as delicious with everyone else. Really good." Kurumu then walks over to Tsukune with his piece of durian still on the table. She picks up his piece and tries to hand feed it to him while saying, "Here Tsukune, eat up!"

Before I can tell them that it might be a bad idea for him to eat this fruit he takes a bite and begins to vomit all over the place. "W-what's wrong with Tsukune!?", Kurumu shouts in confusion.

"You idiot, he can't eat durian! He's still part human!", I aggressively whisper so nobody other than our group will hear.

Tsukune ends up being taken off on a stretcher to the nurse's office for food poisoning. I fucking hate durian.


	3. The Little Sister

It's early the next day and I'm on the roof enjoying my morning smoke break. It's nice and quiet before I see a giant porcupine fly through the air. "Didn't know porcupines could fly. Good to know.", I say to myself before heading back inside the main building.

As I make my way through the hallway I think about what Cerbero said about being involved more with school events and ponder what sort of events he might have meant. When I turn the corner, I hear Nekonome shout, "There you are ! I've been looking all over for you!", as she rushes toward me.

I stop and ask, "What did you need me for? Need some stuff moved or something?"

She nods her head and says, "Some chairs for the Entrance Ceremony today to be exact. We have a lot of new students so we have a lot of chairs to set up. Could you be a doll and help a poor girl out meow?"

With a heavy sigh, I groan to her, "Fine, how many chairs are we talking about?"

The teacher looks to me with a smile and says, "Just follow me please."

I follow her to the auditorium to see that they have nine other people setting things up for the ceremony. "We have a lot of people here already, but none of them want to setup the chairs. Could you get started on that pretty please?", Nekonome asks before pointing to the hundreds of folded up chairs in the corner.

"You want me to set all of those chairs up...by myself?", I ask the teacher with a sigh. Unsurprisingly, she nods her head with a smug look on her face. "Fine, I'll do it.", I growl as I make my way towards the chairs.

"Oh goody, the ceremony will be starting soon so please do hurry. We have a little under an hour before this all starts.", she adds before rushing off to help the other students working on the lighting.

"WHAT!? This all starts soon!?", I shout as it all sinks in. I rush over to the chairs and grab fifteen at a time before setting them all up in rows, leaving enough room for people to get through. After what felt like just about five minutes, I finally setup all the chairs.

"Wow, you sure did that quickly. Some of these people have been here all morning and you've done more work than them in just five minutes.", Nekonome says as she eats a fish shaped biscuit.

"Anything else that you procrastinated, Nekonome?", I ask sarcastically as I cross my arms and glare at her.

The cat puts her hand on her chin and says, "Well, there are a few things, but most of them aren't school related so you shouldn't worry about them."

I look around and see that Moka's also helping with this thing. "Moka's here too?", I ask the teach, to which she nods.

"Yep, she's the most popular student in your class, so it just looks better to have her here. Isn't she just wonderful?", she replies after finishing her biscuit.

"Well, I'm going to bail if that's okay. There isn't anything you guys need me here for so I'll just go check up on Tsukune and see..", I begin while walking towards the doors before she grabs onto my arm and stops me.

"We might need you for other heavy lifting Mister Oni. I would rather not have to go hunting for you again so stay here until the ceremony is over, okay?", she says before giving me a surprisingly intimidating glare that I haven't seen from her before.

I shrug this attempt off and walk over to Moka. "So what are you working on over here?", I ask Moka causing her to jump a little.

The pink haired girl turns to me and gives me a confused look before saying, "Reiji, what are you doing here? You aren't the type of guy to volunteer their time to help others."

"Nekonome roped me into this mess. I can't leave either so I guess I'm stuck here until it's all over with.", I reply as I sit down in one of the chairs I setup.

"Well, at least we have a heavy lifter now. I think I could lift more than some of these guys.", she says as we watch two students fail to move the wrestling mat.

I laugh and say, "This is the help you get? Shouldn't those guys be on electronics?"

Moka just shrugs and asks, "Could you possibly go help them out. That mat needs to be out of here ASAP."

I give her a quick nod before heading over to deal with the mat. One of the students says, "Hey buddy, we got this. We'll have this thing out of here in no ti-", but before he can finish, I pick up the whole mat and begin to carry it over to the storage room.

"W-what!? How can he just lift that whole thing like it's nothing?", the other student asks.

"Because I'm not weak like you. Now go make yourselves useful or something.", I growl at them as I throw the mat into the storage room.

They run off and I return to Moka to see if there are any other things that need lifting. "Anything else that needs to be moved?", I ask Moka as I look around the room.

"Nope, we should be set now. The electronics people say we're all set on that department and you setup all the chairs and moved that mat so we should be golden.", the vampire replies as she goes down her checklist.

"So now I just have to sit here and wait for this thing to be over, then I can leave, right?", I ask her, and she replies with a quick nod.

I let out a sigh before going backstage to find a nice place to nap. I find a nice corner where the speakers are harder to hear and there isn't too much light, but Nekonome manages to hunt me down and when she finds me, she says, "Now now Mister Oni, you can sleep later, we have to watch over the ceremony and make sure nothing goes wrong."

I only groan in frustration as the teacher drags me to the side of the stage where we're hidden from the crowd but we can see most of the students.

As we watch the students fill the seats out in the crowd, I sit on the floor next to Nekonome, who decides to stand instead. I peek out through the curtains to see what kind of potential these freshman have, but I don't see that many students that stand out, at least not in a good way. While I'm skimming through the monsters, searching for any signs of strong monster energy, I see a girl that seems to stand out. She's sitting near the middle of the crowd with redish brown hair in pigtails, she seems to have a bit of potential based on how she carries herself and her body language, not to mention her monster energy in perfectly sealed, though I can still sense a bit radiating from her.

The Headmaster walks over to me and says, "Ah, Mister Oni, what a pleasure to see you helping your fellow classmates."

"It wasn't exactly my choice, but I did my best to help.", I reply as I continue to scan the crowd. "There doesn't seem to be too many strong monsters out there. You'd think there would at least be a few good ones.", I mutter under my breath, causing the Headmaster to look to me with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I noticed that too. Perhaps there just aren't that many strong monsters anymore or perhaps they just don't find human coexistence appealing.", the Headmaster says as he peeks out the curtains too. "Look at that girl though, she seems a bit strong.", he suggest, referring to the red haired girl from earlier.

"Yeah, I saw her already. She might be good, but still that's only one.", I reply while desperately scanning through the crowd.

"What exactly are you looking for ?", Nekonome asks, confused by our odd behavior.

I stop my search and reply with, "I'm looking for new members for the Newspaper Club. We might want to get some new blood in so the club doesn't die."

Suddenly a voice from the stage says, "And to welcome you here to your new school, here is your Headmaster."

"Well, I guess that's for me. Be safe Mister Oni.", the Headmaster says to me before making his way on stage to greet the freshmen.

"Welcome to Yokai Acadamy! I hope you all have a wonderful semester here and learn to live in harmony with humans by the end of your stay here.", he says to the crowd causing them to cheer for some odd reason.

"Well, that's that. You can go now Mister Oni.", Nekonome says as she points to a nearby exit hidden backstage.

"See you later Nekonome.", I reply as I head towards the door.

Before I can leave she says, "Mister Oni, I'll be sure to give you a reward later. I'm certain you'll just love it."

I don't even want to know what she might be referring to, whether it's a fish or something fishy I don't want any part of it.

* * *

I quickly make my way to room 2-1 where Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore are all waiting. "Where have you been and where are Tsukune and Moka? Were they not with you?", Kurumu asks as soon as I enter the room.

"I was roped into helping with the Entrance Ceremony. Moka was there helping out too, but I didn't see Tsukune so he must be off doing his own thing somewhere.", I reply as I throw myself into my seat and put my head down.

"That explains why you look sort of tired. What did they have you do?", Yukari asks as she inspects my condition.

"I had to setup the chairs. All of them! Without any help from anyone!", I growl under my breath, trying to enjoy the quiet.

"That sounds like a pain. Good thing I didn't have to do any of that work. I would've melted just standing under those strong lights in there.", Mizore says from behind her desk.

Suddenly the door to the classroom swings open and I hear someone ask, "Is this Moka Akashia's next class?"

I lift my head up from my desk and ask, "Who wants to know?" As I turn I see the girl from this morning with a little bat looking thing on her shoulder. "Hey, didn't I see you at the entrance ceremony?", I ask the girl as I point at her.

"Yep, I'm a freshman now.", the girl replies with a confident look on her face as she puts her hands on her hips.

"Why are you looking for Moka?", Yukari asks her as she squints at the equally flat girl.

"I just wanted to see this Moka for myself. I heard she was really interesting.", the girl replied with a sly grin. I don't like the way she looked there and I decide to keep a close eye on her.

Before we can ask her any more questions, Moka busts through the door saying, "Her target is my life!"

As soon as their eyes meet, the girl says, "Found you."

With a concerned look on her face Moka says, "Kokoa", which I am guessing is the girl's name and that they know each other.

The girl begins to look at Tsukune then says, "Hey, it's that tasty guy from this morning! How unexpected to bump into you here! Seems there's some sort of connect-", but before she can finish Moka seems to block her path to Tsukune.

Moka, now blocking Kokoa's path to Tsukune with arms spread out, growls, "Tsukune is my friend. Hands off."

This is getting interesting. Is this some sort of rival she had in her old school? The red haired girl snaps back with, "Don't get your panties in a bunch", and grabs a desk from the back of the room and holds it like some sort of weapon. "It's alright. You opponent is ready.", the girl continues as she waves the desk around. Then she swings the desk down at Moka and Tsukune shouting, "Now die Moka!"

I'm still tired from this morning so I can't react immediately to this and can only shout, "What the fuck is going on!?"

"Is this some sort of brawl!?", Kurumu asks as we all look on in shock.

The rampaging redhead continues to swing the desk around wildly while shouting, "Now c'mere! This is why I followed you here!"

Moka manages to somehow trip on what I can only imagine to be nothing, leaving her helpless against this desk wielding maniac.

I quickly throw a cigarette in my mouth and light it to give myself a bit of a pick-me-up. As she lifts the heavy desk up in the air, the redhead shouts, "Now fight me for real!"

Tsukune, however, steps in the way to block the attack.

Lucky for him that cigarette gave me just enough energy to get over here in time to block the hit with my hand. "You're really loud, you know that, right?", I say as I glare at the girl.

"You stay out of this!", the little girl huffs as she pulls the desk away from my hand. Sadly, she makes the mistake of swinging at me.

I slap the desk out of her hands before kicking her through the middle of the room causing her to go flying through multiple desks on her way across the room.

"Reiji stop! You can't fight her!", Moka begs as she tries to stop me.

"Why not? I fight guys and girls alike. Gender equality and what not.", I reply in a smug tone as I blow smoke in the girl's direction.

"You're pretty tough. That hurt a little.", the girl chuckles as she stands up from the pile of desks she was buried in.

"She isn't just some girl. She's my little sister! Don't hurt her!", Moka exclaims as gets up off the floor.

I don't really see how that's supposed to make me stop, but whatever. I crack my knuckles and say, "And I give a shit because?"

"You aren't who I'm after. I'll catch you another time, Big Sis.", the girl says before walking out through the front door in the classroom.

* * *

Later, the whole group meets up near the stairs and Kurumu says, "You better start explaining what's going on Moka."

"That girl's name is Kokoa Shuzen, and she's my younger sister. There are four of us, but Kokoa and I are the youngest. We all lived under the same roof even though Kokoa and I had different mothers. Back then we sparred everyday, but my power wasn't sealed away so I always beat her. I ended up having to move away with my mother in the human world and she has been following me ever since. She even followed me into the human world looking for a fight even though my power was sealed by the rosary.", Moka explains, leaning against the nearby railing for support as she recalls her violent childhood with her younger sister.

"So she's doing all this just to win your sibling rivalry? And she went as far as enrolling in the same school just for that?", Kurumu asks with a somewhat horrified expression on her face.

"Haven't you made it clear that you can't fight her with your power sealed by the rosary?", Tsukune adds as he looks to Moka for an answer.

"I've told her that so many times, but she never listens. She thinks that if she just swoops down on me hard enough I'll suddenly awaken and fight back.", Moka groans in frustration.

"How annoying, want me to make an ice cube out of her?", Mizore asks as she forms her ice claws.

"You can't! She's still my little sister!", Moka begs, still trying to defend her little sister.

I just sigh at her attempts to protect Kokoa before saying, "If she's going to be a problem then we'll just have to kick her ass just like we've done to every other problem we've come across."

"I wonder if winning against Moka is really all she wants.", Tsukune says as if he knows something we don't. We all look at him with confused looks and he says, "Well, she saved me from the Headmaster's Porcupine this morning."

"So that's why that thing was flying through the air like that.", I reply as I suddenly realize that Porcupines can't really fly.

"I think she's a kind person deep down. So I wonder if chasing after Moka in itself isn't her real motive.", the boy replies with a smile on his face.

Moka looks over the nearby banister and says, "Thanks, but it's alright. It's always been just a sibling rivalry. But I've got to something about her this time."

"What can you do? With your power sealed she'd definitely kick your ass. There isn't any way you can talk her down either.", I reply while leaning back with my back against the railing.

"Then I'll just lose. She'll finally have what she wants and she'll leave us all alone.", Moka replies as she runs off.

"Where does she think she's going?", Kurumu asks as we watch the vampire take off.

"I think I know where she's going to end up. Follow me.", I say before making my way to the graveyard.

* * *

We all wait patiently at the graveyard for Kokoa to show up while Moka simply stands out in the open all by herself. "Should we do something?", Yukari nervously asks as she glances up to me for an answer.

"Nope, she chose this and now she has to go through with it.", I answer the little witch as I light myself a cigarette.

"But we can't just let her get killed.", Yukari replies in a concerned tone.

"We won't. If it get's that serious and Inner Moka hasn't awoken then I'll step in and fight, but until then it's all on her shoulders.", I say as Kokoa appears, walking towards Moka with a gleeful grin.

"It's unreal, my big sis called me out here. So you finally have the guts to fight me?", Kokoa says as she looks to her older sister with a wild look in her eyes.

Moka continues to look down at the ground and says, "I guess I don't have a choice. If I ignore you any longer everyone will just get sucked into another brawl like last time." She suddenly looks up at her little sister and shouts, "So here I am! Let's end this here and now Kokoa!"

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say those words!", Kokoa gleefully exclaims as she lifts her hand to the air and her pet bat begins to change shape.

"What's going on?", Kurumu asks as she stares at the bat.

The bat then transforms into a giant warhammer with spikes all over it. "This time you're for real big sis!", Kokoa shouts as she grabs onto her new weapon. The small vampire swings the hammer down at her screaming, "Morning Star!" With that one swing she shatters the ground barely missing Moka. "This is my demon bat Ko's weapon transformation ability! How do you like it!? With this I'll crush your defenses like they were nothing! If you don't want to die you better awaken big sis!", Kokoa shouts as she continues with her attack.

Moka, trying to arm herself, grabs one of the decorations from the nearby tombstones that got smashed, it looks similar to a cross though if you turned it upside down it could be used similar to a sword. Moka however isn't smart enough to turn it around and tries her best to use it to block Kokoa's attacks.

"What's that? You plan to fight me with such a shoddy weapon?", Kokoa asks as she swings at Moka. With one swing Kokoa disarms Moka, launching the cross straight towards me. The thing knocks the cigarette right out of my mouth as it hit me in the face, which causes everyone around me to look at me in horror.

"Reiji!", Yukari shouts as the cross hits the ground and I spit out a bit of blood.

"That little shit I'll..", I begin to say before I realize that Kokoa has the head of her hammer at Moka's head.

"I guess I lost Kokoa. I gave it everything I had.", Moka says with a slight smile on her face.

"Why?", Kokoa asks as she moves the hammer away from Moka's head. We all look at her confused before she shouts, "Why won't you fight me for real big sis!?", then she starts to cry. "Do you even realize how long I've waited for this fight? Our house became so quiet and there were no opponents left for me. Ever since the day you left, have you ever even though about my feelings?!", the redhead barely manages to say through her tears.

Tsukune starts to walk towards her and says, "So it's true, you were lonely because Moka went away." Moka looks to us and smiles before pulling herself off the ground. "You just wanted to feel cared about, am I right? Even hunting down Moka was because you wanted to spend time with her, wasn't it?", Tsukune continues causing Kokoa to look down as if she's lost in thought. "But you don't have to resort to these kind of actions anymore. Now that both of you are at the same school you can see each other as much as you want.", Tsukune finishes as he looks to the small, crying girl with a kind smile.

Moka walks over to Kokoa and says, "Kokoa, is that how it is? I'm sorry, I didn't know when I was giving you a hard time back there." Moka extends her hand out to Kokoa and says, "This is a long awaited family reunion, right? Let's be best friends, okay?"

Kokoa continues to cry a bit more before tightening her grip on her weapon, which causes me to grab a hold of that cross from earlier just in case. Kokoa then replies in a shaky voice, "wrong..." Swinging her hammer around wildly, Kokoa continues her rampage as she shouts, "You're wrong! You still don't get it!"

"I get it then!", I shout as I rush in with the cross in hand. I swing down at her, forcing the young vampire to take the defensive as she holds her hammer up to block my attack. "You just want someone to kick your ass then! Is that it!?", I shout as I continue to strike down at her, but even though she blocks the attacks, the shockwaves from the impacts are strong enough to push her back each time. "Come on Kokoa, show us some of that vampire strength! Are you just this weak?! If that's the case then you might as well give up on trying to beat your sister and head back home!", I shout as I charge at her again.

"Leave me alone!", the helpless girl exclaims as she swings her hammer at me, but I manage to catch it in the middle of the cross.

"Is this the best you can do?", I ask the girl in a disappointed tone as I swing the cross once more, launching the hammer into the air.

She's left dazed by this and I kick her into a nearby tree. With one flick of my wrist, I send the cross flying straight at her neck. Luckily for her I threw it with just enough force to pin her to the tree while not decapitating her. As the hammer comes down I catch it and begin to twirl it around in one hand while walking up to Kokoa.

"Reiji, stop!", Moka pleads, but I want some answers so I keep walking towards her. Moka looks over to Mizore and Kurumu and asks, "Are you not going to stop him?"

"She did hit him in the face with that cross...", Kurumu says as she sits on a nearby tombstone.

"He won't go that far. He wouldn't kill a little girl, right?", Yukari asks as she looks to the others with a slight worried expression on her face.

I swing the hammer at the tree with as much power as my human form will allow, launching the top half of the tree flying across the forest.

With her eyes widened in complete fear, Kokoa is more or less paralyzed in fear. "What is it kid, almost piss yourself? Now next time you hit me, I'm coming at you for real and you better be damn sure you can take a hit like that, got it?", I growl down at the shaking girl as I point the hammer at her.

Sheepishly, she nods her head in response and I pull the cross away from her neck freeing her while throwing her hammer onto the ground.

The prideful vampire get's up and asks, "You think I'm just going to let you get away with that?", before launching the hammer right at me with as much force as she could muster.

I dodge under the weapon with ease, but I suddenly see that it's now heading for Tsukune and Moka.

Before I can do anything else, there's a sudden flash of pink light and we hear someone say, "That was quite the throw, little sister." Moka then throws the hammer back at Kokoa to reveal it's actually Inner Moka, who would've thought? Moka bolts towards the stunned Kokoa and kicks her through a row of trees before she comes to a stop.

Moka looks to Tsukune with a slightly kinder glare before fixing her hair and saying, "You saved me Tsukune. If you were even a second off it would've been all over." Tsukune tries to hand her the rosary, but she puts her hand up and says, "It isn't over yet. She's still a vampire and a kick like that won't be enough to put her down."

Suddenly a giant pillar of monster energy bursts out from the pile of trees where Kokoa was laying and she now seems to be stronger than when I fought her.

"You should have this under control. She's your sister after all.", I say as I walk back over to the others.

Kokoa lets out a terrifying scream that shakes the air around her as she powers up even more.

"Moka's kick wasn't enough? Never mind that, her monster energy is off the charts! It's almost as strong as Moka's!", Kurumu exclaims in complete disbelief.

Moka readies herself for a fight and says, "Come Kokoa, it's been a while since we've last sparred. I'll fight you until you're satisfied."

Suddenly Kokoa stops powering up and says, "Big Sister!"

We all just stand there for a minute, confused by what she meant by 'Big Sister', and she suddenly runs up to Moka before hugging her older sister.

"What is this nonsense!?", Tsukune shouts in confusion as the younger vampire cuddles up with her older sister.

"What are you planning Kokoa? You said you hated me.", Moka asks cautiously as she tries to pry the little sister off.

"I don't hate you, I hate that other dumb Moka. She's nothing compared to you Big Sis!", Kokoa proclaims as she hugs the Inner Moka even more.

After a while of just them hugging Yukari says, "Umm, so Kokoa likes the stronger Moka then? And her constant attacks were to awaken that side of her?"

"In other words it's an 'Inner Moka exclusive' sister complex.", Kurumu adds with a slightly disappointed sigh.

"My my, they're pretty troublesome siblings, aren't they.", Mizore notes as she rubs the back of her head.

"I still say she needs her ass beat.", I growl as I crush the destroyed cigarette from earlier.

"So, when Moka changes back will all this start all over again?", Yukari asks as she looks to Tsukune for an answer.

We all think about it for a moment and later that day, sure enough, it does go back to Kokoa trying to awaken Moka with violence.


	4. The Shadow Thieves

A few days later I'm walking around the school when I see Kokoa just standing in the middle of the path. I sneak up behind her to see what she's looking at and I see Moka sucking Tsukune's blood.

As we stand there stalking them Tsukune shouts, "Owwww, you're drinking too much for today, Moka!"

Moka simply replies with, "Your blood is so good though." Tsukune tries to get away, but Moka just chases after him.

When I look back over at Kokoa she seems to be pondering something, probably plotting something.

Suddenly Kurumu shouts, "Hey Moka!" Without any other warning she slaps Moka into the air and the succubus shouts, "You've been drinking Tsukune's blood again, haven't you! How many times do I have to tell you? He isn't your personal meal!"

Kokoa's face when Moka hit the ground was priceless. The little redhead was so shocked that a lower class monster was able to do such a thing to her older sister. As Moka starts to get back up she seems to be expecting her to destroy Kurumu, but as they start to slap fight one another, the little vampire's face switches right back to disappointment.

Moka and Kurumu suddenly get hit with ice kunai and fall to the ground. Unsurprisingly, it was Mizore and as she walks over to them, she tells to Tsukune, "They never change, Tsukune. These two idiots are brain dead."

Kurumu jumps up and stabs Mizore in the head with one of the frozen kunai and growls, "How about you join us, then..."

Moka also makes it to her feet and while cracking her knuckles as she asks, "Who are you calling an idiot?"

Kokoa seems to get her hopes up once more, but they are quickly destroyed when they start to slap fight again.

The furious redhead shouts out, "Not that again! Fight to the death already!"

I laugh at her and tell the little vampire, "You expect those three to be serious about something? You must be an idiot then."

Kokoa turns to see that I've been standing here the entire time and as her eyes widen, she panics and shouts, "H-how long have you been standing there?"

"A good while. Why, you didn't sense me with your 'superior vampire blood?'", I reply mockingly as i give her a sly grin.

The others finally notice us and Moka asks, "Kokoa? Reiji? What are you two doing together?", causing Kokoa to panic even further.

Seeing her cover's been blown, Kokoa runs off shouting, "I'm not with that creep! You're a dope, Big Sis!"

As Kokoa runs off Tsukune asks Moka, "What? You haven't made up with Kokoa yet? Shouldn't you be getting along now that you're finally together again?"

I sigh and reply with, "Tsukune, you're the real dope here."

Tsukune looks at me as if he doesn't know what that means and that just further confirms that he's an idiot. Moka then says, "We should be, but...", but before she can finish Kurumu says, "Leave 'em alone Tsukune. Butting into their sibling rivalry won't help anyone." As Kurumu says this, the afternoon bell rings and we all then head to the new Newspaper Club room.

* * *

I'm surprised at first that they gave us our own room, but once I get inside and see that it's basically the size of a storage room I understand why they let us have it, at least it has a window. Nekonome seems more than pleased with it though as she sees us in the doorway and gleefully exclaims, "Hey everyone, check it out! The school finally recognized our club last year and gave us our own room!"

"Maybe it had something to do with us destroying the Security Committee and exposing all of its corruption.", I suggest with a slight chuckle as we walk into the room.

"How we got it doesn't matter. Let's just do our very best from our new headquarters!", Nekonome says before sitting in a desk off to the side and passing out. She must've used up too much energy on that 'motivational speech' she just gave.

Once Nekonome passes out Tsukune and the others take their seats at the long table at the center of the room and begin to fall asleep as well. What is this, nap time?

With everyone asleep, I'm left on my own for only a second before I hear someone trying to sneak around outside our door and grumble, "Company already?"

I go to open the door, but before I can touch the handle, we all hear Kokoa's loud voice as she shouts, "Here I come!" The young vampire slides the door open and jumps past me, ready to fight, but stops in complete bafflement as she sees everyone except for me is half asleep.

Tsukune completely ignores her and says, "Now that we have a club room we can take it easy."

Kokoa is furious with everyone ignoring her and shouts, "Do something already!"

Kurumu sighs and says, "Not you again, Kokoa. I don't know what you're doing in here, but don't cause any trouble or we'll kick you out."

Kokoa gets in the succubus' face and asks, "Kick me out eh? Says who?"

Kurumu gets even closer to her and growls back, "Says me, that's who."

"It's simple Kokoa, you cause any trouble then we just throw you out. If we have to we'll use the window.", I say as I walk over to the window and open it to let some air in. As I do that, I hear sirens going off and ask, "What the fuck's going on over there?" Everyone suddenly looks over to me in confusion and rushes over to me, surrounding the windows to see the flashing lights of a police car and the yellow police tape near the side of the school.

Suddenly Yukari bursts into the room shouting, "Emergency! There's been a terrible incident!"

"Yukari? Are you talking about those lights outside?", Tsukune asks as we all turn to her.

The witch nods her head and says, "It was a phantom assailant. The culprit is on the run and they can't identify him." Yukari follows this up by pulling a map out of her hat and putting it up on the blackboard with some magnets. Pointing to the four Xs on the map, Yukari says, "It looks like he randomly attacks and injures students when they pass by these locations on campus. So far we only know there are twelve people injured and three missing along with all of the crimes being committed being done with a bladed weapon."

"What a horrible thing to happen so early in the new semester.", Moka says with a shocked look on her face.

"Isn't it a bit early in the semester to go crazy and stab other students?", I ask sarcastically, but I'm the only one who seems to get a chuckle out of it.

"Three missing people you say? The criminal is kidnapping students? Is it possible they're being killed somewhere?", Kokoa asks as she looks at the map.

"Possibly. This guy does use a knife so maybe he likes cutting people into tiny pieces and eating them.", I say trying to scare her, but she doesn't seem to be phased.

Kokoa begins to stare intensely at the map and I take a closer look at the map too. If the Xs are all the places where this guy lurks then where does he go after? All of these spots link up to the ruins to the North East, seems like a reasonable place to take victims. Most of the other students and faculty are too chicken shit to go down there. I put my right arm on Kokoa's head like an armrest and ask her, "You see it too, don't you?"

The little vampire shoves my arm off and says, "Of course I see it! But what is this place in the corner of the map?"

"That's the dungeon ruins. It used to be a prison, but it hasn't been used in a long time. People say you can still hear the voices of the wicked monsters who died there so nobody goes there.", I explain, trying to be serious for a moment.

"We can't just let him get away.", Kokoa growls as her eyes seem to focus on the ruins in the corner of the map.

"Um, that's not the Newspaper Club's job though.", Moka says as she stares at the map for a second like Kokoa did. Did she figure it out too?

"What? You're suggesting that the criminal is hiding there and that we should go catch him? Who'd be dumb enough to follow up on such a thing?", Kurumu mocks the little vampire, but Kokoa doesn't seem too hurt by her.

Kokoa gets a smug look on her face and says, "Ohh? You're scared? I get it. If someone as weak-looking as you got caught by the culprit he'd just take you out too.", before giggling to herself. With a confident smile on her face, Kokoa looks over to Moka and suggests, "How about this, Big sis and I will crack the case ourselves while you scaredy cats sit here and wait for us?"

I just sigh and say, "That is the dumbest idea I've heard all semester."

"What did you just say?", Kokoa growls as she turns to me with a glare.

"Oh, I'm sorry, please do go try to fight a knife wielding psychopath we have no data on with your little bat demon and Moka's 'paper bag' strength. Let's see how well that turns out.", I mock her as I wave my hands around dramatically.

"You dare mock us vampires!?", she shouts back at me like it means something.

I laugh and reply with, "I give everyone shit. Doesn't matter if you're the weakest little orc or the strongest vampire on the face of the Earth. I'll still call out your stupidity."

She just growls at this before grabbing Moka's arm and dragging her sister out of the room without saying another word. "That might have been a bit much Reiji.", Yukari notes as she looks to me with a slightly worried look on her face.

"Not my fault she's an ignorant Freshman. Are we gonna make sure those two don't die or are we actually going to just sit here and wait.", I ask as I stand in the doorway.

"I feel like we need more information before we go down there.", Yukari suggests, but I'm not staying here doing nothing.

"Fine. I'll go talk to the Headmaster. He probably knows something he isn't telling us yet.", I reply before heading to the Headmaster's office.

* * *

As I make my way through the halls to his office I think about what the culprit might want these students for. Does he plan on torturing them or is he going to use them as hostages for some sort of ransom demand? The Headmaster will probably clear things up enough for me to figure it out.

I reach the door to his office and go to knock, but stop when I hear a voice call out to me.

"It's open Mister Oni.", I hear the old man say from behind the door.

As I open the door, I ask the cloaked figure, "How'd you know it was me Headmaster?" When I walk inside, I see Ruby is already here, did he call her to deal with this?

"I may be old, but I can still sense monster energy better than most other monsters. Like the thieves that have taken up refuge in the ruins to the North East. They've been kidnapping our students for some reason.", the Headmaster replies while getting up from his chair.

"Did you say 'they?' There are multiple of them?", I ask the old man, a bit worried about Kokoa and Moka.

"Correct, there are five all together. Two are more humanoid than the others, while the other three lack human forms.", the Headmaster continues to explain.

"Would you like me to deal with them Headmaster?", Ruby asks, being the willing servant as usual.

"I think you and Mister Oni here should go do something about those ruffians, but I would like to talk to them though. Do I make myself perfectly clear, Mister Oni?", the old man says as his glowing eyes focus on me.

I let out an irritated sigh and reply with, "Yeah, they get to live, but if they hurt my friends, all bets are off.", as I make my way to the door, swinging it open when I reach it so I can leave.

"It will be done as you asked, Headmaster.", I hear Ruby reply as she chases after me.

As I make my way to the North exit of the building, I hear Ruby running to catch up to me. As soon as she catches up, the taller witch asks me, "So what's the plan Reiji?"

Without looking at her I quickly reply with, "It's simple we hit 'em and we hit 'em hard. If they dodge we just widen the range of our attacks and if they tank our hits we just add more force. Got it?"

"So the plan is just to kick their asses?", Ruby asks, confused by my logic.

"It hasn't failed me yet. Now, are you ready or am I heading out before you?", I ask as I put my hand on the door to the exit.

"I have to make sure that the students are all inside and secured. You go on ahead and I'll catch up when I'm done here.", the girl replies as she walks off.

* * *

I start making my way to the ruins and when I get there I see Kurumu and Mizore heading inside. "Those idiots better not be getting themselves killed.", I say to myself before making my way to the entrance.

As soon as I get inside it's pitch black and I can't see a thing. I grab onto the wall and follow it down into the ruins. As I go I hear a familiar voice, Kokoa, but it sounds like she's been crying. With a quick sniff of the air, I catch the scent of blood, this can't be good. I rush down the stairs to see Kurumu and Mizore standing between a giant Minator and Kokoa, who seems to be a bit beaten up.

I make my way over to Kokoa and tell her, "You guys better not fuck this up."

Kokoa looks up to me and asks, "Why are you here too?" The Minator draws his sword and Kokoa shouts, "Fall back! You'll get killed! You two are too weak to beat him!"

I just gently pat her on the head and tell her, "Watch and learn kiddo.", as they deflect the blade and knock the Minator unconscious with just one hit.

Kokoa is left in shock while I'm just sitting there with a grin on my face.

"Who's weak now? We tried hard not to let anyone see this. It was supposed to be for stopping your big sister some day.", Kurumu says as she dusts off her shirt.

"We underwent secret anti-Inner-Moka combat training. It was pretty fun actually.", Mizore adds as she removes her ice claws.

"Vampires aren't the only strong ones you know?", Kurumu confidently tells the little vampire as she smiles down at Kokoa.

Kokoa manages to sit up and I ask, "You okay kid? You look like you took quite a beating."

She quickly stands up and growls, "I'm fine, it'll take more than that to take down a S class super monster like myself."

"Good, but stay back for now. There should be four more of these guys.", I tell her as I take the lead.

"Four more? So we know how many of them there are?", Mizore asks as she raises an eyebrow at what I just said.

"Yeah, the Headmaster was able to sense their numbers, but he couldn't give me a description of them. Only that two were able to change into human forms while the rest couldn't.", I reply as I pry the sword away from the Minator.

"What are you doing that for?", Kokoa growls as she glares over at me.

"It's better to not take a risk with these guys. Even a strong hit like that might not keep him down for long and I'd rather fight him hand to hand than let him keep his giant ass sword.", I reply as I swing the sword around. "Man, this thing is huge. It's like a great sword. I can use this, for now.", I say as I put the sword on my shoulder with the blade facing up, don't want to cut myself now.

"Do you really need something like that?", Kurumu asks, slightly cautious about the giant weapon on my shoulder.

"No, but I can at least throw it at someone and have it make a good distraction.", I say as I make my way deeper into the tunnel.

"Hey, wait for us!", Kurumu shouts as they run towards me so we don't get separated.


	5. The Faker

We continue to make our way through the ruins when I suddenly feel a small amount of monster energy nearby. I stop and look around for a minute.

"What are we stopping for Reiji?", Kokoa asks me as the girls all stop behind me.

"One of them might be nearby. Keep an eye ou-", I begin to say before I spot something on the wall. I act like I didn't see it so it doesn't run away.

"What? What is it Reiji?", Kurumu asks, surprised by my sudden stutter.

"I just realized I haven't had a cigarette all day! I need one immediately!", I say, trying not to set off any red flags. I pull a cigarette from my pocket and as I go to light it I sear the whole wall with a spray of fire.

This causes the monster to fall off the wall and scream, "My eye! My everything!"

"Yeah yeah, it wasn't lethal so quit your complaining.", I say as I pick it up off the ground.

"W-what is that? When did that get there!?", Kurumu asks surprised

"It was watching us and sending some sort of signal too. Now tell me who you were sending the signal to or I sear your insides.", I say as I form another fire in my other hand.

"I-I won't rat you out boss. I'm not sayin nothing! Not a.. damn... thing...", the ugly fuck says before passing out from shock.

"So, his boss was watching us then? Who's his boss?", Mizore asks as we glare down at the tiny creature.

"Don't know, this gang is just a group of violent thieves. I guess they'd have to have a leader to keep thing organized.", I reply while lighting my cigarette.

* * *

We continue down further into the ruins, but still no sign of the other thieves or Tsukune and Moka. Suddenly we hear a familiar voice call out to us, saying, "Everyone, you came to save me." We look down the hall to see it's Tsukune. The idiot starts walking towards us while saying, "Everything's okay, I already defeated all the enemies."

Tsukune actually beat people in a fight without any help? Is that possible?

Kurumu starts running towards him screaming, "Tsukune! I'm so glad you're alright!"

The boy just laughs before saying, "I'm perfectly fine."

In typical Kurumu fashion, once she gets close enough to Tsukune she grabs his head and shoves it into her chest while screaming, "Tsukune! I was so worried!", and shaking him violently like a ragdoll. She surprisingly let's him come up for air and blood just gushes from his nose, though his blood smells a bit off.

When she sees this, Kurumu lets go of Tsukune and he hits the ground bleeding, though he seems to still be awake. Kurumu helps him to his feet while blood continues to drip from his nose.

I notice that he left a bit of blood on the floor where he fell and decide to inspect it, dipping my finger in the small pool of blood to coat my fingertip in the crimson liquid. Luckily nobody notices this since Ruby and Yukari show up just in time to be a perfect distraction.

Ruby introduced herself to Kokoa then I motioned for Kokoa to come over to where I was at.

"What do you want?", the little vampire asks in her usual annoyed tone.

"Keep your voice down. I need you to do something.", I whisper to her so nobody would be aware of what we were doing.

"What's that?", the girl whispers back to me.

I hold up my finger and show her the blood and ask her, "Can you taste this and see if it's right?" She just gives me this weird look like I'm ridiculous for asking such a thing from a vampire and I just glare back at her. "I have a theory and this test will either prove it or blow it all to hell so just do it.", I whisper in a slightly aggressive tone.

The girl reluctantly licks my finger, which felt pretty weird honestly would not suggest getting your finger licked, and makes the most dissatisfied face I've seen anyone make in my entire life.

"I'm guessing that wasn't pleasant.", I whisper to her mockingly.

"That was terrible. The one good thing about him is all gone.", the little red vampire whispers while trying to clean off her tongue with her hand.

Before I can do anything, I glance over my shoulder to see Tsukune as he elbows Ruby straight in the rib cage. Suddenly this becomes a war zone, Yukari throws herself at him, literally. Mizore freezes the witch and almost Tsukune in her ice, and the idiot goes to touch Kokoa, but before his hand can touch her I grab his wrist and ask him, "Do you know what happens next 'Tsukune?'"

He just looks at me, confused with a slight grin, and I punch him so hard that his body gets stuck in the wall.

"Reiji! What did you do that for!?", Kurumu screams at me as she sees Tsukune's body in the wall.

"Hey dumbass, look at his wrist. Notice something shiny and golden missing?", I note as I point to the missing Holy Lock. "This guy can't be Tsukune. If he was he'd be a ghoul and his blood wouldn't taste like literal ass.", I say as I ready my new toy.

"Wait, if this guy isn't Tsukune then..", Yukari starts saying before Ruby says, "He must be a member of that group of thieves."

"Bingo! Yatzee!", I shout sarcastically as they finally put two and two together.

"If you're a fake, then the real Tsukune and the others are somewhere else, right? Where are they?", Kurumu asks demanding an answer.

The man pulls out a pack of cigarettes and pulls one out with his mouth while saying, "That guy's probably dead by now. My partner's looking after him, but he's a dangerous guy." As he lights his cigarette he says, "He's the type of guy who gets off on cutting up meat with a knife. That's why he's in charge of the killing. Around now he more than likely offed your beloved Tsukune and is having fun with Moka. It's better if you don't see it. He gets messy."

"Perfect, that will make finding him a cakewalk!", I shout in excitement.

"How is Tsukune being dead going to make finding him easy?", Kurumu shouts in a panic as she glares daggers at me.

"If he tries to kill Tsukune and pushes him far enough, he'll go all vampire and probably kill him and come after this guy next. If he just changes for a moment I can pinpoint his location and find him if he doesn't just come find us.", I explain to them, surprising the girls.

Kurumu charges at the guy with her nails, but he simply slices her shoulder with his hand.

With a slight smile on his face, the man puts his left hand over his face and says, "This is good. If someone comes at me with the intent to kill I can kill them. Even if it is a girl. If you're gonna come at me, be prepared. I'm stronger than I look."

Suddenly I feel it down the hallway, a sudden spike in monster energy! It has to be him! Either him or Moka! No it's definitely him, Moka's monster energy is more controlled while this is all over the place. "Well, looks like your time is up 'Fake.' Your partner just died.", I tell him as I look to him with a smug grin.

"W-what? What did you just say!?", he shouts at me.

I laugh and tell him, "Your killer just got himself killed. I guess he wasn't prepared to deal with an out of control vampire. Tsukune's probably breaking every single bone in his body. And once he's done you're next on his shit list."

"I can do this by myself. You're all just teenagers. There's no way I can lose to your raw numbers alone.", he replies before taking a drag from his cigarette.

* * *

"Originally my race was unfit for combat. That's why in order to become stronger, we had to plan ahead. One of those plans was 'Mastery of Martial Arts.' I learned how to fight from humans who were weaker than me.", the fake says as he removes his jacket. After taking a drag from his cigarette he continues by saying, "Karate, kung fu, boxing. I have mastered all of the martial arts. If you come at me you better be prepared."

"Oh, so you had to learn how to fight from humans then? That's sad.", I mock the faker as I look to him with a sly grin.

"Hey! It's not like I had any other choice alrigh-", he begins to shout before Kurumu charges in, trying to take advantage of my small distraction. He dodges her attack and ends up behind her. His right hand begins to glow as he says, "Oh, you're pretty quick. You're not just stronger than me, you're faster too." He swiftly places his right hand on her face and continues talking, "As I was saying, in order for me to become stronger I have one more trump card." With a flash of light his body begins to change into a copy of Kurumu's as he says, "To make up for our lack of fighting skills, our race specializes in copying others. Whatever I feel like, face, physique, sex, or even special abilities. I can copy everything about a person. Therefore, if I transform into a race that excels at fighting, I can become as strong as I want. I am a doppelganger. A sly race that steals and lives the lives of other people."

Yukari screams, "The enemy looks exactly like Kurumu!"

I just let out a sigh and say, "Well that's kind of how they work Yukari."

Suddenly wings rip through the back of his shirt and he says, "Ohhh, since you were in human form, I couldn't tell, but you have wings, interesting. I copied your body completely so even if you try to hide it, I know eeeeeverything about you." As he tightens his belt, he asks himself, "But why does it feel like it's harder to move now? Why?" Looking down at himself, the faker realizes he has breasts now and gets a massive nosebleed at the sight of the melons.

What's wrong with this guy? Has he not seen a boob before?

As he gropes both of his breasts, he exclaims, "Whoa! These are huge! What are these!? What's with these boobs?! They're in the way!"

Kurumu, with her face now as red as a tomato, yells at him, shouting, "Don't say rude things about my body!"

He notices how bothered the Succubus is and, not even joking, he starts squeezing his chest, as if he's trying to mock her. This man has a serious problem.

While he continues to molest himself, he tells her, "Oh yeah, this is the first time I've ever copied a woman's body."

Kurumu is both embarrassed and furious, shouting at the boy, "Stop groping them! Those are still myyyyyy boobs you pervert!" As she charges at the doppelganger the Succubus shouts, "You're pissing me off! What kind of harassment is this?! What are you planning?"

She swings wildly at him, but he is able to dodge all of her attacks while saying, "And so, from this day forward, I am your replacement. Know what they say? 'One who sees their own doppelganger will die.'" As he goes for a counter attack he says, "That's why I need you, the original, to disappear."

Before the attack can hit her though, Mizore deflects his attack by engulfing it in ice while saying, "Don't lose focus, Kurumu." Mizore seems to have at least done something, but she only managed to cover his right arm in a thin layer of ice.

The doppelganger shatters the ice off of the wall with a furious punch while saying, "It's a monster that manipulates ice this time. I'll have fun turning into one of your kind."

It looks like Tsukune is taking his sweet time getting here. I should probably jump in to stall until he gets here. I walk up to Kurumu and Mizore and say, "Okay, play times over. Time to put this guy in a box and ship him down the river." I put my right hand over my face and tell him, "You're not the only one with a trump card.", then there is a flash of light and my monster energy fills the halls. The first seal is released and my power is boosted to that of an S class super monster.

"W-what's that? He isn't a vampire! How is he this strong?", Kokoa frantically asks as she sees my overwhelming monster energy.

"He hasn't explained that part yet! Maybe he'll do it later in the season!", Yukari shouts as my monster energy blows past them like a whirlwind.

As the light dies down and my body glows with my monster energy I say, "It's been so long since I've been able to use this form. Please do make this worth while, okay?"

He looks at me, eyes widened in fear as he asks, "Y-you were hiding this much power? How is that possible?"

"I'd be more worried about dodging if I were you.", I say as I charge at him with the sword in one hand. I swing down at him, but he's quick enough to dodge. I cover the blade in my monster energy and swing at him again, but this time I miss him on purpose to see if he'll still dodge. I swing a few more times before using my monster energy to extend the reach of the blade mid swing and cut him across the chest.

"That was clever. Using your own monster energy to extend the blade when I least expected it. Haven't seen that one before.", he notes as he backs up a bit from me.

As we glare each other down, I start to hear footsteps coming from down the hallway. I sense Tsukune and he's coming in hot! I throw the blade up in the air and say, "I'm done for now. You have another challenger who wants to fight you."

As the blade falls to the ground it blocks the doppelganger's sight for just long enough for Tsukune to run up and land a hit launching him into a nearby wall.

"There you are, Tsukune! You're a bit late, but I'll let it slide since you had to deal with some stuff.", I call out to the boy, but it seems like he's completely out of it. Is this what that vampire blood does to him?

Tsukune charges at the still recovering doppelganger and tries to crush him with another super punch, but the weak monster's able to barely dodge out of the way.

As the two continue their battle, I walk over to check up on Kokoa and she asks me, "So it is true? That Big Sis gave Tsukune some of her blood?"

I give her a quick nod and tell her, "He isn't a full vampire. His body does mix well with the vampire powers and he turns into a ghoul the last time he tried to use it. The Holy Lock he wears usually suppresses his vampire blood, but it looks like it came out to play anyways. This should be fun."

"You got quite the cheep shot on me, but that won't happen again!", the doppelganger shouts as he continues to dodge Tsukune's relentless attacks.

As Tsukune rampages through the halls, trying to crush the doppelganger with all his might, he begins to laugh uncontrollably like a crazed monster.

"The vampire blood is out of control! It's overwhelming his consciousness!", Ruby shouts as Tsukune continues to rampage.

"Well, can you two seal his power away or something? You two have a spell for that, right?", Kurumu desperately asks the two witches.

Ruby and Yukari look to each other before giving each other a quick nod and Yukari says, "We'd need to hold him in place for it to work."

"I say we give it time. If the doppelganger doesn't think of something soon, he'll die and we can just stop the weaker Tsukune. If we do it now the doppelganger still has a chance to get away.", I suggest as I pick the sword back up off of the ground.

"What thing can the doppelganger do to stop this!?", Kokoa shouts as she points to Tsukune's rampage.

I shrug and then it happens. The doppelganger thinks of the most abstract way of beating Tsukune: Kurumu's 'feminine charm,' aka flash attack. At first we're all shocked that he'd do such a thing in the middle of a fight, but then Tsukune actually stops.

With blood gushing from his nose like a raging river, Tsukune falls over, defeated, while the doppelganger also gets a nosebleed from looking at his own chest. Or is it Kurumu's chest? I don't know.

"How does that even work!?", Ruby shouts in her confusion.

"I'm a little disappointed myself. Such a wonderful rampage stopped by a pair of boobs. How sad.", I note as I look at the others. I'm further confused by Yukari's drooling and Kokoa's nosebleed. Did she get a nosebleed from looking at the boobs or smelling all of Tsukune's blood all at once? The world may never know. I hand Kokoa a tissue before chasing after the doppelganger.

As the doppelganger runs down the hall he shouts, "See!? Women are the weakness to all men!"

Furious, I shout back, "No, just idiots like you two!", before chucking the sword so hard that it shatters one of his wings, keeping him from flying away. As I run down the hall, Kokoa follows me and I hear both Ruby and Yukari trying to seal Tsukune's powers. I know they have that under control so I focus on handling the doppelganger, but once we catch up to him we see that he has Moka and has turned into a fake Inner-Moka.

He smirks at us as he says, "I knew this girl was hiding something good in there."


	6. The Fake vs Reality

As the Doppelganger stands before us, mimicking the inner Moka's vampire body, overwhelming monster energy and murderous aura included, Kokoa is completely shocked. Her eyes are wide open in fear at the sight of someone having as much power as her older sister.

As for me however, I'm just ecstatic! This guy might have Moka's abilities and monster energy, but since he isn't Moka there's no reason for me to hold back. I can use as much of my power as I want without having to hold back, this is perfect!

Kurumu and Mizore rush to see what's going on a little too late, but as their eyes widen in complete horror they can tell from the demonic aura what he did.

"Who would've thought this girl had so much power hidden inside her?", the Doppelganger asks himself as Moka hits the ground with a thud.

With my friends seeming frightened by this faker, I begin to laugh uncontrollably at the wonderful outcome before me and everyone just stares at me, even the doppelganger.

Furious with the boy's ignorant and disrespectful behavior, Kokoa lunges at the doppelganger as she shouts, "Stop pretending to be my Big Sis you faker!"

Before she can even lay a finger on him though the now super powered monster punches her once and she goes flying into the nearby wall, shattering it as she slams into it. As her blood stains the stone wall, Kurumu and Mizore rush to the small vampire's side to assist her.

This doesn't phase me in the slightest though, only causing me to laugh even harder at the situation, which confuses the hell out of the faker. "Finally! Finally I get to fight with all of my power! No restraints. Not having to worry about hurting any friends or feelings! I get to crush my enemy with all my power! This is perfect!", I gleefully exclaim as my right hand begins to glow again. I feel the power flowing through me again and say, "S class super monster recognized, releasing the second seal. SS class released."

"SS class?", Kokoa asks as she pulls herself from the crater in the wall, only for the halls to fill with my monster energy once more as I transform into my SS class monster form. "An SS class monster? He's making this up right? There can't be any class higher than S, right? RIGHT!?", Kokoa asks but nobody answers her.

As my monster energy masks the ground like a fog, my eyes glow and I feel the urge to battle fill my veins. "I should really be thanking you, doppelganger. It has been so long since I've been able to use this form. And I have a few tricks I'd like to test on you.", I say as my cloak opens and I form a great hellhound from my aura.

"You think that can stop me?", the fake asks me as he kicks the hellhound into dust.

I only smile at this display and Kokoa frantically asks, "That's it? That's all that giant thing had?"

"No, it was just setup.", I answer as I look to the doppelganger with a sly grin.

"Setup?", the doppelganger questions as he looks at the ashes and they begin to glow with a redish light.

The ashes suddenly ignite into a burning flame before forming into a flaming hellhound that lashes out at the fake vampire. As the boy barely dodges the surprise attack, I say, "That is a flaming hellhound, bathed in the flames of the Underworld. Those flames will burn anything they touch to a crisp."

As the hellhound chases him away from Moka, I cheerfully watch his attempts to evade its deadly fangs and say, "I guess it's time for test two." "Test two?", Mizore asks as she turns her attention back to me.

With a snap of my fingers, the hellhound begins to flash while charging at the doppelganger. "That doesn't look good!", the faker shouts as he tries to run.

Before he can escape the animal, the hellhound explodes into hellfire and covers the doppelganger in flames. Frantically rolling across the ground, the Doppelganger tries desperately to extinguish the flames, but as his futile attempts fail, I tell him, "Those flames only die when they've finish burning their target. You can't extinguish them."

The faker's a smart one though and finds a way around the flames by removing his burning shirt, tossing the now flaming rags aside and fighting me shirtless. "This will give me the edge I need to beat you, demon!", he confidently declares as he grins at me, but he doesn't seem to understand his situation.

I only laugh at him and say, "You think I'll be phased by some breasts like some child? Not every man is as foolish as you and Tsukune." I glance over at Kokoa and she has another massive nosebleed, maybe she swings both ways?

Turning my attention back to the fight, I rush towards the faker for an attack as the hellhound's ashes rejoin my aura cloak. Though he's more than adept at hand to hand combat, I still have the upper hand since my cloak allows me to make hellhound at will.

I throw a powerful punch at the boy, but he manages to duck underneath and go for a counter attack. He quickly finds this to be impossible as I use my pyromancy to ignite the area around me, forcing him to retreat. Seeing another opening in his defenses, I throw a quick left hook at the boy, but he manages to catch it. I respond with a stronger right hook, but he uses his vampiric strength to catch that one as well.

"Heh, you're all talk and no bite, buddy. You can't even land a good hit on me!", the doppelganger proclaims with a cocky grin on his stolen face.

I just grin back at him though before my cloak opens up, revealing a darkened void of nothingness inside. Much to his surprise, my giant hellhound leaps out from the void, biting down on the doppelganger's neck before throwing him into the nearby wall with all its might.

"What was that about not having any bite?", I growl at him as I approach the bleeding boy. Despite his injuries, the boy manages to get to his feet and attempts to grab my face, but I already have a countermeasure prepared for his 'copy' ability. As his hand's about to touch my face, I blow my own head up to prevent him from copying me.

"Y-your head... Where's your head? Where the fuck is your head!?", he shouts in complete horror, backing himself against the wall as he looks at me in complete disgust and fear.

I ignore his questioning and just punch him in the face before hearing Kokoa exclaim, "How? Why!? What!?", as Tsukune and our two witch friends come to see what's going on.

Even Tsukune's left baffled, frantically asks, "Reiji, where did your head go!?"

I reform my head and say, "I can regenerate, remember? It doesn't matter what body part I lose I can just regenerate it in this form and be perfectly fine." I use another hellhound to hold the doppelganger in place, pinning the boy to the wall while we check on Moka. She seems to be fine, but it's better to be sure.

Then the doppelganger does the most idiotic thing, he tries to copy the hellhound that I have holding him down. He barely gets his hand near the beast's face before it chomps down on it, ripping off two of his fingers in the process.

He screamed out in pain, "You damn thing! I'll kill you!"

I laugh and say, "Kill it as many times as you want. It'll just keep coming back."

"How? How can I lose with all my knowledge and all this power?", the doppelganger growls in his defeat.

"Well, you were at a disadvantage from the start. Nobody here has been able to beat me yet. Not even Moka.", I inform the faker as my crimson eyes burn their way into his soul.

Kokoa is more than surprised when she hears this and asks, "Wait, you beat my Big Sis? How?"

I only laugh off her surprise before responding with, "I'll tell you about it later. Now I have to deal with him." I walk over to the doppelganger and start to think of what I should do to him. Maybe set him on fire, no too simple. Oh, cut him to pieces? Nah, too messy.

As I'm pondering what to do with this faker, Ruby reminds me by saying, "The Headmaster wants as many of these thieves alive as possible."

With a heavy sigh, I turn to the taller witch and groan, "I was going to have fun with this one, but I guess if he orders it I have to do as he says." With a quick flick of my wrist, the hellhound grabs the doppelganger by his throat and slams him into the stone wall with half of its strength, knocking him unconscious. "So what do you want to know about my fight with Moka?", I ask Kokoa as I revert back into my human form and glance over my shoulder at her.

"You? You were able to beat my Big Sis?", the tiny vampire asks me with a slightly skeptical expression.

I quickly reply with a nod while saying, "Yep", as I walk deeper into the ruins.

"Where are you going?", Mizore asks as she looks over to me with a slightly concerned look in her eyes.

"I'm going to go find the other students. Come on Kokoa, we can talk on the way.", I answer the snow woman as I make my way further down the path Tsukune came from.

"Hey, wait up!", Kokoa shouts as she sprints to catch up to me.

* * *

"How did you do it? How did you beat my Big Sis?", Kokoa continues to ask as she looks up at me with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Honestly I just out lasted her.", I reply as I follow Tsukune's residual aura.

"You 'out lasted her?' What the hell does that mean?", the small vampire growls at me as we continue down the hallway.

I glare over at her for a moment before explaining to her, saying, "Your sister is tough, I'll give her that, but she can't take too many hits. I was able to take more damage than she could and dish out as much as she did so I ended up winning."

"So, what was it like beating her?", the prideful vampire asks me in a surprisingly sheepish tone.

I chuckle as I remember my fight with that Moka and say, "It felt great actually. I usually never get to use that form and to be able to fight someone without those seals on feels like I'm as free as possible."

"So why don't you always have the seals undone then? If it means you get to stay an SS class super monster and be basically invincible, what's the problem?", the confused ginger asks me with a slightly irritated growl.

"Well, when I go extended periods of time without the seal my mind begins to, how do I put this? It begins to warp. I become someone else.", I try to answer her, but from her reaction it looks like I only made more questions.

"Someone else? So like how the seal takes away my Big Sis and turns her into that wimpy Moka?", Kokoa asks, surprising me with her somewhat intelligent thought.

I give her a slight laugh and correct her, saying, "Kind of. Except that my other self is a hyper aggressive anarchist that wants nothing more than to kill everyone. So it isn't the best idea to let him run around free."

As we come to the end of Tatsumi's residual aura, we finally find the cell they were keeping the students in. One guy is laying on the floor in a pool of his own blood while the other students are still in the back of the cell, unconscious. "Man, Tsukune really did a number on this guy.", I note as I look at the dead guy's destroyed hands. "Look at his hands! They're super fucked!", I jokingly tell the vampire girl, to which she seems to glare at me. Guess she doesn't like my joke, whatever. I walk to the back and pick up all three of the students and call out to Kokoa, "Okay, that's everyone. Time to get the fuck out of here." As I walk out of the back of the cell I see Kokoa kicking the shit out of the more than likely dead guy on the floor.

"What did that guy do?", I ask the seeming enraged vampire as she beats the lifeless corpse to its second death.

"He's the one who took Moka.", she growls back at me as she continues to unleash her fury on the body.

"Well, he's probably dead from the massive blood loss, but if it makes you feel any better go right ahead, just try not to get any of it on me.", I tell her as I pat the young vampire on the head.

She follows close behind me as we leave and the vampire asks, "So how can I become strong enough to beat her one day?"

"Strong enough to beat Moka? I don't know. I was able to beat her mainly because I could heal any damage she did to me and keep on fighting. For you it'd be more around dodging her attacks and getting a few good hits in every now and then.", I reply as we head towards the exit.

"So if I did that, I would have a chance against her?", Kokoa somewhat gleefully questions me with a slight smile forming on her face.

"Yeah, but I'd suggest you go through some intense training like Kurumu and Mizore did. That way you're strong enough to take more hits when you can't dodge an attack, because that will happen.", I suggest to the still training vampire as we reach the exit.

The policemen surround me and shout, "Freeze, don't move!", as they point their guns at me. As I hear the clicking of their guns being readied to fire, I step in front of Kokoa, pushing her behind me as I prepare to take the shots and release the seals. If these guys want to screw with me, they've got another thing coming!

Suddenly Ruby's voice echoes through the crowd of people as she shouts at them, "They're with us! Hold your fire!" The masochist witch rushes out of the flood of people and as she forces one of the officers to lower their gun, the officer exclaims, "Stand down men! That's an order!"

"I got the other little shits they kidnapped. Surprisingly they're unharmed so they should be fine other than the possible trauma from being kidnapped and held at knifepoint.", I jokingly tell the witch as she approaches me. I walk over to the nearby medics and set the students resting on my shoulder down on nearby dollies. "If there isn't anything else the Headmaster needs I'll be heading to the Newspaper Club room to help work on the tomorrow's paper. I think I know what they're going to want to write about.", I growl at the witch before walking off to the Newspaper Club room, waving back to her as I leave.


	7. Suku Suku Drop

Yesterday was wonderful. I got to fight without any restraints and we got a cool topic for today's paper. The headline reads: "Thieves invade the school; Arrested the same day." Their boss said they were professional thieves, but they seemed to lack battle experience and common sense.

As we all stand in the courtyard passing out newspapers I read part of the paper, "A group of three thieves invaded Yokai academy and attacked the students. After a fierce battle, they were arrested and sent to a rehabilitation facility." This is some pretty good stuff. Moka and Yukari sure know what they're doing.

After passing out all of the newspapers in a surprisingly short amount of time we head back to the Newspaper Club room to celebrate our first paper of the semester. To celebrate our great success, we all collect our different cans filled with our favorite drinks and as they clank together we shout, "Cheers! Good job everyone!"

Kurumu seems more than pleased with herself, giving off a cheeky smile as she says, "This issue of The Yokai Newspaper was really popular. I'm soooo happy!"

Tsukune looks through the paper some more, reading each page carefully as he notes, "It's the fruits of our labor. I also thought it was pretty well done. Of course Moka's illustrations and Yukari's layout were good too!"

Moka and Yukari seem to be taking the compliment pretty well while blushing.

Kurumu however is just as desperate for attention as usual, clinging onto Tsukune's arm while saying, "Tsukuuune! Praise the cooking corner I wrote too!"

From across the room, Mizore asks for attention as well, saying, "My novel series too, Tsukune."

Man, they all just need too much attention for this guy to handle. I look over to see Kokoa reading an issue of today's newspaper. When did she even get in here and who let her in?

As she reads the paper over, the redhead asks, "But isn't this odd? Wasn't it Reiji who took down these thieves? So why isn't any of that written down anywhere?"

"Well, I just took down one of them. Tsukune fucked up one of them while Mizore and Kurumu fucked up that Minator guy.", I reply after taking a sip from my can.

"That's okay, the purpose of The Newspaper Club isn't to praise those who fought, but to inform the reader of what happened.", Kurumu explains to the short vampire, earning a slight growl from Kokoa. Kurumu then asks the vampire, "By the way, why are you, a non-member, in here, Kokoa?"

Clearly shaken up by her questioning, Kokoa takes a few steps away from the succubus before Yukari adds, "Oh I get it. Kokoa want to join us in The Newspaper Club!"

Kokoa is surprisingly shocked by this claim, but it makes sense since her older sister is in the same club. Kurumu and Yukari basically jump down her throat while Kurumu shouts, "Whaaaat!? You should join. There haven't been any freshmen to join yet!"

Yukari follows up with, "You're welcome! I finally get an underclassman!"

Kurumu, Yukari, Moka and Tsukune all jump the gun and put up a sign saying 'Welcome to the Newspaper Club!' while shooting off tiny confetti cannons to 'welcome' her to the club.

The prideful vampire finally reaches her limit and Kokoa shouts, "Wait a minute!", as she tries to back peddle her way out of this situation.

But before she can escape I tell the young vampire, "You might as well accept it now, because you'll eventually just get dragged into it later."

She ignores me and goes on her usual rant, going on and saying, "I'm a proud vampire. Why would I want to join something like a newspaper club?"

Mizore then pops out from under the table with a piece of paper in her hand while saying, "I'll be joining the club."

Wait, she wasn't already a member? The Ice Woman hands Tsukune her form while explaining herself in her usual calm tone, saying, "I wasn't officially a member and thought I would fix that."

Tsukune just awkwardly replies with, "Okay...", as he takes the form from her hands.

Ruby then asks, "Can I join too?"

I raise an eyebrow at the taller witch and ask, "Wait, you aren't even a student. Are you even allowed to join school clubs?"

"The Headmaster gave me permission to join since I helped deal with those thieves. I'm allowed to be the Newspaper Club's 'Assistant Adviser' so order me to do anything. I will make myself useful.", she replies as she hands Tsukune her forms.

Tsukune is unsurprisingly confused by Ruby's submissive behavior and asks, "You're our adviser and you still want to be given orders?" He simply smiles with a slight laugh at himself before saying, "I'm really happy Mizore, Ruby, and Kokoa."

Kokoa however continues to fight it while saying, "Like I said, don't just include me into your club!"

Almost on cue Nekonome pulls out a bottle of some sort of drink and cheers, "I've been saving this for just this sort of occasion."

We all look at her outfit to see she's dressed like some sort of cheerleader and Tsukune asks, "Miss Nekonome!? What's with that outfit!?"

She seems to have a cheerleader uniform on designed just for The Newspaper Club. It looks like it fits, but it's a bit tight on her in certain places...

"Isn't it cute? I feel like I'm thirty years younger.", Nekonome notes as she spins around in her outfit, causing the skirt on the uniform to raise up a bit.

My 'idiot senses' tingle as Tsukune goes to ask a question and before he can get a word out I slap him upside his head and tell him, "Whatever you were about to say don't."

Nekonome continues on by saying, "I'm soooo happy! We need new members for the club to grow. Without a new generation, our club will die out. We got one new member, but we aren't out of the woods yet. We should go out scouting for new members."

I let out my usual annoyed sigh and say, "But none of the freshmen this year are worth anything. They're just going to bog things down."

"We can not judge someone off of their strength alone Mister Oni. Now let's get scouting everyone!", the teacher scolds me as she heads for the door.

"Wait, we're still in the middle of celebrating!", Tsukune calls out to her, but it seems to fall on deaf ears, or maybe she just doesn't care.

"It's better to do things quickly, now come on.", Nekonome replies before bolting out the door.

Before we leave after our leader, all of the girls change into outfits just like Nekonome's. They even get Kokoa into one, though she seems less than pleased about it.

* * *

As we walk through the halls and see all the other clubs scouting for new members I hear Kokoa ask, "What? What's this?" I turn around to see her starting to tear up while shouting, "Why do I, a non-member have to wear this costume too?!" She then looks around nervously and says, "A proud vampire like me shouldn't be wearing such embarrassing attire."

"It isn't even that embarrassing. And Moka doesn't seem to mind it.", I reply as I point over to the little vampire's sister, who's wearing the uniform without any problems.

"Yeah, Moka's a vampire too and she doesn't seem to be minding the outfit. You look great in it! You should lower your pride and enjoy yourself more, Kokoa.", Yukari adds, causing the small vampire's cheeks to flush.

Kokoa looks away from us and growls, "What do you two know about me? And there's no way using just sex appeal will attract new members."

As I hear this, I can't help but let out a defeated sigh and say, "I really wish that were true.", before a flood of students comes rushing towards us wanting to join The Newspaper Club. I look over to Kokoa and say to her, "These students are so single minded that being close to just some of our members is enough to get them to do whatever we want."

Kokoa seems to be getting overwhelmed by what the students are saying about her and takes off shouting, "Not a chance in hell that I'll join The Newspaper Club!"

As Kokoa heads for the roof, Yukari follows after her shouting, "Kokoa! Wait up!"

Tsukune and Moka look back to see them both gone and before they can start complaining about it, I tell them, "I'll go after them. Those two will end up causing all kinds of trouble if I don't do something."

Hearing this, Kurumu lets out a slight sneer before mockingly replying with, "You just want to get out of helping with these other students."

I just laugh at the succubus and say, "Why would I ever want to bail on you guys like that. I'm just making sure Yukari and Kokoa stay safe is all.", before heading to the roof to find Kokoa and Yukari.

* * *

I make my way up to the door to the roof, but before I can open the door all the way I hear Yukari say, "I was looking for you, Kokoa."

I decide to listen in on their conversation and I hear Kokoa say, "Why? Leave me alone. I'm not joining your dumb club."

"I can't do that. It's an upperclassman's responsibility to listen to an underclassman's troubles.", Yukari replies confidently.

"Wait a minute! Who's what now?", Kokoa asks in a surprised tone.

"You're a freshman and I'm a sophomore, right?", Yukari asks the young vampire.

Kokoa furiously says, "But I'm older than you are."

Yukari replies with, "But I'm still the upperclassman." Yukari continues with, "Now then, upperclassman Yukari will listen to whatever troubles you might haaaave."

I hear someone walking and the sound of dragging feet as Kokoa says, "Ugh, you're so annoying!" I can only guess that Yukari grabbed onto her to force her to tell her. In her usual uppity tone, Kokoa growls at Yukari, "I don't have time to play with you. I have to hurry up and catch up to my Big Sis."

Yukari says, "It's your inferiority complex, right? I understand. I am the same way. I too, love Moka."

Kokoa is either surprised by her similarities with Yukari or Yukari's bisexual tendencies as she asks, "Y-you? Do you really understand?"

Yukari goes on saying, "I mean, Moka is so strong and beautiful. She's perfect. Trying to follow her isn't easy in any way."

Then I hear Kokoa crack a little while saying, "Th-that's why I have to get stronger. I'm on good in my current state. I'm not qualified to be her little sister." I hear someone start to cry, I think it's Kokoa, as she tries to say through her tears, "If I don't my Big Sis will leave me behind."

I hear Yukari start to cry too while saying, "Kokoa."

Kokoa then shouts, "See, I said so, right?! There's no way someone like you could understand how I feel!"

After what I could only guess was Yukari balling her eyes out, Yukari says, "I do understand. I also want to hurry up and have Moka recognize me as a real 'woman.' And I sometimes cry at night because I feel so childish. It hurts. And whin I touch my chest and realize how flat I am I can't stop crying..."

"I know about all that!", Kokoa replies. Wow, these two really do have problems. "Let's team up, as partners who understand each other's pain.", Kokoa suggests.

Yukari sniffles as she asks, "Like a flat chested alliance?"

Pffffff, 'Flat Chested Alliance.' When I die I'm going to the deepest part of Hell imaginable.

Furious with the little witch's suggestion, Kokoa replies, "AS IF WE'D USE SUCH A SELF-INSULTING NAME!" She doesn't seem to like the name.

After that I hear the door on the other side of the roof open and close. I guess they left to go do something, but what? I peek out the door to see that they are in fact gone. "They must've went to go find a club to help them get stronger.", I say to myself as I walk out onto the roof.

I light myself a cigarette and look through the crowd of people in the courtyard to see if they're down there. This is the area where most of the martial arts clubs are scouting so if they wanted to really get stronger they'd start here at least. Soon enough I spot Yukari's hat and Kokoa's bright orange hair in the crowd. They seem to be looking for a way to get physically stronger then?

I follow along while watching from roof tops at the perfect distance to keep them from spotting me. I watch them head over to the Karate Club, but the recruiter seems to turn them down. It makes sense since they do seem a bit too small to be breaking tombstones. Suddenly the big guy smashes through ten tombstones, that's not that bad, but he seems to be a dunce even by monster standards.

Damn, Kokoa is so loud that when she screams, "Don't make fun of us! I'll show you how to do it! Even I can do something like that!", I can hear it from all the way up here. Her voice sure does carry. They seem to look at their wallets in disappointment as they walk away from the booth.

That reminds me, how much money do I have in my wallet? I pull my wallet out of my back right pocket to see that I have about a thousand yen left. Good thing I get my cigarettes from Cerbero or I'd be broke all the time.

From my spot on the rooftop, I watch as they go from the Kickboxing Club, to the Wrestling Club, to the Sumo Club all in ridiculous outfits and get rejected each time. They each start to cry it seems before they get in each other's faces. Is their alliance falling apart already?

Yukari takes off her hat and rummages through it looking for something while saying something to Kokoa that perks her interest. She pulls out a big ass jar from her hat, first of all how the fuck did that work, and she showed it to Kokoa. After saying something Kokoa's face goes from curious to cautious. Must be some sort of experimental drug Yukari made over the break. Does this make Yukari a drug dealer? The things kids get into in school. After reluctantly taking the weird gumball looking thing from the jar Kokoa's body changes to that of an actual teenager. What kind of pill is that, a puberty pill?

The duo makes their way up to the Karate Club's stage and Kokoa challenges the tombstone breaking competition. The idiots are blinded by her beauty before she uses both her vampire strength and her demon bat to crush thirteen tombstones in one blow. That was impressive, but I wonder how many Moka would be able to break in a single kick.

The Karate Club members seem to be stunned by her display of power before she collects her reward and runs off.

After regrouping with Yukari, Kokoa gives the small witch the money she earned from the event. I get close enough to hear, but I think I'm hidden well enough to not get caught. She double high fives Yukari while they squealing, "We did it! The experiment was a success!" Kokoa begins to jump around happily saying, "Did you see that?! The faces on all those guys staring at my body! They called me pretty and adult like!"

I never thought I'd see this side of Kokoa. Yukari starts counting the money while saying, "I'm so happy that you're happy.", as she drools uncontrollably.

Kokoa goes on saying, "It's incredible, this 'take it and become an adult' Suku Suku drop. It's as if I'm dreaming. My field of vision has increased and my body is filled with power! And also, feel these."

This is going to get awkward. I should go down there and stop this before something goes stupidly wrong.

As Yukari gropes Kokoa, which leads to Kokoa making some strange noises, I jump down to the other side of the building and walk around to interrupt this nonsense.

As I reach the corner, I hear a guy say, "Now that was something. We're surprised. How about joining the Karate Club?" I peek around the corner to see those guys from the Karate Club booth from earlier. Maybe I should just leave them alone so they can get stronger this way.

Yukari seems excited and says, "You did it! You've been scouted right away, Kokoa!" Kokoa's tone changes to the smuggest tone I've ever heard from her as she says,

"I wanted to at first, but now that I've seen how weak you guys really are I think I'll pass. I actually want to get stronger so I have to choose my clubs carefully so they don't weigh me down."

Did she get this rude from being near me for just a few days?

The smaller guy is furious and says, "You think we're weak? Then I'll make you rethink that after fighting us!"

I'm about to turn the corner to help them fight these clowns, but Kokoa beats them down in nearly a second. I wait to see what else might happen and sure enough here comes the rest of the Karate Club. I wonder how quickly Kokoa can handle these Senior members. A few minutes maybe if she tries hard enough. There are four of them and they all seem well built and trained.

The one I can only guess it their boss says to her, "Hey, Sis, thanks for taking care of my underclassmen, but didn't you take it a bit too far? Don't underestimate the Karate Club!"

Yukari tries to get Kokoa to get back by saying, "Those guys are Seniors from the Karate Club. Get back.", but sure enough Kokoa wants to push herself and says, "If you lugheads can beat me I'll join your Karate Club or whatever."

I wait behind the corner watching this all start and hear the boss guy shout, "You got guts, woman!"

Preparing for battle, Kokoa calls out to her pet bat, saying, "Here we go, Ko.", before I hear a poof sound and a gasp from everyone except Kokoa.

I look to see that Kokoa has turned into a fucking toddler! That's great! Her fucking skirt fell down and everything, that has to be really embarrassing! At first she just looks at the Karate Club members, who are in complete and utter shock, and then to Yukari, who is also in shock, before asking, "Don't the enemies somehow seem a bit bigger? You too, Yukari."

Kokoa suddenly looks down at her body and realizes that she's the size of a toddler. Finally realizing her disadvantage, the even tinier vampire shouts, "What!? What's happening!?" I should probably do something before they get crushed like grapes by these guys.


	8. The Little Little Sister

"Change me back, Yukari!", Kokoa shouts as she desperately tries to keep her own clothing from falling off her tiny body.

"Now what? Why'd you shrink at a time like this? There's no way you've forgotten you're in the middle of a fight with us?", the Karate Club boss questions the two little girls. When he notices how defenseless they are, he cracks his knuckles and says, "I hope you're prepared to die. Because on top of beating up our club members you're making a mockery of Karate right in front of my eyes."

Alright, I think I've had my laughs, now it's time to step in and do something. I round the corner with a lit cigarette in my mouth, gaining the big guy's attention with the smoke coming off its burning end while I say, "There you two are. I've been looking all over for you two."

"Stay out of this. This doesn't concern you.", their boss growls as he focuses his glare on me.

Is he...threatening me? I can't help but laugh at this idiot before coming back with, "Nah, I think I'm gonna get as involved as I want. What are you guys doing back here with such young girls anyways? What are you, some lolicons or something?"

His three stooges get a little rattled by my little insult, but the big boss himself doesn't seem too phased. "How dare you insult us like that!?", the bald one shouts as he charges at me. Before he can even touch me, I knock him on his ass with a quick sweep of his feet followed by kicking his lights out in a single kick to his shiny dome.

"He was always the impatient one.", the boss groans to himself in disappointment as he looks down at his beaten buddy.

"You'll be leaving these girls alone now, unless you want your asses kicked.", I growl at the club as I kick their unconscious friend over to them.

"Reiji, those guys are seniors from the Karate Club. Don't take them so lightly.", Yukari tries to warn me, but I'm not underestimating these guys. They're just a bunch of thugs and if they want some, I'll give it to them.

The boss takes a stance and throws a punch at me even though we are a good ten feet away from one another. With a single punch, the guy shoots a blast of wind that knocks the cigarette out of my mouth. He looks at me with a smug grin on his face, as if he thinks he actually did something, like knocking out one cigarette would send me over the edge. "I am Karate team captain, Haiji Miyamoto! No matter who they are, anyone who mocks karate will feel my wrath!", the boss says as if that means something to me.

"Feel your wrath huh? I'm guessing you're talking about that cool breeze you sent my way. That was a cute trick, but hardly anything special.", I mock the club leader as I give Kokoa my coat. "Here, put this on. Your clothes seem to be falling off so you can cover up with this for now.", I tell her as I wrap my jacket around her.

"Bleh, it smells like smoke and ash.", the little vampire complains as she smells my coat.

"I'll deal with these punks then we'll go back to the Newspaper Club room, okay?", I tell the two girls as I stoop down to their level to make eye contact.

"Punks?", the two other seniors growl at me as they look to each other. They both charge at me from behind, but I headbutt one of them before grabbing him by the shirt and using him to knock out the other senior, swinging his limp body like a weapon to send them both flying into the nearby wall.

"Well, that's three down. Now for the captain of the weaklings, Haiji Miyamoto.", I mock this failure of a club leader as I clean the dirt off my hands.

"You might be worth fighting. How about we pick a better scene for our battle?", Haiji happily asks with a grin on his face.

"Fine, I'll kick your ass later if you want. Just don't be bothering my friends again, understood?", I reply with a glare at the two guys Kokoa beat the shit out of.

"Then we'll do battle at the bus stop at midnight. It'll be a full moon, so it should be the perfect setting for our battle.", Haiji suggests as he picks up his friends and throws them on his shoulder before taking his leave leave.

"I'll see you there.", I happily answer his challenge as a cheeky grin comes across my face. This guy seems like he'd be worth the time. His monster energy seems like that of a Tengu, but what kind? I guess we'll find out when we fight him.

"Why did you help us Reiji?", Kokoa sheepishly questions me as she holds my jacket around her tinier body.

"Because I didn't want to have to scrape you guys off the ground with a shovel and explain what happened to your sister. She'd really try to kill me then.", I jokingly reply as I turn to the girls with a slight smile.

"That would be a problem hehe.", Yukari notes as the tension in the air lightens.

"I could've handled those guys all by myself. I didn't need any help from you.", Kokoa growls at me as she turns away from me, showing her usual stubborn vampire tone.

"Oh really? Because we could always just call them back here and test that.", I jokingly suggest as I pretend to go after Haiji, causing the girl to shoot up onto her feet to stop me.

As she grabs my shirt, tugging me to a stop, Kokoa pleads to me, "No wait! Don't!"

"I was only kidding. I'm going to kick his ass later so this will all be settled eventually.", I say as I turn back to the girls and continue heading to the Newspaper Club room.

"So we're heading back to the Newspaper Club room, right?", Yukari questions me as she stands up next to the shorter vampire.

I give the little witch a quick nod before answering her question with, "Yep, we need to see if Ruby can fix whatever you two did."

"But if we go back there, everyone's just going to laugh at me!", Kokoa complains as she starts to tear up in front of me.

"We don't really have a choice unless you want to stay like that for who knows how long.", I reply as I start heading to the club room, dragging the two small girls along with me. Let's just hope Ruby can figure this shit out.

* * *

As soon as we walk through the door Kurumu starts busting out laughing as soon as she sees Kokoa and once Mizore sees her she can't stop snickering. Her snicker is kind of cute.

"So what did you make, Yukari?", Ruby asks as she holds out her hand, waiting for the little witch to hand over her most recent experiment. The little witch turns over her bottle of pills to Ruby and as the taller witch reads the label, she says, "Suku Suku Drop? It appears to be a drug that induces 'forced metamorphosis' into an adult form in the person who ingests it. That's pretty cool Yukari. It seems to only use the Yokai shape-shifting ability so after some time the effects should ware off, hopefully."

Kurumu can't seem to stop pounding on the table and Mizore just keeps snickering every time they see Kokoa in this kid form. Kurumu snatches Kokoa and shoves her tiny head into her chest while gleefully saying, "I love your new form Kokoa!"

And as Kokoa comes up for air, Mizore pats the vampire's tiny head while saying, "The little you is definitely cuter."

Then Moka, being the responsible one out of our group, tries to get them to stop, waving her hands defensively as she says, "Come on guys, knock it off, Kokoa's been through enough already." This ultimately fails as it usually does and Kurumu and Mizore continue to pester the girl's small sister.

Though Tsukune is able to get them to stop when he says, "Don't tease her. But why did you want to be an adult so much that you would take some sort of drug? Was it some sort of special situation or something?"

Kokoa reluctantly says, "That's.. You see.. I tried to join the Karate Club, but they said no kids and made me feel stupid."

Mizore the ginger a confused glance before asking, "You weren't going to join the Newspaper Club?"

Furious with the Ice Woman's questioning, Kokoa shouts at her, declaring, "I never said that once!"

Kurumu only laughs in response to the little tantrum before pulling the girl even closer and saying, "You really are silly, aren't you? If you don't join, you'll regret it later. We're the number one club in popularity in this year's culture division. Anyhow, there's just too many applicants you know." As she rubs her 'child' on her head, the surprisingly motherly succubus smiles down at Kokoa while saying, "If you're gonna join it's gotta be now, right now. We'd skip the lottery and let you right in as our mascot."

Kokoa struggles to break free from her grip while shouting, "Quit rubbing my head! And what do you mean Mascot, I'm never going to join!"

Moka comes to her sister's rescue, breaking her free of the busty girl's grasp as she says, "You can't laugh guys. Even if she turns into a child, Kokoa is still Kokoa. We have to treat her like we always do."

Kurumu rolls her eyes at the pink haired girl and says, "Gosh Moka, how come it's just you being all goody-goody?"

I haven't been here more than an hour and I'm already sick of all this bickering. With a heavy sigh, I glance over at the succubus and add my two cents, saying, "I'm with Moka on this one. She's the same person just in a smaller body."

Kurumu groans back in response, irritated with both of us, while Moka comforts her little sister, telling her, "It must be tough in that body, right? If you're okay with me helping you I will."

Kokoa is thrilled by her sister's praise, even though its the pink haired Moka and not the inner one, as Yukari says, "Moka always has that mature response to things, right? It's a good thing we came here."

"Now let's do something about your clothes. You can't go walking around in Reiji's smelly coat all day.", Moka says as she takes Kokoa into the hallway.

"Hey, who are you calling smelly!?", I shout down the hallway at the eldest vampire sister.

"You do smell like cigarettes most of the time Reiji.", Tsukune adds with his hands slightly up defensively.

I growl back at him for a moment before letting out a defeated sigh. Damn it, he's right. I take a step away from the boy, laying off of him for a moment as I sadfully have to admit, "I know, I've been meaning to quit, but I'm just hooked. And I can't quit today, because I have to fight that Karate Club captain at midnight tonight."

* * *

The girls seem to take forever finding Kokoa some reasonable clothes to wear, but when they come back they seem to have settled on a maid outfit. As soon as they came back Moka leaves to go get some coffee while we sit back and keep an eye on Kokoa.

Kurumu stares at Kokoa and says, "Ah.. I'm loving this. If Tsukune and I had a child together I wonder if it would be something like this."

Mizore starts rubbing Kokoa on her back while saying, "You wanna come to my house? I'll start raising you from today."

Then they start playing tug of war with Kokoa while arguing over who's love child Kokoa really is.

Moka finally returns with a plate with cups full of different kinds of coffee and a coffee pot. She then says that we should take a break and relax for a bit. Kokoa goes running over to her screaming, "Moka help! Nobody is trying to understand me or how I feel after becoming like this! Why!? But not you, right Moka? You understand what I'm going through, right?!"

Moka gives her a loving smile while saying, "Of course, because you're my precious little sister." Kokoa seems to be getting a bit emotional, but Moka suggest that we all sit and relax together. The pink haired vampire begins to drink her coffee after saying, "Okay everyone, go ahead and have some too. You're good with coffee too, right Yukari?"

Yukari nods as she picks up a cup and drinks from it. The look on her face was priceless! She looked like she just tasted the most bitter thing in her life, like actual adulthood and responsibilities. Everyone else seemed to enjoy their coffee while Moka passed Kokoa a cream soda while saying, "And a cream soda for you Kokoa."

Kokoa seems happy about it at first as she says, "Yay! I love sweet stuff!" But then she realizes she's the only one without coffee and shouts, "Hey, how come only I get cream soda while everyone else gets coffee!?"

I look over to the midget vampire with a scowl, seeming to cause her to flinch a bit before explaining to her, "Because this school doesn't provide anything other than just black coffee and that stuff is too strong for even most adults."

"You could at least give me a try!", Kokoa shouts in her tiny revolution, trying to show how much of an adult she really is even in this tinier form.

Hmph, so that's how you want to play this? Fine, I'm game. In response to her 'challenge' I pass her my cup of coffee and tell her, "If you can down the rest of this without making the same face Yukari did then you can have more." I already drank about half the small cup, but I take mine pretty strong so she'll probably fail.

Everyone patiently watches as Kokoa takes the cup into her hands and slowly takes a small sip from it. After only a second she makes a face that I'd say was actually worse than Yukari's, seeming warped and deformed in both disgust and fear, before exclaiming, "Why is this so bitter!?"

I manage to let out another sigh at her as the vampire slams the cup on the table and shoves it away, following that up with a slight glare and telling her, "Because it's 'black coffee.' It's supposed to be bitter."

Moka tries to calm her little sister down by reaching out to her with a kind smile and saying, "I added a bit of milk to mine. You want to trade?"

As the pink haired sister extends her hands out to her sister, holding her cup of fresh coffee out for Kokoa to try, the little sister screams out, "I've had it!", before rushing off while flipping up Moka's skirt, causing Tsukune to have a massive nosebleed. Before anyone can say anything Kokoa is already gone.

After waiting for Kokoa to come back for a few minutes I down the last of my coffee, finishing off the drink. And as I place my cup on the table, I shift my gaze over to the worried Moka across from me and say, "Well, I'm going to go take a smoke break on the roof. If any of you need me I'll be there. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

* * *

I make my way out the door and to the roof to take my afternoon smoke break. As I light my cigarette I wonder how much power that Haiji guy has. Could he have the power of an S class monster even though he's only a Tengu? I guess I'll find out tonight.

Through my overthinking, I hear a couple students talking about something in the courtyard and decide to listen in. One guy says, "Dude, the Karate Club and the Newspaper Club are fighting behind the school!"

The other guy shouts back at him, "What? Those newspaper guys are going to get creamed! Martial arts beat words every time!"

I can't help but groan at their banter before muttering to myself, "This better be just a rumor or there's going to be hell to pay."

I jump down from the roof to the side of the building and make my way to where the fight should be taking place. But when I get there I see the most ridiculous thing I could think of. The rest of the Newspaper Club seem to have all become child sized like Kokoa did after the effects of that pill wore off! Did they all take the drug thing Yukari made, the Suku Suku drops? They seem to be holding their own pretty well against these guys though, even in these child bodies.

While I'm stuck in a daze, I hear Haiji say, "What's going on? I got word that some of the Karate Club's idiots were causing trouble so I came running over. What's this?" When he sees all the Newspaper Club members as little girls his face flushes and a cheeky smile comes across his face before he finally speaks up and says, "Little girls running around berserk like monsters!?" As he looks the small girls up and down, his nose starts to drip with blood before he gleefully exclaims, "You're all just so cute!"

"So you actually are a lolicon.", I groan as I give him an irritated glare, this guy's a real freak.

"Yeah, I'm a lolicon, so?", he happily replies with a shit-eating grin on his face.

When the girls notice his gaze as he looks them up and down, taking in every last detail of the little girls, Kokoa is beyond furious and shouts, "Loli hentai lovers will not be tolerated!", as the group of children all attack him at once. He seems to be lost in his freakish thoughts as they all knock his ass out with one hit.

What!? He just went down like that!? H-how could he... That bastard! With my aura burning around my human form, I march over to defeated lolicon , stopping right at his head. As I tower over the disappointment below me, I see the bloodied smile across his face. I manage to hold my fury inside, only clenching my fists in my rage as I growl down at him, saying, "If you got beat by six little girls then you aren't worth my time, Haiji. Get stronger or stay out of our way."

With that out of the way, I turn my attention to my friends, who're all celebrating their victory, even Tsukune's a fucking child. It's almost comical how they beat someone like this guy really. On top of that, I never thought I'd see six small girls knock out a grown man before. "What the hell? You took that stuff too, Tsukune?", I ask the boy as I walk over to him, my eyebrow raised up a bit in curiosity.

"It seemed like an okay idea. If we're all children then we can't baby Kokoa, right?", the tiny Tsukune replies with a shrug.

I can't help but chuckle at him though, to think he'd go this far for Kokoa. As I turn my attention over to the girls, who seem to all be huddling around Kokoa, I ask Tsukune, "I guess, but now what?"

Before I can get an answer though, one of the guys in the nearby crowd who watched the fight unfold shouts, "This is impossible! Captain Haiji Miyamoto, undefeated in 100 battles has been defeated by some little girls!? What are you people?"

Moka looks over to Kokoa and says, "We did it, right Kokoa? We showed them the fearsomeness of children!"

As she hears her older sister's kind words, Kokoa begins to cry a little as she lets all the other girls embrace her in a group hug. Moka then turns her attention back to the crowd before declaring, "We are the Newspaper Club!", and the rest of the guys left standing take off running.

I can't help but laugh at the fearful cowards as they run away from a few little girls. Are they really that weak, or did these guys just intimidate them that much? I walk over to the group of little girls and as I give them a slight smile, I suggest, "Well, we better get you all inside before we get in trouble for fighting on school grounds.", to which they all nod and follow me inside.

* * *

After a few hours of waiting and awkward bust jokes between Yukari and Kurumu, the effects of the Suku Suku drops finally ware off and the others return to their normal forms. But a little after that, people started coming to our room and asking to cancel their applications for the Newspaper Club and whenever they came face to face with one of the girls they bolted for their lives, dropping their resignation slip in the process. These rumors must really be something.

Soon enough all of the people who applied to join had cancelled their applications and we're left without any new members. "What should we do?", Moka desperately questions the team, disheartened by the sudden change.

"We're going to go under.", Tsukune grumbles as he places his head in his open palm, only adding further to the despair.

I just let out a chuckle at the rumors and add my two cents, saying, "These rumors might keep us from getting members, but it also thins out the weakling, so in the end it isn't that bad."

"But we literally have nobody joining now!", Kurumu growls back at me, she's more frustrated than usual.

To everyone's surprise, Kokoa walks into the room and asks, "You all look like you have a problem, do you need some help?" Her tone's far different than before, it seems kinder, almost caring to a point. Kokoa blushes a bit before adding, "Since you said 'in any case' I'll join you guys in the Newspaper Club."

Everyone else is left baffled by the little vampire's offer to join, but not me. I knew she'd join, we're the only ones who seem to tolerate her. We end up finally getting to have that party we were going to have earlier. We all welcome her to the Newspaper Club and with another clank of our plastic cups, we enjoy the party that we thought we'd never get to have.


	9. The Return of the Pervert-Wolf

As we walk to school Kokoa explains her encounter with the supposed prankster last night. The report says that the victim this time was a Junior named Kokko Nakamoto and her jersey along with her skirt were cut with some sort of blade and due to the force used, she had cuts on her chest.

"The serial prankster is most likely the one who did this. I'm certain.", Kokoa says as we enter the school building.

"What all do we know about this serial prankster, Yukari?", Tsukune asks.

"Well, originally the prankster was just tearing female students' uniforms at night while hiding in the night fog, but recently it's escalated to injuring them physically though it is just lightly.", Yukari explains as we continue to the Newspaper Club room.

Kokoa looks pissed and says, "We can't allow this. I don't care about the pranks, but a cowardly bastard like that needs to be taken in right away."

I pat her on the head and say, "That's the spirit, now you said you saw this guy in his monster form, right? What did he look like?"

Kokoa seems to think about it for a split second and says, "He was a werewolf, no doubt about it."

"A werewolf?", Kurumu asks.

Kokoa nods her head and says, "He also had an Osaka accent, some sort of hairband in his hair and a silver choker around his neck."

We all are shocked by this description, because we all know exactly who that looks like. As we enter the Newspaper Club room we see our club president, Ginei Morioka, sitting in a chair reading a copy of our latest newspaper. He looks back at us and says, "Hey guys, it's been a while huh?"

Moka introduces him saying, "This is Ginei Morioka, our club president."

Kokoa gives him a death stare and shouts, "You're the culprit!", before lunging at him.

As the furious vampire bashed the wolf's head against the chalkboard, Yukari tries to pull her away, but she doesn't have the strength to get her off.

Mizore and I are able to loosen her grip and save Ginei, but he seems to slide down the board leaving a blood trail as he goes. Mizore holds Kokoa in place while telling her, "You're supposed to point out the culprit after you've gathered all the proof. And don't forget to say, 'Now every mystery has been solved', or some kind of catchy tag line."

Moka apologizes to Gin for her sister's actions, but he seems to be okay. Once he gets back to his feet he looks at Kokoa and says, "So this is the younger sister you were telling me about, Moka. This is my first time meeting her. She's quite a pretty one, isn't she?" He then stoops down and says, "But yeah, these are still sort of...", while he stared at her chest in disappointment. He then goes over to Kurumu and fondles one of her breasts while saying, "I'd love it if the developed about as much as these.", while pointing at Kokoa with his free hand.

Kurumu quickly pounds a crater into his face to free herself before he actually introduces himself to Kokoa. He says, "Well anyhow, I'm Gin, the club president. Nice to meet you eh Kokoa.", while extending his hand out to her for a handshake.

Kokoa surprisingly shakes his hand and says, "Nice to meet you.", but I know she's planning something. After Gin leaves we all leave the room, except for Moka and Tsukune, to go do our own things I guess.

* * *

I walk through the forest like I usually do on my morning smoke breaks, but today I see Kokoa stalking Gin. What is she doing? Her hair is such a bright color that anyone could spot her from that distance. I decide to follow her while hiding inside shadows like I usually do when I really need to not get caught, though this does take a bit more energy. As I watch the small vampire hide behind a trash can, it opens up and Mizore pops her head out to greet her.

Then Kurumu pops out from inside a nearby bush and after Kokoa reels back in surprise from this, the three girls all talk about tailing Gin. They find themselves some cardboard boxes and use them as mobile hiding places, though they kind of drew on them so they stand out a bit. I get close enough to hear what they are saying, but lucky for me none of them are adept at sensing monster energy. Kurumu says, "I wonder. That guy is a pervert who gropes girls' tits as a hello and steals things from the girls changing room, but,..."

Mizore jumps in to the fray, finishing the Succubus' sentence for her by saying, "Yeah, he's not that evil that he'd go out and hurt someone like this."

Kokoa raises an eyebrow at the girls and asks, "So why are you two tailing him then?"

Glancing over at the vampire, Kurumu gives the redhead a stern glare before turning her gaze back to their target and responding with, "Because you smell something, don't you? Gin is hiding something other than this incident and we're going to get to the bottom of it.", as they continue to stalk the wolf boy like he were their prey.

They find a perfect place to stop and Mizore says, "During the break Gin sort of helped us out a bit with some stuff. You know how that all goes, right?"

What exactly are they talking about? Did Gin help them with their training too? Why wasn't I invited to help train!?

"He helped you guys? Are you good friends?", Kokoa questions the two older girls as she pops out of her box.

They shake their heads no and Kurumu answers her, growling, "We've got all sorts of grudges against that guy just waiting to pay him back for one of these days." Kokoa and I see Gin turn the corner and spot all three of them while Kurumu says, "I can't wait until the day we'll be able to let out all of our anger on him."

As Kokoa points towards Gin the girls turn around to see Gin shaking his head in disappointment. He reaches to grope them again, but I'm not having any of that. He already got one today, he isn't getting two more freebies.

I leap out of the shadow that I was hiding in and slam his face into the nearby wall causing it to crack.

"Reiji!? You were following him too?!", Kurumu asks relieved that I stopped Gin.

I dig my fingernails into his skin a bit and say, "I was just keeping an eye out for you three. I let that slide once today Gin. I don't do repeats."

I pull his head away from the wall to see that his nose is dripping with blood, for probably the first reasonable time, and he says, "Hiding in the shadows, didn't know you could do that. I'll keep that in mind next time." I let him go, hoping that he has learned something from the taste of concrete and he asks, "You still suspect me, Kokoa? That I'm the supposed prankster?"

Kokoa replies with, "Come on. I saw you yesterday at the crime scene. The way you talk, that was you, no doubt about it."

Then Gin gets a smirk on his face and turns around while wiping the blood from his nose before saying, "Then, didn't I give you a bit of advice? Don't mix yourself up in this for your own good."

Kokoa shouts, "The fact that you know that means for sure it was you!"

He turns and says with a serious face, "Yeah, I'm the prankster." Why would he admit to something like that? As he walks away, he says to Kokoa, "Tonight, come alone to yesterday's spot. If you do I'll tell you everything." As he walks out of sight, we all just kind of look at each other confused.

* * *

As day fades into night, I head out to help Kokoa if she needs my help. If she can handle Gin all by herself then I won't get involved, but if she's in danger then I'll protect her just like I would the others.

When I make it to the last crime scene, I hide in one of the nearby shadows and wait for any sign of trouble. After a bit of time passes, I see Gin walk up to the scene before stopping and standing alone, staring up at the full moon.

This isn't good. If they end up fighting Gin will be at full power. And not a cloud in sight either.

Out of the dusk coated forest, I hear Kokoa as she walks to the spot while saying, "It's obvious you want to kill me. 'I'll tell you everything,' yeah right. Calling someone out to a place like this, are you trying to silence me?"

Gin simply replies, "Nah, I will tell you everything. If you are able to beat me.", before he begins to change into his monster form.

Kokoa only grins at the werewolf and shouts out, "Fine by me! Let's do this Ko!" On command, Ko turns into a rapier and she quickly slashes at him. She seems to believe that she is hitting him, but there clearly isn't any blood.

Gin ends up behind her and says, "Pretty good. You're definitely Moka's little sister, but the thing you're hitting is just a tombstone." He goes to sweep down at her, but someone grabs her and saves her by pulling her out of the way just in time to evade his attack. As he pulls his fist from the ground he says, "You guys came too? Stupid followers."

I look over to see that Mizore and Kurumu also showed up to help and they have Kokoa by her shirt. As she dangles from Mizore's claws Kokoa looks to the girls in complete disbelief and asks, "Kurumu? Mizore? What are you two doing here? I can take this guy on myself!"

Mizore pats her on the head and says, "Silly, there's no way you can beat that pervert-wolf on you own, but actually he's our 'instructor.'" What does she mean by 'instructor?'

Kokoa seems to be as confused as I am by this as she asks, "Instructor?"

Kurumu goes on to explain, saying, "Like I said, we have grudges against him. Mizore and I learned to fight better from Gin."

"From that guy!?", Kokoa exclaims as she points at Gin.

The Succubus grits her teeth and growls, "But the thing is, the only reason he did it was to sexually harass us! The whole time we were practicing he'd touch our breasts and legs and do all sorts of horrible things to us!"

"I don't know how many times I've thought of killing him.", Mizore adds as she seems to tremble in her shoes.

"So what we've been waiting for was this chance.", Kurumu notes as she raises an eyebrow at the duo.

"Once he commits a crime, we can publicly lynch him.", they both growl in unison as they turn their gaze back to the werewolf.

"So you guys went to Gin for training advice before me? That hurts.", I sarcastically question them as I walk out from the shadows.

"Reiji? When did you get there?", Kokoa questions me as they turn to see me standing halfway out of the shadows.

"I've been waiting to see if you guys could beat Gin, but you were taking too long so I thought I'd speed things up by breaking his legs.", I reply as I light myself a cigarette. I flash the seal at him and ask the perverted werewolf, "Just like last time, right Gin?", before transforming into my SS class super monster form. The rush of energy feels better than anything I can imagine. I pull the cigarette out of my mouth and burn it to ashes in my hand while saying, "Hopefully you learned a few new tricks dog, because I sure have since we last fought."

He begins to back up, muttering to himself, "This isn't good. I can't handle the three of them let alone you on top of that!"

I laugh at the fool and tell him, "Well then, you shouldn't have got so touchy with them then. Now hold still so I can just break your legs."

"How about we team up and kill him? With this lineup we can't lose.", Mizore suggests as she walks over to my side.

"Yeah, lets quadruple team him.", Kurumu adds as she joins the snow woman.

"It's fair since he's an evil bastard.", Kokoa says as she readies her weapon and steps in front of me, ready to take on the rogue werewolf.

Suddenly I hear a rustle in the bushes and I see Gin's ears perk up too. He must've heard it too. The girls rush in to attack him, but he panics and screams, "Waaaahhhhh! You don't have to kill me! I can't handle all four of them on my own! I'm going to die! Somebody help!"

They all charge at him one more time with Kokoa shouting, "Just accept it and die you bastard!"

Before they can lay into him though, a girl dressed in the female Yokai Academy uniform jumps out from the bushes and shouts, "Stop! Please just stop it!"

It looks like the girl from the report, Kokko. What is the meaning of this? "You're the girl from yesterday! What are you doing here?", Kokoa asks as they all stop their attack.

Kokko hesitates at first, seeming to back away from the hostile girls before saying, "It's all just a coincidence. I just so happened to be walking nearby when I heard the sound of fighting so I..."

But before she can finish Moka, Yukari and Tsukune show up and Moka says, "No, I don't thing it's coincidence. You protected Gin. That's proof that you have feelings for him. And those feelings were what motivated you to commit these crimes! You're the serial prankster aren't you Kokko Nakamoto?"

"Moka? Yukari? Tsukune? What's going on?", Kurumu questions them as she looks to the group with a raised eyebrow.

"You think I'm the culprit? Why would you think that?", Kokko innocently asks the master detectives, seeming cold and ignorant as she asks.

Moka hands Kurumu the case victim list and says, "All the girls had one point in common, the possible reason as to why they were targeted, but you didn't have that common point, Kokko."

With her secret revealed to us all, blood gushes out from Kokko's head as she says, "Yes, it seems you've seen through me already."

Seeing the blood rushing out from the culprit's head, Kokoa begins to panic, shouting, "Kokko, you're bleeding! You're bleeding!"

Kokko calmly tells the girl, "Don't worry about it. I'm a creature who can manipulate my blood. When you saw me on the ground yesterday I was only smeared with the same blood, to pose as a victim. I attacked the girls while hiding in a fog I made with this blood, ripping their uniforms was a 'warning' to stay away from Gin."

"It was really you? Why?", Kokoa asks as she takes a step back from the girl.

"Because they just got in the way. Since there were so many girls around him the only thing i could do was look at him from far away. 'If only they weren't there anymore.' 'If only those girls stopped going near him.' I felt so worthless! I wanted him to notice me, even if it was just once.", Kokko cries out as tears begin to well up in her eyes. As the defeated girl fights through the tears she says, "The 'common point' that the girls all had was that they were Gin's exs. The only one who wasn't was me. That was stupid of me."

Everyone just doesn't know what to do and Kurumu says, "What is that? Are you crazy? That's going way too far just for a one-way crush! People got hurt!"

To everyone's surprise, Gin begins to laugh as he changes back to his human form. "I told you, didn't I, Kokoa? There you have it! I just put on a little act to draw out the perpetrator!", Gin exclaims as he laughs.

"You used me!?", Kokoa shouts furious with being used as a pawn.

"This was just the easiest way to draw out the culprit.", the pervert replies as he continues to laugh at the situation. "Well, actually, even I didn't think she'd get snagged this easily. What a dumbass!", he continues mocking the girl, causing Kokko to cry even more. He then begins to list off as many exs as he can remember causing Mizore, Kokoa, Kurumu and myself to get sick of his shit and knock him the fuck out in a group strike.

"What a horrible man, why did I ever fall for a guy like that? 'Woah, you're pretty cute without your glasses Kokko.' Hehe, I'm really stupid huh?", Kokko tells herself as she continues to cry.

Moka and Kokoa help the crying girl to her feet and I revert back to my normal form. I make my way over to the teary-eyed girl and I say, "You know, the Headmaster might cut you a deal if you talk to him about this. And we don't have to use any names when we write our article for the newspaper, so nobody will know it was you."

* * *

As we sit in the club room the next day looking over today's paper Tsukune says, "I wonder if he did it on purpose. He was already suspected form the very beginning so he might have played the villain just to cover up the crime."

"Why are you saying that now?", Kokoa asks as she too looks over the paper.

"No, no! You're thinking about this too much Tsukune!", Kurumu suggests as she waggles her finger in front of the boy's face and Mizore shakes her head no at the thought of Gin trying to really help someone.

"I was thinking the same thing.", Moka says causing the other girls to look at her in confusion. "See, when Kokoa first mistook Gin for the culprit he didn't try to prove his innocence even though he easily could, right? I didn't understand why this whole time, but if you say that Gin was just covering for her then it all comes together quite nicely, right?", Moka explains, to which I raise an eyebrow.

I let out a heavy sigh and add, "Maybe a bit too nicely, don't you think? Real life isn't like a fairy tale book with happy endings and people saving others out of love or some shit."

"No way! That idiot can't possibly have any form of truth like that behind him!", Kurumu shouts at the pink-haired vampire, rejecting Moka's idea.

"What are we talking about?", Gin asks as he gropes her breast again. As he continues to feel her up, he says, "Hmm, nice and perky today too, huh?"

In retaliation, Kurumu shoves the wolf away and starts chasing after him with a chair as a weapon while shouting, "I'm gonna kill you here and now you perverted wolf!"

"Sexual Harassment is a far worse crime than pulling pranks.", Yukari says as Kurumu continues to miss Gin.


	10. Snow Woman Village

Today is a nice warm day here at Yokai Academy. And by warm I mean it's a smoldering forty-one degrees Celsius. I'm walking around the school's rooftops with Moka and Tsukune as we talk about how hot it is.

Tsukune stops dead in his tracks, causing us to turn to him as he shouts to the sky, "It's too damn hot! It's way hotter than the human world! Stop academy warming!" Moka lets out a light giggle at this and I can't help but chuckle a little myself, to which he seems more than pleased with himself.

"I wonder what's going on to make the school so hot all of a sudden. The barrier usually keeps this place in a Fall like environment. The people who are weak to heat will have to call off and stay home. I hear Mizore had to take today off too.", Moka notes as she looks to the two of with a slightly curious look.

I let out a slight groan, not quite sure what might be going on as I say, "You guys should stop complaining. In the underworld, on a good day the temperature reaches eighty degrees."

"You mean eighty degrees Fahrenheit, right?", Tsukune nervously asks as he seems to twitch in fear.

Shaking my head no, I swiftly correct the boy, saying, "That's eighty degrees Celsius."

They both almost die thinking about the amount of heat and Tsukune, baffled by my response, asks, "How does anything live there then?"

I give the boy a light laugh and say, "Most monsters that live in the underworld have a higher durability than the typical monster, so they can handle drastic temperatures quite easily."

"So that's why you're wearing a jacket in forty degree weather.", Moka notes as she points out my light grey jacket.

"What about you Moka? Won't you get sunburn easier than other monsters with your pale skin?", Tsukune questions the vampire as he gives her a concerned glance.

"Yeah, but the heat doesn't really get to me that much. It reminds me of summer, you know? Are you okay in this weather, Tsukune?", she answers as she fixes the collar on her white dress shirt, revealing slightly more skin and a tad bit too much cleavage.

Tsukune nods while we make our way to the door leading back into the school while his eyes start to wander where they probably shouldn't, but if he wants to take risks then I'm not going to stop him. She notices his staring and asks, "Tsukune, are you okay?"

The boy obviously panics a bit and fumbles to spit out the words, "No no no, yeah summer is great! If I get to see you like this then maybe I don't mind the heat."

Ignoring his awkward response, the three of us head inside and as we walk down the stairs, Tsukune mentions, "I also like the feeling that summer brings, and how it's full of events. Remember last summer when the Newspaper Club went and stayed in the human world together for a few days? We met Ruby and all sorts of things happened. It would be nice to go to a lot of places together again just like that and create special memories of those moments."

As we start to pass a window it opens from the outside and Mizore pops out saying, "There you are Tsukune, I've been looking for you."

Tsukune and Moka nearly jump out of their skin at the snow woman's sudden appearance and he frantically asks, "Mizore, how did you get there!? This is the second floor!"

She waves his worries off with one hand as she tells him, "Don't let trivial things like that get to you."

"Just accept it and move on, Tsukune. Now what was it that you wanted Tsukune for exactly, Mizore?", I question the purple-haired girl as I try to pull her through the window. She's a bit slippery from all of her sweat, but I managed to get her in without dropping her out the window.

She pulls out a letter from her pocket and as she passes it to the mostly human boy, Mizore explains, "My mom sent me a letter saying there's a little ceremony that's going on back home and to come back. She said that I could bring some friends if I wanted and I wanted to see if Tsukune would be interested."

"Friends? Does that mean I can come too?", Moka questions her as she quickly snatches the letter right out of Tsukune's hands.

Mizore looks over to her with a cold glance before letting out a light sigh and replying with, "I was mainly inviting Tsukune, but it doesn't really matter. I guess you can come along too."

Moka's eyes light up at this and she exclaims, "Oh Mizore!", while hugging her with a wide smile on her face.

"So? Coming? Not coming?", the ice woman questions them, confusion ringing through her voice like a lost pup.

"The rest of the group probably won't want to let Tsukune out of their sight so they'd probably want to come too. And I'd like to join in as well. I haven't seen a place with natural snow before so this will be a first for me.", I add as I close the window to keep the cool air in.

* * *

Later that day, we're all standing at the bus stop as the bus driver finally arrives. We've been standing her for at least an hour, you'd think this old geezer would at least be on time for something like this! We eventually make our way onto the bus and Mizore tells him where we need to go.

I take a look around the bus to see that this isn't our usual school bus, it seems newer, having all kinds a small area for karaoke along with fancy new seats and windows. I also notice something more important than what we have, who we're missing. Neither Nekonome nor that perverted wolf are coming with us this time, why the Hell aren't they tagging along on this trip. They're usually up for ditching their work and going on these kinds of trips when they get the chance.

As soon as the doors close Kurumu shouts, "We're going on a trip! Step on it driver!"

The bus driver laughs and says, "Leave it to me. If it's an area joined by these fourth-dimension tunnels you can get anywhere in just a short hop."

"Is there Karaoke? I wanna sing!", Kurumu shouts as she finds a mic attached to a karaoke player.

"The Headmaster said that they were in the middle of adjusting the barrier and the heat went up too far. It seems like it'll take two to three days to get it back to the normal climate.", Ruby explains as she holds onto one of the the poles on the bus for support, choosing to stand rather than sit down like a few of the other members of the Newspaper Club.

"So then for that time we'll be with your folks, right Mizore? Thank God! I don't think I could've taken that stupid heat any longer.", Kokoa happily adds as she lazily lays across one of the new seats, taking the whole thing for herself.

"I bet snow girl land is nice and cool too.", Yukari gleefully cheers as she pulls herself up on the back of Kokoa's seat from her spot behind the little vampire.

Kurumu, giving the snow girl a skeptical glare, questions Mizore, asking, "But what's with the change? You'd normally be happy with just Tsukune, but you invited all of us. It's surprising! Is it gonna start snowing next?"

The bus driver quickly cuts them off before she can get an answer however, calling out, "I can see it now. We're almost at our destination.", as we all see the bright light at the end of the tunnel.

Once we exit the tunnel, we end up in what I can only describe as the mother of all blizzards. Makes sense that a place where Snow Women live is protected by snow.

The bus driver quickly ejects us all from the bus along with our luggage before giving us a tip of his hat and saying, "Here you are. Take care now." And before we can even say a word, the mysterious bus driver closes the doors and speeds off back through the tunnel from where we came.

Furious, Kurumu grabs Mizore by her jacket, pulling her close to her rage-filled face as she shouts, "Is this snow land or a blizzard!? Where the hell are we?"

As the wind picks up the rest of the group, excluding Mizore, Kurumu and myself, all complain shiver as they huddle together for warmth. I let out a loud sigh and say, "Stop complaining. It isn't even that bad." I quickly break up the two girls before assessing the situation, if they don't stay warm they'll probably freeze to death before we even figure out where the Hell we are. "Kurumu, make yourself useful and join the others. You can help keep them warm with your giant chest, you'll finally be useful for once.", I tell the succubus, who ignores my insult at the thought of getting to snuggle close to Tsukune.

The busty blue-haired girl leaps at the chance, nearly tackling Tsukune as she goes to warm him, saying, "Don't worry Tsukune~ Your darling Kurumu will keep you warm~" Well, at least Tsukune won't freeze. The others should be able to burn their monster energy to keep themselves somewhat warm, as for Mizore, she's probably immune to this kind of weather.

Tsukune, with is face turning a dark crimson, begins to panic and frantically exclaims, "Kurumu!? Not so close, not so close!"

Yukari ignoring Kurumu's usual overly loving nature, shouts, "This is our destination!?", in complete disbelief as she looks around at the frozen tundra around us.

Mizore nods to the little witch and says, "Just like how Yokai Academy is kept Autumn temperature all year, here the greater part of the year is winter. It's okay, once we get to my home the wind will die down and the temperature will warm up a bit." She begins trudging through the snow in one direction while saying, "It's this way. Stick close so you don't get separated."

We all follow close behind her as she asked us to and Kurumu asks, "What are you scheming Mizore?"

Glancing over her shoulder at the succubus, Mizore gives Kurumu her usual cold look before saying, "I'm not scheming anything, why do you ask?"

"This is too nice, especially for you. You're being so well behaved that it's weird.", Kurumu notes as we continue our trek through the snow.

When we reach the peek of the hill, Mizore turns around and replies with, "I don't really care what you're thinking, but I wanted to show you guys this view. That was my original plan actually." The girl motions for us all to take a look and when we do, we all look on in amazement at the ice covered wonderland in front of us. It's an entire city made entirely out of ice with what seem to be three castle like structures, two smaller ones and one bigger. Makes sense that this place would be made entirely of ice.

"So this is your hometown then, Mizore? I have to admit, I'm impressed.", I note with my mouth gaped open in amazement before taking out my camera and snapping a picture of the frozen city in front of us.

* * *

After a long trek through the frozen tundra around it, we finally make our way into the frozen city, which is even more impressive up close. As we walk through the frozen wonderland, Kurumu gleefully takes in the sights as she shouts, "Amazing! This is the land of the Snow Woman!? It's totally unreal!"

We suddenly hear a familiar voice welcome us, saying, "Welcome to our humble village. I've been waiting for you."

We turn to see Mizore's mom, Tsurara. "Miss Shirayuki.", Tsukune says, surprised by her being there. How can you be surprised that she's here? She lives here, you idiot.

"Oh please, call me Tsurara. We haven't seen each other since that school event last year, have we Tsukune?", Tsurara replies with a smile as she walks over to our little group. "Well, what do you think? Do you like this place? It's beautiful, isn't it?", Tsurara asks as she showcases the wonderful designs of the ice city she lives in.

"Yes of course! It's the first time I've ever seen a place this beautiful!", Tsukune says as he continues to look around, mesmerized by the icy landscape.

"Most of the buildings are made with ice and because of the barrier that protects this place, the sky is always an aurora.", Tsurara happily notes as we continue to look at her homeland. Then her tone takes a sharp turn to serious as she gets closer to Tsukune and says, "But, in this beautiful land we are also concerned with a declining birth-rate. Compared to the scale of this land there is also the side of a declining population. So Tsukune, we'll have to get you and Mizore to start making children soon." The icy mother begins to drag Tsukune away in her frozen grip while saying, "Now come along. Your bed has already been prepared for you two."

As Tsukune struggles to break free of her cold, unrelenting grip, until Mizore throws an ice kunai at her own mother, knocking her out with a perfect headshot. With a slight glare aimed her mother's way, Mizore pries Tsukune free of her mother while scolding her, saying, "Such unnecessary concerns are useless mother."

Trembling in fear, Moka comments on Tsurara by saying, "She's a scary mother as always."

As she joins Moka's side, the two girls hold each other as Kurumu adds, "Moms like that make kids like this huh?"

* * *

We all head over to Mizore's house for the rest of the day. We all sit down at their family table for dinner and Tsurara says, "Yes yes. You came home for tomorrow's 'Flow Offering,' didn't you Mizore?"

"Flower Offering? What's that?", Moka asks.

Isn't she supposed to be the smart one? What does it sound like? Tsurara reels back a bit as she realizes that the pink-haired vampire doesn't know and says, "Oh, you haven't heard of it?"

"A Flower Offering is just like it says, it's a ceremony where you gather flowers from the mountain and then offer them at the temple. I told you I had a ceremony, didn't I? We gather little flowers called 'Snow Whites.'", Mizore blankly explains to everyone around the table as she waits for her tea to cool.

"Snow Whites?", Yukari questions as if that should mean something.

"Snow Whites are said to have the power of matchmaking. The daughters of this land who are turning seventeen offer these flowers to pray for a good match and lucky finds. It's like that 'coming of age day' thing that humans do. Tomorrow we have to dress Mizore up.", Tsurara coldly explains with her cup of smoldering tea sitting on her tiny plate.

"Coming of age day?", Moka nervously mutters to herself before seeming to zone off into her own little world.

Kurumu throws her arms into the air in complete gleeful stupidity as she explodes with, "That's sounds cool! I want to do it too! I want to get dressed up and get married!"

Tsurara gives the girl a light smile and says, "Oh, then shall we have all of you participate? I will lend you the kimonos and everything."

"Really!?", Moka and Kurumu squeal out in unison. This is a bit fishy though, Tsurara isn't usually this nice, especially to Moka and Kurumu... What's she planning...

"Alright Tsukune, look forward to my beauty!", Moka confidently tells the boy, causing his face to turn a tad pink as she flips her hair back over her shoulder.

"Moka, taking advantage of the confusion you harlot!", Kurumu shouts as she elbows the vampire, giving her a light jab to the ribs before dropping down to her knees and confronting Tsukune herself. "You're looking forward to seeing me more, right Tsukune?", Kurumu desperately questions the nervous boy as she takes his hand into her own, causing his face to redden even further.

Ruby, looking down at the ground with a slightly pink face as well, nervously twitches as she says, "I-I'll do my best too, Tsukune."

I can't help but let out a light sigh at all of this before turning my attention to the ice cold mother and asking her, "Do guys have to do anything special for this event? I didn't exactly bring my finest clothes."

The woman shoots me a keen smile and answers with, "Oh not at all. Just show up and look decent is all we ask. The girls do this dressing up because most of them like to and because it's tradition."

Kurumu leaps across the table, pouncing on Mizore and wrapping the Ice Woman in a warm hug as she tells her friend, "Thank you Mizore! This is what you were planning all along. You invited us to your matchmaking event! I'm so glad. You're always all cool and so until now I didn't really have confidence in us, but you really do think about everyone, don't you? Even though we're rivals in love, we're still friends, aren't we?"

Before Mizore can give her an answer though, there's a heavy knock at the door. Based on the monster energy I'm sensing behind it, it's him isn't it? "Damn, what's he doing here?", I growl to myself as I get up from the table to answer the door.

"Oh, Mister Oni, please allow me to get it. This is my house after all, and you're my guest.", Tsurara suggests as she goes to the door, motioning for me to return to the table.

I just give her a slight chuckle before turning back to the table and saying, "Sure, go right ahead, Tsurara, but do be careful.", and waiting patiently for her to open the door.

I can feel her giving me a cold, confused glare from behind, but the icy mother eventually opens the door, though she does so quite cautiously. As she opens the door, she asks, "Who is it?", and I hear a familiar voice call reply with, "You don't remember me Tsurara? That really hurts!"

Everyone at the table, except for Kokoa, Ruby, and myself, start to ask, "Is that-", but before they can finish their question, Cerbero uses his charm to get through the door. Tsurara starts to fall backwards, but before she can slam into the ground, the demon catches her limp body in his arms.

I give the man a slight glare over my shoulder as I ask him, "Was that really the best way to get in here, Cerbero?"

He just gives me a comedic shrug and says, "I heard your club was on a trip and thought I'd swing by. This is some wonderful weather you have here, Tsurara."

With blood dripping from her nose, Tsurara unconsciously answers him, saying, "Thank you Cerbero..."

Mizore, seeing her mother in such a weird state, asks me, "What exactly did he do to my mother, Reiji?"

"All he did was give her his puppy dog eyes and she fainted. It's surprisingly effective, even on the Devil himself.", I reply as I rub the back of my head, not sure how to exactly explain how he has a charm magic to begin with.

"That's how I got out of working today and tomorrow to visit you all actually.", Cerbero adds as he gives the girl a sly grin.

"So, what are we going to do about her?", Kokoa asks as she points to Tsurara, who's laying as limp as a noodle in the demon's arms.

"She'll come to eventually, but what are you all going to be doing? I hear there is going to be a ceremony tomorrow, is that true? I do love parties.", Cerbero says as he gently lays the woman down on the ground, all while getting surprisingly excited about the upcoming even.

"Yeah, there'll be a Flower Offering thing tomorrow.", I tell him as we head to the table.

"Flower Offering? Sounds romantic. I bet there will be so many beautiful couples there.", Cerbero continues, closing his eyes with what looks like a blissful smile on his face. Is he okay? He usually isn't this loose and laid back.

When we finally get to the table, we continue with dinner as Cerbero takes Tsurara's place at the table. "So Tsukune, how is that holy lock holding up? No transformations I hope.", Cerbero questions the boy in a surprisingly laid back manor.

"How did you know about the holy lock?", Yukari frantically questions as she reels back in fear.

"Silly girl, I'm one of the highest ranked demons in the Underworld. Of course I can spot a holy lock from just a few feet away. We have to use them on monsters that have extraordinary power to subdue and capture them.", the dark-haired demon replies before taking a bite from a piece of bread.

Out of the corner of my eye, I manage to notice Cerbero looking over at Mizore when she isn't looking with a slight scowl on his face. Is she plotting something and he already figured it out? Much to my surprise, he glances around the table and his eyes widen in excitement. "Oh my, when did you two get there? We haven't met.", he notes as he places his bread back down on his newly claimed plate and focuses his attention on the little vampire and the taller witch.

"Oh yeah, this is Ruby, she's the adviser for our club and the Headmaster's right hand. And this is Kokoa, Moka's little sister and the newest member of the Newspaper Club.", Tsukune introduces the two girls as he points at them with his chopsticks.

"It is an honor to meet you all. I am Cerbero, Reiji's guardian, mentor, and father.", Cerbero explains to them as he gives them an honorable bow. They bow back in response and he says, "I see someone has finally woke up from her beauty sleep."

I look over his shoulder to see Tsurara, but she seems beyond pissed with her eyes glowing a bright blue as the room seems to get coated in a thin layer of ice. "Who invited you into our home?", she growls at the demon as he glances over his shoulder to her.

Cerbero lets out a hearty laugh at her attempt to intimidate him and happily answers her with, "I invited myself in. You passed out at the door and it would've been unwise to leave these teenagers by themselves without any adult supervision, wouldn't you agree?"

She seems to calm down a bit and she begins to walk away, heading for the nearby hallway before Cerbero stops her by saying, "Don't be a rude host. You should come back and eat with us, Tsurara. We can tell embarrassing stories about our children, though Reiji doesn't have many, I'd love to hear some about Mizore when she was younger." This seems to perk her interests and she rejoins us at the table, sitting between Cerbero and Mizore.

* * *

As day turns to night and the light from outside turns into darkness, everyone seems fairly tired and Tsukune asks Tsurara, "So where are we sleeping tonight?"

"Well, we have a spare room upstairs so you all will be sleeping up there.", Tsurara explains as she points to the stairs down the hallway.

"I'll show them where it is mother.", Mizore tells her mother as she heads down the hallway to lead the rest of us up the stairs.

"We're all going to be sleeping in the same room?", Kurumu questions the mother before she seems to zone out with a slight amount of blood dripping from her nose.

Tsurara gives the succubus a stern nod and calmly replies with, "You will be sleeping there too Cerbero, unless you want to sleep outside.", seeming to spit that last part at Cerbero like a threat.

Cerbero laughs her slight jab off and says, "This will do nicely. It has been ages since I've been able to sleep on the floor." That doesn't seem to be something that you should be looking forward to, but whatever. We all head upstairs to the spare room to see that it's a fairly big room.

There are already enough sleeping bags on the floor for almost everyone, only two of us will have to sleep without one. Cerbero reassures them all by telling them, "Don't worry, Reiji and I will go without the sleeping bags. You all sleep easy while we just prop ourselves against the walls and sleep.", as he wraps his arm around my neck, pulling me uncomfortably close.

"Fine by me. But try not to look like a passed out drunk, Cerbero.", I mock the old man with a slight grin, only causing him to laugh at his own expense.

He looks over to me with his usual warm smile and chuckles back, "But isn't that the fun part?"

As we all fall asleep a few hours later I'm woken up by a light noise. I slightly open one eye to see what it is and I see Mizore leaving the room by herself. Is she just going to the bathroom or something? After what feels like ten or fifteen minutes, Mizore still isn't back and I see Cerbero get up and walk out of the room. He looks like he's wide awake, so he probably saw the same thing I saw and decided to go after her. After he leaves I see Tsukune wake up and read some sort of paper that he found. Did Mizore hide a note in his blanket before she left? He then gets up and leaves just like the others did.

Not long after that, Kurumu rolls over and grabs at Tsukune's blanket only to discover that Tsukune missing and that Mizore and Cerbero are gone too.

I pretend to still be asleep as she shouts and when Moka nudges me to try to wake me up, I fall over and act like I just woke up. "Huh, what happened? Did I miss something? Did Tsukune steal my cigarettes?", I growl as I look around, acting confused through it all.

"Tsukune, Mizore and Cerbero are missing. Do you know where they might have gone?", Moka curiously asks as Kurumu continues to panic, throwing Tsukune's blankets and pillow all across the room.

"I think I know where they went. They probably went after that flower!", Yukari proclaims as she throws off her blankets.

"Yukari, what do you know that you aren't telling us?", Kurumu furiously asks the little witch as she grabs her by her pink night shirt.

"I-I know a little about that flower, the Snow White. I've used it before in magical potions. Its pollen has light hallucinogenic properties, the kind that can allure the opposite sex. Since it's known as 'The Matchmaking Flower' it's highly likely that Mizore is using its powers on Tsukune to...", Yukari begins to explain before they all think of what Mizore might be doing.

"Oh crap! She's the kind of girl that would do that too!", Kurumu shouts as she drops Yukari like a sack of potatoes.

"Chase them! We've got to find those two!", Moka exclaims as she rushes to get dressed.

"But the real question is, why did Cerbero leave? Did he follow them or did he go off to do something else?", Ruby questions as she puts a finger to her chin.

I let out a low growl as I rub my temple and say, "Cerbero probably caught wind of Mizore's plans and wanted to make sure nobody got hurt. He's a big softy like that. Always believing in a 'happily ever after' ending. He's hopeless." I reluctantly get up off the floor and follow the three girls out of the house, though I'm probably not that well dressed for this weather.

* * *

As we begin to walk out into the winter wonderland, we hear Tsurara call out to us, saying, "My my, where are all of you going in the middle of the night?"

We back and look up to the roof to see the snow woman has what looks like a gun over her shoulder and a smug grin on her face. "What the heck is that thing!?" Yukari shouts, reeling back in fear as she hides behind Moka and myself.

"Oh this is for the monster that shows up this time of year. I'm on patrol keeping an eye out for it.", Tsurara calmly replies as she cocks the gun. "It's dangerous for all of you so please go back inside where it's safe.", the snow woman continues as she looks around for what I can only guess is the monster.

Kurumu glares up at her and shouts, "That's a lie! You are just trying to scare us so we won't go after Mizore and Tsukune! Where are they!?"

Tsurara scoffs at this claim and says, "It isn't a lie, it's actually why I'm letting you all participate in the Flower Offering ceremony tomorrow. I wanted you to be bodyguards for the ceremony. If there's a monster on the loose then gathering flowers becomes quite dangerous, right? There will also be girls there who can't defend themselves. But since it's such a special ceremony I don't want to be carrying things like this gun around, you know? But Mizore said that all of you are quite strong so I thought it would work out in the end."

"You wouldn't happen to have told Mizore about this monster problem yet, have you?", I growl at the ignorant mother as I shoot her a burning glare.

She reluctantly shakes her head no while saying, "I haven't told her yet, what of it?"

Moka's eyes widen in worry as she turns to us and shouts, "Then Mizore went with him to the mountains not knowing about the monster!"

"We have to go after them and make sure Tsukune is safe!", Kurumu exclaims as she starts making her way through the snow.

"Hold on, you'll need this.", Tsurara says as she throws the snowball launcher to Kurumu, who surprisingly catches it with little effort. "You'll need it if you run into that monster out there. Please bring them back safe.", Tsurara suggests before heading back inside through the circular window to the attic.

After a moment of scavenging the area for clues, I manage to find tracks in the snow. They're shoe prints that look around Tsukune's size, they have to be his. "Hey, I think I found a way to find Tsukune!", I shout as I point towards the faded prints in the snow.

"We better hurry. That monster could be anywhere and if they aren't over reacting then they're in serious danger.", Yukari says as we begin to follow the tracks through the snow.

After a few minutes of tracking Yukari asks, "What do we do if we find the monster first? Do we kill it?"

"Probably, I guess that's what this gun is for.", Kurumu answers as she points the gun around at nothing.

"If it's a monster from around here wouldn't it be resistant to snow and ice?", Moka ponders aloud causing us all to stop for a moment and look to one another as we think about it.

"I guess it isn't the ammo that matters rather how hard this thing launches it at the monster. I guess we'll figure it out if we encounter it.", Yukari suggests as we reach a little hill.

As we get closer to the hill's peak, I begin to hear Mizore and Tsukune talking so I whisper to the others, "They're close. Keep an eye out. If she spots us she'll probably run for it and take Tsukune with her."

As we reach the top of the hill we see Mizore and Tsukune talking at the bottom. Kurumu kneels down and aims the gun at them before pulling the trigger. The gun launches a snowball so fast that it hits the ground with the force of a small bomb, that's some gun.

Mizore and Tsukune both look up to see where it came form to see us all standing at the top of the hill and hear Kurumu shout, "I found you, you backstabbing bitch!" "I gotta give it to ya, Mizore, this plan of yours was pretty clever. Be all nice to us and then steal Tsukune in the middle of the night. Very clever.", Kurumu says to her before cocking the gun and preparing to fire at them again.

"Go ahead and think that. I won't make any excuses.", Mizore calmly replies as she stares down the succubus' frozen barrel before she shoots at them again.

"No Kurumu, you'll hit Tsukune!", Moka frantically exclaims trying to get her to stop firing.

"And Tsurara gave us this gun to fight the monster!", Yukari shouts as she also tries to pull the weapon out of the enraged succubus' grip.

Kurumu ignores their warnings and furiously exclaims, "Shut up!" As she takes aim again Kurumu yells to Mizore, "Because It's just stupid, isn't it? I was so excited that you were welcoming me! I was so happy that I felt like hugging you! I felt like we were so close, but that was all just part of your calculations, wasn't it!?", as she tears start to fall from her eyes. The sniper fires away at them yet again, but this time Mizore manages to pull Tsukune out of the way and make it to cover behind a tree. "Where did they run off to!?", Kurumu shouts as she looks around frantically for her target.

I see a figure getting away and say, "That might be them.", as I point towards the figure. Sure enough, it's Mizore on skis made of ice with Tsukune in her arms getting away.

"She made skis out of ice?", Yukari questions with a raised eyebrow as Mizore starts to ski away with Tsukune.

"Hold it right there you bitch!", Kurumu shouts as she unloads three more shots at them, missing each one.

The pink-haired vampire tackles her to the ground as she shouts, "Stop! I don't think she's trying to trick us! If all she wanted was Tsukune then there'd be no reason to invite all of us here!"

"She does make a valid argument, Kurumu.", Yukari nervously notes as she grabs the gun from the blue-hair fury.

"Come on! Then why did she run!?", Kurumu growls back as she pushes Moka off of her.

Before anyone can answer her, we hear a loud roar. "What was that?", Yukari asks.

"It sounds like a howling beast!", Kurumu tries to answer as she grabs the gun off of Yukari and cocks it.

"No way, it's here, now!?", Moka nervously notes as she frantically looks for the source of the howling.

I glance behind us to see a large, burly figure with glowing blue eyes and giant hands. "I think it found us!", I exclaim as it pulls its fist back, getting ready to crush us with a single punch. I pull everyone out of the way, dashing out of the beast's range just in time to not die while Kurumu opens fire, hitting the monster in the shoulder twice.

"You got him, Kurumu!", Yukari gleefully notes as they see the two holes in the beast's body.

"This must be the monster Tsurara was referring to.", Kurumu says as she cocks the gun and aims to fire at it again.

Suddenly the damn thing heals up the holes in its shoulder like it was nothing. This thing looks like a Yeti, but they don't have healing abilities like this! It doesn't seem like healing either, there wasn't any blood from the wound, just snow. Could it be this is just an ice monster?

"No look! The wounds are already healed! This gun won't do anything to this thing!", Moka exclaims as she looks at the beast wide-eyed.

"Damn it all! What's this guy's problem? I don't have time to mess around with this guy! We have to hurry and save Tsukune!", Kurumu shouts as she points the gun at the monster.

Much to our surprise, the monster actually manages to speak, but only says, "Wrong. You are not the one I am looking for."

"This thing can speak?", Yukari asks in amazement as she takes a step towards the beast.

"Looking? This thing is looking for someone?", Moka questions as she squints at the beast.

Before we can figure anything else out it begins to turn into ice shards while saying, "Wrong.", and heading in Mizore's and Tsukune's direction.

"Is that thing after Tsukune?", Kurumu frantically asks as it disappears into the snow.

"Only one way to find out. Yukari, how big of a wash tub can you make? Can you make one big enough to fit all of us?", I ask the tiny witch, earning myself a confused glance.

She takes a moment to think about it before giving herself a quick nod and says, "I think I can do that, but what are you planning to do with it?"

With a sly grin creeping across my face, I tell them, "We're going to ride it like a sled down this hill and chase after that damn thing. That's my plan."

"Okay! Mega Huge Golden Wash Tub go!", Yukari calls out as she summons the biggest wash tub she can muster, causing the massive pan to crash into the snow.

"We need to hurry and stop Mizore!", Kurumu shouts as she jumps into the pan, pulling Yukari and Moka in with her.

With all the girls in the pan, I give it a tough shove to get it started before jumping in while saying, "Here we come Tsukune!" And much to my surprise, the pan actually starts shooting down the hill, following along the path Mizore left behind in the snow with her icy escape. This plan actually worked!? We're heading down this hill faster than we'd be able to on foot, at this rate we'll catch up to them in no time.

After a moment of cheering for our success, Yukari happily asks me, "So what's your plan for stopping this thing?"

As I hunch over at her question, I suddenly realize that I hadn't thought that part through quite yet and I somewhat frantically ask her, "C-can you make the pan disappear as we jump from it?"

"Well duh, but hopefully we don't run into anything.", Yukari replies as we start to go even faster down the hill, hitting a perfect slope to boost our speed even further. Let's just hope this works

* * *

We eventually reach Tsukune and see a bright looking ice woman run off with Mizore. Who the fuck is that and where is she going with Mizore? I can't launch fire at it or I might hit Mizore. What do I do? We all jump from the pan and watch as the creature gets away with Mizore and Tsukune is left face first in the snow unconscious.

The girls all crowd around Tsukune and Moka frantically calls out, "We need to get him back inside or he'll freeze to death!"

As the girls all desperately try to warm Tsukune's freezing body, we suddenly hear Cerbero call out to us, saying, "Oh there you guys are. I've been waiting for you all to show up." We look around to try and find him before we hear him say, "Ahem, down here." We all look down to see Cerbero's head sticking out of the small snow pile on the ground.

The girls all freak out, screaming at the top of their lungs in fear as they back away from his head and Yukari asks, "Where is the rest of your body?!"

Cerbero laughs at their reactions, but I'm not in the mood for games. As I take a step towards him, I glare down at him with rage filled eyes and furiously ask him, "What is that thing and where is it taking Mizore!?"

"Oh that thing? That was the Snow Priestess. You could say she's like the Devil of the Snow Woman land so to speak.", Cerbero answers me as he stands up out of the snow and dusts himself off.

"We have to get Mizore back, right Cerbero?!", I growl back at him, but he shakes his head no.

"Sorry kid, I can't get involved with other governments. It could start a war, though the Snow Woman clan wouldn't be able to stand against the Underworld's army and they have few allies that we don't share.", he replies as he looks up at the large castle in the distance. "But what I _can_ do is give you this little keepsake. It's one of my chains that I used to use in battle a long time ago. And I _can_ say that the tower over there, the biggest one of them all, looks _pretty important_. I wonder if the Snow Priestess is held up in there.", he continues as he hands me his old chain, the cold metal stinging a bit as it touches my bare hands. It's a long chain that partially places in my hand before wrapping the rest of it up the length of my arm. "Now I'll help your friends get Tsukune back to the house. You go cool your head a little, okay?", he finishes as he gives me a sly grin and a quick wink.

I know what I have to do now. I have to go save Mizore from that ice bitch and if she stands in my way I'll just shatter her like glass. I start trudging my way through the heavy snow, heading towards the large castle in the distance without saying another word to my friends, they should already know what I'm gonna do now.


	11. The Burning Blizzard

I continue to make my way through this damn snow towards that giant castle looking thing Cerbero pointed out earlier. He said that it might be where this Snow Priestess took Mizore so I have to check it out, for her sake. As I get to the foot of the ramp leading to the temple I see two ice guards. They look like Yeties, standing at least twice my size and covered in a thick white fur. "I'm here to talk to the Snow Priestess. Move out of the way or I'll end you.", I growl at the snow beasts as I unwrap the chain from my arm and ignite it with hellfire.

They look at each other and back to me before saying, "None shall pass without her majesty's permission."

I grit my teeth and wrap one of their necks with the chain and I pull him close enough to knock him out with a punch to the face. That seems to knocked some sence into the other one, because he starts to tremble as he says, "None s-s-shall pass.."

I simply wrap the chain back around my fist and with a singly jump, I leap up to the top of his head and punch him straight into the snow, locking his unconscious body in the snow like a peg. I don't think he'll be getting up anytime soon.

With the first of the guards dealt with, I make my way up the path and it seems to be completely defenseless. Were those the best men she had to defend her throne? This has to be a trap.

I come to a giant fancy door made out of ice. It seems to be quite thick, but it's still ice so it should be easier to smash through than steel. I kick the door as hard as I can to see if it will open and surprisingly it does. As I walk in I see a woman with a long, fancy set of blue robes and some decorative ice on her shoulders standing there, waiting for me. She also has this dumb looking hat like thing. I hope it's a hat, because if that's her hair then she seriously has a problem.

"Ah, Reiji Oni, I've been expecting you.", the woman ominously calls out to me.

"I'm guessing you're the Snow Priestess. Where's Mizore?", I growl at the icy woman as I glance around, looking for any path that might lead to Mizore. I see two doorways in here on each side of the room. Where is she keeping her?

"Mizore Shirayuki is with her fiance.", the woman coldly replies as she shoots me with an equally chilling glare.

"Her fiance? She's getting married!? I can't allow this to happen. I won't!", I furiously shout at the priestess as I hear the news.

With a wicked smirk across her face, she adds, "You don't have much say in the matter, Mister Oni. She will be married off to a rich executive from the human world. This will save this land."

"No, there must be another way! Mizore wouldn't want this!", I growl back at the woman, clenching the metal chain in my fist.

"What are you suggesting ? That we reject this man and let our species die?", she mockingly suggests as she starts to laugh me off.

I hesitate at first but to hell with it, if it saves her from this situation it's worth it. "I'll marry her then! Allow me to marry Mizore!", I shout, my face turning a slight pink from what I'm asking for.

"Oh really? You would marry Mizore just to keep her from marrying a stranger? What do you bring to the table that this man doesn't already?", she questions me with a somewhat playful grin.

"I'm part of a royal family, it's the most powerful and wealthiest in the Underworld.", I explain to her as I take a few steps closer for her to hear.

"Ah, so you're the son of the legendary guard dog, Cerbero then? Though you are just his adopted son and not blood, being part of his family does give you a great deal of power there. You are also quite powerful yourself, too, but it has already been foretold that she will marry that man.", she replies causing me to stop dead in my tracks.

"You are a prophet, aren't you?", I question her with a burning glare focused on her face.

She pridefully nods her head and says, "Yes, that is how I knew you'd be coming and how I knew Mizore was destined to be with that man."

I bare my teeth and growl, "So you know what I'll do if you leave me no other choice, Snow Priestess."

She suddenly reels back at my suggestion and with her eyes slightly widened in confusion, she asks, "Y-you aren't just going to give up? But, my prophecy said that you would simply leave." She then looks at the chain around my arm and asks, "Where did you get that chain!? That wasn't in my prophecy either!"

I guess Cerbero gave this to me for a reason then. If I were to transform in here, this place would simply crumble to pieces from my monster energy. This chain gives me a chance to fight my way through here and save Mizore. "So what's it gonna be then? Are you handing her over willingly, or will I have to take her by force?", I roar at her as I unwrap the chain from my fist, letting the heated metal scream against the frozen floor.

"You wouldn't kill me. I'm the one who makes this whole civilization work! Without me this place would fall apart and the Snow Woman species would die!", she shouts in a panic as she shakes her fist at me.

I point up at her with a wicked grin of my own aimed her way as I say, "Well then, tell me where she's at or I'll kill you and find her myself."

Suddenly the priestess stares off into space for a while, a blank expression coming across her face as I'm left looking at her in confusion while she says, "My prophecy.. has changed..?"

"Changed? What are you talking about? Have you gone mad from the thought of dying?", I mock the woman as I wipe my chain, taking a chunk out of the ground as Iit slams into the frosty ice tiles.

She looks at me with a confused stare and proclaims, "You! You are to duel this other man for Mizore's heart, tonight in the pale moonlight! I can not see the outcome, but this is for certain, you both will fight for her!"

After hearing her new fortune, I return the chain to my arm and growl, "Then take me to her and this man. We'll duel outside with any weapon of our choosing. That way he can use his preferred weapon and I can use mine."

Agreeing to my terms, the Snow Priestess walks me through the many hallways in her castle until we reach the room, the room where she's hiding Mizore. As I get to the door she goes to open it, but I just kick it open, shattering it against the wall. I see a man with greasy black hair dressed in a fancy suit and tie on top of Mizore. He's a second away from touching her chest when I use the chain to grab him by the neck and throw him into the wall, sending the man straight through the wall and into the other room.

Mizore looks over to me in surprise and says, "Reiji! You came! Where's Tsukune?"

"Tsukune should be back at your house by now fighting off frostbite. The others are with him, hopefully. Now as for you, , we have a date tonight.", I reply as I shift my gaze over to the guy I threw through the wall.

"What's the meaning of this Snow Priestess? I was told that this girl would be my wife and this degenerate comes in here and attacks me? What is going on here?", the man furiously growls at the snow woman as he pulls himself out of the rubble and dusts himself off, not seeming too phased by what just happened to him. He seems pretty calm about this whole situation, I doubt he's actually a human from the Human World.

"This boy came into my throne room and demanded that he get a chance at Mizore's heart. I told him she was to be yours, but then I had a vision of you two dueling for her heart tonight under the full moon and this is now reality.", the fortune cookie replies as she seems to take a step back away from the grease ball.

"So your original prophecy was wrong?", he growls at the woman in a slightly more irritated tone.

She shakes her head yes and says, "Something must've changed in the time stream causing events to alter into new ones. I am sorry for the inaccuracy."

"If this boy wants a duel, then he'll get one! You said tonight, didn't you? Let's get this over with so I can continue to enjoy my future wife.", he says as he shoves me out of the way and walks down the hall.

* * *

She takes us to the armory and says, "You may pick whichever weapon your heart desires. You do not need to pick the same weapon and may pick whichever best suits you in battle."

The man picks a standard short sword and I pick my chain.

"Miyabi Fujisaki, are you certain that this is the weapon you want to do battle with?", the priestess asks the man, to which he nods and says, "I've practiced the way of the sword, long long ago. I'm certain I only need this to handle a child."

She looks over to me and asks, "Reiji Oni, are you certain that this is the weapon you wish to do battle with?"

I give her a quick nod and answer with, "I'm certain. Cerbero gave me this chain for a reason and I'm not giving it up now."

She looks at me with a face of sudden realization before muttering to herself, "That damn Cerbero, always messing with the time stream." As she catches herself, she turns her attention back to us and proclaims, "No matter, we must head out to the courtyard and you two may battle to the death."

"To the death? Interesting.", Miyabi happily notes, earning a slightly raises eyebrow on my part.

"Are you really looking forward to dying that much?", I mock the idiot as I tighten my grip on the chain.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you fail.", he smugly replies as he shoots an equally confident grin at me.

I only laugh him off before saying, "Let's see if you're still this confident after I destroy you."

We finally reach the courtyard and the Snow Priestess says, "This is where you will do battle. Mizore and I will stand back at a safe distance while you two do battle. Once you two are ready I will count down from three. You will start on 'Go,' understood?"

We both nod our heads and prepare our weapons. He takes an odd stance that I haven't seen before. It seems defensive in nature, but it has quite a few weak points. I simply unwrap the chain and wait.

"This duel is to decide who will get the honor of marrying Mizore Shirayuki. Are you two ready?", she asks as if this is some television show.

"I am ready.", Miyabi stoically replies as he glares past his blade at me.

I let out a light chuckle at this and say, "Lets do this. I'm ready to go."

"Okay then, three. Two. One. Go!", the Snow Priestess counts down before we leap into battle.

Though the chain is fairly heavy, I'm able to move it quick enough to force him on the defensive immediately. He doesn't seem surprised by my speed, this guy isn't a normal human. He probably isn't human at all based on how he's keeping up with me so easily. I manage to get the chain past his sword and around his neck. I grin as I launch him into the air with one pull I slam him into the ground with all of my strength. He lands head first into the ground causing a small snow storm to happen. He's definitely dead. No normal monster could take that and get up. "Well, I guess that's that then. To think this would end in such a let down.", I scoff to myself as I turn my back on the scene with a slight grin coming across my face.

My eyes shoot open in disbelief as I hear Miyabi growl, "Is that all you got?" I turn around to see him standing there without a scratch on him. "What? Surprised to see me?", he confidently questions as he lights himself a cigarette.

I use the flame on his cigarette to ignite his whole face in a giant ball of fire. He doesn't seem to be too hurt by it, though he's a bit charred. "That was a waste of a perfectly good cigarette.", he groans in a slightly pissed off tone.

With a slight chuckle, I glare over at him as I say, "Neither of us can use our full strength without risking toppling the whole castle. This is pathetic on both of our parts."

He grabs his sword and says, "I guess we have to settle this in a more 'human' way then.", before charging at me.

I wrap my chain around his leg without him noticing and as he gets just an inch away from my chest with his sword I fling him up into the air again. This time though his sword goes flying out of his hands and I just let him freefall back down to the ground. As he hits the ground he starts laughing before saying, "We're never going to finish this duel are w-", and before he can finish, his sword comes down and stabs him through his chest.

"Oh, that looked like it hurt. I bet it hurt.", I sarcastically note as I walk over to him to end his life.

He manages to stand up as he replies with, "Just a little bit. I can still fight you without this sword."

"Ah ah ah, in a duel you're supposed to use your weapon to defend yourself. If you just start using your hands then it becomes no more than a brawl.", I say as I basically throw the rulebook in his face.

He goes to pull the sword out, but I rush toward him and knock him on his ass before stepping on the handle, forcing it deeper into his chest. As blood start to spurt out from his mouth, I growl down at him, "There we go. How does your own blood taste?"

"If you have the upper hand, end me then.", he scoffs at me with a smug grin still plastered all over his face. If that's what he wants, I'll gladly kill his ass. I wrap the chain around my fist and hit him as hard as I can in this form. It's just enough force to shatter all the bones in his body and kill him almost instantly from the shock. Blood splatters all over my shirt and across the snow, it's all just a big mess.

* * *

After I'm done with my battle, I start making my way over to the Snow Priestess and she seems to be trembling a bit. "It seems you have won, M-Mister Oni. Here is your bride to be.", the Snow Priestess says as she nudges Mizore in my direction while slowly backing away.

Is she backpedaling in case I choose to kill her next? As long as she keeps her end of the bargain up, she'll live.

"So you came all this way, just to save me?", Mizore nervously asks me with a slightly surprised look on her face.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?", I ask as I wrap the chain back around my arm.

"I thought...Tsukune would've come to save me or something.", she sheepishly explains with a slight smile on her reddened face as she turns her gaze to the ground.

"I'm certain that he would've came here if he were able to, but he kind of passed out in the snow. Seems like something really got to him.", I happily reply, trying to lighten the mood a bit after everything that happened.

"So, what's this that I hear about you wanting a chance at my heart?", she curiously asks, almost mocking me.

I can feel my face getting a bit red and I quickly say, "Oh that, umm... You see... I kind of... maybe.. sort of have feelings for you... okay?" Suddenly she wraps me in a cooling hug and after a bit of awkward silence I tell her, "I know you want to be with Tsukune and all that and I want to make you as happy as I possibly can. So if that's really what you want then-", but before I can finish my moppie 'free the butterfly' thing, she kisses me.

She kissed me! I didn't even know what to do so I just kind of let it happen. As the kiss ends she looks up to me and says, "I'm happy right now."

As I look down at her warm lips, I notice that she doesn't have a lollipop sticking out of her mouth like she normally does and there isn't one in her hand either. I raise an eyebrow at this and ask her, "What happened to your lollipop? Did you drop it or something?"

She glares at the crimson mess over in the snow and says, "He knocked it out of my hands when he tried to ride me." She then looks down at the ground and says, "You know, the whole time he was on top of me, I was pleading in my head for Tsukune to come and save me...but you came Reiji. You came and saved me, and now the Snow Priestess says that this is my destiny, so it's all falling perfectly together."

I scavenge through my jacket pockets before finding a lollipop that I was saving to give to her for one of those 'I got you covered' moments so I guess it can work here. I hand it to her and say, "It might not be your favorite flavor, but it's something."

She happily takes the gift from my hand before warmly telling me, "Thank you, Reiji."

Before we can continue, the Snow Priestess interrupts us by saying, "Yes, this is all nice and romantic, but your marriage ceremony is tomorrow, so go home and get some rest, okay?"

"Tomorrow!?", I frantically shout as I hear this, only earning confused glances from the snow women.

They both nod their heads yes and the Snow Priestess says, "She was to be married to Miyabi tomorrow evening, but now you seem to have taken his place."

"I guess we'll be married tomorrow then. Are you okay with that though, Mizore?", I nervously ask her.

She grabs my hand as she looks up to me and says, "I guess I could." I smile before starting to tear up. Am I crying? No, I don't cry! Why am I crying? She simply hugs me and says, "It'll all be okay."

* * *

With that, we head back to Tsurara's house and as we walk together I ask Mizore, "Hey Mizore, can you not tell anyone about me crying that one time? That would be great."

"Why would I do that? This is perfect black mail material you know.", she confidently suggests with a slight grin on her face.

"You already have me wrapped around your finger, what do you need black mail for?", I jokingly reply as I give her a warm smile.

"Maybe for when you don't want to do dishes or clean the house. You know, the little things.", the ice woman cheekily notes with a giggle.

"So, what do we even tell them when we get back?", I ask Mizore as I look to her for an answer.

"I thought you would've figured that one out. You're smarter than I am.", she replies as she puts her hands in her sweater pocket.

I let out a light chuckle and say, "I'm not really good with people or explaining things to others. The best way I could put what just happened is 'I went to that castle thing, met the Snow Priestess lady, dueled some shitty swordsman that tried to rape you, pounded him into a literal pulp, and headed home for bed.' That doesn't really seem to have too many details in it, does it?"

"You forgot the whole, 'getting married' part.", she happily points out, causing me to flinch a little.

I nervously rub the back of my neck and groan, "I guess I did. Well, that would be a massive bombshell to just throw in there, wouldn't it?"

She just shrugs it off and says, "It's the truth though. We're getting married tomorrow."

"We're inviting all of our friends, right? And our parents, obviously.", I ask her, not sure what to do for this kind of thing.

She gives me a quick nod and says, "They've been there through everything. They wouldn't let us hear the end of it if we didn't invite them."

We finally reach the door to her mother's house. Well, I guess by the end of tomorrow it'll be my mother-in-law's house. We kind of awkwardly stand in front of the door, waiting for the other to make the first move, before I ask her, "Should I clean this off?", while showing her the blood all over me and the chain.

"We can wash it off inside, come on.", my soon-to-be wife replies as she opens the door and begins to walk inside.

As we walk inside everyone seems happy to see us and Cerbero says, "Ah, I see you made it back in one piece. Good work son."

"Thanks, it wasn't too hard. Though the Snow Priestess was a pain to deal with.", I cheekily reply with a slight smile.

"WHAT!? YOU REALLY KILLED THE SNOW PRIESTESS!?", Tsurara frantically exclaims as she slams her hands on the table.

"No Mother, the Snow Priestess is fine.", Mizore answers as she tries to calm her mother down.

"Then who's blood is that then?", Kokoa asks as she points to the blood all over me.

"Oh, this poor bastard? His name was Miyabi something. Don't worry about him. He won't be a problem anytime soon.", I reply as I sit down at the table.

"So you let her live then, interesting. And this Miyabi person was Mizore's soon to be husband but now death has done them apart. How tragic.", Cerbero happily notes as he pours Mizore and I some tea.

"Well, you see...", I begin to say before Cerbero cuts me off by saying, "Oh, so you dueled him then? That would explain the blood all over you."

"A duel? What kind of duel? Do you mean a duel with guns and cowboy hats and stuff?", Yukari innocently suggests, not quite getting the right idea.

Kurumu delivers a quick slap upside the little witch's head and scolds her, saying, "Stop being a brat and listen. You're such a kid. Can you tell us what happened Reiji?"

I let out a slight sigh, knowing this would probably end poorly for me to say the least, and as Mizore sits next to me I explain what happened, saying, "First I talked to the Snow Priestess, she said she that Mizore was supposed to marry some random guy and I said fuck that shit, she had some sort of vision and said I was to duel the guy if I wanted to have her heart, I go and fight the guy, pound him into a pulp, and head back home with Mizore."

"Wait, can you go back a few things real quick?", Moka requests as she raises a finger in the air to stop me from going any further.

"I beat the guy into a pulp?", I reply, trying to act like I don't know what she's talking about.

Sadly, she shakes her head no and says, "A little further."

"She had a vision?", I continue to play stupid, hoping she'll give up, but to no avail. She heard the heart part, didn't she?

"Yeah, but the whole thing.", she continues to demand, seeming to pout as she realizes my attempts to derail her questioning.

I sigh and say, "She had some sort of vision and said I was to duel the guy if I wanted to have her heart."

"You were dueling for Mizore's heart? Wait, does that mea-", Moka begins to ask herself before Tsurara's eyes widen in complete disbelief as she shouts, "What!? You're getting married to that guy, Mizore!?"

"You two are getting married?", Tsukune gasps, seeming more confused than usual by all the commotion.

"Yep.", Mizore calmly replies with a nod.

Kurumu jumps over the table and hugs Mizore before saying, "I'm so happy for you~", while almost suffocating her with her boobs. Kurumu suddenly drops her and says, "Don't think I'm just going to forgive you for what you tried to pull earlier. I'm still mad at you for that, but I just wanted you to know I was happy that you were getting married."

I lift Mizore off the floor as she says, "Well, you're all invited to the ceremony."

"Oh great, when is it exactly?", Tsukune happily asks as he shoots a smile our way.

"Tomorrow.", I bluntly reply, causing the room to somewhat freeze in disbelief.

"Wait, isn't the flower thing tomorrow too? How does that work?", Kokoa asks as Ko shrugs from her shoulder.

"It was already setup by the Snow Priestess for my marriage with that other guy. It won't be anything too flashy.", Mizore explains, holding my open hand in her own under the table.

"A wedding! How marvelous! And it's my son's wedding at that! This is absolutely perfect! I'll wear my best suit, you'll need one as well, right Reiji?", Cerbero says, his voice ringing with excitement as he turns to me with a gleeful smile.

"Yeah, I think I'll need a suit. Can you spot me one Cerbero?", I nervously ask, I don't think I've ever wore a suit and tie before now that I think about it...

"Well of course, anything for my son. Now we must find you the most perfect suit! We don't want you to look like a fool on your big day! Come Tsukune, you'll need a suit as well to match our trio.", Cerbero says as he opens a portal to the Underworld right in the kitchen.

"I do need a suit. I'll be back guys.", Tsukune says as he gets up and walk over to Cerbero.

"To think, soon I'll have a daughter-in-law and after that, grandchildren! I'll finally be a grandfather! I can't wait!", Cerbero cheerfully exclaims as he pulls us through the portal by our shirts.


	12. Celti's Shop

After we go through the portal and it closes, we end up in what looks like a tailor shop. In front of us is a shrimp of an old man wearing a fancy suit with a bushy white beard and a bald head. The old man looks to us with an ecstatic smile before shouting, "Cerbero, my favorite customer! It's been a while.", as he opens his arms ready for a hug.

Cerbero meets the stranger with a hug as he happily replies with, "Celti, it has been far too long old friend! How has your shop been since I last shopped here?"

The geezer, who I'm guessing goes by Celti, cheerily answers with, "It's been pretty good. It sometimes gets a bit slow, but I manage. But you didn't simply come here to talk to an old man, what is the special occasion?"

"My son and his friend here need your finest suits! My son, Reiji, is getting married!", Cerbero confidently replies as he turns his gaze over to us.

"A wedding!? How wonderful! Who is the lucky girl? She better be a cute one.", Celti jokingly adds as he adjusts the eyeglass over his right eye.

"She's quite the looker Celti, you should see her. She's a Snow Woman.", Cerbero tells the tailor while raising his eyebrows.

"Oooohhh, a Yuki Onna. It's been a while since I've seen one of those. Last time I did business with one of those ice ladies she wanted me to make her a dress that would resist even the heat of the Underworld while also being stylish. That was a tricky one. I'm beginning to ramble aren't I? My apologizes.", Celti goes on before stopping in front of a large door.

As the elderly man opens the door, he welcomes us, saying, "Welcome to my workshop." As the light peers through the doorway we see a wide collection of suits. "Every single one of these beauties was hand crafted by yours truly. Do you have a specific color you want or do you just want to go with the standard black and white tux with a red tie?", Celti asks us as he turns around to see what we need.

"Would that match whatever the women wear for a Snow Woman wedding?", Tsukune nervously questions the tailor, earning a light chuckle from him.

"Of course kiddo. The traditional suit works with almost any fancy occasion. From what I remember, Yuki Onna wear Kimonos at their weddings so these wonderful suits should work nicely. They won't overshadow the bride and her outfit while also being able to stand out on its own.", Celti replies while patting Tsukune firmly on his back.

"Kimonos? Does that mean that Moka and the others are going to be in Kimonos as well?", Tsukune asks with his face a slight shade of pink before seeming to wonder off into his own little world.

I can't help but laugh at the thought of that wrathful redhead in a Kimono and add, "Just imagine Kokoa in a Kimono! Bet she'll be all sorts of pissed about that!"

"You two can think about girls later, now I have to get your measurements. Hold still for a few moments.", Celti sternly replies as he pulls out some measuring tape from his pocket and wraps it around me multiple times. "You've grown into quite the man, Reiji. Last time I saw you was when Cerbero brought you here to get new shoes. But that was years ago.", Celti gleefully notes as he finishes taking my measurements. As he begins to measure Tsukune, the old man's slight smile melts into concern as he says, "Kiddo, I can smell the stress all over you. What's eating at you? Girl trouble?"

Tsukune tries to brush it off, laughing at the old man's comment at his own expense, so I choose to answer for him, telling Celti, "You don't know the half of it. Tsukune here basically has his own harem."

"A harem you say? Well then you my boy are both the luckiest and unluckiest man in this room right now.", Celti chuckles as he finishes measuring Tsukune's feet.

"It isn't exactly that simple, Reiji.", Tsukune groans through his embarrassment, turning away from everyone to hide his dark red cheeks.

"Child, you have at least three girls falling head over heels for you wanting you to be their lover. I would consider that a harem.", Cerbero cheerfully reminds Tsukune as he innocently pats the brunette on the head.

"At least? How many girls are there then, Cerbero?", Celti growls as he suddenly stops his measuring, turning his gaze to Cerbero with his tape shooting back into his pocket. Cerbero begins to count on his fingers and holds up five fingers. "Five? Five girls? Why didn't you count the other two then?", Celti questions as he goes back to his work, walking over to a small computer sitting on a desk at the center of the room.

"Well, one isn't legal yet and the other one isn't quite at the point where she wants him to be his lover. Before today it was six, with my son's future wife being one of them.", Cerbero explains as he takes a seat in one of the nearby comfy looking chairs.

"So at one point this boy had five girls falling all over him and one girl that may or may not want to fall all over him?", Celti gasps as he turns from his computer to look at the boy, seeming less than impressed by Tsukune's bland aura.

Cerbero replies with a quick nod and Tsukune frantically shouts out, "It isn't like that, I swear!"

"If Cerbero says it's true, it's probably true kiddo. I'm not gonna judge ya, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a bit concerned about one thing.", Celti says as he puts his hands on Tsukune's shoulders.

"What's that, sir?", Tsukune curiously asks the tailor as the old man takes off his monocle.

"How in the name of the Underworld are you going to choose without getting yourself killed?", Celti asks, causing the boy to pause for a second in thought.

"How am I.. going to live through picking one?", Tsukune asks himself as he thinks about it. "How am I going to live through that!?", he asks himself in a more panicked tone, grabbing at his head as he continues to freak out. If there is a God, then please help Tsukune find his way through this, because I sure as hell don't have a clue how to answer that.

Suddenly Cerbero snaps his fingers and says, "I have a solution to that problem, Tsukune."

"Y-you do? Please tell me Cerbero! How can I do it?", Tsukune pleads as he turns to the guard dog for an answer.

Cerbero suddenly pulls out a small book from inside his suit pocket and says, "I read this book and it seems to have the answer you're looking for."

The man hands Tsukune the book and as he opens the book the boy reads the first page out loud saying, "Polygamy for dummies?"

We all stop before awkwardly looking over at him. There's a giant shit-eating grin across his stupid face, like he just solved all of Tsukune's problems with a book. "Cerbero, you fool! The boy can't marry that many girls!", Celti scolds the demon, shaking his cane at him like a weapon.

"Why not? It would work out perfectly for him and everyone involved. No heartbreak, no torn apart friendships, you might have to wait a bit longer for Yukari, but that's all on you.", Cerbero replies with a shrug as if this plan has zero holes in it.

"What about his mother? How does he explain his five to six wives to her?", I mock him with a slight chuckle, earning a slight smirk from my old man.

"He simply tells her that he didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. That should be enough to satisfy her, right?", Cerbero replies before looking his plan over again.

"My mother wouldn't buy any of that! She'd kill me for bringing so many girls home and saying that I married all of them!", Tsukune furiously replies, shouting at the top of his lungs in a rage.

Cerbero lets out a weary sigh before turning back to the boy and telling him, "Well I guess someone's bound to get hurt then. It's a shame though. All those girls seem to really like you too."

"It can't be helped kiddo, you're going to have to pick one eventually. And when that day comes, I suggest you let them down as gently as possible. Might just save your life.", Celti suggests as looks at his monitor then over to a nearby closet full of suits. Tsukune's starting to lose it, I can tell from the smoke coming from his ears. As Celti pulls out two suits similar to Cerbero's from the closet, the old man lets out a light chuckle before showing them to us and saying, "These should work nicely, don't you think? Perfect sizes for both of you and they match." We stand there for a moment, baffled by how quickly he was able to find us matching suits and he says, "Well come on! Try 'em on already! And don't worry about payin' me, consider this a weddin' gift to both of you." He points to the nearby changing rooms and says, "You can change in there. Now hurry up so I can get a preview of what you'll look like on your big day."

I let out a light laugh at the tailor's cheerful nature before we take our suits and go to our separate changing rooms to change into our new outfits. Surprisingly, all the pieces of this suit fit me perfectly. Not too tight yet not too loose. Celti really knows his stuff.

As we exit our changing rooms in our suits Cerbero and Celti seem more than pleased with themselves. "You've done it again Celti. Your handiwork never fails to impress me.", Cerbero happily notes as he gets up from his seat.

"Of course, I'm the best in the business. Now you three better get going. The Miss will be home soon and tonight's the night we usually go out and eat. I have to go get ready, call next time, okay Cerbero?", Celti says as he leaves the room and closes the door.

"I guess that's our cue to leave. Ready boys?", Cerbero asks as he makes a portal in the middle of the room. We both nod before grabbing our clothes and head through the portal.

* * *

We end up back in the kitchen, but it seems like nobody is here. Did they go to get the girls ready for the wedding? "Hey, where did everyone go?", Tsukune worriedly asks as he looks through the house for anyone else.

"I don't hear any heartbeats from upstairs so I can only guess that they left to get stuff for the wedding tomorrow.", Cerbero replies as he heads for the stairs. "You two should get changed and hang those suits up. Wouldn't want to have wrinkled clothes at your own wedding now would you?", Cerbero says as he walks up the stairs.

We head to the bathroom to change out of these suits and as we're changing Tsukune asks, "Hey Reiji, do you have any clue what I should do? For who I should marry I mean?"

"I don't know Tsukune. You're asking me to pick your poison. There isn't a real 'good' outcome here.", I bluntly answer him, earning a slight frown from my friend.

"I know, but if I do what Cerbero suggests and marry everyone then they'd all be happy, right?", Tsukune disheartenedly asks as he looks down at the suit in his hands.

I can't help but laugh at him and say, "It'd be exactly the same as what you go through now. They'd be fighting each other for your attention and superiority. If you don't want things to change then you could do that, but if you want to give your all to a single person then you'll need to pick, Tsukune."

"I just don't want to make the others sad, you know?", Tsukune tries to explains as best he can, seeming more nervous about this than he usually is.

We finish changing and take our clothes into the spare room to hangup. As we do this I say, "Don't worry about making the others sad. Worry about making that one girl you really care about as happy as possible, because if you pick everyone then you might as well have not picked at all." Tsukune simply nods and I can tell that he really understood what I meant and didn't give me some half-ass nod to shut me up.

When we enter the spare room we see Cerbero has already leaned himself up against the wall preparing to go to sleep. Tsukune lays down in his sleeping bag and I prop myself up against the wall opposite of Cerbero. Before we have the chance to go to sleep though, Cerbero says, "Hey son, don't you think you need one last thing before you get married?"

I think about it for a minute and then I finally realize what he meant... I don't have any rings! How can I get married without rings?! "Where are we supposed to find rings at a time like-?", I begin to ask but before I can finish my question I see a sly grin come across Cerbero's face.

He pulls a small box out of his suit pocket, how big is that pocket of his, and says, "I've been waiting for the right time to give you these. This seems like the perfect time to give you them." What the hell is he talking about? He just has rings hidden in his pocket? He walks over to me and hands me a small ring box and says, "These used to belong to your parents. I know they would've wanted you to have them. What could be a better time to give you these than when you truly needed them most?"

I open the box and see two rings, one simple golden band and a golden ring with a diamond in it. I close the box and say, "Thanks Cerbero, for everything."

Cerbero simply looks to me with a warm smile and says, "That's what fathers are for, right? Helping their children in their time of need?" He walks back over to his spot along the wall and passes out. I place the ring box on the ground next to me and fall asleep.

* * *

In the middle of the night I hear the girls get back home. They don't seem to be trying to be quiet at all. I barely open one eye and I can easily tell that Cerbero was also woken up by their loudness. Tsukune however seems to be sound asleep. I bet that'll change as soon as Kurumu finds him. "They just love to be loud, don't they?", I whisper over to Cerbero. I know he can hear me.

"They're quite the loud ones.", Cerbero growls back to me from his corner.

Suddenly the door swings wide open and the light's turned on. We see Kurumu standing in the doorway with a large white shopping bag. She sees Tsukune, who is still sleeping through all of this noise, and calls out to her lover, shouting, "Oh Tsukune!", before landing crotch first onto his stomach.

Yukari comes charging in and slams her wand down full force on her head while whispering, "You busty buffoon, can't you see they're trying to sleep!?"

"But he just looks so cute when he's sleeping~", Kurumu whimpers as she plays with Tsukune's face.

How is this guy sleeping through all of this? Then we hear Cerbero ask, "Who dares disturb my slumber!?", while releasing a large amount of monster energy, filling the room instantly with the threatening energy. Both of them quickly run out of the room after turning out the light. "Scardy cats.", Cerbero groans to himself before resting his head against the wall and falling back to sleep.

Though Cerbero's gone to sleep, I stay up a bit longer to see if I can hear anything useful. "Well, that was fun.", I hear Moka cheerfully notes as I hear her walking towards the closed door.

"Yeah, I haven't been able to buy new clothes in such a long time. I almost forgot what wearing clothes without holes in them felt like.", I hear Ruby reply as her loud heels clank against the floor outside.

"It wasn't as bad as I was expecting. I thought you all were going to doll up and play dress up or something, but it was actually kind of fun.", I hear Kokoa surprisingly add, forcing me to raise an eyebrow at her claim. She enjoyed that? Interesting.

"It was great, but I think I need to go back to bed.", I hear Moka note as she lets out a long yawn.

"You better watch out then, because Cow-tits McGee over here almost woke up Cerbero. And based off of the amount of energy he put off, he might just kill anyone who wakes him up.", Yukari warns the vampire.

"Is Reiji in there?", I hear Mizore ask them, earning a confused 'Hm' from succubus.

"Yeah, I think he's in the same spot he was earlier. I don't understand why they didn't just take the free sleeping bags. They would be more comfortable than the floor you'd think.", Kurumu answers her, somewhat confused by our choice of sleeping arrangements.

The door opens again and I can see Mizore in the doorway, though she hasn't turned on the lights yet. I silently grab the ring box before hiding it in my hand and pretend to be asleep. Hopefully she buys it and they all just go to sleep.

I hear someone walk over to where I'm sitting and sit down with me. As they lay their head on my shoulder, I can tell instantly from this soothing cold feeling that it's Mizore. Is she going to sleep next to me all night...?

I hear more footsteps come into the room and I hear Kurumu say, "Aww, how cute~ The soon to be married couple is sleeping together for the first time~"

"Cut it out Kurumu. Let them have their moment. Let's just go to bed and leave them be.", I hear Moka say before more people come into the room.

It sounds like everyone else gets in their sleeping bags and go to sleep. As Mizore falls asleep on my shoulder I get this weird feeling of peacefulness. This feeling of peace makes me feel so relaxed that I fall asleep.


	13. The Wedding Crashers

When I open my eyes, I'm bombarded with rays of light shooting through the nearby window, blinding me for a moment as I try to get my bearings. Shielding myself from the deadly rays with one hand, I look around the room to see everyone else is already gone and out of bed. I glance down at my other hand to see it still there, the rings. It seems like I managed to keep a hold of them in my sleep. Now that I think about it, did I oversleep or something or was everyone else just really fucking early? I finally pull myself up off of the hard, wooden floor and stretch my arms out with a loud yawn. I guess I have to go find everyone else, let's just hope I'm not late to my own wedding.

I make my way down to the kitchen to find Cerbero, sitting alone at the kitchen table drinking a small cup of tea. "Ah, you're finally awake. The girls all left to get some decorations for the wedding. The Snow Priestess called and said that the wedding will be later this morning so they better hurry or Mizore might be late to her own wedding.", Cerbero explains before taking a sip from his tea.

I look around the house, glancing through the nearby doorways only to find no sign of anyone else before asking, "So where's Tsukune? Did they drag him along too?"

He shakes his head no and points under the table. I only raise an eyebrow at the old man before finally taking a look under the table to see Tsukune unconscious as Cerbero groans, "It seems like Moka got a bit too excited and sucked too much of his blood. Kurumu also helped cause a bit of blood loss through her _special_ hugs she gives him, but he should be fine after a bit of rest."

"Those two are always causing the poor bastard trouble.", I chuckle to myself as I sit down at the table with him, sitting across from the guard dog as he looks up to me with a slight grin.

"The Snow Priestess contacted Tsurara, she apparently said that the wedding will take place in her shrine and that only a small group of people will be allowed into the wedding. I'm guessing she's referring to your friends and us parents.", Cerbero cheerfully explains as he pours me a cup of tea before gently sliding it across the table over to my.

"Fine by me. And once this is done, the village should have closer ties to the Underworld, right?", I note as I stir the tea, because I know for a fact Cerbero always puts too much sugar in the tea.

"I will see to it that the Devil orders some of his finest soldiers to guard this place. I wouldn't want my daughter-in-law's home to be put in any danger.", Cerbero happily replies as he seems to fix his less than proper posture, sitting straight like the good little guard dog he is.

"Wouldn't that be a bit biased of you to send soldiers to protect a family member's home Cerbero?", I jokingly mention as I point to him with my dripping spoon.

"What? We would simply be protecting an already endangered ally. No harm, no foul, as the humans like to put it.", Cerbero sarcastically replies.

I think I might be finished stirring this tea, I've been stirring for about a couple minutes now...only one way to find out. I take a light sip from the warm glass and I taste nothing but sugar! I had to 've stirred this thing for a good two minutes straight and still this thing tastes like nothing but sugar!? How much did Cerbero add?

Before I can mock Cerbero for his lack of taste buds I hear the front door swing open and Kurumu shout out at the top of her lungs, "Tsukune~! We're home~!"

When I turn my sights over to the doorway, I spot Kurumu and the others carrying what looks like a hoard of shopping bags from wherever they went to, but they're all wearing kimonos. Is this a strange dream or something? Isn't it a bit too cold to be wearing those things, at least for the non-ice monsters? "Took you guys long enough. What ya get?", I say to them as they all come walking into the kitchen, carrying bags upon bags on their arms.

"Decorations mainly, but Kokoa and Moka found a weird looking nic-nac that they liked.", Tsurara cheerfully answers as they place twelve bags on the table.

"Look, isn't it cute?", Moka basically begs for my approval as she pulls out a small glowing skeleton key chain thing from one of the bags, proudly displaying it for both Cerbero and I to judge.

"It's definitely unique, child.", Cerbero reluctantly answers while trying not to hurt her feelings.

This doesn't work for Kokoa however, causing the young redhead to pout and grumble, "As if we'd care what an old fart like you'd think anyways, clearly you have no taste.", which in turn causes Cerbero to reel back at her comment, holding a hand over his chest as he takes her attack straight to his pride.

"We should probably go head to the shrine and set these decorations up right away. We'll have just enough time to set it all up before the ceremony is set to start if we hurry and do it now.", Ruby calmly suggests, trying to change the topic before the room can burst into flames.

"That's probably a good idea. Don't want all these decorations to go to waste, right?", Yukari sternly adds as she rummages through the bags, separating the ones with decorations out from the ones containing what other junk they seem to 've bought.

As Yukari continues to organize the bags, Mizore walks over to me and after giving me a quick peck of a kiss on my cheek, she asks, "Do you want to help setup the decorations?"

I can't help but let out a slight chuckle at her question before sarcastically answering with a question of my own, asking, "Do I really get a choice?"

The ice woman lets out a light giggle before looking down at me with a warm smile and saying, "Good point. Now we better hurry so we have time to change after." She pulls me up off of the floor and Kokoa curiously asks, "What are we gonna do about the Flower Giving Ceremony that's going on? Won't that place be packed because of that?"

Tsurara only shakes her head at the little vampire before answering with, "No, there is a special room in the shrine where weddings take place. Nobody should be there during the ceremony so we should be fine."

"A special room just for weddings? Will it be big enough for us to hang all of our decorations? If we bought these things and they go to waste I'm going to be pissed!", Kurumu growls as she seems to grind her teeth in her blind, misplaced fury.

"It's a fairly large room so there should be more than enough room for all of the decorations and all of the guests.", Tsurara says as she begins to pick up some of the bags Yukari separated out.

I do the same and as I grab some of the bags I look to Cerbero, who's still lounging around drinking his 'tea' and I ask him, "Are you coming or are you just gonna keep drinking that sugar in a cup or are you actually going to do something?"

He downs his drink in a single gulp before getting his ass up off of the floor and says, "Of course, I'll even make a portal straight into the castle just so we don't have to walk that far."

"Oh thank God! I wasn't looking forward to walking all the way over there while carrying all this stuff!", Kokoa happily notes with a light sigh.

"Well, here we go.", Cerbero says as he creates a portal in the middle of the kitchen.

"Wait, how can you make a portal to a place you haven't been to before?", Moka questions the demon, earning a slightly raised eyebrow from the geezer.

"I can place any point of the portal anywhere I choose with perfect accuracy thanks to the powers of the Gates of the Underworld. They make creating portals in places you haven't visited before possible because the gates see all locations in reality, though you still can't put them in places where there are strong barriers that you aren't already in or places that are moving.", Cerbero explains before we all head through the portal.

"So the Gates of the Underworld give you this power then?", Ruby curiously suggests as she turns.

"Not quite, they simply make it more accurate. Most higher ranking Demons are able to make portals to some degree.", Cerbero continues as we exit the portal and enter the Snow Priestess' shrine.

* * *

We look around the main room, the girls mostly seeming to gawk over the fancy snowflake designs scattered across the frost-covered walls and ceiling. Tsurara glances down a single hallway for a second before suggesting, "I think I remember the way from here. Follow me."

We follow her down multiple hallways until we reach a large ballroom with some chairs lining the walls. "Is this big enough for you Kurumu?", Tsurara jokingly asks the succubus as she sets her bags down on one of the nearby tables.

"Wow, this place is huge!", Kurumu exclaims in amazement as she looks around at all the open space we have.

"Well, let's hurry and get decorating! Don't want to get halfway done and have to do the ceremony that way.", Moka quickly suggests as she hands Kokoa and Yukari some ribbon. "You two, take that ribbon and wrap it around these pillars. Kurumu and Mizore will handle the higher up streamers. Tsukune, Ruby and I will handle balloons. And everyone else will handle rearranging the chairs and tables for the ceremony. Everyone got that?", Moka orders as she hands everyone else their decorations. We all nod and for what feels like a few hours we decorate and redecorate this whole room until Tsurara and Moka are satisfied.

After everything is done we all stop and sit down in the chairs to take a break. "Man, that all took longer than I expected.", Moka moans as she wipes away some sweat on her forehead.

"Well it wouldn't have taken so long if someone didn't change their mind so many times!", Kurumu groans while glaring over at the frosty mother as she inspects every inch of the room.

"This will be my daughter's wedding. I have to make sure that every last thing is perfect.", Tsurara says as she makes her way over to the main table and starts to straighten out her own chair before taking a seat.

Cerbero looks down at his watch and says, "Would you look at the time, it's almost time for the Snow Priestess to arrive and explain how all this will work."

Tsukune and I go to the nearby restrooms and change into our suits. It took a bit longer than expected because Tsukune kept fucking up his tie, but we eventually got that fixed.

Once we walked back out into the room we heard Kokoa ask, "What's taking this Snow Priestess so long? This is boring!"

"She's usually punctual about these sort of things. I hope nothing bad happened to her.", Tsurara says as she gets a worried look on her face.

I let out a heavy sigh as I look up to the snow white ceiling and groan, "How can you be late to a wedding in your own shrine? Isn't she a prophet or something? Shouldn't she know when she needs to leave to be perfectly on time since she can just look into the future and check?" Suddenly the room's doors get kicked in and we see a tall, tan girl with long blonde hair wearing a long white dress with matching gloves that reached up to her elbows. Her face seems stern as if she came here for some serious reason. Who does this person think she is kicking in a door like that?

Suddenly we hear Kokoa gasp and shout, "K-Karua!? What are you doing here!?"

"You know this person Kokoa?", I question the little vampire with a slight glare.

"Yeah, that's our older sister, Karua Shuzen.", Kokoa replies as she trembles, seeming unable to move out of pure fear. It's not like her to get spooked so easy. Is she just cold or is it this sister of her's...?

As Karua starts to walk towards us she manages to trip over her own dress and land face first on the floor. "Well that was less than impressive.", Cerbero says in a disappointed tone.

Karua lifts herself up off the floor while moaning, "Oh dear, I tripped over my own dress. Hopefully I didn't make too much of a fool out of myself."

"Karua, what are you doing in a place like this?", Kokoa asks her as she moves slightly behind Cerbero.

Karua's eyes widen as she hears her little sister's wining voice before asking, "Long time no see, Kokoa. I never expected to find you here of all places. What are you doing here?"

"Didn't I just ask you the same thing Karua!?", Kokoa furiously shouts back at the blonde, earning a tilt of the head from the older sister.

She looks around the room some more and sees Moka before getting a giant smile on her face and shouting, "Moka!" She runs over to Moka and grabs her hands while saying, "You're here too!? This is just so nostalgic! You are as cute as ever! You're still making sure to seal your power with a rosary too, huh. I'm so happy meeting my two favorite little sisters here by accident! Oh, are these all your friends?"

Kokoa runs over to Moka and breaks them up before shouting, "Enough! You still haven't answered my question! Why are you here? You don't leave the house unless you are going to a job. So who exactly is it you've come here to kill?"

"Kill?", Cerbero warily questions as he extends his chains from the inside of his sleeves. "If you plan to cause trouble, go elsewhere! If you cause any trouble for my son or his friends I will execute you personally. Even if you are a sibling of his friends, I will not have you ruining such a special day for them!", Cerbero sternly warns the girl as he glares over at Karua.

"That's so cruel. I'm simply here as the 'organization's' goodwill ambassador.", Karua replies with a innocent smile.

"A goodwill ambassador? So you're here to force people into submission then? How idiotic.", Cerbero says in a slightly irritated tone.

"Force? No no no. Look, our partner came along too, see?", Karua says as she points to the door. We all look over to the doorway to see the Snow Priestess bound in a wheelchair being pushed by some goon.

"The organization's name is 'Fairy Tale' and I've been working there recently. Right now that organization and this village are forming an alliance. At least they were until the Snow Priestess backed out last minute and gave the hostage, Mizore Shirayuki, over to another man. My situation requires me to forbid these things to happen no matter what, so I tied up the Snow Priestess and now I'm looking for Mizo-", Karua continues to explain before she notices Mizore in the room. "Oh there she is! This makes everything so much easier. Now I don't have to tear this village apart looking for you!", Karua says as she reaches to grab Mizore, but I grab her wrist before she can reach her.

"Who do you think you are? I'm not letting you or those goons of yours take Mizore! Now release the Snow Priestess and leave or we'll make you leave!", I say to her with a glare.

"Ah, so you're the one who beat Miyabi then? You must be tough to have beaten him.", she happily replies as she just stands there, her eyes seeming to fixate on me. She throws a punch at me, but before I can react to it, Cerbero punches her into the wall.

"Cerbero?", I frantically ask as him as I look to him with a burning glare.

"Don't underestimate this one. You can't use your SS class form in here without taking this whole place down with you, so let me handle this one.", the old man replies as he takes off the coat and tie to his suit and throws them on his seat.

Mizore looks over to the Snow Priestess and says, "Those bonds are terrible. Let's go free her." Mizore and I walk over to her and as I take down the goons with a quick knee to the first one's gut followed by a driving the other one's face into the floor, Mizore unties the Priestess. "You did all of this for the village, didn't you?", Mizore asks as she gets the last of the bonds off of her.

"M-Mizore...Through this marriage to this demon boy... You will be saving this village from not just this threat, but many more... thank you.", she says before her eyes begin to change shape and some ooze looking thing starts to come out of her mouth.

"W-what the hell is going on!?", Yukari asks in a grossed out tone.

Surprisingly, the ooze begins to speak, it's cold, wicked voice saying, "You must! In order to stop the organization from drowning the village in a river of blood, we must make an alliance with the Underworld! It is the only option left now!"

"What the heck is that thing?", Kurumu asks as she starts to gag at the sight of the blob.

"I am the great Jack Frost! The ectoplasm is the embodiment of the priestess' prophecy ability. In other words, I'm the one who's always telling her what the future holds.", the ooze says as it starts to take the form of a small snowman wearing a blue jester's hat.

"What do you mean by a river of blood exactly?", I question the snowy being.

"It is as it sounds, foolish demon boy. There will be great bloodshed in the village if we do not form an alliance with either the organization or the Underworld!", Jack Frost ominously replies as his freezing monster energy chills the room even further. "Now you have another problem to deal with. In order for this alliance to take hold you must live Mizore and Reiji. Live and marry so that the alliance can bloom and grow!", he finishes before returning to the Snow Priestess's body.

"That was quite the punch. Your name's Cerbero, right? If I remember correctly, you're the guard dog of the Underworld.", Karua says as she slowly gets up from the floor.

"You're outclassed, child. Retreat while you can or you will surely die.", Cerbero suggests as he releases a wave of his monster energy through the room.

"If that's the case then I'll have to remove one of my limiters.", the dark skinned vampire bluntly replies before removing her earrings from her right ear.

With tears welling up in the girl's eyes, she looks down at the ground, seemingly unable to face Cerbero as he charges at her with his chains ready to strike her down, shouting, "Crying in a fight? Killers do not cry!"

With a single bash from his mighty chain, the vampire goes flying across the room before abruptly stopping herself as she drags her talon-like nails along the ground. Suddenly, as she meets Cerbero's burning glare with her tear-filled eyes, she transforms her right arm into what I can only describe as a large blade shaped like small bat wings.

"What the hell is that? She can just change her arm like that?", Kurumu exclaims as the girls seem to all take a few steps away from the battle.

"Yes, vampires have had this powers for eons, but most don't use it out of pride. It is a transformation ability and it works well for stealth and assassination, doesn't it child?", Cerbero explains as he continues to glare at his opponent.

Karua blindly charges at Cerbero, rapidly slashing at him with her newly formed blades. Cerbero blocks the attacks with his chains however, twirling the metal whip around himself to form a large barrier all while telling us, "But this technique has one weakness." He then wraps his chains around her blade arm and throws her across the room while saying, "If you can avoid or block the attacks for long enough they will drain most of their monster energy and be easier to defeat."

"Hopefully she gives up soon, because at this rate there won't be a room left to get married in.", I nervously note as I lead Mizore to the other side of what's left of the room, trying to stay out of Cerbero's fight as best as possible.

"Karua never stops until her objective has been completed. Until then she loses all other thoughts of consciousness.", Kokoa timidly explains as she continues to tremble at her sister's monster energy.

"I'm getting sick of your shit little girl! I think it's about time I end this!", Cerbero furiously proclaims as he slowly makes his way over to Karua, who charges at him again. He easily sidesteps the telegraphed attack while wrapping his chains around the girl's waist, catching her off guard with his incredible speed as she barely manages to glance back at him in time before he makes his next move. He swiftly pulls the girl his way before slamming her down into the ground with a devastating heel kick, hitting her so hard that when she collides with the ground, the floor begins to crack and small chunks of ice fly up into the air!

"Now will you stay down or will you just going to keep on coming at me?", Cerbero furiously growls at the girl with his dark black monster energy starting to radiate from his body.

Without the slightest hint of fear, the blonde pulls her arm back and tries to slice at Cerbero one last time before we hear a familiar voice call out, "That's enough Karua."

We all look over to see who it is and it's that Miyabi guy from yesterday standing in the open doorway! "Didn't I kill you yesterday!? How the hell are you still alive!?", I shout at him, stepping in front of Mizore to block any attempt he might make to get to her.

"Don't worry about it. Now, Karua, you can stop fighting. We're leaving.", he coldly replies as he turns his sights on the deadly vampire who's stopped dead in her tracks.

Karua frantically dashes over to the man while gasping, "But my orders were to kill everyone if-"

"Don't forget that it was me who hired you. And I say you should stop, now.", he sternly cuts her off, causing her to fall silent.

With her tears finally drying up and her wailing silenced, the once frighting vampire begins to laugh as her arm reverts back to normal. "Good... good.. now I.. don't have to.. kill my sis... ters.", she happily mutters to herself before passing out in the guy's arms.

"Why'd you stop her? You afraid that Cerbero might've killed her if she kept going?", I mockingly question the bastard as he picks up the earring she dropped on the floor earlier.

"No, when Karua gets like that she doesn't feel anything, including pain. So if she were to even survive such a fight then all that damage would catch up to her and kill her. It's best to stop now while we can still retreat.", he stoically explains as he carries her in his arms and goes over to a window.

"Where do you think you're going with our sister?", Kokoa furiously as she prepares to follow after him.

"This isn't the last you've seen of us.", Miyabi says before jumping out the window. Moka rushes over to the window as a helicopter rises up and we can all see the guy holding Karua while on the helicopter.

* * *

"Fairy Tale? I've heard about this organization, but to think they'd strike here.", Cerbero grumbles to himself as he retracts his chains back into his sleeves.

"I'm more concerned with how that guy survived being turned into a splatter on the ground, Cerbero! I left that guy to die in a pool of his own blood! How did he not only live through that, but also regenerate completely?!", I furiously shout as I turn to the old man, who only looks to me with his usual cold, calculated gaze.

"So that was the guy who was trying to molest you then, Mizore?", Kurumu groans in disgust at the thought of that man trying to touch any of them.

"Yeah, but like I said, Reiji stopped him. I don't know how he's still alive though.", Mizore bluntly replies as she joins the other girls as they try to piece together the puzzle.

"Well, we still have a wedding to do, don't we?", the Snow Priestess mentions as she gets up from her wheelchair, wobbling a bit as she stands up before eventually finding her footing.

Mizore and I look at each other and I say, "Yes, yes we do."

"You have the rings then?", the Snow Priestess asks as she holds her hand out waiting.

I hand her the ring box with the rings in it and she says, "Good, these will do." She takes the rings out and slides them on our left hands' ring fingers. Everyone sits down in their seats and the Snow Priestess says, "By the power entrusted to me by this village I declare you two, Reiji Oni and Mizore Shirayuki, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

We all stop and look at her confused glances before Tsurara furiously shouts, "Snow Priestess, what happened to the rest of the ceremony!? The vows? The prayers? What about all of the things that you did for my wedding!?"

"Well, you see, most of that stuff takes a lot of time and I'm about to pass out so...", she replies before passing out, falling backwards like a log before slamming right onto the ground with a echoing thud.

"Well that was the quickest wedding I've ever been to.", Cerbero jokingly notes as he looks to the Priestess and shakes his head in disappointment. "Hey, you two should kiss now!", Cerbero childishly shouts up to us with a wide grin on his face. Mizore grabs my face and kisses me causing Cerbero to say, "That's my daughter-in-law. Now you guys are going to have to leave here soon. That bus driver is on his way here and you know how much he doesn't like waiting."

"Wait, how soon will he be here Cerbero?", Kurumu frantically asks as she turns to the demon.

"In a few minutes, so you better hurry and get yourselves changed and get your bags from the house.", Cerbero replies as he makes another portal.

"What!? But I was going to try to get married to Tsukune while the Snow Priestess was here!", Kurumu shouts in frustration as she pulls Tsukune into her arms, pressing his face straight into her breasts.

"As if I'd let you just take Tsukune like that!", Yukari yells at the busty succubus before using her wand to hit Kurumu right on the head and claim Tsukune for herself, pressing her face against the boy's abs.

Moka surprisingly jumps in too, moving in between the two as she boastfully proclaims, "No, Tsukune's my friend! You can't have him!"

The three of them begin to fight over Tsukune, pulling the boy this way and that while I ask Cerbero, "What are you going to do now?"

He lets out a heavy sigh towards the ground before turning to me and saying, "I'll report this encounter with this 'Fairy Tale' organization to the Devil himself and make sure he sends some of his best men here. They wanted an alliance with this village for a reason and I want to know why."

After Tsukune breaks himself free from their fight we all get ready to go back to the house. As we go through the portal Mizore holds my hand and says, "So, are we going to be sharing a room when we get back to Yokai Academy or.."

And before she has enough time to finish, Ruby frantically interrupts her as she shouts, "Absolutely not! Even if you're married, boys and girls must sleep in their respective dorms! No exceptions!"

Mizore simply nods to the witch, earning a sigh of relief from her and as we start to walk through the portal together, the ice girl whispers in my ear, "I'll just sneak into your dorm some nights, okay?"

I can't help but let out a slight chuckle at her slyness before whispering back, "I'm looking forward to it"

* * *

We rush to grab all of our clothes and get changed before the bus driver shows up. We all split up into two different rooms to change, boys in one and girls in the other. When Tsukune and I finish changing we leave the room to see Kurumu waiting outside the door. Kurumu looks like she was about to knock then says, "Oh, We're done changing, but Mizore wanted to talk to you Reiji. She's still in the room. Let's go wait down stairs, Tsukune."

As they head down stairs I knock on the door to the room that the girls were changing in and I hear Mizore say, "It's open."

As I walk into the room, I close the door behind me and ask, "Did you need me for something?"

When I turn to see Mizore however, I'm left stunned as she's standing there in nothing but her striped knee socks and pink panties as she holds up two more pairs of panties, one with purple and white stripes and one that is all white, and she asks, "Which one of these do you prefer?"

"You brought me into here just to ask me what color panties I like best!? I-Is this the kind of stuff couples do or something..?", I frantically ask as I turn away from her on instinct with my face starting to turn a bit red. Did she just want me to see her in her underwear or does she actually want my opinion on her panties?

"Well yeah, you're my husband now. I want to please you.", she replies and as I turn my sight back to her, I see she's looking at me with an equally red face. Did Kurumu put her up to this!?

I clear my throat with a quick cough into my balled up fist before quickly answering her with, "If I had to choose it would be the striped ones. D-does that help?"

"Yep. Striped it is then.", she quickly notes before taking off her pink panties right in front of me and putting on the striped ones.

"A-anything else?", I stutter while fighting off a nosebleed.

She stops and places a finger on her chin for a second as she thinks about an answer before turning to me with a curious gaze and asking, "How many babies do you want?"

Babies? We're still in school and she's talking about babies!? I love this girl, but I want her to at least get out of school first before we start having babies! "We'll talk about babies later...okay? How about we focus on school stuff for now?", I nervously suggest hoping to push back the conversation until later.

"Fine, but if you don't give me an answer I'm just going to assume you want as many as possible.", Mizore jokingly replies as she walks up to me and delivers a soft kiss to my cheek.

With that, I retaliate with a quick kiss of my own to her forehead before bolting out the door and slamming the door behind me. I managed to get out of the room before that girl had the chance to give me a massive nosebleed, what a relief. I better not end up like Tsukune, constantly having nosebleeds on a daily basis.

I wait outside the door for a while until Mizore comes out in her usual outfit and I ask, "You got everything?" She pats her pockets looking for something and I think I can guess what it is. I pull a lollipop out of my jacket pocket and ask, "You need one of these?" She nods and I unwrap it before saying, "Trick shot!", and throwing it up in the air.

She easily catches the candy in her mouth before looking to me with a slight smirk and saying, "Come on, give me a bit of a challenge next time."

"It's not about the difficulty, but the style.", I chuckle back at her as I start heading downstairs with my bag over my shoulder. When I reach the kitchen I hear Cerbero giving his goodbyes to the rest of the group and I ask, "Leaving already? Don't you have the rest of the day off?"

As he looks up to me with a slight smile, he rubs the back of his and says, "I need to report this organization right away to the Devil. It's at least a three man team as far as I can tell."

"Three? We only saw two of them though. Who would be the third?", Ruby curiously questions as she turns to the demon.

"The third would be the pilot of that helicopter. I couldn't tell what they all were other than Karua, but they're definitely all monsters. Strong ones at that.", Cerbero answers the witch as looks over the notes he has in the small, pocket-sized notebook in his hand.

"An monster organization? You don't think our other sister or parents are involved in this too, do you?", Kokoa worriedly asks, to which Cerbero only shrugs.

"Not until I have evidence saying they are involved. I will have to speak with these other Shuzen members and see if they are involved in any way or if it's just Karua.", Cerbero kindly answers.

"Well you better get on that then. Don't want to leave this place defenseless.", I say as I look over to the others to see they've all finished preparing their bags for the journey back home.

"This place will be under the Underworld's protection. Not even Karua would be able to deal with the full force of the legion of the Underworld.", Cerbero says as he makes a portal to return to the Underworld. He begins to enter the portal, but stops and says, "Oh, one more thing before I go, son. The Yuki-Onna's body doesn't stay fertile for long. Once she hits twenty five, having children becomes nearly impossible. So once you have finished school you're going to have to start mating right away."

"I'm going to be seventeen in December, so we don't exactly have that much time.", Mizore says from the top of the steps.

Cerbero simply smirks at me like he usually does before walking through the portal without another word and the portal shuts behind him.

Is she going to stalk me now? We're married, she doesn't have to stalk me to get my attention! "You don't have to worry about that with me Tsukune! Succubi are able to control their fertility by will so if you want a baby just let me know~", Kurumu gleefully tells Tsukune as she shoves his face into her breasts.

Yukari hits the blue-haired boobzilla over the head with her wand as she shouts at the top of her tiny lungs, "He doesn't want to have kids with a slut like you Kurumu! If he wanted kids he'd either choose me or Moka, obviously!"

They begin to argue while I look out the window. I see the bus stopped right in front of the house and say, "Hey, our ride is here." They stop fighting and rush onto the bus. As the rest of us get on the bus the Snow Priestess and Mizore's mother, my mother-in-law, wave us off. As we take our seats Mizore sits right next to me and leans on me. I put my arm around her and we just sit there looking out the tinted window as we drive back to school.


	14. Welcome to Paradise

The next morning when I wake up and meet with the others to start our next newspaper articles we can't seem to find Tsukune. Considering how he's the only one who can get Kurumu to focus on anything, we go looking for him, searching every corner of the campus. After finding no sign of Tsukune anywhere on campus I decide to wait in the main courtyard for everyone else to show up. Mizore, Kurumu, Moka and Yukari all slowly arrive empty handed and Kurumu frantically asks, "Did any of you find any sign of Tsukune!?" The other girls only shake their heads in disappointment before turning to me for hope.

Giving them a slight shrug, I reluctantly tell them, "I got nothing, it's almost like the guy just disappeared into thin air."

"How did this happen!? He just suddenly disappeared for no reason! None of us have heard anything from him since class ended!", Kurumu shouts, pacing back and forth as she seems to be thinking of a way to track down the poor boy.

"Where could he be? We checked everywhere he usually goes, right? Could he be in danger...?", Moka woefully ponders as she looks down to the ground, fear and confusion seeming to fill her frantic gaze.

"Tsukune's the glue that holds this group together. How are we going to function without him?", Yukari questions as she looks to us for an answer, to which we have nothing.

"Did anyone else notice that he was acting a bit strange after we got back from the village? I thought he might've just had a bit of a cold, but now that he's nowhere to be found, could he 've gone back to the human world or something!?", Kurumu wildly guesses as her pacing quickly turns into her just running back and forth.

"Now that I think about it, he seemed a bit down recently. Maybe he got some bad news when we got back from our trip?", Mizore bluntly suggests, causing the panicked succubus to stop dead in her tracks, seemingly paralyzed in fear.

I let out a slight scoff at this before trying to calm her down by saying, "I doubt it, he trusts us enough to tell us about something like that. If I had to guess...he was probably feeling down because he was stuck doing nothing again while someone else saved the day. Or he saw Cerbero's strength and got a bit insecure about himself."

"Hopefully where ever he is he's safe.", the worried vampire sighs as she places a kind hand on Yukari's shoulder, causing the tiny witch's cheeks to burn up in the process as she rests her small head against Moka's pale thighs.

"You guys aren't off training? Did you get sick of being strong or something?", we hear Kokoa growl from up in the nearby trees. We all look around for her until we see the redhead sitting up in a tree, her eyes seeming to have a slightly warmer feeling than they usually do. "If Cerbero wasn't there do you think any of you could've stop our sister? I don't even know if my Big Sis could've stopped her rampage.", Kokoa bluntly notes as she drops down from her branch, joining us on the ground with a glare.

"Considering she was able to tank Cerbero's blows with only one of her limiters off...I don't know, but even if I tried back then the whole building would've toppled down on top of us.", I reluctantly admit as I turn my sights away from everyone else, instead fixating my gaze on the sky.

"So that's maybe one at best out of the six of us. That doesn't cut it, at all.", Kokoa growls as she makes her way over to us. "Since you all want to get stronger, just like I do, why don't we..you know...train..together?", she sheepishly continues, forcing out that last part as she comes to a stop a few feet away from us.

The girls just ignore her however as Kurumu pulls out a map of the campus and asks, "Where else could Tsukune be hiding?", while they search for any other spots Tsukune might be at.

"We should split up again. We'll cover more ground that way.", Moka quickly suggests, taking the lead as she usually does in these kind of situations.

"Hey! Don't just ignore me!", Kokoa furiously shouts at the girls, but they seem to ignore that comment too. Unsurprisingly, the little vampire begins to throw a hissy fit, flailing her arms in a rage as she proclaims, "You're all so cruel! Even though I finally built up the courage to ask you to train with me!"

"Stop being so loud! Besides, what can you teach us that we don't already know?", Kurumu growls back at the girl, quickly putting an end to her little tantrum.

Glancing over at me with a slight smile, Mizore giggles at Kokoa's expense as she bluntly suggests, "It seems more like she just doesn't want to practice by herself, right?"

"Seems that way to me.", I jokingly add before looking back at Kokoa to see her face is all red with tears starting to well up in her eyes from embarrassment.

"Why do you all have to mock me when I'm just trying to be nice!?", Kokoa cries out, as she balls up her fist, ready to strike with all her fury.

"Because you get all skitish like this and it's funny.", I chuckle back at the tearful vampire as I walk over to her. And as I pat Kokoa on her dumb, flat head, I give her a slight grin as I tell her, "How about this: I promise I'll personally train with you after we find Tsukune, deal?", I say as I pat her on the head to make her feel better.

It seems to work as a slight smile comes across her face before she quickly bats my hand away and growls, "W-who gave you permission to touch me like that, I'll kick your ass when we find that idiot!"

Suddenly we hear a familiar chuckle before an ominous voice asks, "What's this? You are looking for Tsukune?" We all turn toward the school to see the Headmaster walking his porcupine thing.

"Headmaster? What are you doing here?", Yukari curiously questions the old man with a confused glance.

He ignores the little witch's question and instead answers our more important question outright, bluntly saying, "Tsukune is safe. He is under my protection. And starting from today he will be allowed to train in a special place."

"Train?! He's really training!? Why did that happen so suddenly!?", Kurumu desperately asks the geezer as she takes a quick step towards him, but the two guards accompanying him step forward and block her path.

"According to Ruby's report you encountered Fairy Tale, is that correct?", we hear a familiar voice ask. We look to the Headmaster's shoulder and see Lilith sitting on his shoulder.

"Oh yeah, I sent you to help the Headmaster after all that stuff with the mirror. How've you been Lilith?", I ask the fairy, who seems to give me a wide smile as she sees my face.

"I am well, Master. I have been following your orders perfectly.", Lilith gleefully replies hoping for praise. A quickly glare from the headmaster seems to subside this however, forcing the tiny girl back into a more serious tone as she lets out a fake cough into her clenched hand. "As I was saying, this organization is fairly dangerous. They are the opposite of this school, not wanting a peaceful coexistence with humans. That's why if they are making a move the academy can not simply stand by and do nothing.", Lilith quickly explains from atop the old man's shoulder.

The Headmaster furthers her explanation by saying, "Now in order to make preparations for the unlikely event of a battle we want as many people as possible able to fight. You all and Tsukune are no exceptions."

Lilith looks over to him with a raised eyebrow as she asks, "But Sir, isn't it still a bit too early for us to be sending him there? According to the calculations-"

But before she can finish her thought, he cuts her off by saying, "They'll be fine. It isn't that dangerous Lilith."

"'Isn't that dangerous?' How dangerous is this area you sent Tsukune to then?", Kurumu quickly growls at the geezer as she gets ready to beat the answer out of him.

"Oh, would you all like to take a look? Perhaps you could even help him with his training.", he happily replies as he turns back to the school and starts heading inside, waving his hand as he motions for us to follow him.

* * *

We follow him inside and he shews off his body guards before he leads us down into the basement. He eventually leads us to a room with a random door in the middle of it. "What the hell? There's just a door in here.", I cautiously note as we all walk into the room, noticing the only thing in the room.

"This door leads to a 'monster paradise' so to speak.", the Headmaster vaguely explains with a grin on his face.

"A monster paradise? What do you mean by that?", Yukari curiously asks as we start to inspect the door, walking around it only to find it isn't connected to anything. It's just a large door sitting in the middle of the room.

"Behind this door is an alternate dimension where I put all sorts of ferocious and nearly extinct magical creatures in order to protect them. Since it is such a dangerous place it would be the perfect place to practice controlling your monster energy, wouldn't you say?", the old man coldly answers before opening the door.

As I stand at the side of the door, I don't even see the other side of the door even being open. It still looks shut from the other side.

"Are you trying to get him killed!?", Kurumu furiously shouts at the old geezer.

"Well if you're that concerned for the boy's well being, why don't you go in after him? But I will warn you only once, if you go through this door I can not guarantee your safety. Now...what will you do?", he ominously replies with a slight grin on his face.

"Well, let's get going. Even if he's fine in there, we might as well go in and at least help him train.", I quickly note as I walk through the doorway without any hesitation. After a second of wait on the other side by myself everyone else came in too. "What took you all so long? Did you get a map of this place or something?", I lightheartedly mock them as I look to them with a sly grin, only earning myself an annoyed glare from Kurumu.

"No, we were just making sure we could even come back from this place. Why did you just jump in here like that?", Moka swiftly replies before questioning my sudden rushing in.

"Because the Headmaster wouldn't throw Tsukune in here without a damn good reason and a way to get him out. So there is in fact a way out, I just don't know what or where it is.", I answer her as seriously as possible as I take in our surroundings. From the looks of things, we're in some sort of jungle considering the many thin, tall trees around us. Palm trees maybe?

Mizore seems to let out a heavy sight at that before groaning, "You're lucky you're cute, Reiji."

"Hey, I'm more than just cute! I'm fucking adorable!", I jokingly fire back, earning a slight giggle from the ice woman.

"Now let's just hurry and find Tsukune so we can get to training already!", Kokoa barks her orders as carefully searches for any sign of Tsukune. The only sign of life around us is the faint breathing we hear coming from the nearby bushes and much to our surprise when Kokoa opens the bushes up to see what it is, we're greeted by a wyrm, a kind of dragon that usually lurks under ground. It has a long, serpent-like body with brown scales and bright, glowing gold eyes with a giant jaw that it opens wide to unleash a powerful roar at us.

Kurumu isn't phased in the slightest by the beast's boasting however and simply grabs Kokoa's little pet bat, who transforms into a bat ironically enough, before using it to knock the scaly worm clear into orbit. "We don't have time for little runts like that. We need to find Tsukune.", Kurumu growls as she goes on ahead of everyone else, hunting for Tsukune.

And as we continue through this odd jungle, I start to hear this oddest noise. It sounds like...moaning? Not like pain induced moaning, but sexual?! I start walking towards the noise as I grumble to myself, "This better not be what I think it is. This better fucking not!"

The girls seem to notice this and awkwardly follow behind me, hearing the obvious moans as well. "What kind of monster makes those kind of noises?", Kokoa nervously asks the other girls with her cheeks starting to turn a light shade of red and a drop of blood leaking from her nostril.

"I don't know, but if my guess it correct it's...", I begin to say before we come across Tsukune wiping the shit out of some monsters while Ruby seems to be getting electrocuted, and liking it!

Ruby lets out one giant moan causing Kurumu to run up to her and wail her right in the face with the bat while screaming, "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

As Ruby recovers from the bat to the face she just got I say, "God damn, who would've thought that Ruby of all people would be the kinkiest of them all?"

"This is so, perverted.", Kokoa mutters to herself as she wipes the blood from her nose.

Kurumu walks over to Ruby's side and says, "I'll let you take your time and tell us about the circumstances later. For now, let's deal with these pesky monsters."

We all get ready to jump in and help Tsukune, but Ruby stops us, quickly rising to her feet before extending her arms out to block our paths while saying, "Look, he's focusing so hard that he hasn't noticed you guys yet. And his monster energy isn't shocking me anymore."

"Yeah, look at how he's focusing his monster energy into his left side. He's getting better at this at least.", I cheerfully notice with a slight smile at the sight.

He suddenly focuses all of his monster energy into his left hand, causing a large wave of monster energy to be released. "He's focusing it all into his left hand!?", Kurumu exclaims, dazed by Tsukune's sudden skill.

"It seems more like he's compressing it.", Mizore swiftly notes as we see his monster energy seeming to retreat into his left arm, building up significantly like a hose builds up with water.

"It's so amazing!", Yukari shouts before the wave of raw monster energy blows her over.

"This can't be. This is too fast. I just started teaching him today and he's already come this far.", Ruby gasps in confusion.

With one swing of that whip he knocks out all of the monsters in his way, but falls to the ground unable to move. "I-I can't.. move.", we hear Tsukune say as he lays on the ground. I look over at the whip that he dropped. That's Belmont. The legendary whip that can undo any magic, even the strongest of seals. I can't get near that thing or we might all die. I need to stay a safe distance from it and I should be good, right?

Suddenly Kurumu and Yukari start fighting over who will be training with Tsukune next and Kokoa walks up to me and asks, "Can we train now that we found Tsukune and all that boring stuff?"

I let out a lighthearted chuckle at the eager vampire before saying, "Sure, but we need to make sure we aren't in anyone's way when we do this."

"Fine, we'll just go over here where...", Kokoa begins to say before we hear Moka say, "Isn't this an interesting weapon? A magical item that can cancel the power of the seal?"

We turn our attentions over to her before seeing Inner Moka holding Belmont, her crimson eyes looking down at the weapon with a cold glance. "Ah, so Belmont even works on that rosary. Then I better be doubly sure not to get too close to that then.", I nervously note as I take a few steps back from the whip wielding vampire.

"So you were using this to train to use your monster energy. I see, but didn't you want to avoid becoming a monster, Tsukune?", Inner Moka asks Tsukune as she looks down at the boy with her usual scowl. He doesn't seem to have an answer for her though, since he's barely able to move after that last attack he pulled off. "I don't feel that you need to get stronger Tsukune. Whatever you do is because my blood flows through your veins. More importantly, since you improved so quickly, why don't we train together?", Inner Moka boldly suggests as she tests the motions of the whip, cracking it on a nearby tree and breaking the base of the thick trunk and causing the whole thing to topple over.

"Awww, is the big bad vampire asking the human out on a date? That's so cute.", I mock the deadly vampire as I get ready for my training session with Kokoa, walking over to the open terrain Tsukune made with his powerful attack earlier.

"No way! My Big Sis isn't as soft as that other Moka! She just wants to make sure that he gets stronger is all!", Kokoa says trying to fight off the thought of them on a date.

"Keep telling yourself that carrot top, but that's definitely Inner Moka's version of a date.", I mock the girl's older sister complex as she stands across from me, her burning glare seething with her usual fury.

"Shut up! I'll teach you what happens when you run your mouth about a strong and noble vampire like my sister!", Kokoa shouts as she raises her open hand into the air and snatches her pet bat out of the air, transforming the little monster into a rapier with a quick squeeze. The weapon isn't exactly impressive, since it only has a long blade without any edge, only seeming sharp at the very tip. The handle's made up of the bat's wings, which are forming the guard around her hand. As she grasps her handle with both hands, she rushes towards me for the first strike.

"Starting off on the offensive, how predictable.", I chuckle at the redhead as I dodge past her quick stabs, evading them with a bit of effort on my part. She probably chose that weapon in order to keep up with my speed. All of her other weapons seem to be built for large damage, but have a lot of weight to them thus making them slower overall. Her swings are quick and violent, but she keeps leaving small openings that I could easily punish. She swings once more and this time I choose the punish her mistake by dodging under her strike and knocking the rapier into the air.

"How did he-", Kokoa gasps in confusion before I flick her on the forehead and say, "You're dead. Better luck next time."

"Well that was quick.", Mizore chuckles as she walks over to us as Kokoa turns her bat back into its animal form.

"You went for a pretty quick attack, but it had way too many openings. You need to be a bit more precise with your attacks so you don't leave as many openings like that.", I bluntly explain to the little vampire as I give her a quick pat on the head.

"You know about swordsmanship too?", Kokoa asks in confusion as she looks up to me with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, swords are easy to understand weapons. Cerbero started my training with a sword before he had me practice with a chain. That reminds me, I need to bring that chain to these training sessions since we're going to be training like this from now on.", I say before checking on Tsukune. "So, what do you think Tsukune? Can you handle Inner Moka's 'advanced training?'", I question the boy as he stirs to life.

"If it means that I can get stronger and help protect everyone, then I'll do it!", Tsukune says like some courageous protagonist in a fantasy novel as he sits up from the ground, holding his head in his open hand.

"Alright then, while you do that with Inner Moka the rest of us will train here too. Don't want you to become so strong that you leave the others in the dust.", I joke with him as I give him a quick pat on the back, to which he lets out a quick wince from the pain.

"Wait, we're going to be training too?", Yukari quickly asks as her eyes widen in glee with her wand pressed close to her chest.

"Yep, if these Fairy Tale guys are really this dangerous then we all have to be able to at least beat someone as strong as Karua.", I happily fire back at the vampire loving little girl.

"If it means that I'll be able to help Tsukune, I'm all in!", Kurumu courageously exclaims as she starts to fill with determination.

"I want to help Tsukune too!", Yukari quickly adds, trying to show just as much excitement and dedication as Kurumu.

"If it means I get to spend more time with you, I might just have the time to join.", Mizore coldly adds as she shoots a slight smile my way.

"If I truly must get stronger...then I guess I have no other choice, I'll join you all as well.", Ruby reluctantly adds as she steps forward to join us.

"Hey! I want to get stronger too! I still want to beat Karua and Moka one day...so I have to become stronger! Count me in on this!", Kokoa pridefully shouts as she shakes her fist at us.

"Good, my training will be tough as hell though, so I don't want to hear any of you complaining.", I bluntly warn them all, causing Yukari and Kokoa to shiver a bit at the thought of my gruesome training.

Inner Moka simply rolls her eyes at my warning before turning her cold, crimson gaze toward Ruby and asking, "Can I borrow Belmont so I can get used to my body? It's been a while since I've been released."

"But, isn't your training tomorrow? Would you need that long to get reacquainted with your body?", Ruby cautiously exclaims as she reels back at the idea of just giving Moka the whip.

Inner Moka just nods her head and I groan, "I guess that happens when you're sealed away for months at a time." Then I turn my sights back over to the other girls before letting out a light chuckle to myself. "Well, while you go training with Tsukune tomorrow I'll be training these guys. This should be fun.", I tell the silver-haired vampire as I turn away from her and make my way towards the exit, or at least I think the exit's this way.

Everyone else begins to follow me as Ruby says, "W-wait! You can't just leave her with Belmont!"

"Why not? She'll bring it back tomorrow. You shouldn't worry so much.", I groan back at the irritating witch before finally finding the door. With that we head out of this 'Paradise' world and back to reality.

* * *

When we get outside it's already night time and we decide to go to bed and train tomorrow since we don't have school. I head to my room and when I get there I head straight for my bed. Much to my surprise, I lift my covers to find Mizore waiting for me.

"What took you so long?", she asks me as she pops out from under my covers.

"Mizore, why are you here? More importantly...how did you get in here?", I awkwardly question her as I raise an eyebrow at her. The window's locked and I'm the only one with a key to the door so how did she even get in?

"Well, back at the village while you were asleep I snagged your room key and made a copy. We're married now so it's only natural that I have a key to your room. Now come to bed so we can go to sleep together like normal couples do.", she cheerfully replies as she pats on the other side of the bed.

"You really think we'll both fit on my bed?", I nervously chuckle as I take a single step toward the bed.

She shoots me a quick wink as she gleefully replies, "We will if I lay on top of you."

"H-how about we try sleeping next to each other first before we go that far?", I frantically suggest as I lift the covers again, mentally preparing myself for the unavoidable.

Before I can react, Mizore grabs the collar of my shirt and pulls me into bed with her, causing me to land right next to her flat on my back as my widened eyes focus on her cheeky smile with our faces mere centimeters apart. "Perfect fit. Now let's go to sleep. We'll need as much energy as we can get for the training tomorrow, right?", Mizore says as she lays her head on my chest.

"Yeah, if these Fairy Tale guys are all as strong as Karua and as durable as Miyabi then we're going to have to get stronger if we want to really stop them.", I answer her after a long yawn. She takes my arm and wraps it around herself like a scarf before falling asleep. She's so cute when she sleeps. Are these other Fairy Tale guys really that strong? Karua even gave Cerbero a little trouble back at the village so if they're as strong as her then everyone else will need to at least be on Moka's level to stand a chance against them. I eventually stop worrying about it and fall asleep.


	15. The Legendary Whip, Belmont

When I finally wake up, it's early in the morning and there's barely any sign of Mizore except a note I find on her pillow, which as I read it, I mutter to myself, "Left early so Ruby wouldn't catch me. See you later at training, love you~ -Mizore" That girl...she's something.

After getting up and taking my morning shower, I get dressed and head back into 'paradise' where I find Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari and Kokoa all standing around like they're waiting for something. "Hey, what are you all just standing around for? Shouldn't you be warming up for your training?", I jokingly question the group, only to be met with harsh glares from most of them.

"You're late! You were supposed to be here at dawn! What kind of trainer are you if you're late to your own training sessions!?", Kokoa furiously shouts at me, waving her little fist in her burning, childish fury.

"We had a time scheduled? I just thought we'd start when everyone got here. I guess we can start now then.", I mockingly answer her as I take a few steps past the group, shrugging off her bitter comments like I usually do.

"What are we starting with then? Some basic breathing exercises?", Kurumu asks as she starts to do some stretches, reaching down to her left ankle with both hands while she lets out a long, drawn-out breath. Breathing exercises? What does she think this is, a yoga class?

"No, we're going to start with some basic stuff we'll need to take advantage of to fight Fairy Tale. If our assumptions are correct, then they're pretty tough fighters. We don't know a whole lot about this organization, but what we do know that at least two of their members are vampires so let's start with understanding their weaknesses.", I sternly reply as I turn my sights back toward them, my serious tone seeming to shock the girls as they reel back slightly as they hear it.

"Our weaknesses?", Kokoa curiously questions as she slightly tilts her head to the side.

"Yes, vampires are some of the strongest monsters in the monster world, but they have weaknesses just like everyone else. One of their strongest weaknesses is to water, which if you have access to then you should use it as much as you can to gain the best advantage possible.", I quickly explain, which causes the little redhead to tense up.

"So are we going to be testing this stuff on Kokoa to see what stuff is real or not?", Yukari jokingly asks as she turns to her flat-chested buddy with a smug grin.

"You better not or I'll kill you all!", Kokoa roars back at the toddler as she grabs her pet bat and squeezes him like a plushy until he transforms into a giant warhammer.

"No, I just want you to keep this in mind while fighting these enemies. We only know that two of them are vampires, but it's possible there might be more in their ranks.", I continue to explain as I step inbetween the two out of control children.

"Okay, so just remember that vampires have weaknesses. Got it. Now what?", Mizore bluntly asks as her cold expression seems to ignite with eagerness.

"Now I'm going to see how well you guys are on the offensive. I want all of you to come at me with everything you have. I'll be in my S class form so I'll be more than able to take anything you throw at me.", I pridefully suggest as I release the first seal and transform into my S class form.

"Wait, so he has three forms?!", Kokoa gasps in her confusion as she takes a step back from the large wave of monster energy that's released from the sudden rupturing of the seal.

"Yeah, he has three that we've seen so far. His normal jerk form, his S class form for fighting stronger A class or weak S class monsters, and his SS class form to fight stronger S class monsters like Moka and most other monsters.", Mizore quickly explains to the little vampire as she forms ice claws around her hands, preparing to strike at any moment she pleases.

"Think of it like how Moka is when she takes off her rosary. When the seal is removed she gets stronger and changes. It's the same with Reiji.", Yukari sternly adds to the explanation as she readies her steel cards, the razor sharp fortune cards seeming to float around her with a magical glow.

"Except for the most part Reiji stays himself, though he does get a bit more violent when he hits SS class status.", Kurumu finishes as she extends her nails and forces her wings through the back of her shirt.

"I'm staying in my S class form to make sure I keep full control, so don't worry about having to deal with a rampage. Now...come at me with everything you got!", I courageously shout as I wait for their attacks.

Before the group can form anything close to a plan, Kokoa charges at me headfirst, aiming to land a sideways hammer strike straight to the side of my skull. "A head on attack? Didn't you learn from last time?", I confidently ask as I catch the head of the hammer in the palm of my right hand, stopping all the momentum the weapon had before pushing back on it with enough force to send her skidding back to the others before falling backwards and landing on her ass like an idiot.

"Don't be so reckless. Reiji can counter almost any attack you throw at him and if he really wanted to he could just take the hit and hit you back even harder.", Kurumu quickly scolds the girl as she helps Kokoa off the ground.

"Let's all surround him and attack at once. That might work.", Mizore cautiously suggests.

"No, he'll just counter all of us at once or make us hit each other.", Yukari worriedly retorts as she shakes her head no at the ice woman's plan. They're just standing around trying to make a plan? I guess I have to show them that you can't do that in the real world.

I dash into the center of their little huddle before slamming my fist into the ground and sending them all flying from the shockwave. "What the hell?", Kurumu furiously growls as she uses her wings to fly up out of my range.

"You can't just stand around while making a plan with the enemy right in front of you. Think of this as an actual battlefield. You must avoid attacks while trying to find an opening.", I bluntly explain to her as I prepare another attack.

"Yeah, but that attack could've killed us if you hit us with it.", Kokoa frantically shouts at the top of her tiny lungs as she plunges her large hammer's head into the ground to grind herself to a rumbling halt.

"It would've been just enough to knock you out, but it wouldn't have killed you. If you're that worried about dying just don't get hit.", I jokingly suggest as I pull my fist back oncemore, coating my entire hand with my dark monster energy to give it the extra power it needs to scare the piss out of them.

"Mizore!", Kurumu quickly shouts as she turns to the frosty girl with a burning glare. Mizore responds with a sharp nod and as they jump into the air together Mizore launches out a hailstorm of ice shards directly at me while Kurumu weaves through the air, avoiding all the shards as she heads straight for me and shouts, "Secret Anti-Inner Moka technique: Hail and Lightning"

I barely manage to evade the waves of deadly, glass like, shards of ice before Kurumu grazes my cheek with her claws as I pull my face away from her razor sharp nails, only to meet her with a powerful elbow to her gut that ends up sending her flying into a tree.

"That was quite the plan. Make me dodge the shards while the other takes advantage of my limited options. Very clever.", I chuckle to myself as I run my thumb over my now closing wound, collecting the blood from my face as I wait for Yukari to make her move.

Yukari starts casting a spell before we hear someone crying. I look around and ask, "Who's the crybaby? We haven't even gotten to the hard part of the training yet." I see that none of the other girls are crying and ask, "If it isn't any of you, then who's crying?"

"Inner Moka is a big fat liar!", Ruby frantically cries out as she runs to us crying, her arms desperately reaching out to us for help.

"Ruby!? What the hell are you talking about?", the confused vampire asks as she drops her hammer to help the struggling witch.

"I've been unable to find Moka all morning. It seems like she's taken off with Belmont.", Ruby explains through her snot and tears while she does her best to wipe away the dribble all over her face.

"What!? She just ran off with it!?", Kurumu furiously shouts through her disbelief as she forces herself back to her feet with a hand over her likely aching stomach. She managed to get back up in such a short amount of time? I guess they didn't just make some stupid team attacks after all...

"That's right. It was one of the Headmaster's collection. It's worth at least ten million yen if not more.", Ruby continues to explain as she pulls herself together, her usual composed self finally returning to the surface. "If the Headmaster finds out that she ran off with Belmont while he entrusted it to me then...", Ruby nervously mutters to herself before bursting into tears again. "If he found out he'd expel us all!", Ruby woefully shouts through her tears, desperately trying to wipe them away as she tries to get her message out to us.

"Expelled!? We have to find Moka before he finds out and retrieve that whip!", Kurumu frantically shouts as she turns to the exit, ready to leave.

"Why are you guys so worried? She isn't gonna run off with the whip and sell it. If she'll to do anything she'll go make out with Tsukune or something.", I jokingly suggest, which only seems to set Kurumu and Kokoa ablaze.

"What!? My Big Sis isn't anything like that weaker Moka! Don't get them confused!", Kokoa furiously proclaims as she repeatedly stabs me in the chest with her little pointing finger.

"I won't let her even hold hands with my Tsukune! Who does she think she is running off with Belmont and Tsukune like this!?", Kurumu growls before flying through the door after Moka.

"I think I got her motivated. Now we should probably go find them before we actually get expelled or something.", I groan as I head for the exit, rubbing the back of my head with one hand as I revert back to my human form.

"Why should I follow you guys? If my Big Sis wants to take Belmont for a test run then I think she should get to.", Kokoa grumbles as she turns away from us with her arms defiantly crossed.

With that I see another opening and with a slight smirk on my face I give her a slight shrug as I say, "Whatever, you do you I guess. You can just stay here while we watch your sister and Tsukune face battle."

"W-what!? My Big Sis wouldn't ever stoop so low as to kiss a weakling like Tsukune! I won't let you guys con her into kissing that weakling! I'm coming with you!", Kokoa shouts in her burning fury as she grabs her unconscious pet bat off of the ground.

"Good, now let's hurry so we can catch up to Kurumu. Don't want her to get carried away and try to kill anyone now.", I somewhat nervously suggest as we hurry out the exit only to find the only signs of Kurumu's presence being both the scratches along the corners she probably took too sharp to save a bit of time and the small amount of monster energy she left behind, leaving us with the perfect trail to follow. "And hopefully Moka doesn't just kill her outright...", I begrudgingly grumble to myself before rushing after the Succubus.

* * *

We eventually catch up to Kurumu who only glances over her shoulder at us and says, "Good, you guys are finally here. I think they're up this way." She flies off and we can hear her shout, "What the hell does she think she's doing with Tsukune!?"

We all look through the shrubs to see that Moka and Tsukune holding hands. Didn't she say he wasn't allowed to touch her? What kind of double standard is this?

Kurumu flies up into the air and goes to dive bomb the less than happy couple, but Tsukune manages to pull Moka out of the way just in time. "Unforgivable! Running off with Belmont and then holding hands with Tsukune like you are on some kind of date!", Kurumu furiously roars at the top of her lungs as she continues to chase after the escaping duo.

Tsukune barely manages to mumble, "K-Kurumu!? It-It isn't like that!", before Kurumu charges at him oncemore, shouting back, "Excuses are useless! This is Heaven's Judgement!" With one large swing of her blade-like nails, the Succubus' attack connects with Moka's kick and dust fills the air engulfing both Tsukune and Moka in a thick vale. And as the dust settles, we only see a knocked down, yet still conscious, Kurumu with not even a smidgen of a clue as to where the two went.

That couldn't have been a full power kick, Kurumu couldn't take a hit like that, especially after what I dealt to her back in that other place. Moka had to be holding back...but why..? Moka isn't the type of person to just hold back, especially on some principle like friendship...unless she's planning something... I think I might get what Moka's planning, and it can work, maybe, but I better play along just to make sure I don't botch it all for them. "We should split up and try to find them.", I quickly suggest as I step out of the bushes toward the dust-covered battlefield.

"Three teams of two should work. Kokoa and Yukari can be one team, Mizore and Reiji can be another and the last team will be Kurumu and myself. Any questions?", Ruby sternly orders as she pairs us up into teams.

"Let's hurry up and find her before she ends up doing something to Tsukune.", Kurumu grouchily replies as she walks off by herself, leaving Ruby in the dust as she chases after her rival.

"Hey, wait up!", Ruby calls out to the blue-haired bimbo as she chases after Kurumu.

Kokoa and Yukari walk off together and I tell Mizore, "I can track them easier than anyone else can so we should be able to find them quickly. If Moka is an issue don't be afraid to go all out. We both know she wouldn't hesitate in a situation like this."

Mizore gives me a quick nod and as I start tracking down Moka and Tsukune, she asks, "Did you notice it too?"

"Moka holding back? Yeah, I noticed. She's up to something, and I have a guess or two as to what she's plotting, but I can't exactly pin it down.", I bluntly reply as I scavenge the warzone for footprints before finally finding two sets that match up perfectly to Moka's heels and Tsukune's sneakers.

We follow the tracks all the way to a nearby general store and as we come up to the door, I turn to Mizore and tell her, "They're probably still inside. We should try to not let them get away this time."

"If they try to run I'll just freeze them.", Mizore coldly suggests as she casually enters the store. As for me, I go around back and climb ontop of a trashcan before making my way to the roof where I manage to find my way into the air ducts through the damaged AC system. As I crawl through the dusty vents in my shadow form, I glance through the grates to see Mizore hiding in the aisles as she tries to find Tsukune and Moka. We eventually spot them standing next to some magazines with Moka holding his arm. Mizore swiftly leaps into action, bombarding them with a volley of ice kunai. Moka isn't really phased by the attack however, simply catching the kunai in between her fingers as they come flying at her her while Tsukune can only let them hit him while he pulls Moka along to safety as they flee through the nearby exit.

Unfortunately they escape out a side door and run off, but this does give me another hint... Moka didn't fight back, she just let everything happen. I pop out one of the vents and as I jump down in front of Mizore, I give her a light sigh before saying, "Looks like they not only detected you but made had an escape route ready just incase someone were to find them. What the hell is she planning?"

"We should follow them. We might still be able to get Belmont back if we work together.", Mizore hopefully suggests as she opens the side door.

"Probably. They turned left, which is a dead end so they've trapped themselves in a corner. We should be able to get Belmont back without too much of a fight.", I chuckle back to her as I head out the door to see their tracks leading down the dead-end alley.

"What? You think you're just going to do this without us?", we hear Kurumu growl from behind us.

We both glance back to see her with Ruby, Kokoa and Yukari and I bluntly suggest, "Good, we could use a distraction. Now here's the plan: Kurumu, Kokoa and Yukari will all draw their attention with their monster energy. While they do that Mizore and I will attack from above to limit their options to dodge while Ruby captures them and takes back Belmont. If we do that then Moka should turn back to normal and we won't have to fight her."

"Sounds simple enough. Let's do this!", Kurumu growls through her teeth as we split up oncemore.

* * *

While Mizore and I climb a ladder connected to a nearby building's red brick wall, with Ruby simply flying up to the top with her wings, Mizore curiously asks, "Are you looking up my skirt right now?"

"No! Why would I be looking up your skirt!?", I nervously shoot back at the overly casual girl with my eyes entirely focused on the ground below.

"Why not? Don't want to see your wife's panties? You can look if you really want to.", she ever so casually replies as if it was a bad thing for me to not look up her skirt.

So does she want me to look up her skirt then? Is this how relationships work? I look up to see that she's wearing a pair of plain white panties and I grumble back to her, "There, I looked... Feel better now?"

"Yeah, I like it when you see my panties. Why do you think I wear such a short skirt?", she cheerfully answers as we reach the roof.

"I just thought it was because of the dress code. Then again, not even the teachers follow the dress code so what's the point?", I try to explain as I look around to find a good hiding spot to attack from. I look across the rooftops to see Ruby pointing down at something in the alley and when I look down there I see Moka standing in the middle of the alley waiting for something while Tsukune seems to be frantically looking around for a way to stop her. Is she thinking Kurumu and them are going to try to overwhelm her? She could easily beat those three, but all six of us? Probably not.

"We have to limit their options for dodging so Ruby can capture them. You can take this spot and I'll move over there so we can hit them from both sides. When I start launching fire at them, launch some of your ice, okay?", I explain the plan to the two girls as I start making my way over to the other roof. Mizore nods her head and ducks down while watching Moka and Tsukune. As I pass Ruby, I lean to her ear and tell her, "When we start attacking take advantage of the chaos and try to snag Belmont."

She nods her head and waits for our attack. I get in my position and nod over to Ruby and Mizore, but before we can attack, Tsukune, for some reason, chooses to hug Moka from behind. I can see her blushing like the other Moka usually does. A second before we launch our attack, Tsukune looks up to see us and shouts, "They're above us too!", before dodging the attack with Moka wrapped firmly in his arms. Mizore and I collide our attacks causing a large explosion as Ruby tries to grab Moka with her magic.

After the dust settles we see that she only got a large amount of concrete and that both Moka and Tsukune are fine. Tsukune is on top of her so he won't be fine in a few minutes, but for this second they're both in okay shape. "So Moka didn't see it coming, but Tsukune did? How does that work?", Mizore curiously questions the situation as we prepare to head down there to confront the duo face to face.

"She must've been teaching him how to detect monster energy this whole time. It seems like it's worked pretty well so far.", I explain before sliding down the wall down to them.

"Are you okay, Moka?", I hear him wince out through the pain, the back of his shirt being somewhat torn from the attack.

"You sprung the trap perfectly. You held onto me so that they would get upset and you'd be able to detect their rising monster energy. That let you dodge their surprise attack and save our asses. You learned quicker than I anticipated Tsukune, you pass.", Moka cheekily replies with a slight smirk on her face.

"Pass, what do you mean by... Does that mean this whole day was just training?", Tsukune asks as if he just figured out a giant puzzle.

"Uh, Tsukune. You might want to move before...", I begin to suggest before Moka says, "More importantly/how long do you plan on lying on top of me?"

Tsukune instantly pulls himself off of the bloodthirsty vampire and as he nervously scoots away from her, he desperately tries to explain himself, gasping, "No, it isn't what you think, I swear!"

She glares back at him and says, "I'll tell you so you don't make this mistake again. There's no problem holding hands or arms with me. However, you grabbed ahold of me. Any further and I won't forgive you."

"Any further!?", Tsukune nervously questions before the girl goes for a quick kick to his skull, but I slap her in the back of the head to stop her. Though I meant to just give her a little tap to knock her back a bit, I may have accidentally let out a bit of my S class energy and launched her into the wall a bit harder than I expected, lodging her into the cracked brick wall she collided with. Tsukune, being the wimp he is, still manages to pass out from just thinking about being kicked by Moka again.

Kokoa just kind of looked at me in aww before saying, "You just signed your own death certificate."

I can't help but let out a heavy sigh before telling the vampire, "You need to get better at blocking Moka. If you couldn't block a simple slap upside the head, then how are you going to block your sister's bat wing arm thing attacks."

Ruby goes to take Belmont from Moka, but I say, "Leave it Ruby."

Ruby looks at me confused and says, "But isn't that why we chased her so far? The Headmaster will be mad at all of us if she runs off with it again."

"I didn't get it 100% at first, but I get it now. This was all just training for Tsukune, wasn't it Moka? He somehow managed to detect our monster energy before that attack so you must've been using these situations to teach him how to use that skill. Besides, we'll need her for training practice later.", I bluntly reply as the others walk over from their hiding places and check on Tsukune.

"This was all, training?", Kokoa asks through her confusion.

"I don't care if this was all just training! You aren't allowed to hold hands with Tsukune like that ever again Moka!", Kurumu furiously proclaims as she tries to wake up Tsukune.

As the boy finally comes to, he looks to the beaten vampire as she dusts the pieces of brick off her dress and tells her, "Thank you, Moka. You took your one free day that you had to be yourself to train me. For the my sake you did all this."

"You must be having delusions or something, Tsukune. I did all this simply because I wanted to spend a day off. The training still hasn't started yet.", Moka coldly replies as she looks down at the exhausted boy with a merciless glare.

"We don't have time to waste for you to play this off. We need to get back to training. You're going to be the punching bag this time, Moka. Consider this your blocking practice.", I tease the white-haired vampire as I head back to the school.

"Yeah, I want to see my Big Sis in action! Even if it is training!", Kokoa cheerfully shouts as she follows me to the school.

* * *

We return to the paradise training dimension and find a nice flat area to practice in. "Now you all are going to have to fight Moka together. Even if you don't think you can do it, at least try your best to land a few good hits.", I suggest through my exhaustion as I take a seat in one of the nearby trees.

"What? You aren't going to join them Reiji? Don't think you can land a fair hit on me without a sneak att-", Moka begins to say before I appear behind her and say, "You know, demons are much stronger at night than they usually are in the day time, right?" She quickly turns around in confusion. "We're able to use every bit of darkness to our advantage so don't take me so lightly, even in my S class form I can give you more than enough trouble at night.", I boldly warn her in a much more serious tone than usual, only earning myself a sharp glare from the brawling vampire. "But I've been chasing after you and Tsukune all day so I'm not really up for a spar at the moment so you guys will have to do this on your own.", I yawn as I slowly start making my way back towards my branch in the nearby tree.

"What!? Why do you get to take a break, but we don't!?", Kokoa furiously shouts in disbelief as she nearly starts breathing fire at me with her raw fury.

"Because I'm already stronger than all of you. You all need to get stronger while I just have to be more precise with my attacks.", I tiredly reply as I pat her head on my way past her. I return to my branch and as I lay down, I say, "Go on. Have at it."

They begin to spar and Tsukune gets knocked out almost instantly. Maybe I should've let her kick him earlier so she wouldn't have been upset with him still. Oh well. A minute passes and Moka knocks out the rest of the group. "Man, you guys lasted longer than I expect.", I say as I throw myself from my branch, flipping once in the air before landing perfectly on my feet.

"Now what?", Moka curiously growls at me as her cold gaze meets my smug grin.

"Now it's time for some blocking training. I'm gonna throw some punches at you and you do your best to block them any way you can.", I cheerfully reply as I change into my S class form.

"Fine by me. Let's do this.", she growls back at me as she prepares for an attack, keeping her arms up incase I strike her earlier than expected.

"I won't be holding back so if you miss a single block you'll be sent flying.", I warn her as I crack my knuckles.

"Fine, but I'll be paying you back later for this.", she grumbles back before I start the training by entering the shadows surrounding us, giving me more than enough speed to catch her off guard. I begin to throw a punch from in front of her, but then I quickly move behind her and punch. She's barely able to block it and the force from the punch is enough to push her back even though she blocked.

"You were just barely able to block and I wasn't even using half of my maximum speed from the shadows. You better prepare yourself.", I note as I disappear into the shadows.

"Damn it. Why do I have to do this?", she growls under her breath as she tries to sense me coming. I attack from her right and thanks to her senses, she manages to see me coming and blocks my punch with her forearms. I then launch a blur of myself at her from the other side to trick her into trying to block it. It works and she tries to block it and I get a free hit in from my original side. When she pulls herself off the ground she asks, "You can make blurs too? I guess with enough speed any monster can do it."

"I think that's enough for tonight. Any further and you might get seriously hurt.", I cautiously warn the beaten vampire as I transform back into my human form.

"Okay, but why are you helping me train? I might not be at your level of strength, but I know I can at least beat Karua in a fight. So why are you training me to get stronger then?", the prideful vampire demands to know with a sharp glare aimed my way.

"Because if the other girls get on your level then you lose the one great thing you bring to the table, don't you? Though you aren't the cutest most cuddliest girl of them all you're still strong and Tsukune, like any other reasonable person, is impressed by your strength. If everyone gets up to your level then you lose that and become just another girl in the harem.", I quietly explain to her as give her a warm smile.

"You think that my strength is all I have?!", Moka furiously proclaims as she stands up, ready to fight me.

"It kind of is, Moka. The other you beats you if not ties with you in every other department. If you really want Tsukune then you have to become stronger. It's as simple as that.", I bluntly reply, causing her to pause for a moment before turning away from me with her arms crossed and her nose in the air.

"As if I'd listen to an idiot like you.", the stuck-up vampire growls back, refusing to accept reality.

"So you're giving up on Tsukune then? That just means that either Kurumu or the other Moka will get him for themselves then. I wonder if Tsukune marries the other Moka would that count as marrying you too? If so then that would just push him closer to Kurumu, since you're more than a handful. No offense.", I jokingly add to the fire, causing her to turn around in a rage.

As she snatches me by the collar of my shirt, she pulls my face toward her own as she growls, "What do you mean, 'more than a handful?' Every other girl here is just like that! Why is it a bad thing for me to be?!" Looks like a hit a nerve.

"Because you willingly cause harm to him while the others do it by accident.", I bluntly answer her with a sharp glare before breaking her hold on me with a quickly slap.

She looks a bit down after thinking about that and says, "That's just how I express myself though. I'm not good with 'feelings' so I hit things." "So far, I don't even think Tsukune has acknowledged that I have feelings for him.", the saddened vampire groans in dismay as she sits herself down on a nearby rock to rest.

"So you do have feelings for him.", I say knowing that this would just make her mad.

It unsurprisingly does and she quickly proclaims, "Yes, yes, you were right! I have feelings for Tsukune! Happy? Are you done teasing me now!?"

I can't help but laugh at the blushing brawler as I happily reply, "At least you came out and said it. It feels good to get those feelings out, doesn't it? I know when I told Mizore I felt like the world was lifted off my shoulders."

"I...I do feel a bit better, but what if he doesn't feel the same way about me? What do I do about that?", the vampire nervously replies as she gives me a worried glance.

"I bet that question runs through Kurumu's mind every single day. And you know what she does, she just keeps on trying to win him over. Even if he did love her then it would only make him love her even more.", I suggest as I return to my tree branch.

"So I just have to keep trying to get him to love me then? Will that work?", she asks with clear doubt in her eyes.

"I can't say with one hundred percent certainty that it'll work, but what I can say is that it probably won't hurt to try your damnedest to win him over. You and Moka share the same body so you get her cuteness factor, though you don't have her look.", I say causing her to look herself over.

"Look? What do you mean? She picks out the clothes most of the time.", the confused vampire stumbles to understand as she looks over to me with a dazed gaze.

"No, I mean the look in her eyes. She has a gentler look then you do. When she looks at someone else she has a softer look than your usual glare.", I sternly reply as I point to my eye to reiterate what I mean.

"I don't always glare..! ...Do I?", she furiously retorts before nervously questions herself, not seeming quite sure of the answer.

"You look like you do. And If I had to give you a really good piece of advice you know what it'd be?", I question her, only to get a slightly sarcastic roll of the eyes from her.

"What? Throw myself at him like Kurumu does and try to suffocate him in my breasts?", she enthusiastically replies as she looks away from me in disgust.

I quickly shout back, "No! Just stop kicking the guy! You can kick him all you want in training practices, but outside of that try not to purposely hurt him.", which earns me a slightly understanding glance from the super monster.

"That would make sense. Thank you Reiji. I think I'll try some ideas I have and see if I can win Tsukune over.", she says as she looks over to Tsukune with the same look the other Moka gives him when she looks at him.

"Now let's get everyone home. I don't want them to get eaten alive by whatever monsters are left in here over night. I'll take Tsukune and Mizore while you get Kokoa and Kurumu.", I say as I pick up Tsukune and Mizore and put them on my shoulders.

Moka looks at me with a raised eyebrow and asks, "You're a boy, how are you going to get Mizore into the girls' dorm?"

"It's simple, I won't.", I happily answer as she picks lifts Kokoa and Kurumu onto her shoulders.

"So you're just going to let her sleep at your place then? I guess she is your wife so the Headmaster shouldn't mind.", she tiredly responds as we start heading toward the door to go home.

"I just have to hope that Ruby doesn't try to flip out on her for being in the boys' dorm. I have my own shower in my room so she won't have to worry about that.", I quietly explain as I lift Tsukune's head from my shoulder, trying ever so desperately to keep him from drooling on my good shirt.

"You got your own shower in your room? That's unfair.", the rich vampire girl gumbles, slightly jealous of my better room.

"You can ask the Headmaster for one and if you donate enough money to the project it'll get done in no time. Cerbero had it added over the summer so I didn't have to bothered by the construction.", I continue to explain as we reach the door and go back to the normal dimension.

"You seem to know a lot about the Headmaster, Reiji. How is that?", she curiously questions me, seeming a bit surprised by me knowing the old man.

"Well, don't tell anyone this, but the Headmaster's also a demon. He's pretty close to an SS class monster in strength if not stronger, but he seals his powers with holy locks. That's why he was able to get Tsukune a holy lock so quickly. He used one of his own and replaced it later.", I quickly explain in a hushed tone, trying to keep the walls from hearing us. Hopefully he isn't spying on us and hears me saying all this.

"A demon huh. He kind of gave off that creepy demon guy vibe.", she says as we reach the dorms.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Hopefully the Headmaster doesn't kill me in my sleep for talking to people.", I give her my joking goodbye as I head to the boys' dorm.

"Hey, Reiji. Thanks, you know, for everything.", Moka timidly thanks me before walking over to the girls' dorm.

* * *

I manage to get Tsukune into his room and into his bed without any trouble. And as I opened the door to my room I heard Mizore sleepily ask, "Hey, where are we? Where are Moka and the others."

"You guys got your asses kicked and now it's time for sleep.", I quickly answer as I carry her into my room and close the door.

"So we're at your place then? I didn't bring any clothes to sleep in.", Mizore hesitantly notes, but I'm not too worried, because I have a plan.

"You can wear some of my stuff for tonight if you want.", I sheepishly suggest as I set her down on the couch, my face starting to turn a bit red from her cold breath on my neck.

"Why can't I just sleep in my underwear?", she jokingly asks as she pulls down the collar of her jacket to reveal her bright white bra.

"You can if you want, but then you won't get to sleep in my super soft shirt.", I quickly suggest, hoping that would be enough to tempt her into wearing clothes to bed.

"Or I could just sleep naked in your bed.", she suddenly suggests as she puts her hand to her chin, considering what to do for the night.

"Fine, just pick one before you end up falling asleep on my shitty couch.", I frantically tell her before going to pick her back up. And as she wraps her arms around my neck, I lift her back up as she says, "I think I'll take one of your shirts. Preferably purple."

I can't help but let out a sigh of relief when I hear this, and as I lay her down in my bed and saying, "Coming right up." And as I rummage through my drawer of shirts, I manage to come across the perfect shirt for her: a large, baggy purple night shirt that should reach all the way down to her thighs.

As I hand her the shirt, she suddenly pulls off her sweaty clothes and tosses them to the side as she moans, "Man, today's training was so rough that most of my clothes are sweaty. I might need to take my underwear off even."

"As long as you're happy it's fine by me. Just remember that if Ruby comes barging in then we both have to explain what's going on.", I calmly reply, trying ever so desperately to keep my cool as she reaches down to her crotch for her panties.

As I lay down next to her, trying to hide myself under the covers, Mizore takes unhooks her bra and pulls down her panties before tossing them over on the couch and saying, "It's fine. It's better to go without panties than with dirty ones." She slides under the covers and presses her chest against me as she whispers into my ear, "I hope we can have more nights like this." She quickly follows this up with a quick kiss to the cheek before wrapping my arm around herself and passing out. I guess she does that so she feels safe, but she put my hand right on her breast and I can't move it because she's holding it there. All I can focus on is her heartbeat which slowly puts me to sleep.


	16. San & Her Okami

A few days have passed since we'd started our mass training practices, and I'm sitting down watching Moka as she spares with Tsukune. They don't seem to notice anything other than each other while they're trading blows, or more trying to trade blows for the poor boy as he still can't seem to land a single hit. Tsukune goes for a punch, but it seems to me that he's still holding back or rather he's not giving it his all for some reason. Moka quickly ducks under the telegraphed attack before sending him flying into a rock with a single kick to the face.

"Tsukune, I'll give you my honest opinion.", Moka growls down at the boy as he lays in the crater the impact made. "This is no good at all. You have vampire blood, so you have the aptitude to become stronger. You were dutiful originally, so you are a fast learner. However, you keep holding back. You lack the will to fight and killing intent. Without those two things you can't beat anybody in a real fight. If you don't have the mind to do it then we might as well stop the training. I don't want to waste any more time doing it if it's just going to be a waste of my time.", Moka scolds the boy through her irritation before turning around and walking off.

Damn, she really laid into him today. He's improved so far, but it seems like he's hit a rough patch and can't get any stronger. Maybe he just needs a break. Summer break is coming up again and we should be able to do something fun as a group like we did last time. Honestly, he's stronger than all the other girls right now, but compared to Moka or myself, he's still got room to improve.

* * *

Later that evening I'm walking around the school campus when Ruby walks up to me and says, "Please get some appropriate clothes and get ready to head to the human world. The Newspaper Club is going to be going to the beach for Summer break."

"The beach, again? You all do know that almost half of our members can't swim, right?", I begrudgingly question the witch, beyond confused by this plan.

"It'll be fine. Just get ready, because we'll be leaving in an hour.", she cheerily replies, completely ignoring my question before walking off towards the bus stop.

I head back to my room, where I find Mizore already packing so I follow suit and pack a few pairs of clothes and swimming trunks in my suitcase before we leave for the bus stop. "Why are we going to the beach again? We went there last year and now we have more people that can't swim. Hopefully it's at least somewhat secluded from the humans so we don't have to deal with so many people.", I groan to myself as we head towards the bus stop, hanging my head in disappointment as I grumble to myself.

"It'll be fine. As long as everyone has fun then that's all that matters, right?", Mizore somewhat cheerfully replies before we make our way out of the building to go to the bus stop.

As we walk we talk about what we're going to do when we get there. She says that she's going to change into her new striped bathing suit and probably read under the shade of a nice umbrella. I say I'm probably just going to mess around in the sand if I don't play some games or something with Kokoa and Moka since they'd also be unable to go in the water.

We finally get to the bus and when everyone else gets here we head off for the human world. We finally arrive and see a large beach filled with humans and umbrellas. How am I supposed to enjoy myself if there are so many humans around? "Look at this view! It's amazing!", Kurumu exclaims in excitement as she leans over the railing to get a better look.

As Ruby gets off the bus, she turns our way and explains, "This will be the Newspaper Club's Summer Camp. The Headmaster asked us to go on this trip so we can relax ourselves after all of our training recently. Please do enjoy yourselves and try not to tire yourselves out too quickly."

"Yahoo! Let's play wrestling!", Kurumu shouts in turn as she wraps her arm around Tsukune, pulling his head into her chest with a wide grin on her face as she looks down at his baffled expression before letting him go as the blood jetting from his nose almost gets on her nice clothes.

"You might be fine being a Succubus, but Yuki-Onna like myself find the sea in the summer to be a little too hot for our liking.", the ice woman reluctantly explains as she protects herself from the sun with her umbrella.

"Yeah, but at least you can swim Mizore. Moka and I can't even swim.", Kokoa complains as she glares out to the open sea.

"I can't swim either so all three of us are in the same boat.", I add while patting her head.

The crimson-haired vampire looks up at me in confusion before asking, "Wait, you can't swim?"

"Yeah, my monster energy evaporates the water so swimming is literally impossible if I don't have one hundred percent control of it at all times.", I reluctantly explain to her as I rest my things over my shoulder.

"Since we're at the beach we should all relax! Let's all rub some oil on each other! I'll start with Moka!", Yukari lustfully notes as she pulls out a bottle of tanning oil and gropes at the air with her free hand.

"So Tsukune, how is it being back in the human world?", Moka asks as he looks off at the sea while Moka wipes the excess blood from his upper lip with her finger only to put it in her mouth and suck on it.

"Well, recently all sorts of things have happened, so it feels a bit weird being this peaceful, but anyway it'll be good if we manage to return from this safely.", he replies with a slight smile as he rubs the back of his neck.

I help Mizore, Kurumu and Kokoa begin unpacking some of the beach stuff when Tsukune begins rambling about something. He says something about not being able to do it, which I'm guessing he was talking about his training, but I'm not really paying that much attention as I'm trying not to drop all of everyone else's luggage since I got appointed to be the team pack-mule. Suddenly all these people start taking pictures of them and they ran off.

"Where are you going Tsukune!? We're already together!", Kurumu shouts as she tries to go after them, but gets stopped by the giant crowd of people in the way.

Not seeming to like the looks of the two running off together so suddenly, Kokoa sends her bat off as she furiously orders, "Ko, tail those two and try your hardest to be a nuisance!"

After a while, the crowd dies down and we go after them. We eventually find Tsukune knocked unconscious by some stairs. I shake him until he wakes up and shouts, "Moka! Where'd they go with Moka!?"

"Slow down Tsukune. Who are you talking about? Who took Moka?", I calmly ask as I let go of his shirt, giving him some room to breath.

"Some guys. They were in suits and had guns. There was this other girl too that said she needed our help and that she was being chased. We have to go after them!", he sorrowfully explains as he grabs at his head.

"Moka was kidnapped!?", Kurumu shouts complete disbelief as she desperately looks around for any sign of the girl.

"Sorry, even though I was there this still happened. I guess I really am useless.", Tsukune disheartenedly apologizes as he looks to us all for forgiveness.

We hear the sound of Kokoa's bat and she says, "Ah, you came back Ko. Where did you go off to in such an emergency situation!?" The bat begins to relentlessly attack her, furiously divebombing her as she says, "You were tailing the guys who took Moka and the other girl? I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"

"So that means he knows where they went, right?", I ask in disbelief as I raise an eyebrow at the winged creature.

The bat nods in response to what I said and Kokoa happily growls, "Well then this will be easy! Now we just have to go save her! Tell us where Ko! With all of us we can easily take down these thugs!"

"Let's go!", Kurumu shouts as she goes to take off, but we hear the sound of a lighter behind us.

We turn around to see it's the bus driver who ominously warns us, "It's hopeless then. When you are in the human world, monsters aren't allowed to inflict serous harm upon humans, no matter what reason you have for doing it. If you do then not only will you all be expelled, but you'll also all be sent to jail."

"No way! Even after we finally found out where she is we can't do anything!?", Yukari furiously shouts at the strange man, but he doesn't seem interested in answering any questions.

Tsukune just hold his head down in shame and I slap him in the back of the head before shouting, "You idiot! Are you just going to stand there and let Moka die!?"

He looks up to me and says, "But I can't do anything Reiji. We all heard what the bus driver said."

"He said 'monsters' can't harm humans, you idiot! He didn't say anything about humans harming other humans! Stop giving up so easily!", I continue to push him, puling my fist back to throw another punch at him.

This time he blocks it with his forearm without even looking and says, "How can I do that? I'm not strong enough to save anyone."

"Yes you are Tsukune. The only thing you lack is a reason to fight, but now you have that! You have to save Moka on your own! Nobody else is going to be able to save her but you! If you don't do it, she dies! End of the story! Do you want to let your friend die, Tsukune!?", I furiously question him, to which he finally begins to crack.

"No, but Moka said...", he begins to say before I say, "Fuck what she said! You have the potential to be stronger Tsukune. The only thing stopping you now is you. Now you're going to go to where ever they are keeping Moka and this other girl. You're going to kill everyone in that damn building if you have to. And you're going to show her that you can become stronger, understood?" He nods his head and I pull him off the ground and say, "Now show us where these thugs are Ko. We might not be able to fight, but at least we can be there to watch the blood bath."

* * *

Ko begins to fly off and we follow him until we reach a steel door. It's going to be locked so I say, "Now, focus all of your energy into this one kick. Even if it takes a few tries it'll give. Once you do that you go in there and give them hell."

Tsukune simply nods before following my instructions and kicking down the door with a single kick. We stand in the doorway as Tsukune walks further into the room and Moka shouts, "Tsukune!"

"Don't worry Moka. I'll save you soon.", he confidently replies before one of the thugs pulls out a gun, pointing the barrel straight at the boy.

"You're that guy from before. What are ya, her boyfriend? You must've came to have another go. Is she really worth it man?", the thug chuckles before putting the gun to Tsukune's head, pressing the end of the barrel against his forehead with a wild grin. Before he can pull the trigger however, Tsukune punches the man so hard that he gets sent flying into a wall.

Two more thugs rush toward him with swords drawn at the ready, but he dodges past them as they try to slash down at him and knocks both of them out with a quick series of punches to their back that cause the air to jet straight out of their lungs before they fall to the ground unconscious.

"It's no good boss! He's strong! He's too fucking strong!", the last thug shouts as he draws his gun to shoot at Tsukune. He punches his lights out before he can get a shot off, landing a straight punch to his nose that sends him flying into the first thug's body plastered in the nearby wall.

"In the end, all he needed was a reason to fight.", Ruby notes in her surprise with a slight smile on her face.

Moka seems to finally notices us in the doorway and as she turns gaze to the gang, she gasps, "Everyone, you're all here too?"

"Tsukune's training wasn't useless. Going at it with the Inner Moka each day can have its advantages.", I chuckle to myself as the boy walks up to the boss without a hint of fear.

"He's almost too strong.", Kokoa worriedly notes as she watches on in complete disbelief, only being able to see a small bit of the fight as she tries to fit her fat head between the doorway and Kurumu's monstrous breasts.

"This Tsukune is completely different from during training. This time he's fighting to protect Moka and that is his reason to fight.", Ruby happily notes as she sees the courageous expression on his face.

He goes to punch the chubby boss guy right in his face, but stops. "Hey, come on. Didn't I say to kill everyone? These guys are just some back alley thugs, who cares if they die?", I sadistically ask him before the ring leader passes out from fear, slamming to the ground like a dead log much to my disappointment. As I see the man's chest raise with his next breath, I let out a heavy sigh before begrudgingly admitting, "Well, I guess killing them while they're down would be unfair.", as I make my way over to Tsukune.

"Well, at least this means he's still human.", Mizore adds with a slight smile as we free Moka from her bindings.

The vampire gleefully wraps her arms around his neck and as she engulfs him in her warm embrace, she says, "Thank you, Tsukune."

"That reminds me, how many times have you been interrupted today while trying to tell me something? What exactly was it that you wanted to tell me?", she curiously asks the boy as she lets go of his neck, looking him straight in the eyes with a wonder stuck gaze.

"I...I just wanted to thank you for always helping to train me.", he says to her with a smile.

We all turn our attentions to the random girl with the black hair and poka-dot dress as she holds up a notepad that says, "Thank you very much"

"Oh, this is San. These guys wanted her for her strange power so they kidnapped her.", Moka explains to us as she introduces us to her new friend.

"She's probably around my age based on her height.", Yukari suggests while she compares her height to the this unfamiliar girl's.

"Hey, can you show us just a tiny bit of that secret power you have?", Kurumu asks her as she quickly takes San's hands into her own like they'd known each other since they were children.

She quickly pulls her hands free before writing on her notepad, "Sorry. I can't."

"Why not? It'll be our little secret! Just a little bit, okay?", Kurumu begs as she desperately grabs at the girl's shirt, seeming unable to handle not knowing what the girl is hiding.

"If you say no, then I'll only want to see it more. Please", Mizore eerily warns her as she tries to pry the information out of San herself.

Before either of them can get an answer however, we hear Gin shout, "Cut it out you two! Who do you think that person is, being so rude to her like that?" We turn to see Gin and Nekonome getting out of a car.

"What's he doing here? Be careful San, that guy will take any opening he gets to peek at your breasts, he's a real sexual harassment dickhead.", Kurumu warns her as San writes 'Long time no see, Gin' on her notepad.

"Long time no see San. It's been a while.", Gin happily greets the fairly short mute while bowing his head to her.

"You two already know each other?", Mizore questions the two with a confused glance at the perverted wolf.

"Yeah, when Gin was in his first year at Yokai, San thought he was very cute.", Nekonome explains to everyone in her usual cheerful tone as she greets her former student with a wave of the hand and a smile.

"Wait, so that means..", I begin to say as I put it all together, but before I can say it, Gin tells us, "She is a graduate from Yokai Academy, San Otonashi. From today she will be taking care of everyone for the next few days, as the oldest Senpai."

With formal introductions out of the way, San holds up a note that says, "Nice to meet you all."

"She's so cute!", Ruby gleefully notes as she looks to the newly introduced former student with a sparkle in her eyes.

"She looks so much younger than she is!", Kurumu gasps in disbelief, seemingly both impressed and jealous at the same time.

"She's also a loli!", Yukari adds as San makes the loli duo into a trio.

"Um, why can't she speak?", Kokoa curiously asks as she points to the heavily used notepad.

Gin just rubs the back of his neck, not seeming too comfortable with the question before he finally tells us, "Well, she's a very shy person so she doesn't speak except by writing it out. So good luck with her."

The mute then writes out on her pad, "Sorry for the trouble."

As I get a small hunch, I try to sense her monster energy, but I can't sense it even a trace of it. Just as I thought, she has to be really good at hiding her monster energy since I couldn't sense it when we first broke in.

"San is living in this town and works at an inn near the seaside. We'll be staying there tonight, so could everyone please not make any trouble for her.", Nekonome asks with her usual smile as she puts her hands together, seeming to pray that we do as she asks this time.

San shows us a note saying, "I'll escort you to the inn. So please come with me.", before beginning to lead us somewhere.

* * *

We walk through the town for a while before San stops at the end of an alleyway and signals for us to wait there. We watch as she walks over to a human in a T-shirt and shorts. The human turns to her with a furious glare before shouting straight in her face, "San!? Whadda ya doin' back 'ere?! Ya disappeared four days ago wid'out any warnin. I though' ya might a been plannin' to skip town or somethin'." Please tell me not all the humans around here talk like they're completely illiterate. She holds up a note to him, but we can't see what it says. The human glare only burns brighter as he goes on saying, "Too late, yer already fired San. That's what happens when you don't show up for work wid'out as much as a phone-call."

Unable to stand this idiot's dribble anymore, I finally show myself as I walk out and say, "You're quite the dick, aren't ya? Not even asking if she's okay or anything, what kind of man are you?"

"Who the hell are you?", he asks as he tilts his head in confusion.

"Oh, just a guy that had to help fight off gun wielding idiots to rescue San, but hey she should've at least called in and said, 'I'm sorry. Can't see to make it to work today, got kidnapped by a bunch of fucking idiots.' right?", I mock the idiot, only meeting his confusion with a smug grin.

"You better get lost too, kid. I fired her and that's that.", he growls back at me as he backs up towards the door.

Before he can run off, he's cut off by the sound of a woman as she says, "Oy, Takahashi. Whatever privileges I said you had, well, the privileged to fire absent employees stops with me alone." We all see a tired looking woman with short hair, a pearl like necklace, a tank top, and a pair of skinny jeans.

He turns to her and says, "B-but Okami, she was-", but before he can finish, she interrupts him by asking, "What about it? If San quits then won't it cause a bother for us?" He can only hang his head in shame after her scolding before walking away in defeat.

After he leaves the unfamiliar woman walks up to San before patting her on her head while gently telling her, "Glad you came back, San. I was worried."

San begins to burst into tears in the woman's arms while holding up a note saying, "Okami!"

The Okami looks over to us with a slightly surprised gaze and says, "And over there are the honorable guests from Yokai Academy? I'm surprised they're from your former school. It's a run down hotel, but please make yourselves at home." She begins to show us around the place starting with the balcony.

"What wonderful furniture. They look a bit old but well taken care of.", Kurumu gleefully notes as she looks at the chairs, gliding her hands along the arm of the.

Okami seems to get a slight smile on her face at the complement before adding, "The second floor is the hotel while the first floor is a snack bar."

Moka runs over to the railing and as she leans over it to look at the beach below, she gleefully tells us, "Wow, the sea is right in front of us here. This view is the best."

"We could have lunch here tomorrow. The view would be nice and there wouldn't be too many people.", I suggest as I follow the vampire over to the railing, finally seeing the light glistening off of the open ocean.

"Yeah, we can even wear our bathing suits out here too.", Kurumu happily adds as she rushes over to see it for herself.

"We can eat lunch while looking at the ocean. What a luxury.", Yukari says as she looks off at the ocean too, barely being able to reach the top of the railing with her elbows.

Moka lets out a heavy sigh before saying, "I admire San. She's able to support herself working at this wonderful place."

Gin ruins the moment however by saying, "Nah, actually there's a lot of new stuff that wasn't here when we here last time." "You know how San doesn't speak? That made it impossible for her to find a place to work at after graduating. Just as she was about to give up though, the Okami of this hotel took her in. On that day San looked so happy she could've cried. Since then, Okami has been like a mother to her.", Gin quickly explains as he looks out to the open ocean, this being the only time I've seen him look at something without a heartbeat as he usually does when he looks at any girl with a cup size bigger than B.

"What a great story!", Yukari cries out with tears in her eyes.

"Now that you mention it, they do look like mother and daughter in a way.", Kurumu says with tears in her eyes as well.

"So this hotel is...exactly like a home to San.", Tsukune mutters to himself as we go back inside and continue to look at the interior.

When we go back inside the Okami goes up stairs, telling us as she makes her way up to the next floor, "San, be a dear and get our guests some quick snacks from the kitchen. I'll get them a few drinks from upstairs."

When she leaves, we hear something slam to the floor in the other room and that idiot from before shouts, "Oy, you piece of shit trash, can't you control a piece of tableware?!" Hearing the commotion, we all head towards the kitchen as we hear his persistent shouting continue, "Ya can't greet guests if ya can't talk! If it wasn't for that damn Okami you wouldn't be able to walk around here flauntin' yerself! We don't need bitches like you! An' another thin', ya shouldna came back! I almos had dem gamblin' debts payed off! What'cha gonna do bout that San!"

As I pull open the curtain to the kitchen, we see he's holding her by her hair and as he turns I stomp my way into the kitchen. "Reiji! Don't!", Moka begs as she reaches out to stop me, but it's pointless...I'm not gonna hurt the guy, nah, I just want to look. Seeing his pure gold necklace, I grab him by his chain and pull him to his feet, causing him to look at me with widened eyes of terror. "This is a very expensive looking necklace you got here! I think I'll take a closer look at it!", I growls in his face as I pull on it even harder.

"Reiji, please stop.", Kurumu calmly asks as I feel her glaring at me with those dagger eyes of hers.

"You know what. The lighting isn't _quite_ right in here. I think the moon light will let me get a better look! Let's go outside together, chum! So I can get a REAL good look at this necklace of yours!", I suggest in somewhat crazed tone as I start dragging him outside by his golden collar. When we get outside I toss him to the ground and as he desperately gasp for air, I tell him, "Now get lost. If I catch you around here again, I'll take a closer look at your spine.", before I go back inside and lock the door. As I glance back out the door's window, he walks off with a smug look on his face as if he won somehow.

"You got him out of here without hurting him. That's interesting.", Gin curiously notes as he walks into the room.

"I could've just killed him and been done with it. The Headmaster wouldn't care if Cerbero explained it to him and the Devil knows that none of his prisons could hold me, so I would've been fine either way.", I explain to him as I rest my head in my palm before making my way past the perverted wolf to return to the others.

We return to the kitchen and I ask, "San, are you alright? He didn't hurt you too bad, did he?"

She writes, "No, I'm fine. Thank you for the help."

"No problem. He shouldn't be a problem as long as we're here.", I calmly reply as everyone gives me a weird look. "What? I didn't kill the guy if that's what you're thinking. I just told him that if I see him again I'd maybe kill him. Death threats are only emotionally scaring not physically.", I growl back at them, seeming to kill the gazes instantly as they all seem to overt their sights.

* * *

The next morning we hear police sirens from outside. Mizore and I leave our room to look and there is in fact a police cruiser sitting outside and an officer walking door to door with San. We meet up with the rest of the group and San shows us a note saying, "Please co-operate with the investigation."

"Someone stole all of the takings from the hotel earlier today and I'm going to find out who.", the officer says with a tip of his hat.

"All of the hotel's takings were stolen!? Was it that sleazeball Takahashi?!", Kurumu furiously gasps as she reels back in disbelief.

"Probably, where's Gin? I need to talk to him.", I grumble as I get up to find the perverted wolf.

"He should be in his room, why?", Mizore quickly answers as she points over her shoulder to the door with her thumb.

"Because Gin and I should be able to track this guy down and get the money back. You guys do whatever you can to keep this place up and running in the meantime, alright?", I calmly reply before heading off to Gin's room.

I knock on the door and hear him call out, "It's open."

As I walk into the room, I see he's putting his belt on while seeming to admiring his own reflection in the mirror so I ask him, "Hey Gin, you hear about the missing money?" Surprisingly enough he replies with a silent nod while straightening his tie, not even making the slightest hint of a joke about the situation. "Well we're not just going to stand around and let him get away with it, are we?", I continue to question him as I stare him down with a cold glare.

"No. I was planning on going after him by myself. You've already battered the guy a bit, let me handle the rest.", he sternly replies as he turns to me, giving me an empty-minded glance before walking past me and leaving the room alone.

Hopefully he can get the money back at least. I don't care what happens to that asshole as long as Gin gets the money off of him and brings it back to Okami. With Gin heading out on his own, I head back down to the others and I see Yukari is missing for whatever reason. "Gin's gone already. He probably went after Takahashi on his own.", I tell them as I walk into the room, not wanting to give them all the details to keep them from having to worry about him too much.

"So what should we do?", Tsukune worriedly asks himself as he sits down on the nearby chair, seeming to lose himself in his own thoughts.

"We can't do much of anything I think.", Moka regretfully replies as she hangs her head in shame and disappointment.

"I could call Cerbero and see if he'd give them some money to get back on their feet.", I suggest as I pull out my phone, my finger ready to dial Cerbero's contact with a single press of a button.

"No, we need to figure something else out.", Kurumu bluntly suggests as she shakes her head no, refusing my quick and easy out to the problem.

Yukari suddenly rushes into the room and as she throws her tiny body through the doorway, she quickly tells us, "I'm back with some juicy details!"

"Well, spill it then Yukari!", Kurumu pleads as she turns to the small witch for the story.

"Well, according to the other employees, Okami started this hotel with her now dead husband. Okami working by herself means that there are continuing management deficits. There's no point in continuing if there aren't any profits coming in."

After hearing this, Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby and Kokoa all look at their bathing suits. Kurumu's is a plain white bathing suit, Mizore's is a striped bathing suit, Kokoa's is a frilly looking thing, and Ruby's looks like a literal fucking string.

"We came at such a bad time.", Kurumu grunts in dismay as she puts the top of her bathing suit over her chest.

"Yeah, I wanted to play in the sand so badly too.", Mizore groans out as she does the same with her own top.

Ruby does the same with her one piece string and seems to be having some regrets as her face turns a dark crimson from either shame or lewdness. Kokoa looks over at Ruby and as her face turns a bright red, it's clearly due to some strange thoughts as she suddenly has a nosebleed.

"But if the hotel goes then what will San do? After she finally found such a nice Okami, she'll be forced to leave her.", Yukari worriedly asks the question nobody wants to think about. We look around the corner to see San, she's silently cleaning a window with a damp rag as tears run down her face.

"I'm sure it's harder than we imagine for monsters living here in the human world. Tsukune's a human so it's natural that he'll return here after graduating, but what about what we should do? Will we be able to find something that we're all good at doing? Or will the day come, when all of us have to be split up as well?", Moka depressingly notes, seeming to ignite something in the busty Succubus as a fire suddenly erupts in her eyes.

With her newly found flame, Kurumu marches over to San's side and grabs a damp rag. With a vice-like grip, the unrelenting woman rings the cloth out while gently telling the girl, "I'll help you San."

"Kurumu, what are you doing?", Yukari nervously asks as she walks up to her, a bit confused by this sudden bout of charity from the usually less than helpful girl.

"I won't let us be split up. I don't want to be separated from Tsukune, whether it's in the human world or wherever else... San, as you are the hope that we carry, but first thing first is to get you happy again.", Kurumu cheerfully replies as she begins to clean the window with San.

Mizore suddenly joins the cleaning detail as well, wiping the window with a rag of her own as she bluntly adds, "Although, what will you do? If the hotel closes then you can't do anything."

Ruby and Yukari both join in as well as they both start scrubbing the floors on their hands and knees while Yukari tactically suggests, "The main problem is a lack of funds. If we are able to earn enough management funds then it looks like an emergency situation can be avoided."

The older witch quickly counters her however as she asks, "If that were so easy then the Okami wouldn't be in such trouble though, right?"

After snagging a few ladders from the nearby supplies closet, Tsukune and I begin cleaning up the higher walls and ceilings while the others start cleaning the empty rooms, all while we try to brainstorm ideas for saving this place. "But more importantly, I'm hungry. Shouldn't we eat lunch on the terrace while looking at the ocean first?", Kokoa tiredly cries out as she lazily dusts off the mirrors in the hallway with her Ko Duster.

As soon as the word 'ocean' leaves that tiny vampire's mouth, I can see a light suddenly turn on in Moka's head as she turns to her little sister and gleefully says, "Of course! Good thinking Kokoa, why didn't I think of that earlier!? We should use the weapons we know best!"

"What the hell are you talking about Moka?", I ask the seemingly deranged vampire with a raised eyebrow before suddenly realizing what she meant by weapons.

Moka turns to us all with a crazed grin as she tells us, "Everyone, get in your bathing suits. We'll meet out on the terrace in a few minutes."

The girls all rush off and Tsukune and I walk over to our rooms and change. I change into my red swimming trunks while Tsukune changes into his black ones. We meet out in the hallway and head out to the terrace and as we get to the doorway leading outside, we see all the girls in their bathing suits with a sign that says, "Lunch Snack Bar", in large letters.

"Now what?", I ask the plotting vampire as I shield my eyes from the unyielding sunshine trying to burn out my retinas.

"Now we just get people to come to the inn and buy stuff from the snack bar. That should work, right?", Moka confidently suggest as she hands the sign over to Tsukune, who seems a bit confused by the idea.

"So you want me to hold this sign up while you convince people to come and buy stuff? I can do that.", Tsukune nervously replies as he lifts up the sign.

So we're trying to get the humans' attention? Half naked girls along with a giant sign should be a good start, but we need something _else_... After a moment, it hits me. I get a wild idea, but I'm gonna need a few things to make it work, or at least to get it to work without getting caught and revealing monsters to the human world. I turn to San and as I hold my hand out to her for help, I ask her, "Do you guys have like tiki torches or something like that?" She surprisingly enough nods and takes me to a back room where she grabs some off of the bottom shelf. "I can use these to do cool fire tricks without getting figured out.", I tell her as I light them with my pyrokinesis.

She seems to reel back a bit in response, and with my torches burning bright, I walk out to the terrace as I call out, "I'm back with fire tricks. People like fire tricks, right?"

"That'll certainly grab a few eyes from this high up. Can you blow a large flame into the air to get their attention?", Moka happily requests, to which I nod.

"Yeah, no problem. I just have to make it look the part.", I swiftly answer her as I aim the torch up and blow into it launching a large flame into the air.

The humans on the beach seem entranced by the flames, kinda like moths, before quickly coming over to see what's going on. They see all of the girls in their bathing suits (and Tsukune, but most came for the girls) and their slow shuffling shifts into full on running. Some of the girls and some guys come up to me and watch me do cool fire tricks with the torches, like fire breathing and juggling. Most, however, go inside and order some food from the snack bar like the sign suggests and eat out here while looking out to the ocean. More and more people keep coming. I know sex sells, but I never expected people would be this desperate to get a closer look at good looking people.

* * *

After a few long hours we finally sold out of food and had to close up shop for the day. We take this time to relax and enjoy some juice on the terrace. As we finish our juice Kurumu leans back, stretching her arms out to the sky as she moans, "Thank goodness. Our snackbar plan was a real hit~"

"Who could've guessed that we would use up all the food in the neighboring supermarkets and all in just a few hours?", Mizore tiredly notes as she sits on one of the nearby tables.

"It's because we all made the effort to call people over in our bathing suits! Which reminds me, shouldn't we change clothes now!? The shop is closed isn't it!", Moka begins to say before worriedly suggesting a costume change as Kurumu and Yukari start tugging on Tsukune's arms.

"Tsukune? Whose bathing suit do you like the most? Mine, right?", Kurumu desperately asks his opinion with a lustful smile.

"No, he obviously likes mine more!", Yukari shouts at the Succubus as she tugs on the boy's left arm, trying to both physically and mentally pull him to her side.

Hearing this, Mizore turns to me with a slight smile as she asks, "What do you think of my bathing suit?"

"I-I think it looks great!", I nervously scramble to answer her with a slight smile on my face as I sit down next to her on her table.

As their argument continues to go nowhere, Moka forcefully pulls Yukari and Kurumu from Tsukune as she shouts, "Don't hold Tsukune in your bathing suits!"

"Who do I like most? I think everyone looks good.", Tsukune finally answers the girl, earning a slight glare from the arguing duo. Must've had to think really hard to find that loop hole. "Moka's leather fabric feels good. Kurumu's lace is nice. Yukari and Kokoa's folds are perfect too. And Ruby's is... well.. unique?", he nervously explains while trying not offend anyone.

"Smooth Tsukune, smooth.", I cheekily chuckle as I rest my hand down on the table, only for Mizore to rest her's on top of it, entangling her fingers between mine.

"Everyone, thanks for today. You were able to call lots of customers thanks to those bathing suits. Thanks to that we'll be able to stop having to close our store for a little while longer.", Okami thanks us as San holds a sign saying, "Thanks everyone."

"Please don't say 'just for a little while longer.'", Kurumu disheartenedly begs the woman as she turns to the Okami with a slight smile.

"Yeah, if you get into trouble again then everyone will come back to help you again.", Moka happily adds with her usual smile aimed the owner's way.

"Everyone? That's right. I have to try my hardest for both San and my dead husband.", the Okami replies as she seems to fight off her depressing energy with a light smile. Suddenly the door rings and Marin goes to answer it.

"So San, how exactly did her husband die exactly? She seems young.", I curiously ask the girl, earning a widened stare from the girl before she shuts her eyes and takes a deep breath. San opens her eyes oncemore as she looks down at her notepad and begins to tell us about how the Okami's husband was killed by a monster.

"He was killed by a monster?! Then she knows about the existence of monsters then!?", Tsukune nervously asks as he quickly sits up as he hears the tale.

San simply nods in response to his questioning, only earning herself more questions as Moka questions her by quickly asking, "No way! Then us monsters are basically her number one enemy!?"

"That's right. If I am found out as a monster then I'll also be forced to leave Marin. So please don't let her know about my identity please.", San frantically writes, her clean penmanship seeming to suffer from her trembling hands.

"Oh, I just heard something interesting!", we hear an ominous voice say from out of nowhere. We turn to see a well dressed man dressed in a full white suit with long blonde hair and sharp blue eyes carrying a harp in one hand and holding the Okami captive in the other. "Which means that in order to get you to discard the human world all I have to do is get rid of this woman?", he gleefully asks San with a wicked smile across his face as he tightens his hold on the Okami.


	17. Echo In The Dark

"Who the hell are you?", I growl at the stranger as I stand up from the table, shooting him a glare all the while.

"I am the section chief of Fairy Tale's Seventh Branch, Kanade 'God' Kamiya. I have come to welcome San Otonashi into our ranks.", he cheekily replies with a smug grin on his face.

"So you're with Fairy Tale then? That means you aren't human. Great, now I don't have to resist the urge to crush every bone in your body.", I chuckle to myself as I greedily crack my knuckles.

"What do you want with San?", Tsukune furiously questions the stranger with his usual worried expression on his face.

"Our scouter, Tsubaki, is good at his job. He could tell just by looking at you that you were something special. 'She suppresses her monster energy so well that it's impossible to tell how great she might be. Someone only does that if they don't want to be noticed.', he said. And I can tell that he was right, you are hiding something. Join our group. I won't let you think badly of us, San Otonashi.", Kanade explains to us as he focuses his sharp gaze on the mute girl.

"Yeah, we're not going to let that happen.", I scoff at the idiot as Moka, Tsukune and I all move in between him and San.

"What's with you people? You're so rude. I'm in the middle of a conversation, don't you know? Kids with no sense of courtesy deserve a certain death.", he groans out before releasing a massive wave of monster energy that pushes us back a bit while engulfing himself in a bright white light. As the light fades away, we see he's thrown away his human shell and return to his monster form with large bird like wings on his back and thin, bird-like legs.

"Everyone, please be careful. This ability and that form. It's that of a Siren! His voice can trick you to your death!", Yukari quickly warns us as she pulls out her wand in a panic as her, Kurumu, Mizore, and Ruby all stand up against this oddball.

"My body...is all numb. I can't move.", Mizore groans as she drops to a knee, unable to stand.

"Is it because of this song?", Kurumu furiously growls as she also falls to her knees.

As the others start to fall like flies, I manage to stay standing, refusing to go down to something like this. This guy's voice is so loud and annoying, if only I could get over to him and shut him up.

Much to our surprise, we all see Marin stand up from behind the stranger with a wooden chair in her hands as she says to the Siren, "You...you're the one who killed my husband in this inn four years ago.", as she slowly makes her way towards him.

"He killed her husband? That guy?", Tsukune gasps in complete shock at this sudden new information.

Moka tries her best to stop the woman, calling out to her as she shouts, "Don't do it, you can't stop him Marin!", but this doesn't work in the slightest as Marin only focuses on the Siren in front of her.

"Four years ago? Oh that would've been around the time when I was dispatched to this branch. I was pretty pissed about it then. I hated coming to this little hole that stunk like fish. That's why I went here and there, killing a bunch of humans. I was just clearing away my gloom! So why would I bother to remember each and every one that I killed!?", Kanade gleefully replies with an evil smile.

Marin goes to swing at him, lifting the chair over her shoulders to strike him down, but before she can even try to hit him, San tackles her to the ground. "San!? Let me go, that guy- that guy!", Marin begins to shout at the silent girl before she sees the tears welling up in San's eyes. Unable to hold her sorrow back any longer, Marin begins to cry too as she shouts, "Why? Why does someone like this exist? It looked like I was going to forget, but thanks to San I was able to know what it was like to have a family again. It looked like I was going to be able to treat that all as a bad dream, so why does he show up now!? DISAPPEAR MONSTER! DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE HUMAN WORLD EVER AGAIN!"

She didn't just say that... That kind of stings a bit honestly. "Aha, did you hear that San? That woman really doesn't know anything! Listen well human.", Kanade cheekily boasts with a wild grin across his face as he seems to take in all of Marin's hatred towards our kind. He lets loose a crazed laughing fit at the young girl's expense before pointing at her and saying, "San **is** a monster! A monster just as I am, get it? You were tricked! Your 'family' is nothing more than a lie! You were just being manipulated moron!"

After hearing the Siren's words, Marin is in complete disbelief as she shouts out, "What? What are you saying? That's a lie! Like that's true!"

He doesn't seem to take that too well, turning to the woman with a furious glare as he tells her, "Ignorance is so unsightly. You deserve to die!", before starting to sing again.

"Marin, look out!", Tsukune shouts to the emotional widow, but before she can do anything Kanade's song is canceled out by an almost angelic voice.

Marin and Kanade are both taken aback by this, and as Marin looks back at San she asks the silent girl, "San? Did you just... sing?"

San answers this by continuing to sing, unleashing a powerful soundwave towards Kanade, countering his raw power with remarkable precision while she starts to close the gap between them with a slow stride.

If she's able to counter Kanade by singing like that, that means...San is a Siren just like Kanade! Marin picks up San's notepad and looks at it in disbelief as she says, "No way. No way!"

San suddenly sprouts her wings as she continues to sing her own song to counter Kanade's. Kanade tries another song attack, but San counters it perfectly with her own causing the windows of the inn to shatter. It seems she's using the same sound waves and frequency in her sonic wave attacks to counter his attacks through her song.

"Outstanding! My voice, which can steal the very life of one who hears it, you are able to cancel it out perfectly with the same power! You are a Siren just like myself!", Kanade exclaims in complete disbelief, rejoicing in this new found revelation.

Marin is still in disbelief, desperately calling out to her adopted daughter as she cries out, "That can't be. He's lying, right? You aren't the same as him, right San? The same a that man who killed and ate my husband four years ago? Are you too, a human eating monster, San?"

San doesn't answer the woman though, only looking back to her with tears in her eyes as she mutters, "Marin."

"Human eating? You're a little mistaken. I didn't really kill him to eat him. It was all for fun. Since ancient times Sirens have been killing humans as a way to pass the time. It is just in our nature. Actually, killing humans is quite refreshing. It helps to clear up the mind.", Kanade happily 'educates' the human with a psychotic look in eyes.

I think I've heard enough of this guy's shit. "Can you shut up already!? Your voice is so annoying! Nobody wants to join your shitty organization now shut up and surrender or we're going to have to kick your ass!", I furiously shout, giving him one last chance to give up before I decide to stomp his ass into the ground.

"Annoying? You need to change your tone, boy.", Kanade replies as he strums his harp. Suddenly a blast of pressurized water comes at me, but my monster energy evaporates it before it's able to hit me.

"Oh, you were planning on shooting me with some water. You really are stupid.", I mock the bird brain before glancing over my shoulder to see what just tried to shoot at me. And when I do, I find a surprised Merman coming out of the ground like it's water.

"I can attack with San cancelling out my songs. I just have to change my tune. With this technique I can call more of my members. Space Transfer Technique: Water Mirror!", the annoying Siren shouts as more Mermen come out of the ground with another strum from his harp.

"What is this? They're coming out of the ground one after the other!", Kurumu exclaims in disbelief as more and more Mermen continue to appear from the water-like portals in the ground.

"Space Transfer Technique! It's like the inter-dimensional tunnel linking the human world and the academy. Linking two separate places through a different dimension is a high level magic skill!", Yukari explains as she summons a washtub, using it like a shield to defend herself from the water monsters.

The Mermen surround Kanade like a wall and he says, "If I use this technique I can call as many members from my branch as I want. There's no way you can run away now. Give up and come with me San!"

She shakes her head no, refusing his offer, and with a disappointed sigh as he says, "No helping it then. I'll have to brainwash you to take you with me then."

I turn my sights to the others and with a quick nod, I tell them, "Okay guys, if it's possible we want to take that loud guy alive. Everyone else can be taken out, but we want to get him and see what we can find out about Fairy Tale and their plans so far."

The others nod in agreement while San and Marin give us confused looks. With the Siren's annoying melody canceled out, Kurumu rushes in taking out three Mermen in a single slash.

"Wow, you guys are a lot less impressive than I thought you'd be.", Kurumu mocks the Mermen as she takes down two more of them with a X shaped slash from sharp nails.

Three more Mermen pop out from the ground and shoot their water cannons at Kurumu, but their water jets are instantly frozen mid air as Mizore says, "A high pressurized water cannon huh. It seems to have as much force as a gun, but any water based attack can always be frozen."

Tsukune and I both take out a few more of them, landing a few strong punches that send them sinking back down into their puddles as I say, "You must be pretty shitty at finding strong members if they're all like this."

Kanade seems a bit surprised by how well we're doing and asks, "What the hell are you lot?"

"We are those who wish for harmonious existence between humans and monsters.", Ruby says as she wraps up and crushes five Mermen at once with her magical feathers.

"We won't allow you guys to overthrow the human world.", Yukari explains as she takes out three Mermen by dropping one large wash tub on their heads.

As Kokoa and Moka take down a few more Mermen, the older vampire flipping two of them over her shoulder into another group of them before her little sister crushes them with a mighty slam of her hammer, as I say, "We're your number one enemy Fairy Tale."

"So long as we live, we won't let you do as you please!", Moka passionately exclaims as we charge at him together.

"Go to Hell! I can take you all out in just one shot!", Kanade roars as he tries to sing at us, but San's song protects us from his blast, countering his song but only enough to keep it from reaching us, leaving us safe behind a small barrier made from her soft melody.

I guess her song can only reach so far. Can I amplify it somehow? Wait! The hellhounds! I can have them sing similar to how San sings and use that to increase the range to a point where we can get close enough to hit him. Wanting to test my theory, I transform into my S class form and create three hellhound and have them memorize her singing patterns.

"Reiji, what are you planning with those hellhounds?", Moka asks as San continues to counter his song.

"If I can amplify San's song by having them sing with her then it should let us get close enough to land a good hit in.", I quietly answer her, not wanting the other Siren to hear my plan.

"But don't dogs howl? Will that even work?", Kokoa doubtfully growls at my perfect plan.

"Of course it'll work, maybe.", I somewhat confidently reply as I have them start howling along with San. It seems to be working so far as the field seems to have grown to the point where we can almost reach him.

"What is this nonsense!? My song is being countered by mere dogs too!? How can this be!?", Kanade furiously exclaims as the hellhounds continue to boost San's song.

"Since you two are able to cancel each other out perfectly to a complete standstill, your powers are probably around the same level so if I add a bit of my own power into the mix it gives us just enough of an edge up to kick your ass.", I cheerfully note as I go for a direct hit on his face. Before I can hit him San gets taken out by one of the Mermen's water cannons and the field shrinks.

"Yes! Now with her out of the way you all can hear my Death Melody!", Kanade shouts before he starts singing again. The field has shrunk so much that everyone is outside of it when he starts singing. I lose my sight and I feel as if something is trying to crush my skull.

"I can't see. He's took my sight.", I hear Mizore cry out from the darkness.

"My head feels like it's cracking! This is the power of a siren's song?", I hear Kurumu groan as well as I sense her monster energy next to Mizore's and Ruby's.

"Since San has been injured the field we were using to protect ourselves from his song must've shrunk! At this rate...", Ruby begins to say before I grab her and the other girls and bring them over to the hellhounds.

"Reiji?", Ruby asks confused as to how I found them without my eye sight.

"You all talk too much. Stay here and I'll get Moka and the others while Tsukune and I deal with this guy. You try to get San back on her feet so we can shut this guy up.", I say before I walk out of the barrier to get the other girls.

I barely sense Yukari's much weaker monster energy and pick her up, but as I do, she goes into a complete panic, wildly flailing her arms as she shouts, "Hey, let go of me you weirdo! Taking advantage of a blind girl! What kind of creep are you!?"

"Shut up and help me find the others.", I growl back to her as I try to sense Moka's and Kokoa's monster energies. I sense Tsukune fighting off more Mermen by himself and eventually find Moka and Kokoa together fighting off any Mermen that come near them. "You guys seem to be doing alright. Maybe you don't need to get back to the field after all.", I jokingly remark to them as I crush a Merman under my feet.

"Reiji help! I can't see anything and my head feels like it's about to explode!", Kokoa shouts as she takes out another Merman with her oversized hammer.

"Fine. I'll carry you guys to the hellhounds and you'll help get San back on her feet with the others.", I chuckle to them as I throw their light bodies over my shoulders. I carry them to the field while fighting off more Mermen that get in my way. As I drop them off with the others I say, "Now I'm going to help Tsukune deal with this guy. I'll take only one hellhound just to counter some of his attacks."

Before I leave I see Marin holding San in her arms as she cries over the girl's unconscious body. One of the hellhounds follows me as it howls, allowing me to see everything around me. I see Tsukune about to attack Kanade directly and I send the hellhound rushing over to assist him. Kanade goes for a song attack, but it gets countered by the hellhound's howling.

As he manages to penetrate the Siren's defenses, Tsukune passionately shouts out, "This is for harmony between all monsters and humans!", as he punches him straight in the face, sending Kanade tumbling across the ground.

Did we win? Is he done? "We did it!", Moka exclaims with glee from the protection of the barrier.

"Tsukune beat him!", Kurumu adds in amazement as the boy stands victorious. Tsukune however isn't moving though and Ruby asks, "Wait, is Tsukune okay?"

Tsukune turns and we see he has feathers stabbed through his arm and side. He falls to the ground bleeding as Kanade says, "Feather Cutter, a sword like feather propelled at high speed and one of my final trump cards."

I manage to grab Tsukune and take him over to San and the others. He seems too beaten up to keep fighting and I can't go into my SS class form without revealing to the whole city that monsters exist. "I tell you what. You all have some damn nerve doing this to me. You damn kids, how dare you?! I'll show you the power of the monster closest to God!", Kanade furiously shouts as he transforms into his body continues to morph into a large feathered beast standing on all fours.

"He transformed!?", Mizore gasps in complete disbelief.

"Whatever it is, it's bad! If we take one step back then he'll surely-", Kurumu begins to say before San awakens and stands up on her own.

"San!? You're okay!", Moka shouts with unending shock.

San begins to approach Kanade without any hesitation and Marin calls out to her, shouting, "What are you doing San!? You're already injured! Come back! Come back San!"

Yukari holds Marin back however, telling the frightened woman, "Marin, please stand back! It's dangerous!"

"It's all your fault that I have to use this form, San Otonashi. Because you are a Siren, just as I am. I originally came to scout you out to join our group so that you could help us take down human society. So why are you on the side of the humans? If it had gone as planned then those people behind you would've heard my song and died. Isn't that right? With your song you were able to shield them from harm.", Kanade growls before taking a deep breath, sucking in a great amount of air into his body as he continues to blow up like a giant balloon. "But I'm not going to go easy on you anymore! I'll blow through your protective song! In this form the power of my song is amplified by a huge amount! It changes into something like the explosion of a bomb!", he continues as he continues to draw in even more air. "What will you do? Are you going to pray for your life!?", he menacingly questions her as he finish blowing his body up to a massive size. San simply answers him with a furious glare, which sends the Siren into a complete rage. "Fine then! If you want to die that badly then I'll let you! This is my greatest and loudest killing music!", he shouts as he firmly grasps the ground below him, digging his fingers into the thick woodwork as he prepares to launch his final attack. Before he can launch his attack though, blood starts to pour out from his mouth. "What is this!? What song have you.. My jaw is.. My voice...", he tries to say as blood continues to pour from his mouth like a hellish waterfall.

"I had a little trouble since you're also a Siren, but it looks like you are finally beginning to feel it. My power..", San notes without the slightest hint of emotion in her voice.

She finally spoke!? "You did this!? But your power is only able to protect you.", Kanade furiously growls as he gasps for air.

"No. You only thought that because you couldn't hear my full song.", San explains as she looks down at the weakened fiend without a hint of remorse.

"Full song? So there was a part we couldn't hear?", I mutter to myself in confusion, but it seems like she heard me.

"Yes, it's like the ultrasound of a dolphin. A high pitched tone that your ears cannot detect. It is a strong offensive song that I've been using on him from the start of the battle. That song that you cannot hear has been giving him tiny injuries. Slowly but surely it has been causing his body internal harm. His body is falling apart. He won't be able to sing a second time.", San explains as she turns away from him. "Now please resolve yourself, Kanade Kamiya. You killed Marin's precious husband and stole their pleasant futures. You will taste justice.", San warns the dying man as she walks away from him.

"Don't screw around! As if some kids could beat me!", Kanade shouts as he goes to attack her, throwing his body up as he tries his damnedest to sing his song of death. I go to stop his attack by cutting open his throat, but before I can get anywhere near the bastard San begins to sing her own song that stops him dead in his tracks.

She turns back to him one last time and with an empty glance, she tells him, "I already told you. You're already breaking up. On top of that, you already took Tsukune's attack. It will only be a few more seconds before you collapse completely."

"Sa..save me.", he begs as he falls to his knees, his body crumbling away as his feet start to fade into dust.

She turns away from him again and says, "A song you cannot hear, destruction you cannot see, that is my ability."

Kanade falls to his side and reverts back to his normal form before losing consciousness from the loss of his feet. We're just left in aww by this. A power that can attack you without you even knowing it until it's too late. That could be bothersome.

San walks over to Marin and says, "You were the only one who I didn't want to see in this form. Marin, I wonder what you think. Am I scary?" San continues to walk over to her while picking up a sharp, wooden steak and as she presents the makeshift weapon to the frightened woman, she says, "If you wish to take revenge for your husband that person has been badly beaten up, but I haven't taken his life. If you wish to, you can finish him off. And I, who am a Siren the same as him. If you cannot forgive me, then you can also..."

As she holds out the wooden steak to Marin, San's hand trembles with fear as she averts her eyes from the woman she betrayed, waiting for her death by her hands. But instead of meeting her with hatred and vengeance, Marin gives the girl loving pats to her head as she says, "Silly, what are you talking about, San? It's alright. It's fine. More important than that is the fact that the inn is all destroyed. If you really are thinking about my husband then we better rebuild this place first. I made a promise with you, didn't I? That the two of us would turn this into the number one seaside resort. Won't you build it with me again? Can you help me out San?"

With the woman she cared for so much giving her the love she so desperately needed, San bursts into tears as they embrace each other in a hug and Marin says, "How can I be afraid of you? You, who are so precious to me."

I grab my cellphone from my trunks and as I hold it up to the girls, I say, "I'm going to call Cerbero. He'll take this guy to the Underworld and have him held for questioning. There might even be a small reward in it for you, San."

San looks over to me confused and writes on her notepad, "Who's Cerbero?"

"He's my father so to speak. He's been looking for more information on Fairy Tale and this guy might have what we've all been looking for."

"And the reward?", San writes on her notepad.

"I'm not sure what it'll be. Probably money if I had to guess. And considering how much he wants this information he'll pay you a great deal for this guy.", I explain as I start to call Cerbero on my cellphone.

He picks up instantly and asks, "Reiji, what did you need? Do I have grandchildren yet?"

"First of all, no grandchildren yet. Second, we got a Fairy Tale punk here if you want him. Was there a reward for information on Fairy Tale?", I answer him as I turn my sights back on the Siren's near lifeless body.

"Yes, there is a reward of one million yen for any valuable information pertaining to Fairy Tale. I'll be right there.", he replies before a portal opens up next to us. "Where is this man that you spoke of?", Cerbero continues as he comes through the portal in his battle armor. I point over to Kanade's unconscious body on the ground and the old man lets out a light chuckle. "I see. He's still alive. Good find Reiji.", he complements me with a light pat on the back.

"That wasn't my kill. That was all San's.", I reply as I point over to San, who's still enjoying Marin's warmth.

"Oh, this girl was the one to take down that man then. I thank you San for your assistance. You will be handsomely rewarded for your efforts.", Cerbero says as he hands her a briefcase.

"What's this?", she writes on her notepad, earning a slightly confused glance from the armor-clad man.

"That's your reward, child. One million yen was the reward for this kind of information. If you find anything else out then please let us know. There is more reward money where that came from, so if you happen upon any other information on this man's companions and their whereabouts, please let us know.", he explains before picking up Kanade's bloody body. "This man has taken a remarkable amount of internal damage. I've only seen this kind of damage done by the most advanced Sirens. This is quite the technique, though it's easily negated by advanced regenerative properties like ours Reiji, remember that if you must fight this species.", he worriedly notes before returning through the portal. The portal vanishes and San holds up the briefcase to Marin.

"I wonder if one million yen will be enough to rebuild this whole place.", I chuckle to them, earning a wide-eyed look from the woman.

"I think it'll be more than enough. Now let's go get something to eat.", Marin says with a smile as she wipes away San's tears.

* * *

Later, around dusk, we sit on the beach eating watermelon slices. "Isn't this great?! We get to sit out here on the beach and eat watermelon while watching the sunset.", Yukari says as she begins to eat her slice.

"It doesn't matter if you're a human or a monster, everyone likes to eat watermelon.", Marin says as she brings out another large plate of watermelon slices. Mizore grabs a few slices off of the large plate we have and freezes them. "Mizore, what are you doing!?", Marin gasps in confusion by her casual use of her powers.

"I'm freezing some of the watermelon. It makes them taste like sherbert.", Mizore happily replies as she tries one of the frozen slices.

"Really? I want to try one too!", Marin exclaims, fascinated by her ability to make instant ice cream.

"Marin is so skilled, she's easily able to adapt to new things since she runs a hotel.", Yukari says as she continues to eat her slice.

"Isn't that just because of her personality?", Kokoa chuckles with half a slice of watermelon in hand.

I smell the air and as I catch the smell of blood in the air, I ask, "Hey, where's Tsukune?" Tsukune quickly raises his hand while sitting near the bonfire we made, completely fine without a single wound on him, and I can't help but ask, "If that blood smell isn't Tsukune then who is it?"

Suddenly we hear Gin casually ask us, "Hey guys, did I miss anything?"

We turn toward the source of his voice to see a beaten up Gin covered in spots of blood. He looks like he was in a big fight or something. "What took you so long? Did you find that Takahashi guy and get the money back?", I bluntly question him, completely disregarding his stained clothes.

"What? Nah, what would make you think that?!", he nervously asks as he waves me off like I'm crazy.

"I don't know, maybe the blood all over you and the ripped clothes you have on. You're not really good at hiding things from me Gin.", I mock the peanut brained dog boy with a slight glare, but he doesn't seem too phased by it.

"Ah well, while that was going on I happened to run into a friend of mine, right Haiji?", he replies as he turns and points to something.

We turn to see that lolicon Haiji standing there with his karate outfit covered in blood stains. Haiji nervously laughs before saying, "Yes, we had an enjoyable time shopping."

"You're covered in blood too! What do you think we are, some sort of idiots or something!?", Kurumu shouts at the two of them, but they don't seem to care.

Kokoa realizes who he is and as she points at the bastard, she shouts, "Hey, you're that lolicon karate club captain that we beat before!"

He just looks at her with the strange smile and says, "Oh! You're that cute little girl~"

Kokoa is beyond offended by this and shouts, "I'm not a **little** girl, I'm already 15 years old!"

And as a smug smile comes across his face, he cheerfully tells her, "It doesn't matter if you're 15 or 15,000 years old! The physical growth is what's important."

"Are you trying to say that I'm not physically developed enough huh!? God dammit!", Kokoa continues to shout in her outrage.

The ginger vampire looks like she's ready to kill this man before he says, "Wait, I know this smell." He turns to San and picks her up like a child before saying, "San, I wanted to see you!"

I slap over the back of his head, nearly snapping his neck in the process as I growl, "That isn't how you treat a lady. Now put her down you fucking lolicon."

He reluctantly puts her down and before hiding behind Gin in terror. Marin comes back from the inn with a box and says, "I found some fireworks that I had saved up. You guys want to have some fun?"

We all agree, but when she opens the box and looks through it she says, "Damn, I don't think we have a lighter to light all these with. That's a shame."

"Don't worry, I can generate fire so we're good.", I say as I make a fireball in my hand.

"Wow, really? That's so handy!", she replies as she hands me some sprinklers.

I hand them out to everyone and light them one at a time. Kurumu, Moka, Ruby and Yukari seem to hang around Tsukune while Mizore and I just kind of enjoy playing with our sparklers and watching the others have fun. Kurumu brings me a launcher like thing filled with all kinds of bottle rockets and asks me, "Can you light this while I point it at Gin and Haiji? They were messing with Tsukune." I shrug and wait for her to say when to light it. She nods her head while pointing the launcher at Gin and I light it up. It takes a second for the fuses to burn all the way, but once they do they go flying straight at Gin and Haiji like bullets. Serves them right.

* * *

As it gets late we all go to bed in the same room. My sleeping bag is right next to Mizore's and she snuggles next to me even though she's already close to dying from the heat. I wake up to some sort of noise and find that Tsukune and Moka are gone. I poke Mizore until she wakes up and I whisper to her, "Hey, Tsukune and Moka are gone. Let's go find them."

She lazily rubs her eyes and nods before we sneak out to go find them. We don't have to wander very long until we hear Tsukune talking to Moka on the terrace. We ease drop a bit and hear her say, "Monsters and people overlook their different species, and then their hearts can understand one another. I'm sure that we haven't made a wrong decision."

Tsukune seems to agree, giving her a stern nod as he replies with, "Yeah."

After hearing his less than impressive response, I look over to Mizore and whisper, "She says all that and he just says 'Yeah?'"

The ice woman simply shrugs before we continue listening in. We hear Moka say, "Tsukune, can I suck your blood?", and then we hear the sound of something hitting the ground, likely Tsukune. We hear him get back to his feet as she nervously explains to him, "It's just, I'm feeling all excited. Won't we become adults some day too? Reiji and Mizore are already married! Will the rest of the group be able to stay together when we become adults?" There's a moment of awkward silence and she asks him, "Tsukune, can you promise me that you'll do your best to keep everyone together, forever?"

Without a moment of hesitation, he quickly answers her, saying, "I promise."

And I look over to Mizore who is crying a little before telling her, "I think it's time we ruin the party a little."

We start walking towards them and see that they are hugging and Mizore says, "Don't you think you guys would get in trouble if someone saw you like that?"

They jump away from each other like a couple of frightened cats and Tsukune gasps, "Mizore! Reiji! I can explain!"

"You don't have to explain anything to us Tsukune. Let's just head back to bed and we'll say we didn't see anything.", I groan as I wrap my arm around Mizore and pull her close.

"This is a nice view though. Now we better get going before Kurumu wakes up and has a fit with you Moka.", Mizore says we head back inside the inn together.

We all lay back down and Kurumu tries to cuddle with Mizore in her sleep while muttering Tsukune's name. "Oh Kurumu.", Mizore says as she pushes a stray hair out of the Succubus's face. We're able to fall asleep again, even though Kurumu was getting a bit too touchy with Mizore.

* * *

The next morning we had all of our stuff packed and ready to get back on the bus to Yokai Academy and as we started to load things onto the bus Marin stops Tsukune and says, "I heard that you were human too Tsukune. I'm impressed! Despite that you're attending an all monster school all for the sake of love!"

"Love!?", Tsukune frantically gasps, unsure of what she knows.

"Don't try and hide it. I've seen the way some of these girls look at you. I wish you luck with finding a way to make them all happy.", she replies with a wink.

"I also found courage from Tsukune's word of harmony. If you ever have need of my power in order to travel down that path, then please call upon me. I will come running to you whenever you need me!", San nervously tells the boy with a slight smile.

I look over to Tsukune with a small grin on my face as I ask, "Do we have another person joining the 'Tsukune Aono Harem?'"

Gin hits Tsukune right in the face with a right hook, shutting him up for a moment as he says, "Alright, that's enough of that. It's about time to leave." He begins to drag Tsukune to the bus before he stops and says, "Oh wait, I almost forgot." He pulls something out of his pocket and says, "I picked this up somewhere, I think it's Marin's. It must've fallen or something."

San takes it over to Marin who says, "This is my bankbook! I thought it had been stolen!"

Gin laughs and says, "Good thing I found it then, huh.", as we all continue onto the bus.

Kurumu and I look at each other and I ask her, "You put this together too, right?"

She nods and says to Gin, "You idiot. You're too easy to read. Is it alright? Not saying anything. You like San, don't you Gin?" He simply smiles while slightly blushing and we get the picture.

We all hear Nekonome shout, "The bus to the academy is leaving!" As the bus finally starts to take off with all of us on it, sadly including that pervert wolf and lolicon Haiji, we look back through the back window to see San and Marin doing something. They're holding up some sort of sign that looked like San's notepad, but much bigger. Across the giant banner, written in San's elegant hand writing, there's a message that says, "Thank you! Come and stay again!" Mizore and the others, including Gin and Haiji, look like they're about to cry. As the bus drives off we wave back to them. Hopefully we get to see them again, under better circumstances of course.


	18. Right & Wong

Today is the start of the second half of this year at Yokai Academy already? It feels like it was just a couple days ago that the year just started and we're already half way done. Right now Mizore and I are walking to school together as she holds my hand in her tight, vise like grip, when all of a sudden this random guy with long black hair and a doofy expression jumps out of a nearby bush. "Are you Reiji Oni?", the boy accusingly questions me with his finger pointed in my face.

"Yeah, who's asking?", I growl back to him with a glare as I step between him and Mizore.

"My name is Fong-Fong Wong, a first year. Nice to meet you, Reiji Oni.", he politely introduces himself with a bow of his head, at least I think this person's a he.

"Okay Fong-Fong, what the hell do you want?", I question him as I lighten my glare.

"Oh, I just want you under my eternal employment is all. I've been looking for someone like you to become a member of my family. You'll be mine and mine alone!", the strange boy boldly replies with a wicked grin on his face.

I look over to Mizore with a raised eyebrow as I ask her, "Is this guy real or am I seeing and hearing things?"

"He's real. You should break the news to him.", she replies with a slight chuckle.

"Sorry Fong-Fong, but I'm already happily married to Mizore so I don't think I'm going to become part of your family.", I answer him with a dismissive wave of my hand before Mizore and I take our leave.

"Marry? No, I'm asking you to join the largest Chinese mafia in all history.", Fong-Fong blurts out in disbelief.

"Still no, now get lost or I'll kick your ass back to the bronze age.", I reply one last time as we continue to the school, waving back to the boy with one hand over my shoulder as I hold Mizore's cold hand in the other.

We eventually reach the Newspaper Club room where everyone else, except for Moka and Tsukune, are already waiting for us. Tsukune and Moka show up as soon as we sit down, busting through the door in a panic before slamming it shut. As the duo stops to catch their breath, they're met with a series of confused looks from everyone in the room. "What the hell got into you two? Getting chased by another possible member of your harem, Tsukune?", I jokingly ask the boy, causing his face to turn a dark shade of red.

"Don't say such things! Some guy asked to marry me!", Tsukune nervously cries out in terror as he grasps at his head at a loss.

"You're attracting guys now too? Man, those harem powers are really starting to turn on you, aren't they?", I continue to joke around with the kid before Mizore shuts me up with a freezing hand over my mouth.

"So, who is this guy?", Mizore asks as she continues to keep me quiet with her hand.

"Fong-Fong Wong.", he begrudgingly replies as he takes a seat at the table.

"You mean the son of the boss of the Wong family? He's famous among the first years. He was probably asking you to join the mafia, Tsukune.", Kokoa notes as she reads some magazine before one of the images she sees gives her a nosebleed.

As our confused gazes meet, Mizore lets go of my face and I say, "That explains why he asked me to join the mafia, but why would he want us in his family's though?", as I take the magazine off of Kokoa and look at it. It's a Yaoi magazine and I throw it out the window while grumbling to myself, "Who the hell reads this kind of stuff in school!?"

"Why did you throw it out the window!? I was enjoying that!", Kokoa furiously shouts as she dangles her tiny body out the window, desperately trying to see where it went.

Out of seemingly nowhere, we hear Fong-Fong calmly answer us by saying, "I want you guys to join because you're strong. You guys are becoming well known all around the Underworld. The son of the guard dog of the Underworld, demon Reiji Oni, and the destructive force known as Tsukune Aono.". We all turn to see he's standing in the doorway watching us with a sly smile. "You recently beat up an evil Yakuza organization in the human world, correct? And then you fought with that Fairy Tale organization and beat up one of their higher up members. I'm more than impressed. That's superb strength. Up until now I haven't encountered that even a little bit. This is why I entered into Yokai Academy! To find strong monsters like myself to join my family! Won't you two reconsider my offer and join my family?", Fong-Fong says as he enters the room.

"Is that all you wanted to say? If that's the case then just give up your hope. Tsukune isn't joining the mafia just because of your selfish request and I doubt Reiji will be convinced either.", Kurumu retorts as she blocks Fong-Fong from getting any closer to Tsukune. The rest of the girls all stand between him and Tsukune too, blocking his path entirely with their arms stretched out to keep him from going around as well.

Fong-Fong is taken aback by this and shouts, "What the, don't get in my way! Besides what's with you all, what relation do you have with Tsukune!?"

Moka says, "We're his friends!"

Kurumu says, "His lover!"

Yukari says, "Concubine!"

And Ruby says, "Toy!"

This causes Tsukune to panic and shout, "Hey! What are you saying as you please!? Wait, what do you mean 'toy'!?"

"As expected from one of the strongest men in school. He has a whole harem at his disposal! He's only a student and he already has everything from concubines to toys!", Fong-Fong mutters to himself with a surprised look on his face.

This makes Tsukune even more flustered than before as he shouts, "What are you saying!? Don't encourage them!"

"But it will be troublesome for you to forget. In the mafia world it doesn't matter how many women there are and what complaints they make. It's like the human concept of Polygamy! No matter how many wives you have collected, the Wong family will take care of them all! Now, will you still say that you won't become my friend Tsukune!?", Fong-Fong triumphantly notes, seeming quite impressed with his plan of giving him all the girls at once.

"What are you talking about!? I don't want something like that! Neither does everyone else, right guys?", Tsukune asks as he turns to the others who're all huddled together.

"Can we legally do that? All of us get married to Tsukune that is?", Kurumu nervously asks the others in their huddle.

"It could work.", Yukari notes with a slight nod.

"Polygamy was a more profitable system for women originally anyway.", Ruby adds with a light blush on her face.

I can't help but let out a heavy sigh at their idiocy before saying, "Tsukune doesn't have to join the mafia just to have multiple wives you know. Now if you can't bring anything better to the table then you're not worth anyone's time."

"Besides, I don't like the mafia.", Tsukune nervously adds as he dismissively waves his hand in front of his face.

"Fine, then we'll fight and if I win then you have to join the Wong family! I will fight you first Tsukune!", Fong-Fong shouts as he pulls a slip of paper from his sleeve.

"What? Don't just decide that yourself!", Tsukune nervously cries out in fear.

"Sh-shut up! A duel is how men solve their problems! The winner is in the right!", Fong-Fong says as coins fly out from his sleeve and he makes a coin sword out of them. Not the best weapon honestly, but definitely flashy.

"A coin sword and that charm! A summoning technique!?", Yukari shouts as soon as she sees the sword and paper combine.

"I admit, Tsukune is strong. However, I am the son of the mafia boss! My power allows me to summon friendly monsters to fight by my side! I can't control what I will summon however, so there are occasional flaws. I am a Yasha, in control of a hundred other monsters! Now, let us fight!", Fong-Fong says as a third eye appears on his forehead. He summons a long dragon like thing and launches Tsukune out the window before chasing after him.

"We should probably do something about that.", I say as I get up from my seat and look out the giant hole in the wall.

"No kidding! Tsukune is in serious danger! We have to help him!", Moka furiously shouts at my sudden laziness.

"This guy doesn't even seem that tough. Tsukune should be able to use his vampire blood to punch this guy into dust.", I reply with a shrug of my shoulders.

"What about you guys?", Moka asks as she looks over to the others. Ruby, Kurumu and Yukari are all holding up a sign saying, "Polygamy". Suddenly the wind blows in through the giant hole in the wall at just the right angle for Kokoa's magazine to come back and land right in her lap. When she sees the cover she snatches it before I get the chance to throw it away again while greedily cheering out, "It's mine! All mine!"

"I'm going after Tsukune! If anyone wants to go make themselves useful you can follow me!", Moka shouts before running down to catch up to Tsukune and Fong-Fong.

Mizore walks over to me before tapping me on the shoulder and asking, "Are we really not going to do anything about Tsukune and that Fong-Fong guy?"

With a light groan escaping my lips, I look out the gaping hole in our room's wall before saying, "We'll go keep an eye on him, but I'd rather not interfer if he can handle himself. He needs to learn how to fight his own battles against weaker enemies like this clown." Yukari, Mizore and I look out the hole in the wall and Mizore makes an ice slide down so we can catch up to them quicker.

We eventually catch up to them and we hear Fong-Fong shout, "What exactly do you want anyway!? You can't maintain your harem while living an honest and respectable life in the human world! Are you planning on abandoning those girls to uncertainty once that time comes?!"

Yukari uses her cards to cut through his charm, causing the monster to fade away into nothing while she notes, "The rule is that if the seal is destroyed then the monster summoned by that seal will be banished. Just like this."

"Now crush him and be done with it Tsukune.", I call out to the nervous boy as Fong-Fong jumps down to the ground.

"I'll just call out my next monster!", Fong-Fong pridefully boasts as he attempts to summon another monster. As he attaches another seal to his shiny toy sword, he calls out for the beast to appear, but only manages to summon a small chick, which was less than impressive, giving Tsukune enough time to run rather than just crush him then and there. We make it into the school, ducking into the entrance for a moment in an attempt to lose that freak.

"We should be safe for now.", Yukari says as she tries to catch her breath.

"That guy sure is persistent. Can't he take a hint?", Mizore grumbles to herself as she rests for a moment with her back pressed against the cold concrete. That seems a bit hypocritical, but I'm not going to bring that up to her.

"Thanks guys.", Tsukune thanks us as he tries to catch his breath.

"No problem, Tsukune, but you need to show that guy you mean what you say. Put him in his place. Preferably six feet under if you can.", I say as I peek out the doorway. I see nothing coming, but that doesn't mean he isn't trying to summon some other crazy creature somewhere.

"It struck pretty close to home didn't it, those words he said.", Yukari questions the boy, earning everyone's confused gaze. "You'll eventually have to choose someone and then you'll have to be separated from everyone else. When that happens most of our friends from the Newspaper Club will probably split up. It will probably be impossible for everyone to continue being friends at that point.", Yukari continues and as she does she gets a sad look on her face. "That is the most correct future, so you've already prepared yourself for that eventuality, right?", Yukari asks as she turns away from him. Tsukune says nothing and a wicked smile comes across the toddler's face before she says, "I'm going to make you look stupid." She drops a wash tub on his head and he falls to his knees as she giggles to herself.

"Was that really necessary?", Mizore asks with a slightly annoyed glance at the girl.

"Not really, but it made me feel a bit better.", Yukari says in a lighthearted tone.

Tsukune manages to get to his feet while Yukari says, "It's troublesome choosing a single wife out of the four of us. I don't want to be dumped either. So wouldn't it be more interesting to try your hand at Polygamy?"

"Why are you girls so interested in that idea!?", Tsukune shouts out in confusion as he finally reaches his breaking point for what I can only guess is the 50th time this morning.

"Probably because that gives them a one hundred percent chance of marrying you. They all get what they want that way, but it seems like that isn't what you want.", I calmly note as I make my way back into the hallway.

"Who cares about that!? If Tsukune were a real man then he'd try to woo every woman to make them happy!", Yukari furiously proclaims as she takes a jab at the boys pride. She starts to look at him with a wild look as she says, "So to do that, how about you join the mafia? That way you can share a single bed with all of us."

She slowly backs him up into a corner before Mizore uses her ice claws to pick her up by her head as she tells the tiny witch, "You need to cool your head. We should try to put more space between us and the enemy, that way we have more time to react to whatever they throw at us."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go Tsukune. And when this guy eventually catches up you'll just punch him into oblivion.", I agree with the new plan as I head out the door. Mizore quickly follows behind me with Yukari still held inbetween her icy claws and Tsukune following close behind.

As we're running, I sense a large amount of monster energy coming from behind us and when I turn my head to look at what it might be, I see Moka and Fong-Fong running towards us. Tsukune sees them too as he seems to hear their frantic running before quickly asking, "What are Moka and Fong-Fong running from?"

Mizore and I look up above them, and lone behold we see a giant fire bird, a phoenix, flying through the air. "What is that huge thing!?", Tsukune gasps as soon as he sees the flaming bird in the sky.

"Did he summon that thing!?", I furiously ask myself as the two finally catch up.

"Tsukune! He lost control of it so we have to deal with it!", Moka shouts as she manages to run past us.

We all start running together with Moka in the lead while trying to avoid this damn thing as it's shooting small balls of fire at us inbetween its attempts to divebomb us. It looks at Tsukune and seems to mutter to itself, "Tsukune? So you are my target. It's a good place to meet you. I shall kill you!"

"Why does it want to kill me!?", Tsukune exclaims in complete terror.

"He's a monster I summoned. It's obvious he would target you Tsukune. He's a phoenix, a powerful creature that's even able to blow away mountains. It's one of the strongest monsters known to our kind, I managed to summon it as a baby chick somehow.", Fong-Fong explains as it chases after us.

"Can't you banish it or something?", Mizore asks the idiot summoner, but he only shakes his head.

"That's impossible. It stole away the charm that makes it listen to me. If I don't run then it'll be dangerous to me as well.", Fong-Fong fearfully explains as he runs for his life from the flames he helped summon.

"I'll kill all of you!", the phoenix screams out, his threat echoing throughout the entire school campus.

"Then how the hell do we stop that thing!?", Tsukune asks as his frustration starts to get teh better of him.

"Looks like we're all in the same boat then. I guess it's fate that you two end up joining me then.", Fong-Fong replies with a stupid smile on his face.

"Like I'd join a team with your dumb ass on it.", I growl back at the failed summoner as I turn to see the damn thing dive bombing us.

"He's coming! We need to do something!", Tsukune shouts.

"Fine, let's kill the damn thing and splatter this dumbass later.", I say as I stop and wait for the thing to attack. Tsukune also stops and we take the hit head on. Even though we caught the attack it still caused a decent amount of damage to the ground around us.

Everyone looks back at us to see that we stopped the damn thing and Fong-Fong asks, "What the? How did they stop it!?"

"Tsukune!", Moka screams as she comes running over to help us.

"Oh thanks Moka, I'm totally not here at all. This is all Tsukune's leg work.", I sarcastically grumble to myself as I continue to hold the beast back.

Moka rushes over and grabs ahold of the thing's beak too and says, "Hold on! I'll help too! I don't want you to lose Tsukune. If you lose then you won't have any other choice but to join the mafia! I don't want that to happen at all. Because I don't think that you should be involved in polygamy!"

I look back at Mizore and the others and their faces are priceless. Yukari looks super pissed and Mizore and Fong-Fong just look confused. "Moka, isn't your father a polygamist? And without that you wouldn't have your sisters, right?", I retort with a slight chuckle.

"Reiji, now isn't exactly the best time for that.", Tsukune groans as he struggles to hold the thing in place.

"How dare you three make a mockery of me!? Unforgivable! I won't forgive you! I won't show you any mercy!", the thing shouts as it shoved its head at us trying to bury us in the ground. It laughs as it says, "Pieces of trash just like I thought."

I let out a hearty laugh in return before saying, "This giant flaming chicken doesn't know when to shut the hell up."

"You're alive!?", it gasps in complete disbelief.

"Yeah, but you have more dangerous things to worry about at the moment.", I say as Inner Moka jumps out from the smoke and kicks the phoenix right in the beak.

The thing crashes to the ground while using its last breath to cry out, "I'll go, I got cocky. Sorry.", before faiding away into nothingness.

"That's the first time I've seen one of those. It was pretty strong for a newborn, though he lacked experience.", I say as Moka sticks her landing.

"Did you two really need my help just to fight that?", Moka asks us.

"Eh, not really, but if we don't call you in to fight every now and then you'll get rusty, right?", I chuckle back at the vampire, but she doesn't seem too amused.

"Tsukune, you should've been able to beat both that bird and Fong-Fong all by yourself. You need to work on relying on your own strength rather than on others.", Moka says to Tsukune as Fong-Fong walks up to them.

"You beat that phoenix with a single kick! Amazing! It's too amazing!", Fong-Fong says as gets a closer look at Moka's other form.

"I guess you're right. Now do you understand? There are all sorts of strong people who exist in this world. If you want to make friends then there are people who are stronger than I am.", Tsukune tries to explain to him.

Fong-Fong doesn't seem to get it and says, "But if that amazing woman is working for you then you must be even stronger, right? I see! Could it be that this woman is legally Tsukune's wife!? An invincible partnership!"

"That Moka as Tsukune's wife!? HA! That's great! Fucking comedy gold Fong-Fong, comedy fucking gold.", I say as I walk over to Mizore.

"What's so funny about that!?", Moka furiously shouts as she turns to me with a wicked glare and a clenched fist.

"The fact that he thinks that you two are married! Or that he thinks that Tsukune could actually pick somebody from his harem to marry!", I say before busting into uncontrollable laughter.

"You think I'm part of his harem!?", Moka furiously growls as she takes a step towards me.

"You're half of Moka so technically you are by default. You don't get an option, sorry.", I happily reply before I continue laughing.

Moka seems beyond sick of my mocking, but before she can do anything, Kurumu and Ruby show up in Chinese dresses while cheering out: "Polygamy, polygamy." The vampire decides to let off a little bit of her rage after finding her new targets before kicking them into submission along with Fong-Fong for starting my mocking.

"You're just mad because you know it's true and you can't say that it isn't.", I reply in a more serious tone.

"Shut up.", she growls back as she tries to find the rosary. Little does she know I have it hidden behind my back. "Tsukune, where's my rosary?", Moka asks the boy with a stern glare.

Tsukune looks all around for it, checking his pockets for the cross, but can't find it and says, "It was just here a minute ago."

"But seriously though Tsukune, you should at least consider polygamy. It could work. Focus on the word COULD there.", I say to him as I pretend to look around for the rosary as I slip it into my shirt pocket.

"I don't know if that's what I want though. But if it will make everyone happy then I might just have to.", Tsukune nervously suggests, causing Moka to blush a little.

"Hey, I saw that!", I mock the violent vampire.

"What!?", she shouts confused by what I meant.

"You were blushing while looking at Tsukune! See, you are a part of the harem!", I continue mocking her as I pull out the rosary from my pocket.

"You had it hidden this whole time!?", Tsukune asks in frustration.

"I'm a demon, what did you expect? I was waiting for that moment when she thought we weren't looking and I got it. Here you go, blushy.", I say as I toss the rosary to her.

"Reiji, stop picking on Moka.", Mizore says to me with a cold glare.

"Fine. I was teasing her a little. She's just always has her walls up and I just love poking holes in them.", I say as I walk over to Mizore.

We head back to our classes later that day and Fong-Fong continues to chase Tsukune around the school trying to convince him to join the mafia. Though he seems to be waiting to ask me again.


	19. The Undead Athletics Carnival

It's the day of the Athletics Carnival and I got scammed into participating on the red team. I seem to have gotten myself lost in this giant crowd of people. There all sorts of people here today, most look like perverts looking to take pictures of girls in their underwear, but I guess they can get away with it today. I eventually find Tsukune standing by himself while talking to himself. He might be going crazy from all the training we've been doing recently.

As if calling out to some sort of strange God, Tsukune relentlessly shouts out to the heavens, "Love and peace!"

"Tsukune, why are you talking to yourself?", I ask him as I get closer, causing the boy to reel back in surprise at my voice.

"There you are Reiji. We thought you might not show up or something.", Kurumu somewhat curiously notes as she emerges from the crowd to join the group .

"I wasn't going to participate, but the Headmaster roped me into it.", I reluctantly reply as I look around at the competition. There don't seem to be that many hard-hitting players in the festival from what I can tell. More importantly, that person isn't here.

"We should all work together and try our best, okay?", Tsukune cheerfully suggests with his usual bright smile.

I let out a long, drawn out sigh and groan, "Fine, but if this shit gets too boring I'm going to mess around a little."

"You're right Tsukune, I'll do my best too. Let's have a nice day together today, okay?", Moka somewhat cheerfully answers as she stands by his side as she always does.

Kurumu shoves the vampire out of the way, barreling her way in between the duo as she pridefully exclaims, "I'm also going to do my best Tsukune!"

In complete contrast to her energetic nature, Mizore walks over to me from the crowd and quietly adds, "I guess since you're trying I'll try too."

"I wanna join in too!", Yukari shouts as she jumps on the busty Succubus' back, ridding piggyback as she holds her wand high up in the air like her pride and joy. As Moka begins to fight back for her place at Tsukune's side, trying to pull the bimbo away from him, the three girls start fighting while Mizore, Tsukune and I just stand there watching.

Before any of us can break up their cat fight however, we hear a familiar voice mock us as they chuckle, "You're too soft. All of you are too soft. Sports are bloodless battles. Miraculously, both you and Reiji are on the red team and I am on the white team." We turn to the source of the annoying voice only to see Fong-Fong standing there with his seemingly brain-dead panda bear. "This is a battle, and if the white team wins, you both will join the Wong family!", Fong-Fong confidently proclaims, but nobody seems to pay him any attention.

Tsukune, Mizore and I work together to break up the fight, each taking one of the girls from behind and pulling them away from the fight while Fong-Fong complains about everyone ignoring him. "Why did you come by again? You're a guy so stop clinging onto Tsukune.", Kurumu furiously mocks the summoner, trying to get him to leave.

"I refuse! I will do anything to get these two to join the mafia. Since today is the Athletics Carnival, it's the perfect chance for a battle.", Fong-Fong adamantly refuses as he turns his nose up in denial.

"Don't you have anything better to do than battle?", Tsukune curiously asks him, seeming somewhat confused by the strange boy's relentless tenacity.

"He probably doesn't have a life or friends so this is what he does all day.", I mock the summoner as I turn to him with an annoyed glare.

"Besides that, aren't you missing the point of battle? Battles are where both teams carry some kind of risk. If you want us to risk Tsukune and Reiji then you need to risk something of similar value. If the red team wins what will you give us? Your life?", Mizore quickly adds as she forms her ice claws and puts the edge close to his neck.

As the frost tips of her claws graze his neck, he puts his hands up and calmly backs away as he nervously chuckles, "Let's postpone this battle for later."

"What? Don't want to risk anything? That's pretty cowardly of you Fong-Fong.", I growl at the boy as Mizore makes her way back to my side with her ice claws shattering into tiny chunks of ice.

From out of nowhere something comes crashing down from the sky, landing in between our group and Fong-Fong and engulfing the entire area in a giant cloak of dust and dirt.

As the dust begins to settle, Kurumu growls, "That was close! Someone could've gotten seriously hurt!" The smoke continues to clear and we see the outline of a person standing atop what looks like a monster-sized fly as they look down at us without saying a single word or making the smallest of noises.

"Someone came falling down from the sky! What is it this time!?", Tsukune frantically gasps as he tries to wave away the cloud of dust in front of his face.

When the dirt finally settles down, we see the figure is a woman that looks strangely similar to Fong-Fong who stoically says, "How disrespectful of me. It's in my personality that my blood gets excited whenever I hear about battles. But I won't reflect on it, because I'm already dead."

"Who are you and what the hell are you talking about?", I growl at the annoyingly familiar girl.

She looks over to Fong-Fong, ignoring me completely, and greets him with a stoic, "Hello little brother. I came to watch the Athletics Carnival."

Fong-Fong's eyes widen with glee as he cries out, "Big sister!"

She turns her attention back to us and with a cold, emotionless scowl she says, "I am Ling-Ling Wong. You don't have to treat me as your elder. I may look like this, but the truth is that I died from an illness long ago."

"You're dead? So you're a zombie then?", Yukari curiously questions the woman as she takes a step towards her to get a better look.

Ling-Ling lets out a light chuckle at the girl's curiosity and says, "Yes, you're a smart girl. Indeed I am a moving corpse, a zombie. Ones that can move around freely like me are rare. I can even do this.", before she pops her head off of her shoulders and fearlessly lifts it into the air.

Seeing this somewhat disturbing ability, Yukari and Moka both run in terror from her screaming, "Stop that, it's scary!", as they hide behind Tsukune for protection.

With a somewhat surprised tilt of the head, Ling-Ling begins to eye up Tsukune before walking over to him, scaring away the girls as they retreat from her and hide behind Kurumu. She then circles the helpless boy like a hungry cougar, while calmly noting, "You must be Tsukune Aono. I heard from Fong-Fong that you're very strong. I see you have a good body that's nicely shaped. And your face is so cute, you're just my type! I want to kill you and turn you into one of my zombie friends."

Tsukune is reasonably frightened by this and begins to back away as he mutters, "W-w-why are you saying such scary thing so lightly!?"

Fong-Fong jumps into the conversation, stepping in between Tsukune and his sister as he boldly proclaims, "You can't do that Ling-Ling, Tsukune is mine!"

"Then we'll make it that after he dies he is mine.", Ling-Ling coldly replies as she kills the argument with little effort.

Seeming to not like the idea of zombie Tsukune, Kurumu quickly interjects as she furiously shouts, "No way! Tsukune's body and heart belong to us!"

Tsukune is a little frightened by all this as well and shouts, "I don't belong to anyone!"

"Let's just leave. These guys are just going to keep trying to get us to join the mafia so there isn't any reason to talk to them.", I tiredly suggest with a wave of my hand, trying to guide the group away from this seemingly never-ending madness.

"Yeah, let's just ignore them.", Mizore agrees as we walk away from the failed summoner and his undead sister.

Before we can get away however, Ling-Ling out of nowhere quietly asks us, "Hey you guys, do any of you want to travel overseas?"

We all turn around to her with confused looks as Mizore bluntly asks, "What?"

"You said before that we had nothing to bet on. If we win today then we get Tsukune and Reiji. However if the red team wins the Won family will take all of you on a tour of China's gourmet restaurants and hot springs. How about it!? Are you still going to say that this isn't a battle?", Ling-Ling suggests as she holds her hand out to the girls, waiting for them to take the deal.

"China is the Wong family's home turf, that place is scary and there's no way we'd go.", Tsukune nervously replies as he dismissively waves his hands in the air.

"We could go overseas! I always wanted to go overseas!", Kurumu cheerfully shouts at the thought of traveling abroad.

"Gourmet food and hot springs with everyone? That's a debauched idea.", Yukari greedily notes with a wide-eyed grin and drool running down her chin.

"Why would I put my life on the line for some shitty sea food and some hot water? If you want me to risk my life you're going to have to put something up that I actually want.", I growl back at the bewildered zombie as I turn away from her and continue to leave.

"Y-you aren't interested in going overseas?", Ling-Ling curiously asks, seeming shocked by my instant denial.

"I can go overseas whenever I want with whoever I want. Cerbero has the ability to make portals anywhere in the human and monster worlds. Not to mention we have a lot of money at our disposal so buying this is easy as well. Next time do some research on who you're trying to convince.", I begrudgingly explain as I continue to walk away.

"You have someone who can do that!?", she asks in a bewildered gasp. I hear her tighten her grasp as she growls out, "You drive a hard bargain, but I'm more than willing to raise the stakes!" The passion in her voice catches my attention, only a little bit, and as I glance back at her I see she's dawned a confident, cheeky smile as she courageously offers, "If that isn't enough for you, then I will offer my very life! Yes, if your team wins then my very life would be in your hands!"

I can't help but give her a burning, disappointed glare as I growl back at her, "What would I need you for? You're a zombie, you're not exactly the most useful of sidekicks, and besides, since you're an undead killing you would be more trouble than it's worth."

"You shouldn't underestimate the usefulness of an extra maid around the house, my dear boy.", we hear a familiar voice cheerfully remark from out of nowhere. We look off into the crowd to see Cerbero in his usual fancy suit walking towards us through the numerous random people around us.

"Cerbero? What are you doing here?", I can't help but gasp as he looks to us with a cheeky grin. Shouldn't he be guarding the Gates to the Underworld?

"I got today off just to watch you participate in this Athletics Carnival. But now I hear talk about someone trying to get you to join the mafia, is this true?", Cerbero says as he finally joins the group, his presence seeming to loom over the two mafia members.

"Yeah, these two are trying to get us to join their family's mafia.", I calmly reply as I point to Ling-Ling and Fong-Fong as they both tremble in front of the Guard Dog of Hell.

"I see, so you two are the ones trying to ruin my son's life with your bullshit. If I catch either one of you trying to drag him into that life, I'll personally drag you down to the Underworld's torture chambers and have you butchered within an inch of your pathetic lives for all eternity.", Cerbero calmly warns the two, completely contradicting his body language as he releases a large amount of monster energy to scare them even more.

"Y-yes sir. We won't bug him about it again. We're sorry for the inconvenience.", Ling-Ling nervously replies as she and her brother continue to shake like branches in a storm before Cerbero's might.

"Just remember, even in death there are things to be feared.", Cerbero sternly warns them before turning his attention to Tsukune. "Ah, there you are Tsukune. I hear you've been considering my suggestion from back at the village. Polygamy used to be used by quite a lot of humans in the human world from what I hear.", Cerbero says to him with a smile.

"What!? I haven't been considering anything of the sort!", Tsukune frantically replies as he desperately tries to wave away Cerbero's suggestion.

Cerbero gives the boy a disappointed glance before letting out a long reluctant sigh before saying, "That's a shame. I was looking forward to all the weddings too. Well, it's your life, live it as you please. I'm off to go sit with your Headmaster. I'll see you all later."

Cerbero walks off and Ling-Ling asks the girls, "What about our bet? If we win we get Tsukune, if the red team wins then you get gourmet food and hot springs.", before reaching his hand out to them for a seal of the deal.

"Alright, we accept your challenge!", Kurumu quickly accepts with a passionate shout as she nearly takes his whole arm of with her powerful handshake.

"You accepted their offer!? Even when if you lose I'd be the one in trouble!?", Tsukune bewilderedly asks her.

"Idiots, now I actually have to try.", I say as I walk off to watch the first event.

* * *

We watch the first year girls line up at the starting line for the 100m race. Kurumu seems to be having some regrets as she worriedly notes, "You know, it's great that we accepted their battle, but the Athletics Carnival is team based, right? I get the feeling that no matter how hard we try it won't really affect the outcome."

"I noticed that earlier, but nobody wanted to listen to me.", Tsukune reluctantly comments under his breath with a disheartened grumble.

"Don't worry Tsukune! When it comes to things like horse racing and Mahjong, I've never lost a battle.", Yukari confidently remarks as she looks to her love with a wink.

"Aren't those two both luck based games!? Besides that, what kind of double life do you have Yukari!?", Tsukune nervously exclaims as he hears about the young witch's remarkable double life.

"They aren't based on luck Tsukune. Gambling involves knowledge, experience, and calculation. It's a mental battle that requires all three. If you don't know that then you really are an amateur. You cannot oppose me and win.", Ling-Ling pridefully explains to the innocent boy with a cocky smirk.

"Hey look, Kokoa's on the red team! We're getting points here for sure!", Moka gleefully shouts in excitement at the sight of her sister on the track. The little redhead is dressed in nothing but a white t-shirt, a pair of tight-fitting light brown bloomers with matching knee-socks and running shoes.

"Do your best Kokoa!", Kurumu and Yukari furiously cry out to the young ginger.

Kokoa seems a bit shocked by their support, her cheeks lighting up a bright red in embarrassment, before she gets set to take off. As the race begins one of the white team's members takes the lead. It's clearly a zombie and it's as stiff as a log and jumping like a jack rabbit as it leaps into first place with little effort.

Tsukune and Kurumu question Ling-Ling, the Succubus furiously asking, "Is that really fair!?", and the boy gasping, "How can they jump so fast!?", but they get nothing out of her as she only replies with a haughty laugh.

Kokoa seems to be catching up, but the zombie seems to throw a small sparkling ball that explodes, taking Kokoa out of the race. What's worse than that is that the Headmaster allows it, seeming to only smile at the cheating from the shadows. This is clearly cheating, but the Headmaster allows it, why? When the race finally ends, I rush out onto the field and grab Kokoa before dragging her over to the sidelines. Before we can tend to her wounds however, we hear Ling-Ling say, "As expected of the Headmaster, he's an understanding man."

"So it was you who planned that attack then Ling-Ling.", we hear Cerbero growl from behind her.

"W-what proof do you have of that?", she nervously scoffs as she averts her gaze from the frightening man as he towers over her.

"None. I can't prove any connection what so ever. I'm just here to check on Kokoa.", he calmly replies as he looks over to the beaten down vampire. "You all will need her if you want to win this. Reiji, try giving her some of your blood.", Cerbero somewhat wickedly suggests with a sly grin.

"Isn't it a bit dangerous to do that? Vampires are meant to only drink the blood of humans. Who knows what'll happen if she drinks demon blood?", I worriedly ask as I turn to him with a slightly confused glance.

Cerbero simply pulls out a pocket knife from inside his suit and says, "Just try do it and watch.", as he hands me the knife.

I give it a slight shrug before cutting my finger and shove it in her mouth while Tsukune and Kurumu awkwardly stare at me, waiting for something to happen. Kokoa wakes up instantly and after suckling on my finger like a starving baby, goes to say something, but she can't because I still have my finger in her mouth. Her whole face turns a beat red as she pulls away and frantically gasps, "That was you? Your blood tastes that good!?"

"Wait, Cerbero, didn't you tell me that it would be dangerous to let someone drink my blood?", I nervously ask him as I hand him back his knife.

"That's correct, your blood isn't toxic so to speak, but it is addictive. Think of it like an energy drink, but stronger.", he cheekily replies with a slight grin as he walks away.

Kokoa swiftly manages to get to her feet without any effort and seems to be looking at herself all over.

"What is it?", Mizore questions the vampire, who looks back to her with a confused glance.

"I feel...stronger. Did your blood do that Reiji?", Kokoa sheepishly asks me with a timid glance, seeming to completely change from her usual Tsun personality.

"Probably, Cerbero said that my blood is basically an energy drink for vampires so it would make sense for you to get a bit of my monster energy that way.", I try to answer her as Ling-Ling stands there in complete disbelief.

"That doesn't matter right now! Go back out there and win red team some points Kokoa!", Kurumu heatedly shouts as she pushes the little redhead back onto the field.

Without a second thought, Kokoa enters another race and manages to win while dodging and leaping over and around the white team's bombs this time.

"Woohoo, did you guys see that!? I beat all of them by over ten seconds! Ten!", Kokoa gleefully cheers out as she flaunts her victory in front of the other team with a wicked grin.

"You did it Kokoa! Now keep that up and we'll win the battle in no time!", Yukari exclaims with a childish smile across her face as her fellow flat-chest joins the group.

"You did great out there Kokoa, but don't relax now, this is only gonna get harder from her on out", I warn the redhead with a hint of praise. If the other challenges are gonna be as rigged and full of cheating as these ones then we can't let up for a second, damn it all.

* * *

Later Kurumu and Mizore participate in the second year girls' obstacle course. They seem to be losing as Tsukune shouts, "Oh no, Mizore and Kurumu are losing! We need those points!"

"I see, now this is a problem. Then can I borrow your shoulder for a second, son-in-law?", I hear a familiar cold voice ask over my shoulder before I find the barrel of a rifle resting on my shoulder. Before I can react, they open fire on the two zombie students Kurumu and Mizore are racing against, knocking them out and letting red team take the win with only a couple shots.

"So, how about we lend you our power boys?", the cold feminine voice suggests as we turn to see that it's Tsurara, along with Abeha and Fujiko standing not too far behind her.

Fong-Fong begins to scold Tsurara, shouting, "No matter how you look at it, those shots just now were cheating!"

Tsurara lets out a relentless laugh before smugly replying, "Oh, that's too bad. The bullets I fired were made of ice. So they don't cause any noticeable harm and they melt, leaving no evidence. And aren't we both cheaters here? We heard everything that happened so far from the bus driver."

Ling-Ling sees the ice woman's confidence and wickedness and answers with a hearty laugh before turning to the frosty mother with a confident grin as she complements her, saying, "That was a nice move. You may be the enemy, but that was admirable."

"Ah, that was surprisingly sporting of you. However, I wonder for how long can you keep that attitude?", Tsurara eerily questions her as she returns a smile back at the zombie.

"There you three are. It's been a while.", Cerbero notes as he walks over to join the mothers, causing them all to turn his way with confused glances.

As Tsurara turns around in surprise, she asks, "Cerbero? You're here as well?"

He replies with a firm nod of the head as he notes, "My son is participating in some of these events and there is supposed to be a parent and child event near the end I do believe."

"But aren't you like, the Guard Dog of the Underworld? Isn't that a little more important than watching your son play participate in some competition?", Abeha curiously asks with a confused tilt of her head.

"I'm not the only guard in the Underworld you know. There are others just as capable of doing that job as I am. So I left the Underworld in their care. Now let's help our children win against these cheaters.", Cerbero boldly replies as he watches a zombie try to throw a bomb at another competitor. Cerbero simply looks at the bomb and it's fuse is snuffed out.

"Did you just put out that fuse?", Tsurara quietly gasps as she turns to the demon with a surprised expression.

"I did, I could've just moved the bomb inside of the zombie and let it explode, but that seemed like a bit too much.", Cerbero says as he rubs the back of his neck.

* * *

The day goes on and the red team starts winning more and more events. I participate in a few races and even a sword fighting competition, where I got first place. We eventually tie with the white team and the final event will choose the winner. Mizore, Yukari, Kurumu and I all sit down together with our parents and have lunch. "Ah, I was so worried about what we'd do for a second there. Thanks to the mothers and Cerbero we're saved!", Kurumu cheerfully exclaims as she gleefully throws her hands into the air.

"It's still too early to celebrate yet. We might be in the lead now, but all that can change in this last event.", Cerbero coldly notes as he pours everyone a cup of tea.

"I agree, we shouldn't let our guards down quite yet.", Tsurara adds before taking a sip from her tea.

"You two worry too much! We got this in the bag!", Abeha happily refutes as she hugs Kurumu from behind as she vigerously gropes her daughter's chest.

"We'll just have to work together in the parent's event next and we'll win!", Kurumu exclaims as she puts her cup in the air, seeming to barely be holding herself together as her mother fondles her.

"Yeah!", Yukari agrees as she raises her glass as well.

"Hopefully we win this, or Tsukune's joining the Chinese mafia.", Mizore says as she reluctantly raises her glass.

The rest of us raise our glasses and Yukari says, "Let's go on vacation in China together!"

Kurumu frantically looks around and asks, "Hey, where's Tsukune?"

Mizore calmly looks around and as she fails to find the boy, she suggests, "He might have went to the bathroom or something."

"Strange, Moka and Kokoa aren't here either.", Cerbero says before taking a sip from his tea.

"That Moka! Who does she think she is running off with Tsukune like that!?", Kurumu furiously growls to herself before downing her entire cup of tea in one go.

"She wouldn't be taking him if you were to sleep with him already! Come on Kurumu, why don't you just do him and get it over with?", Abeha scolds the girl, all while continuing to squeeze and tug at her fun bags.

As she shoves her mother away and protects her chest from another assault, Kurumu's face starts to burn a bright red as Mizore says, "Or he could just marry you three and you can all be happy like me and Reiji here."

"Speaking of that Mizore, where are my grandchildren?", Tsurara growls with a cold glare aimed our way.

"I keep asking him how many he wants, but he never tells me. Besides, he says we should wait until we're out of school to start making babies.", Mizore says as she clings onto my arm.

Cerbero lets out an annoyed groan as she says this before shouting out, "That's going to take for-ev-er! I want grandchildren damn it!"

Before I can yell at him about how childish he's acting, Kokoa walks over to us out of nowhere and cheerfully sequels, "I did it! I won all of my events. I feel a bit wheezy though.", before passing and falling face first into a Mizore lap pillow.

"I'm guessing that's the end result of drinking my blood then.", I say as I poke the back of Kokoa's head, to which I get barely any reaction from her.

"Yes, though your blood gave her a great amount of energy, after a while she'll crash and pass out just like that.", Cerbero replies as he pulls her head out from Mizore's crotch.

As he lays her down, the somewhat loopy girl mumbles, "Need. More. Reiji. Blood."

"That...can't be good.", Abeha nervously notes as she looks over at the ginger vampire.

"Hopefully she didn't get addicted to your blood. That would be a problem.", Yukari says as she tries to wake up Kokoa with a few light pats to her cheeks.

"Not really, if she were to try to take him from me I'd just kill her.", Mizore coldly replies as she forms her ice claws, preparing to strike the young vampire down at a moment's notice if she tries anything.

"Isn't she perfect?", I say as I wrap my arm around her and pull her closer. She blushes and Yukari pretends to throw up.

"The parents event will begin shortly. Please be prepared!", we hear Ruby say over the speakers.

"I guess that's our cue. Let's go win this event and keep Tsukune out of the mafia.", Cerbero says as he pulls himself off of the ground.

"What about Kokoa?", Kurumu asks as she pokes her face to see if she'll wake up.

"I'll take her over to the Headmaster. He'll keep her safe when we all go to the final event now go get ready.", Cerbero sternly replies as he carries Kokoa over to the Headmaster's bench.

* * *

Later when the event is about to start we're all on top of our parents' shoulders and there is still no sign of Tsukune or Moka, but that kind of makes sense since their parents didn't show up. Ruby explains the rules which are basically, get the opponent's hat, don't be violent, and don't use any abilities. The number of people remaining will multiply our score so this is winner take all. And with the rules finally set in stone and everyone ready to play ball, Ruby fires off her starting pistol and the battle begins.

Right out the gate, Ling-Ling and a hoard of her zombie followers rush out atop her younger brother's shoulders and she goes on a small rant as she exclaims, "Charge! For the sake of the Wong family, we must win this battle! Charge!"

As she does this however, Kurumu and Abeha sneak up behind her and snag her hat, but much to everyone's surprise, her head comes off as well, seeming stuck inside the hat somehow.

This makes Kurumu drop her guard as she screams out in terror, allowing Ling-Ling to take her hat before reattaching her own head to her body.

Cerbero and I rip through the zombies taking their hats one by one with little effort.

As we continue to clean up the small fries around the courtyard, we hear Moka say, "Don't you think you should still pay for your sins? Your crimes call for punishment! I'll have you pay with that body of yours!" Both Cerbero and I look over to see Moka riding on top of Tsukune's shoulders, but it isn't the usual pink Moka, it's the ferocious silver haired Inner Moka.

"They seem pretty close, don't you think Reiji?", Cerbero says with a slight laugh.

Ling-Ling has her zombies all charge at her and we hear Moka shout, "I also helped make that lunch box for Tsukune! And you trampled it! I'll have you face death for that!", as she not only kicks all of the attacking zombies into the dirt, but also Ling-Ling and Fong-Fong.

After Moka is done with her spin kick we hear Ling-Ling say, "I see, now I know what Fong-Fong wants. So this is the power of Tsukune Aono and his wife. I won't lose next time. I'll definitely have you join the Wong family.", before passing out on top of Fong-Fong.

"Was there some sort of wedding that I missed?", Cerbero asks in a slightly confused tone as he looks up to me with widened eyes.

"No, those two are just stupid.", Mizore answers him as she and her mother join us.

"Ah, I see. So there'll be a wedding eventually, right Moka?", Cerbero jokingly suggests to the furious vampire.

"Shut up before I kick your ass next. I hear enough of that shit from Reiji.", Moka snaps at him with a vicious glare.

We hear Ruby say over the speakers, "That's against the rules! We can no longer ignore such obvious use of violence and powers! Moka Akashya, get out!"

Moka, however, isn't quite done yet and throws off her hat as she coldly remarks, "I didn't care about the Athletics Carnival from the beginning. More importantly, I haven't finished cooling my anger. I need to riot some more, go Tsukune!" Tsukune simply listens and she starts fighting the other teams, causing complete chaos.

"Did someone say riot?", Cerbero asks as he begins to subdue members of the other team with his chains. "I can't just let them riot now, can I?", he sarcastically notes as he continues to chain up students and parents alike.

Eventually everyone gets disqualified and we end up having a draw with both teams having zero points. We say goodbye to our parents and the next day when we get to school Ling-Ling is still there.

"What are you still doing here Ling-Ling? Shouldn't you be buried somewhere?", I dickishly question the undead woman.

"No, I transferred here as a third year student. I will be here from every day forward to try and convince you to join our family.", she bluntly replies with a sly grin.

"They just keep coming, these Wong family people.", Kurumu growls with an annoyed glare aimed at Ling-Ling.

"Yeah, but at least it's just them trying to get them to join the mafia instead of marry them.", Mizore tiredly notes with a long sigh.

Kokoa skips up to us out of nowhere and asks, "Hey Reiji, can I try more of your blood?"

"What do you need that stuff for? It's bad enough we had to give it to you yesterday to keep you from dying.", I reply with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Come on, just a little bit. That's all I'm askin for.", she desperately begs as she opens her mouth and prepares to take a quick bite.

Before she can dig her fangs into me however, Mizore forms her ice claws and puts them to her neck as she warns her, "If you get any closer to my husband, I'll kill you."

With the fear of death filling her little heart, Kokoa quickly backs away while saying, "Maybe I can suck your blood another time Reiji.", before running off.

"That's bad. She's already wanting more of it. I guess all it takes is once.", I say as Mizore hugs me as if she's claiming me.


	20. One Freaky Friday

It's still early in the morning when I wake up with my head still throbbing from the chaos from yesterday. Unsurprisingly enough, Mizore is still sleeping as peacefully as ever nuzzled up against my left side with her face buried in my chest. Even though I really don't want to get up, we don't exactly have a choice so I poke her face until she finally starts to stir out of her dreamland. She eventually wakes up with her usual bed head, her hair looking almost like a giant purple iceberg. Even though it looks like nothing more than a giant mess, it's the most adorable bed head I have ever seen. We take our shower separate showers before getting dressed for school and heading to our first class.

Today we seem to be right on time on our usual walk to school, walking side by side while holding our bags in one hand while hold each other's free hand in the other, when Mizore asks, "What are we going to do about those Wong family guys? Do we just keep turning them down? They don't seem to be getting the message that way."

"I could just beat the shit out of them, but that'd probably only make them want me to join even more considering that they haven't even seen my monster forms yet.", I suggest as I close my eyes, trying to find some sort of counter to their persistent begging.

"Yeah, but how else can we get them to leave us alone? Tsukune too. We have to find a way to make them leave both of you alone. I don't want you or Tsukune getting involved with that crowd.", Mizore worriedly replies as she stops in the middle of the path, dragging me to a dead stop.

"What? You don't like the idea of Tsukune switching to Polygamy? I could understand not wanting to share me since I'm so amazing and all, but why the concern over Tsukune?", I sarcastically question her with a light chuckle as I turn to her with a cheeky smile.

"It's not the Polygamy. I'd actually prefer it if he went that way and married all four of them, but getting involved with the mafia isn't a good idea.", Mizore explains as tugs me into the nearby school entrance, through the halls, and straight our class with a gentle tug that I happily follow along with.

We hear a loud girly scream and then Moka frantically shouting out, "Yukari! Fong-Fong! What just happened!?"

"What's going on now!?", I shout out as Mizore and I rush into the room through the open door to see Yukari and Fong-Fong both leaning over the same desk with some sort of machine that looks like an air horn as Moka and Tsukune look at them with a mixture of confusion and fear.

After they awkwardly look at us and then each other, Fong-Fong grabs Yukari and drags her out of the room while nervously saying, "Ahh.. Ummm... We need to go to the bathroom. We'll be back in a bit." He rushes out of the room with Yukari and the machine, leaving the three of us alone in the empty room with a hint of smoke in the room.

I can't help but turn to the girls as I worriedly note, "That was...weird. I didn't know those two were that close."

"Ehh, that doesn't matter. We still need to figure out how we're going to make those Wong family members leave you two alone.", Mizore says as she sits on top of one of the desks, trying to get my brain back on track for the task at hand.

A student peeks in and says, "Hey, you guys do know the teacher is sick today, right? Class is cancelled for today."

"Thanks random guy!", Tsukune cheerfully replies with his usual smile.

"No problem!", the bland student kindly replies before walking off down the hall.

"Well now we have some time to kill while we wait for our next class. Want to go on a walk Reiji?", Mizore asks me as she holds out her hand.

I take her hand as I reply, "Sure, you two go have some fun while we try to figure out how to deal with Fong-Fong and Ling-Ling."

Mizore and I walk out while holding hands and walk down the hallway spit-balling ideas. I suggest we just kill them and she says that it wouldn't work since one is already dead and doing that would have the mafia on our asses. She suggest we deep freeze them and sell them back to the family for ransom money, but I tell her that plan does the same thing my plan would've except hers gets us more money. Before we can come to a conclusion, we hear Kurumu and Fong-Fong arguing in the hallway, but Fong-Fong is talking a lot like he's Yukari, he's using the same speech patterns and everything, except he sounds and looks like his normal self.

When we meet up with the two, Mizore lets go of my hand and forms her ice claws as she frigidly scolds the boy, saying, "Can't you ever shut up Fong-Fong? You're really getting on my nerves! And you have the audacity to mock Yukari like that! It's annoying! Go away!" In response Fong-Fong just runs away crying, giving us all a moment to relax.

"Damn, I'm surprised that worked. He's usually more determined than that.", I can't help but chuckle in surprise as he runs off like a cockroach.

"I guess that's all it takes to get him to leave us alone for the moment.", Mizore cheerfully notes as she grabs my hand again.

Seeing our hands interlocked, Kurumu turns to us with a furious glare as she growls, "You two are holding hands now? What is this?"

"What? Are you mad that you can't do the same with Tsukune?", Mizore mocks her with a smug grin across her face as she shows off our interlocked fingers. She's slowly becoming more and more like me and I love it.

"Honestly, a little bit yeah.", Kurumu honestly replies as she crosses her arms with a pout.

"Well I guess you're going to be really envious of her when I do this!", I say before I sweep her off her feet and into my arm like a groom would carry his bride.

"I bet you wish Tsukune would carry you like this, huh Kurumu.", Mizore continues to playfully mock her.

"Hey! Cut it out! Shouldn't we be teasing Yukari or something!?", Kurumu frantically exclaims as her face begins to burn a bright red.

We both shake our heads before I playfully reply, "Nah, everyone gets shit. That includes you Kurumu."

Before we can continue mocking the succubuss, we hear Moka calling out our names and when we look up to what's going on, we see Tsukune and Moka on the floor above us as they wave down at us. Mizore and Kurumu wave, but I have my hands full of cuteness so I can't. During all this however, Yukari is just kind of awkwardly standing there doing nothing but staring at Kurumu's chest.

* * *

Later on in the day, Ruby calls Tsukune and I to the office over the school speakers and we make our way towards the office together. As we're walking we hear Ruby over the speakers again, announcing, "Good morning to all students. Sorry for doing this all of a sudden, but today we're going to be taking body measurements of everyone. Could all male students stay in their classrooms and all female students make their way to the gymnasium?" We eventually arrive at the office where we see Ruby in a nurse's outfit with a large megaphone announcing, "Could everyone please change into your PE clothes and line up according to your student numbers? And by the way, at Yokai Academy taking your body measurements isn't just about measuring your height and weight, we will also be checking every detail of your body to see how convincing your human transformation is compared to the real deal. Those who perform poorly will have to take part in a transformation examination when they graduate. So good luck everyone!" After barking her orders, Ruby realizes that we've finally arrived and says, "Oh Tsukune, Reiji. I've been waiting for you two."

"That's definitely... an interesting outfit Ruby, where'd you get it?", Tsukune nervously asks as he pulls at the buttoned up collar of his shirt.

"I made it myself. How do I look? I think that my appearance is most important at work.", she gleefully replies as she spins on the tip of her foot to show him the rest of her outfit.

I should probably stop this before she does some sort of M like thing to herself. "Hey Ruby, you needed us for something, right?", I sternly question her, trying to keep her from going off topic.

"Yeah, the Headmaster wanted you two to oversee the girls' measurements today.", Ruby explains with a light blush.

"Watch over their measurements? Do you mean we have to...", Tsukune begins to say before Ruby nods in agreement as she says, "That's correct. You'll be guarding the door to make sure no boys try to peep on the girls."

Tsukune lets out a sigh of relief at this before weakly cheering out, "Thank goodness it's just guard duty."

"So we're just going to keep an eye out for creeps and peeps, got it. If I catch Gin trying to even get a peek at Mizore I'm going to..", I begin to say before we hear Fong-Fong shout, "Tsukune! Reiji!" We turn to see what he wants, but before we can react he jumps on Tsukune's back while shouting, "Please help me!"

"Fong-Fong!? What are you talking about!?", Tsukune frantically asks as he does his best not to drop the idiot.

"This is bad! Fong-Fong. I mean, Yukari is going somewhere she can't go...", Fong-Fong begins to say, seeming to stumble over his words as he tries to explain himself.

"But Yukari is a girl...and she's going to the gymnasium, where the girls are supposed to go...?", I continue to question him with a completely baffled gaze, not exactly sure what he's trying to say.

"That's the problem! Just come with me!", Fong-Fong shouts as he pulls both Tsukune and I out of the office and towards the gymnasium.

* * *

When we get close enough to see the gymnasium doors, Tsukune stops Fong-Fong as he asks says, "You need to see Yukari now? You can't Fong-Fong. They're having their measurements taken right now. They'll get angry if any guy goes even close to the gymnasium without permission, you know?"

"I just need her to come out! It'll be suspicious if I go in alone.", Fong-Fong nervously replies as he desperately tries to tug Tsukune along past the final stretch to the forbidden land.

"Wouldn't it be harder to sneak in if three guys went in? Even if we did get orders to watch over the place we still don't have permission to go inside.", I suggest with a burning glare aimed at the failed summoner.

"Besides that what's the problem? Tell us what happened first and then we might help you. And what are you carrying on your back?", Tsukune sternly asks as he blocks the mafia boy's path.

I didn't notice until now, but Fong-Fong has some sort of object strapped to his back. Maybe he's going to play Yukari a song or something.

Fong-Fong begins to sweat a bit before nervously dodging the question as he says, "Anyways, I just need to see her! Even if it's just for a moment, everything will be fixed."

We hear Haiji's voice from underground say, "Those burning feelings... I understand them all too well. Yukari is cute, isn't she? And you just can't hold back those feelings of burning love!" We look around for that idiot, but before we can find him, he bursts out from the manhole under our feet as he proudly proclaims, "Alright. Come with me and I'll let you meet your angel."

"Haiji!? What are you...", Tsukune begins to ask but before he can finish, Haiji pulls us all into the tunnel he was hiding in and close the manhole.

Everyone else begins to crawl through the tunnel on their hands and knees while I just jump into one of the many shadows in here and move along with them, this way we save what space we can.

"Where are we Haiji?", Tsukune nervously questions the lolicon as we make our way through the tunnel.

"We're in a secret underground tunnel passed down by the many heroes before us. By going through here, we can get close to the gymnasium without anyone noticing. It's a shining road that only the chosen ones can travel.", Haiji passionately explains with a strange smile across his face.

"So you perverts use this tunnel to peep on girls while they get their measurements taken, right?", I growl back at him from the darkness, waiting for the right moment to collapse this whole damn tunnel on this idiot.

"It's like a dream come true for all men, right?", we hear Gin cheer out from one end of the tunnel.

"Gin!? What are you doing here!?", Tsukune gasps in complete surprise as the perverted dog crawls his way over to us.

I can't help but slap him over the head and scold him for asking something so stupid before growling, "Tsukune, he's the biggest peeping Tom in this school. You expected him not to know and use this tunnel?"

"That voice...that's definitely you, Reiji. I'm surprised to see you two here, but who's your friend? I haven't seen him before... Eh, doesn't matter, in the end I guess you're all men as well. No matter how popular a guy gets, being perverted means they're a pervert.", Gin cheerfully notes before turn back and continuing on his path.

Tsukune begins to panic as he frantically cries out, "Wait! Peeping is a crime!"

Fong-Fong pats him on his shoulder, calming him a bit as he says, "There are more important things to worry about right now. Just keep your eyes closed."

"On our way out I'll just cave this whole place in and there will be no trace of us ever being here.", I quietly suggest to the nervous boy as we continue down the tunnel.

We come to two paths, one going left and one going right. Haiji points to the left path and says, "If you're into the second year girls then go that way. If you're lucky you'll see Yukari. I'm going to the first years. Yukari is great, but the little girl of my destiny is waiting for me." With a wink and a thumb up, Haiji says, "God bless you.", before he and Gin go down the other path. At least they won't be looking at Mizore or the others. But why does Fong-Fong want in here so badly? What could he possibly need Yukari for that he'd risk his life like this over?

When we finally reach the end of our path, we find a small door and Tsukune opens it while saying, "This must be the storage room under the gymnasium. It's like a hidden passage in a spy movie. It's almost too perfect for something like this."

Tsukune and Fong-Fong struggle to get into the room as I easily make it in with my shadow powers. "What's the holdup? Can't you two fit in here? I got in here pretty easily.", I jokingly remark as the two continue to fail to make their way through the doorway into the tiny room, which seems to have barely enough room for maybe two small people.

"That's because you're using your shadow sneaking ability! We can't do that Reiji!", Tsukune depressingly replies as the two continue to fail to get into the room. "This place is so dang narrow. What are we gonna do?", Tsukune says as he continues to try to get in here with Fong-Fong. Tsukune rubs against Fong-Fong a bit as he tries to get through into the room and Fong-Fong begins to blush. This is getting pretty awkward way too fast.

Fong-Fong nervously gasps, "Tsukune, we're in the middle of an important mission right now, so can you stop pressing against me?"

Hearing the awkward request, Tsukune nervously backs away from the weirdo before he hits his head off of the low ceiling and lands on top of him instead.

Fong-Fong's face turns a bright red and he says, "Being in this position with you Tsukune, I might just get in the mood for.."

And before he can finish I use my shadow arms to pull them apart as I sternly throw them back on course, growling, "Okay, that's enough of that shit! You wanted to get close to Yukari and now you're here. Now do what you need to while not looking at them or I'll grind you into a thin paste."

We all hear Mizore, Kurumu, Moka and Yukari above us as they're talking about their sizes. So they really are here then. Fong-Fong grabs the strange thing off of his back as he says, "That sounds like me up there... I guess now's the time to use this."

"Wait a minute, what are you going to do with that Fong-Fong? You're not going to take a picture of them like that, are you?", Tsukune asks as he grabs onto the thing, trying to stop him from taking any inappropriate pictures of the girls.

"No, of course not!", Fong-Fong says as he puts the thing down.

Tsukune grabs his arm and begins to pull him back out into the tunnel while trying to talk him out of whatever he's planning on doing, saying, "Anyways, this is wrong! We're going back Fong-Fong."

Fong-Fong tries to resist, tugging the boy back into the tiny space with all his might as he says, "But we're so close! It doesn't really matter, does it? And it's not like a little peek would hurt them, right?!"

Tsukune turns back at him and glares at him and I'm this fucking close to ripping his throat open with my bare hands.

Fong-Fong lets out a heavy sigh before muttering to himself, "I understand. When other people look at Yukari all they see is someone unattractive and childish. And anyways, at least you Tsukune, when you look at her, you probably think of her like a little sister or something, right? You don't even consider her a woman, right?"

Surprisingly enough, Tsukune seems to be close to bursting with rage. I might not even have to do anything if Tsukune looses his temper a little more with Fong-Fong. Tsukune snatches him up by his shirt and says, "Then that just means that you don't know how to look at others. Do you know how many times we have been saved by her? By her knowledge and her magic!? She never tries to make herself stand out and she's always supporting us from behind."

"She's the only student I'd say knows more monster species than I do. That's a valuable thing to bring to the table.", I add as Tsukune lets go of Fong-Fong.

"And I trust Yukari, one hundred and ten percent!", Tsukune says as he lets go of Fong-Fong and he lands on the floor. We start hearing something going on above us and Tsukune asks, "What do you think's going on up there?"

"Gin and Haiji probably got themselves caught.", I suggest with a light chuckle. Kokoa probably caught them peeping and is trying to kill them.

Fong-Fong pulls a rocket launcher looking thing out of the thing he was carrying on his back and says, "Now's my chance!" Fong-Fong opens the door above us to the gymnasium slightly and begins to aim the thing at Yukari! Is this an actual rocket launcher or some sort of contraption he made?

"Fong-Fong, what is that thing!? And why are you pointing it at Yukari!?", Tsukune frantically asks as he prepares to leap in and stop him.

"Can you even aim that thing Fong-Fong? You're an idiot eighty percent of the time and I doubt that you grew enough brain cells to use that thing just yet.", I nervously add as he continues to line up his shot. He seems to know what he's doing, but Fong-Fong isn't this precise, ever! What is this?

"This is the Ishin Denshin. I made this for you and Moka, Tsukune. Though, in the end it seems the one who really needed it was me.", Fong-Fong explains with a slight smile on his face. Tsukune and I look at each other for a second before looking back at Fong-Fong who says, "Thanks guys, after hearing all that nice stuff you said about me I'm so happy I could cry. Maybe someday you can tell that to the smaller me as well. As I thought, I really do love you Tsukune."

"Wait, is that really Yukari!?", I ask before he, or technically she, fires the Ishin Denshin and seeming electrocutes both himself and whoever that Yukari is.

* * *

After the smoke clears Fong-Fong frantically looks around in a daze as he asks, "Tsukune!? Where am I? And what happened to all the half naked girls?"

"You saw Mizore in her underwear, didn't you Fong-Fong?", I furiously ask him as I continue to look at him with a burning glare.

He begins to drip with sweat as he desperately gasps out, "It was only a glance I swear! The other girls were there too!"

"Well then, that just means we get to leave you here to die.", I growl as I use my shadow arms to grab Tsukune and Fong-Fong and begin to make my way through the tunnel. Once I reach the split I hit Fong-Fong off the wall knocking him out as I tell Tsukune, "Now we'll wait for Kokoa to finish you off while I collapse the tunnel behind us." I continue through the tunnel with Tsukune while using my free arm to claw along the roof of the tunnel causing it to collapse behind us.

When we finally reach the starting point of the tunnel, Tsukune frantically opens the manhole and we escape just as the last bits of the tunnel topples in on itself. I toss the manhole cover away and cover the last of the hole with dirt to cover our tracks.

With everything said and done, Tsukune turns to me and asks, "Should we have really left those three behind like that?"

"Yeah, they were peepers so they deserve what's coming to them.", I reply with a sly grin as I make my way over to the gymnasium and knock on the door.

"Who is it?", I hear Miss Nekonome ask from behind the door.

"It's me, Reiji Oni. Are there still people in there getting measurements done? I think Tsukune and I still need our measurements taken.", I answer through the closed door.

"Well, there's still one person getting their measurements taken, but we're almost done so you can come in.", Nekonome relies as we hear the clicking of the lock on the door coming undone.

"Okay, we're coming in.", I announce as I open the door and walk into the gymnasium. Tsukune's a bit hesitant to come in here after what just happened, but eventually follows suit when he sees it'll be fine.

"Where were you guys at? We heard something about peepers being under the floors and stuff.", Kurumu curiously notes as she turns to us with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, we were asked to watch for peepers and when we heard about them we tried to figure out where they got in. We found a tunnel system under the gymnasium that they probably used for peeping, but I caved it all in so it should be pretty hard to use it now.", I answer as I rest with my back pressed against a nearby wall.

"Really, where were they at? They weren't peeping on us, were they?", Moka nervously asks with a bright blush coming across her cheeks.

I shake my head no as I explain, "They were peeping on the first years, but I think Kokoa found them out and is chasing them down right now. So I won't even have to do anything."

"Lucky for them, because if we found out they were peeping on us they'd be dead.", Mizore coldly adds as she grabs onto my arm.

"Hey, what are you guys doing in here?", Yukari asks with a surprised gasp as she comes out from the measuring area in her PE uniform.

"We still need to get our measurements taken and whatnot so we decided it'd be easier to just come here instead of going all the way back to Ruby.", I answer her with a weak grin, earning a smile back from the little witch.

"You know, Tsukune, if you want to see me in my underwear, all you have to do is ask.", Kurumu lustfully suggests as she wraps her arms around Tsukune's neck and shoves his head into her chest, all while patting his head.

"Stop that Kurumu, it's unladylike!", Moka furiously scolds her as she pulls the two apart.

"Oh come on Moka, if Tsukune's going to marry all four of us then you're going to have to get used to this.", Kurumu says as she tries to grab Tsukune again.

"Well then, Mister Oni and Mister Aono, I can measure you two if you want. It's only a basic blood sample and height and weight check for the boys.", Nekonome calls out to us as she comes out from behind the curtain. Nekonome quickly takes our measurements for our height and weight and quickly takes a small amount of our blood before she says, "There, all done! Have a great day!"

We look over to Moka who is drooling over the smell of Tsukune's blood. Mizore closes Moka's mouth for her as she gently scolds the vampire, saying, "You really shouldn't drool all over yourself like that. It makes you look desperate."

Moka seems a bit insulted and I say, "She's right. That does make you look desperate."

"I'm just a little hungry is all. I haven't eaten all day because of this random measurements thing.", Moka vigorously complains with a stomp of her foot.

"Then you can get some tomato juice or something! Tsukune isn't just food you know!", Kurumu shouts at her as she continues to shove his face into her chest. Ah, some things never change.


	21. Releasing the Seal

Early in the morning, I'm walking down the stairway in the boys' dorm when I bump into Tsukune, who seems to be more absent minded than usual, nearly running into me as we both try to head down the narrow stairway at the same time. "Well good morning to you too I guess, Tsukune.", I lightheartedly remark as he turns my way with a clouded gaze.

"R-Reiji? Sorry, I'm just half asleep still...", he sheepishly replies as he lazily rubs his eyes with one hand as he barely manages to hold onto his school bag with the other.

It seems like all his training is really wearing him down, but at least he's getting some results. He's definitely improved a lot since he first started, his reaction time and overall battle prowess is much better than most of the half-beats around this school, but it seems like he's still reluctant to use all that power Moka gave him with her blood... With a firm slap to his back, I manage to shock him enough to bring him out of his sluggish state as his hunchback straightens out into a stiff spear as I chuckle, "You'd better look alive, Tsukune. You never know when Kurumu or Yukari might be plotting something for you around the next corner."

"Don't even joke about that! After what happened yesterday I really just want to have a normal day of school...", he frantically gasps as he seems to shutter at the memory of what happened yesterday.

Then, as we walk down the stairway together, I continue to poke fun at him as I suggest, "Aw come on, it wouldn't be that bad. You could handle it. Besides, today should be your resting day for training, so you shouldn't have to worry about that other Moka caving your skull in today."

"You can say that again, almost every time we trained together it felt like I was always one wrong move away from being completely obliterated.", Tsukune woefully remarks as we finally make our way out of the dorms and start making our way to the main building.

Obliterated? He's really underestimating how durable his body is now. After all the countless beating she's put him through, he'd at least be able to go toe-to-toe with most S ranks monsters. Before we can continue on with our conversation however, we're interrupted by a familiar voice calling out, "Tsukune!" And unsurprisingly, we turn to see Moka rushing towards us as she desperately tries to wave us down like a taxi.

"Good morning Moka.", the exhausted boy replies as he weakly waves back to her as she finally closes the distance between us.

"Good morning Tsukune. Good morning Reiji.", the pink haired vampire replies with a gleeful smile as she holds her school bag behind her back before asking, "Hey Tsukune, can you help me with something?" This seems to confuse the boy a bit before she gently sets her bag down and places the tips of her fingers on her rosary as she asks, "Can you...remove my rosary for me?"

"You want him to do what now? Did you hit your head or something?", I grumble back at her ridiculous request, gently tilting her head one way and another to check for any hidden bumps.

"N-No! I made a promise to my other half, for today she'll have full use of our body until sunset.", she frantically retorts as she shakes her head.

Tsukune seems to take a step back as he lets out a panicked sequel, "What!? Where did you come up with something like that?!"

"Tsukune, please...", Moka faintly begs as she looks up into his eyes with a desperate stare, almost like a puppy begging for a treat.

Unsurprisingly enough, Tsukune caves in as he reaches out to her and grasps her rosary like a vise. "Are you sure about this?", he sternly asks as he looks down at the rosary then back to the young vampire.

After giving him a quick nod, Moka kindly replies, "Yes, I'm certain. So please, do it, Tsukune..." And with a quick flick of his wrist, Tsukune tears away the seal as I hear Moka mutter under her breath, "There you go, Ura." Much to my surprise however, Moka isn't engulfed in an overly dramatic pillar of monster energy like she usually is when the seal is released, instead her hair slowly fades to her inner form's pure silver and when she opens her eyes they've changed to that of her true vampire self.

As the silver haired vampire seems to take in her environment, glancing from side to side with a sharp, almost instinctual glare, I point down at her school bag and suggest, "Well, grab your bag Moka. You don't want to be late for your 'first' day of school, would you?"

She reluctantly follows my suggestion, grabbing the bag with a furious grip before walking past us as she flip her hair over her shoulder and says, "Very well, I'll lead the way then."

Before she can leave us in the dust, Tsukune and I follow alongside the sassy vampire to the main building.

* * *

When we reach the main building's front courtyard, we're greeted by a barrage of strange and confused glances from countless students as they see Moka's true form for what I can only guess is the first time for most. As we continue through the courtyard and the hallways, heading to our first class of the day, Moka continues to recieve odd glances from all of the other students as I chuckle, "Looks like you've got everyone's attention Moka. This'll definitely make the day a bit more interesting. Maybe they want to size you up a bit, alot of them aren't exactly bright so they'll probably want to start something."

"I'm not fighting anybody today.", Moka sternly fires back with her nose stuck up high in the air.

"No fighting? You? Color me surprised.", I chuckle back at her, earning myself one of her classic glares.

As she wails me in the gut with the blunt end of her school bag, she furiously growls back, "I promised the other me that I wouldn't cause any trouble today, so no fighting! Today will be nothing more than a usual day of school, besides, they gauck and aw at the other me any other time so there's really no difference."

Finally, we make our way to our first class and as Moka furiously slides open the door, all eyes inside fall upon her. Kurumu and Mizore are both inside, being the most surprised out of all the students as they see the inner Moka make her way into the room with Tsukune and myself right behind her. "W-what the hell!? Am I seeing things, or is Moka-", Kurumu frantically gasps as Moka calmly walks past the succubus, and takes her seat as I explain, "No, you're not seeing things. This Moka is going to be having classes with us all day today."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? You usually only stay out for only a few moments, who knows what could happen to the other Moka if you stay out for that long...", Mizore worriedly comments as she turns to meet Moka's cold glare with a somewhat warm gaze.

Scoffing at her worry, Moka turns her attention to the books in her bag as she quietly explains, "The other me said since it was just for one day it should be fine. We share the same body, so that's nothing to worry about, however..."

"You're not sure how well your seal will hold up.", I point out as Tsukune and I both take our seats before Moka reluctantly nods, confirming what exactly was bothing her.

Before the seriousness of the situation could completely fill the room, a hoard of horny upperclassmen bust down the door to the classroom, gasping in complete aw and lust at this newer version of the already popular girl.

"Moka, what the hell is this!? Look at all these people, they're seeing your true form! Are you sure that's alright?", Kurumu frantically questions the vampire as she points at the crowd of fanboys and fangirls gawking at her to no avail.

As Moka rolls her eyes at her friend's worried expression, she continues to organize her desk as she calmly explains, "There's nothing to worry about. It's not like I've exactly been trying to hide this form, besides, I really don't care what happens after today. The other me kept urging me to try a normal life just once and the promise we made will only last until sundown, so I'll be sure to keep that promise no matter what."

"I don't know, this just rubs me the wrong way, you know?", Kurumu worriedly comments as she returns to her seat with her arms cross under her over sized chest.

Trying to wave away her worries, Tsukune calmly suggests, "Calm down Kurumu, we rarely get to spend time with this Moka, so why don't we do our best just to enjoy this time while it lasts?"

"Hmph, I don't plan to get all buddy buddy with any of you. I've never needed anyone to help me before and that's not changing anytime soon. I can do just fine all on my own.", Moka sternly retorts as she finishes straightening up her desk to near perfection before accidentally knocking a pen off onto the floor before rolling under my desk.

As I quickly snag the pen out from under my desk, I let out a light chuckle before noting, "Didn't a certain someone almost get their ass handed to them by not just Ruby, but also Kuyo way back when? That doesn't exactly sound like someone who's always been able to do everything on their own." This earns me yet another burning glare from the vampire as I continue to poke fun at her for my own amusement. I then hold the pen out for her to take back before she swiftly snatches from my hands and returns to her own devices.

"Guys, please don't fight, normal friends don't fight. Reiji, could you lay off on the sarcasm a bit please?", Tsukune desperately asks, putting his hands together as he looks to me with a pleading smile.

I let out a quick gasp as I reel back in complete shock and disgust, placing a hand on my chest as I gasp, "Me, not being sarcastic!? Why don't you ask the sun to stop shining or for the Underworld to freeze over? I'll stop poking fun at her, but to try and remove my sarcasm...that's just a crime in and of itself!"

"I guess that's the best I'm getting, huh? Well...at least it's something.", Tsukune mutters to himself with a long, drawn out sigh as he faces the front of the room in his seat.

Laying her head down on her desk, Mizore glances over at the somewhat out of place Moka as she comments, "I guess this isn't all too bad. We really never get to see this Moka too often outside of combat, so I guess we can see her in an all new light."

As she hears this, a devilish smile comes across Kurumu's face as she boastfully adds, "That's right, you hear that Moka!? I'll finally get to fully figure out everything about you, that includes everything I'm soooo much better than you at!", before letting out a long, snarky laugh. Though Kurumu seems more than confident, Moka is barely phased by her prideful nature as goes about her normal business. Now let's just hope that everything goes as planned.

* * *

Throughout our morning classes, everything seems to go smoothly without anything too serious happening. Much to my surprise, this Moka is just as talented as if not better than the original Moka at everything she did. During first period she fluently reads poetry to the class, catching everyone's attention with her surprisingly warm voice countering her cold exterior. Then, during PE she easily dominates everyone during Volleyball as she manages to spike the ball with all her might, not allowing anyone a chance to counter her overwhelming strength every time the ball comes her way. Third and fourth periods both come and go without a hitch before we all finally head to lunch. As she makes her way over to our usual table, everyone already being seated as she takes her seat at the end of the table next to Tsukune and across from me.

"It looks like I was able to make it through the morning without any problems.", Moka somewhat pleasantly comments to herself before taking a spoon full of curry into her mouth.

"I wouldn't exactly say without any problems, but I will say that as far as actual fights go you've been surprisingly civil today.", I retort as I drop a sugar cube into my tea and start to stir.

This seems to set her off a bit as she lashes out, growling back, "What? You think I'm just some non-stop fighting machine?"

"No...", I reply with a slight chuckle before taking a sip from my tea, shuttering a bit at the sweetness of the sugar I added before continuing on, saying, "..it's just that it's pretty easy to tick you off and some of these idiots around here, I wouldn't be surprised if one managed to piss you off to the point of crushing them in one kick."

"Besides, if you call all the people stalking you and the...um... enthusiasm you showed during PE nothing, does that mean you haven't gotten serious yet..?", Tsukune worriedly questions her with a hint of confusion.

She then lays down her spoon and calmly explains, "This isn't about being serious at all. Whether I'm being serous or not, I'm just trying to enjoy myself as much as possible. Other than that, all I want to do is keep from making a mess for the other me to have to clean up after my time is up."

"I think I get it, you don't want to be a burden for the other you and make trouble she can't handle. When you think about it, that very selfless of you, Moka.", Tsukune kindly comments as he starts to eat away at his lunch, causing the vampire's cheeks to start to burn a bright red from embarrassment.

"D-don't be ridiculous! In the end I'm only doing this for myself.", she quickly retorts before going back to her food.

This seems to catch Yukari's attention, causing the younger witch to let out a warm sigh as she mutters to herself, "The way she tries to hide it is just another adult charm~"

"So far she's been in pretty easy classes, basic education is simple enough for anyone to get down if given enough time and Moka's main traits include her overwhelming power and strength, but this next class will probably be the hardest class for her so far.", Mizore suggests as she turns to Moka with a curious gaze.

"The next class? It can't be that bad, right?", Moka asks with a smug expression before Kurumu chuckles, "Oh, it's the gender based class split up, so the boys will go to the gym and have playing dodge ball, but we get...Home Economics!"

"Home Economics, so cooking? That doesn't sound too bad, right Moka?", Tsukune innocently notes before turning to Moka, who seems to be sweating bullets at the idea.

I can't help but burst out laughing at the thought of Moka in a kitchen apron as I point at her and frantically gasp out through my unending laughter, "While we're wailing each other with dodge balls, they'll be trying to teach Moka how to boil water! This is great!"

"I can boil water you idiot! I know plenty about cooking, much more than you do!", she violently shouts back at me as she chucks a knife right at my face from her tray.

As I manage to dodge the knife, ducking under the projectile, I manage to calm my laughter before backpedaling and saying, "Joking, I was joking! Calm down! There's no need to get so violent, nobody could be that bad at cooking, right?"

With her temper starting to simmer down a bit, the class bell rings and we head our separate ways; the girls heading towards the Home Economics room for their cooking class while Tsukune and I head to the gym.

* * *

Once we arrive at the gym, we're met by Gin and Haiji who seem to be finishing up the setup for the whole game. "Oh, there you two are. You're both on our team, so better be bringing your A game! These guys might be first years, but that's all the more reason for us to put them in the dirt.", Gin calls out as we get closer and he finishes lining up a line of tape on the ground. On further inspection, it looks like the gym's been sectioned off with dark black tape into four different sections lined with dodge balls, so four different teams?

"Okay, but do we have to get changed first?", Tsukune asks as he looks around for a changing room.

Haiji frantically shakes his head as he replies, "Nah, you probably won't even work up that much of a sweat. All you'll really be doing is blasting people with these balls." He then holds up one of the dodge balls, a large round ball made of rubber, which he then slams into his open palm to make a loud plastic bop. "Usually I'm not into big round things, but when it comes to dodge ball, these big boys are the best.", he comments as he sets the ball back down onto the tape.

"There is one tiny little thing we should probably mention before we get started... With all four of us on the same team and Haiji and I basically being the champions of dodge ball, our team is kindof stacked so we're letting the other teams have a few more members per team. Other than that, we're running on basic rules: get hit by a ball and you don't catch it before it hits the ground then you're out and if someone catches the ball you threw at them then you're out.", Gin somewhat cheerfully comments, causing Tsukune to tense up.

Right after he explains this, the other three teams come pouring in, filling each of the other sections with small armies of students with none of them coming over to our side. "Gin, what the hell!?", Tsukune exclaims in disbelief at the sight of the overwhelming numbers we'll have to overcome. The other students seem to all be wearing matching shirts for their teams: red, green, and blue, with roughly thirty to forty students per team.

"What? Feeling anxious already?", Gin chuckles as he lifts up the whistle hanging around his neck.

"Anxious isn't the half of it! There's way too many people on their teams!", Tsukune frantically cries out, causing the young members of the other three teams to start chuckling at his reaction.

Haiji gives him a hearty slap to the back, jolting him forward as he chuckles out, "Don't worry, you'll do fine. None of these chumps reach even A class status so we should be able to dodge their attacks with enough time to spare. Just believe in yourself more."

"Four of us against three small armies? I like these odds!", I growl out as I crack my knuckles with a furious intent.

"Alrighty! Here we go!", Gin exclaims before blowing his whistle and the game begins.

Immediately I notice that Haiji isn't making an attempt to get the balls before any of the other teams while Gin rushes in, snagging a half a dozen balls in his arms before returning back over to the three of us. He then hands Tsukune and I each one ball while giving two to Haiji and leaving two for himself.

"Alright boys, light 'em up!", Gin roars as we unleash a small wave of hellfire on the enemy teams, Gin and Haiji firing their shots into the red team, eliminating three people at a time with each ball as they bounce from one person to another like a game of pinball. I unload my shot into the blue team, earning their attention as my ball bounces off of a couple of guys before they try to take me out with a volley of dodge balls, which I catch and eliminate them. Tsukune however tosses his ball at the green team, earning himself a point as he eliminates only one person. The best part is that after they lost their player they come after him with a vengence, unleashing ball after ball his way, which he manages to dodge with amazing ease.

"Good job Tsukune! That reminds me of how I used to play when I was younger!", Haiji charismatically exclaims at the sight of Tsukune's nimble movements.

Gin doesn't seem too impressed however, only chuckling at the lolicon's joy before growling out, "Try to focus down one team at a time. It'll make everything a whole lot easier."

As he says this, the red team seems to target him, tossing a total of twenty balls at him in an attempt to overwhelm the perverted hound with raw numbers. This ultimately fails as he manages to catch each and every one of them as he tosses each of them over to Haiji, Tsukune and myself as he orders, "There goes red team, now unload on green team boys!"

Without a second of hesitation, we all unload onto the green team, pealting them with enough balls to eliminate their whole team, leaving only the blue team remaining.

"You getting rusty Haiji!? You only got fifteen of those little brats!", Gin chuckles as he tosses another ball to his battle buddy.

"No, those were some of my better throws. They just have more power behind all their shots.", the buff lolicon retorts as he tightens his grasp on the ball like a vise before chucking the ball at the blue team with all his might, knocking out ten people all at once with a quick series of bounces from person to person before boldly exclaiming, "STRIKE!"

Gin turns to the large timer, which is usually used for games of basket ball and volley ball, as it nears its end before cheerfully exclaiming, "Looks like it's almost time for the fun part! Who's ready to go all out in their monster forms!?"

"Uhh, I don't think they'll last that long...", Haiji mutters as he taps on Gin's shoulder. Gin then turns in complete surprise as he sees me completely pelting the remaining members of the blue team with everything I have as Tsukune continues to arm me with fresh balls to hit them with.

"And that's game over. Looks like we win. Good team work, Tsukune!", I announce as I drop the last of my rubber balls of death onto the ground and start heading toward the two upper class idiots on my team.

"Alright, that went fast, wanna start another round? This time just between the four of us? Or maybe a two on two?", Gin asks with a confident smirk.

Shaking my head no, I turn him down as I explain, "I want to check out the train wreck upstairs. If I had to guess, Moka's probably trying to cook her food by kicking it or something. She seemed pretty nervous about it all, so it might be fun to watch."

"Skippin out on class to watch girls huh, I guess I actually rubbed off on you a bit?", Gin chuckles to himself as he rubs the back of his head with a wicked grin across his face.

As I reach the door, hearing him say that makes me want to turn around and knock his teeth down his throat, but something causes me to freeze in place. It's faint, but along with the faint sound of raindrops colliding with the nearby windows, I smell something..something that I know far too well...smoke.

* * *

Well, it's not exactly a surprise, Moka probably isn't an expert at cooking, but to think she'd manage to burn something with everyone's help, how pathetic. Whatever, might as well just go up there and find out what's going on, might even swipe a few treats for my trouble. As I head down the hall and climb the stairs to the second floor, the smell of smoke in the air continues to thicken before I hear a stern voice growl out, "Hurry up and get that fire out! We don't have time to waste, two girls are still in there! We need to get them out now!"

"We're trying, but the flames just aren't goin' out! It's too hot for even us Golems to get through! We have t-", another, more frantic masculine voice cries out before he's cut off by the sound of falling metal crashing to the ground.

"What the hell is going on, what did Moka d-", I begin to shout as I rush up the last set of stairs to the third floor before seeing a whole crew of six student fire fighters, all of whom are dressed in fireman's uniforms and armed with fire extinguishers. When I look for the source of that loud crash I find that one of the firefighters is pinned by a pile of rubble that seems to have fallen from the crumbling ceiling in the burning room. It looks like they also got a few people out, who are laying on stretchers on the floor, but Mizore, Kurumu and Moka aren't among them.

"I can't get out!", the pinned student cries out as he tries to squirm his way out from under the debree. But when his fellow firefighters try to save him, the heat is too much for them to bare and they jump back in surprise.

The tallest firefighter out of them slams their fist into the wall in frustration before growling out, "God damn it!" They then turn to one of the other members and as they point at them, they shout, "Go get a hose! We need water to put this fire out!"

"You got it Boss! I'll be right back in five minutes, ten minutes tops!", he frantically replies before rushing past me to head down the stairs.

As I rush over to their boss to help, they hold me back, firmly grasping the back of my shirt as they growl, "Holdup kid! Where do you think you're going!? You're gonna get hurt if you try to go in there!"

With a quick slap to their arm, I break free from their grasp before grabbing a hold of the pinned firefighter and pulling them out to his freedom. Other than a few light burns to my forearms and on my cheek.

"W-what the hell is wrong with this guy!? Is he a Lava Golem or something!? Maybe a flame imp!?", another voice cries out as I toss the no longer pinned student off to the side for someone else to deal with.

There's too much rubble to get through the doorway, and I can't just leave these idiots to deal with this mess! Mizore might be in there! Before I can stop myself, I release the first seal and unleash a powerful punch that knocks the debree away, clearing a path for me to get in.

"H-hey! What the hell are you-", their boss' voice cracks, sounding a bit feminine as they reach out to stop me again. "You've done enough! Stop, you'll be burnt alive in there without any protection!", they cry out before I rush into the room.

With my healing factor in my first release, I should be able to deal get the last two out of here before it gets too hazy. When I try to look around though, I'm mostly blinded by smoke, completely unable to see even a foot past my face. My sight be useless here, but I can use my other senses to make my way through this. With this thick smoke, it's hard to tell what's where, but as I make my way around I feel a cold spot! I place my hand on the nearby sink and I'm surprised to feel it being ice cold. "Mizore!? Is that you!?", I call out to her before a cold hand reaches out and grabs my arm, holding it tight with a firm grip. When I feel the ring on her finger, I know it can't be anyone else and hoist her onto my shoulder before heading back towards the entrance.

"Reiji...Where's Kurumu? Did she...", Mizore weakly begins to ask as we make our way to the exit, to which I calmly reply, "I don't know...I didn't see her out there, but I'll be sure to find her. Just rest now, I have you."

As we finally make our way out of the burning room, I pass Mizore off to the nearest firefighter before rushing back in for another chance to find that idiot Kurumu. Luck enough for me she makes it much easier as she starts to ramble to herself, muttering from across the room, "This is bullshit..! I don't want to die here...not in a place like thise! I want to go out with Tsukune...and get married...have a family..! I'm not gonna die, I refuse! I'm not gonna die until I get my Tsukune!"

Through all her rambling I manage to find her through the smoke before she forces herself off of the table she was laying on and runs right into me, nearly knocking herself over in the process. Before she can fall down though, I grab her arm and hoist her over my shoulder, causing her to the exit as she gleefully squeals out, "Tsukune, I knew you'd save me! Tsu-ku-ne~~~" As she so lovingly tries to kiss my forehead, she unrelentingly cries out with all her heart, "I love you! I love you! I! Love! YOU~!"

"Shut up you damn idiot! Or I'll just leave you in here to die!", I furiously shout back at her, causing her to pause in a completely silent embarrassment.

Before we could get out to freedom however, she starts frantically flailing her arms and legs, hitting me over and over again as she desperately cries out, "No, let me die, let me die! Why aren't you my Tsukune, whyyyyyyyy!?"

As she does her best to try to escape back into the flames, we finally make it out to safety where a firefighter quickly takes the flailing child off of my shoulder as she continues to cry in a daze before I revert back to my human form.

"Mizore? Mizore!", I call out as I frantically look around for her.

Before I can find her, I hear her call out, "Reiji, over here.", and when I look towards the stairs I see that she's already patched herself up with a few bandage wraps and is helping treat the unconscious students laying about, tending to their wounds with what appears to be a medical kit from one of the firefighters.

"What are you- You should be resting! You're still hurt!", I growl at her as I try to stop her, grabbing her hands and firmly holding them in my own.

This doesn't seem to get through to her as she even starts to tend to the minor burns left on my hands, cooling them with a gentle breath that forms into an frosty ice bandage. "I'll be fine...But these guys all need some help. There's nothing fatal, but they're all in serious pain. I just want to help them...I want to help you.", she warmly explains as she defeats my grip as she rubs my now cold hands against her warm cheek, pulling me even closer to her.

"F-fine, just try not to overexert yourself...okay?", I frantically reply, putting a small smile on her face before we let go of each other's hands and she returns to her work right as more firefighters arrive to finally put out the blazing room with a long hose.

The boss swiftly takes a hold of the hose and unleashes what feels like a small ocean's worth of water as she shouts out, "Alright! Now let's finish the job and go back to our club room!"

"So...what exactly happened?", I quietly ask her as she tends to the burns on another girl's arm.

After letting out a light chuckle, without even turning to me, Mizore coldly replies, "Moka."

"Well yeah, I could've guessed that on my own, but what exactly did she do? Did she actually burn water? I swear if she actually did that...!", I continue to question, worrying a bit as it seems like I might have jinxed Moka's day with what I said earlier.

As she finishes fixing the bandage wrap on the injured girl's arm, she turns to me with a disappointed gaze as she explains, "Actually, we were trying to make pumpkin pie, it all happened so suddenly and before I knew it, the whole place was ablaze."

"Well that sucks.", I reply with a long sigh, "I bet it was pretty good too."

With a blush coming across her face, she turns away as she retorts, "It wasn't anything special, really...but I guess you won't get to try it since everything we made went up in flames just now... I really would've liked to share some of it with you too."

"Don't worry about it, we'll make some pie together some other time. All that matters is that you and everyone else is safe.", I cheerfully suggest, earning a wide smile from her before she wraps me in a warm hug, to which I do the same.

Before we can continue, we both hear a frantic voice from the stairway, shouting, "MOKA!" When we look, we see Tsukune rushing up the stairs to see what's going on. "I heard there was a fire in the Home Economics room! What happened!? Where's Moka!?"

"No clue, she isn't here. She ran out of the room after the fire started.", Mizore coldly explains to him with a light shrug.

This seems to earn one of the firefighter's attention as they shout out, "You're friends with Moka Akashya, right? I saw her rush off to the roof when we first got here. Not sure if she's still there, but that's where I'd look if I were you.", to which Tsukune rushes further up the stair, screaming the frightening Vampire's name all the while.

"The roof huh...", I mutter to myself as I watch him rush off to the higher floors on his way to the top. If she is up there, she's probably in a pretty bad mood, but knowing Tsukune he'll be able to calm her down somehow...

"So you two are here too, huh? I should've expected as much.", a familiar voice calls to us from the bottom of the stairs coming up to this floor. When Mizore and I look to see who it is, we see it's Ruby dressed in a full nurse's uniform with a fairly short skirt that nearly reveals her panties. "The Headmaster asked me to tend to the wounded, what happened to Tsukune? I thought I saw him rushing up this way?"

"He went to the roof. He was looking for Moka and she apparently went up that way.", I reluctantly reply as she walks up the stairs and heads directly for us.

She seems to let out a disappointed sigh as she hears this before kneeling down on the ground next to us and starting to treat the young girls' wounds. After a slight pause, Ruby turns to me and explains, "If she's really up there you'd best go up there as well. The Headmaster ordered me to tell you that he sensed something odd coming from Moka's rosary and that you should make sure that the seal properly returned to its original state. He seemed pretty worried about it too, so you'd best get up there right away."

"The old man is worked up about that, then that has to mean-", I begin to think outloud before Ruby cuts me off, saying, "It would appear that something might be wrong with Moka's Rosary seal."

"Good grief, I guess I can't just ignore this.", I groan to myself as I stand up and dust off my pants. Once I've gained my footing and properly cleaned myself off, I reach a hand out to Mizore as I ask her, "You coming?"

She turns to Ruby, who waves her off and innocently tells her, "Don't worry, I can handle this much, go on."

"Fine, I'll go too I guess. But if we don't want to be on the receiving end of Moka's kicks, then we better not take the stairs.", Mizore replies as she takes my hand and I pull her to her feet.

Well, I guess we'll have to go the long way around. I start to walk off, but before I can make a plan to get to the roof Mizore pulls me towards the nearby window and as she swings the outward swinging panels, I nervously ask her, "Do you have a plan or something?"

"Yep," she replies with an almost smug grin across her face as she hoists herself onto the window seal, pulling me up along with her. She then reaches her hand out and touches the outer wall of the building before freezing the rain dripping down its bricks and forming a sturdy looking step that she then leaps out onto as she calls out, "I'll make a path for us along the wall of the building, this way we don't need to run around to the other side of the building. Now, let's get to climbing...and try not to fall."

Quickly, I find myself standing on top of a frosty block of ice jetting out from the wall. It seems pretty sturdy, I guess the rain gives her enough extra water to make way more ice than usual. Placing her hand on the wall, Mizore forms an icy staircase leading up to the roof, stopping right behind the doorway leading to the top. After trekking up the frosty stairway, we hide behind the small building as we hear Moka growl out to Tsukune, "You Idiot, why are you here?"

"Why am I here? I was worried about you and came to check to see if you were okay. I heard what happened...I'm just-", Tsukune warmly replies as we hear the sound of his footsteps as he makes his way closer to the vampire, but before he can finish Moka cuts him off as she lets out a snarky laugh and exclaims, "I'm such an idiot, right? That's what you're gonna say, right? That you're disappointed that I couldn't even manage to cook a half decent meal, right!? Well you don't have to, after trying my hardest..putting my heart and soul into making something nice for you... I got this!"

As Mizore and I both cautiously peek out from around the corner to see what she's talking about, not wanting to be discovered but also wanting to see what exactly she's talking about, we see she's holding what I can only describe as overly charred firewood in the shape of a slice of pie. "I-it's-", Tsukune replies in a surprised gasp before Moka furiously retorts, "It's a joke, right?! The great Moka Akashya, who can fight off hoards of other powerful monsters, but can't manage to make a single pie to save her life! It's pathetic, it's nothing but charcoal at this point! I even had a lot of help making it too...and still... I guess Reiji's right, I'm just outclassed in everything but fighting... I was really looking forward to sharing a slice of pie with you too, Tsukune..."

Before she can sulk any longer in her own pity, Tsukune scoops the charred slice of pie from out of her hands as he nervously retorts, "N-nonsense! I bet it's just fine!" Then without a second to spare, he closes his eyes and takes a generous bite out of the charcoal! He's absolutely insane, there's no way that's edible!

It appears like Moka agrees with me as her face turns a bright red, she frantically exclaims, "NO, don't eat it! It's charcoal! There's no way you can eat it! Spit it out!" And it looks like she might be right as Tsukune starts to gag and cough on his first bite, sending Moka into a panic as she desperately cries out, "See! I told you! Stay right here, I'll get you some water! Please don't die Tsukune!"

But before she can rush off to get the water he so desperately needs to survive this deadly food, he grabs her by the arm and exclaims, "It's good!", shocking not only Moka, but both Mizore and myself as well. With a cheerful smile across his face, he then shows her the slice of pie, and as he points to its center, he explains, "See? It's only charred on the outside, but it's perfectly cooked on the inside!"

We're all taken aback by the discovery as I quietly mutter to myself, "So she actually did it...she actually made an edible dish..?"

"I guess so...", Mizore replies as she leans over me a bit, pressing her body against my back as she tries to get a better look from our position.

"You...you liked it..? Good, I'm glad you liked it...Tsukune.", the blushing vampire sheepishly replies as she places her cupped hands over her heart, seeming to finally relax after that short heart attack the boy just gave her.

As they share a heartwarming moment of smiles and silence in the rain, it's suddenly broken by the sound of the end of day bell ringing. "Looks like the day's finally over...", Moka somewhat begrudgingly notes as she looks off to the entrance to the roof with a somewhat bitter gaze.

"I guess so...", Tsukune reluctantly agrees as he pulls out the rosary seal from his right pants pocket.

Seeing the depressing look across his face as he hands her the seal, Moka lets out a disheartened chuckle as she tells him, "Now don't look at me like that. I had my fair share of fun, and now it's time to go. Besides, it's not like we won't see each other again, right? Maybe we'll even get to do this again sometime?" She then reattaches the rosary to her choker, causing it to start glowing with a bright pink light that nearly engulfs her entire body, but quickly dies down before it can completely cover her much to everyone's confusion.

"What's going on? She's not changing back at all.", Mizore mutters in confusion as we're both left baffled.

It seems like the old man was right to worry, the seal isn't completely activating and sealing inner Moka. "I don't know exactly what's wrong, but we better do something fast before-", I begin to suggest before the metal door leading out to the rooftop swings open as Kurumu's sharp voice furiously cries out, "WHAT THE HELL!?"

"EHHH!?", Tsukune and Moka both exclaim in surprise as Kurumu bursts out from behind the doorway and rushes towards the both of them with Yukari close behind her. "Kurumu, Yukari, when did you-", Tsukune begins to frightfully ask before Yukari cuts him off as explains, "We were watching you guys for a while. Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't die from eating that pie!"

"Now what the hell happened? Why isn't the rosary working, or are you just not wanting to go back after all, Moka?", Kurumu begins to question as she turns to the vampire with a burning glare.

Before anything can escalate any further, I step out into the open, pulling Mizore along with me as I make my way towards the group, explaining, "It looks like the old man was right, the seal's power is definitely weakened."

They all turn to me, Tsukune seeming the most surprised out of all of them as he exclaims, "You guys are here too!? Where were you hiding all this time!?"

"If you have to ask that then I think we need to double down on your training, Tsukune.", I scold him with a weak glare before turning my attention back to the Rosary seal. "So, do you have any clue what's wrong with the seal?", I sternly ask the nervous vampire, earning a quick shake of her head.

"No, nothing like this has ever happened before.", Moka woefully replies as she rests her hand over the rosary.

Before we can figure out a way to fix the seal, we hear a familiar voice snear, "So my hunch was right." When we all turn to see where the voice came from, we look to the top of the entrance to the roof to see Ling-Ling, who's cold and vexing voice was the one we likely heard, and Fong-Fong, who are watching us with a pleased smile on both their faces. "Those of the Wong family are fairly knowledgeable when it comes to complex seals, it's almost an instinctual thing.", Ling-Ling calmly, yet smugly, explains as she and her brother leap down from the roof of the stairway entrance.

Much to our surprise, Fong-Fong walks straight past both Tsukune and I, his usually goofy expression completely gone as he looks the rosary seal over with an oddly focused gaze. "Earlier after class when you walked past me Moka I thought I heard something, kindof like the cracking of glass, but I only chocked it up to me just imagining things. But now that I'm up and close, I can feel it in my hands just how much this seal has weakened considerably."

"So, are you saying that you can fix it then?", Kurumu questions the gangster, turning to him with a surprised gaze.

He merely shakes his head in disagreement, simply replying, "No, this seal is far too complicated for someone of my level."

"As expected, as useless as usual I see. Well, the old man might not know how to fix the seal on his own, but he might have an idea who actually can.", I scoff, seeing that he's just as helpful as he's always been, before starting towards the stairway. It seems Moka seems to agree as she shoves Fong-Fong away and starts to follow me as she tugs Tsukune along the way.

"W-wait! I might not be able to fix it myself, but I know someone who can! Please, just listen for a moment!", Fong-Fong desperately exclaims as he frantically reaches out to stop them as Yukari and Kurumu start to follow close behind them.

Before I can make it half way to the door however, Ruby walks out from the open stairway, still dressed in her nurse's outfit, as she sternly tells us, "That won't be necessary." Walking out further for everyone to see, Ruby explains, "The Headmaster told me if this outcome were to occur, if the rosary seal was truly unable to seal Moka's vampiric powers, that we would need to find Fong-Fong and Ling-Ling. And now it would seem like they've saved me the trouble of hunting them down."

"See! I'm not lying one bit, we can totally help you guys out here! Just give us a chance!", Fong-Fong frantically proclaims as he continues to beg for our attention.

I can't help but let out an irritated growl at the thought of having to work with these two idiots. There's no way that they could be of any use, right? Besides, they're probably only doing this so they can say we owe them one...but still, we can't just let Moka go around like this forever. "Why exactly do we need them?", I furiously ask the witch, to which she swiftly replies, "Because the leader of the Wong family is more than capable of fixing the rosary, or so the Headmaster claims."

"Really? They're that strong!?", Yukari exclaims in disbelief, seeming quite impressed by the higher ranked Wong family member's abilities.

Ling-Ling seems more than pleased to hear her surprised, lifting her head up high as she explains, "But of course, those of the Wong family are all exceptional at all sorts of magics, especially sealing magics. You'll find none quite as well educated in the subject as him."

"Alright, alright, we'll take your help then. If the old man thinks you'll be of some use I guess we can at least give you a shot.", I reluctantly admit as I cave and accept the gangster's help. "But more importantly, before we do anything else, we should make sure that the other Moka is fine.", I cautiously suggest as I turn to Moka, my sights focused on the rosary.

"Yeah, where is the other Moka anyways? Is she-", Kurumu begins to worriedly question the confused vampire, to which she looks down at the seal in confusion.

As she gently cups her hand over the rosary, Moka begins to worriedly explain, "I...I don't know. Whenever I was sealed away inside the rosary, I was aware of what was going on outside, but doing so required the use of a fair amount of energy and focus so I don't k-", before the rosary begins to glow with a weak pink aura.

This causes all of us to raise an eyebrow as Tsukune nervously asks, "Is-is that..the other Moka?"

"It'd seem so, who would've thought that this weaker Moka would be such a fighter.", Mizore notes with a hint of surprise, causing the rosary to start flailing at her from Moka's neck.

"I'm not weak, I'm just gentle!", we hear the other Moka furiously cry out from inside the rosary.

This quickly lightens the entire group's mood, earning wide smiles from Yukari, Tsukune, and even Kurumu.

"I'm glad to see you're alright, Moka.", Tsukune passionately tells the sealed away Moka as he looks to the rosary with a warm smile.

"Thank you, Tsukune.", she warmly replies as the rosary seems to glow with a kind aura.

Before they could start lovingly calling out each other's names however, the now blushing vampire Moka quickly covers the rosary as she swiftly changes the subject, turning to Fong-Fong as she demands to know, "Okay, but where exactly do we need to go to find this person anyways, Fong-Fong? It's not like we have the time to wait for them to come to us, right? So we'll have to go where they are to get the rosary repaired, right?"

"Right," Fong-Fong nervously exclaims as all eyes seem to turn on him for guidance, "We'll be going to the heart of the Wong family, the city of evil: Hong Kong."

"Very well. Ruby, please inform the Headmaster of the situation and have him ready a way of transport to Hong Kong by tomorrow at noon. I'm going home.", Moka growls before taking her leave, almost seeming to rush off to escape the situation.

As she rushes off down the stairs, I let out a long sigh before following suit, taking my leave as I groan out, "Alright, I guess it's time to go home. We'll just meet up at the main gates tomorrow around noonish, so try to make sure if you need anything that you pack it and bring it with you before we leave."

"Are you sure this is safe? Hong Kong is literally the Wong family's home turf. Don't you think that they'll force him to join their gang in exchange for their help?", Mizore worriedly whispers to me as she follows me down the stairway to the lower floors of the school building.

I reply with a quick nod, knowing very well that her worry was well placed before calmly explaining, "Under the normal circumstances I'd agree with you, but for now we have fully powered Moka coming along with us, so I doubt that they'd be able to get away with much with both of us going with him."

There's no doubt that we run the risk of falling into their debt for this, but if the old man thinks there's someone of worth there then he's probably already got them in his pocket somehow. It's not like we have much choice anyways, the Headmaster doesn't have the skills to fix the rosary and the only person that could possibly fix the rosary in the Underworld is the Devil himself. When it comes to making deals, we'd be better off with these gangsters than him. I just hope that they can meet the level of respect that the old man seems to have for them or Moka might just be stuck that way for good.


End file.
